


Un mince espoir

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Abandonment, Character Death, Dark Past, F/M, Forgiveness, Free Will, Friendship, Gen, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Introspection, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Questioning, Romance, What-If
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde déserté par les dieux, les êtres qui auraient dû les servir, abandonnés, s'efforcent de trouver un nouveau sens à leur existence. Uchronie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Et donc, plus d'un an et demi après avoir débuté cette fanfiction, je me décide enfin à la publier. Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les membres d'un certain forum qui se reconnaîtront, et qui ont su m'encourager lorsque je publiais en secret les premiers chapitres de cette histoire, ainsi que lilou_black, pour son travail de correction.

**Prélude**

 

Une rumeur sourde issue d’une tempête sans nuages gronda dans le lointain. Le ciel, blanc et immaculé, se moira de reflets azurés. La blonde Aphrodite releva la tête, attentive aux quelques instants qui allaient se succéder. Instantanément après, un éclair bleu déchira le ciel, non loin d’elle, dans un jardin paisible où s’ébattaient nymphes et dryades.

« Tiens, encore ce perdant de Poséidon, revenant de la Terre après une énième cuisante défaite contre Athéna. »

Piquée comme à son habitude par la curiosité, délaissant le verre de nectar qu’elle sirotait, la déesse quitta gracieusement son siège de marbre et d’or, glissant sur les dalles évanescentes de ce qui formait le sol des bâtisses de l’Olympe. Il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambées pour rejoindre son oncle. Celui-ci gisait au sol, forme pathétique et vaincue, image aussi familière que singulière pour elle. Autour de lui, fées et esprits s’ébattaient, tout aussi curieux qu’Aphrodite tandis que d’autres, visiblement effrayés, se tenaient au loin.

Un râle sourd sortit de la bouche de l’Ebranleur tandis qu’il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Ses mouvements, erratiques et désespérés, donnaient un spectacle cocasse jurant avec la dignité habituelle du dieu des océans. Bon an mal an, il parvint à donner plus de cohérence à ses gestes. Il se mit à genoux, dans un premier temps, avant de parvenir à se remettre complètement debout en dépit de jambes flageolantes. Son regard, jusqu’alors resté fixé sur le sol et l’herbe tapissant le jardin, embrassa soudainement le paysage alentour. Un bref éclair de surprise passa sur ses traits lorsqu’il avisa la présence d’Aphrodite.

« Tu es dans un triste état, Poséidon. »

Poséidon passa en revue sa mise avant de relever la tête vers sa nièce, une interrogation muette tapie au creux de son regard marin. Elle se trompait, rien sur son corps ou ses habits ne laissait présumer de la violence du combat l’ayant opposé à Athéna quelques instants plus tôt.

Aphrodite partit d’un éclat de rire. Poséidon avait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs moirés de reflets marins ondulant sur son crâne, sur son cou, sur ses épaules, par une volonté qui leur était propre. Il avait toujours cette barbe indomptée dans laquelle se mêlaient des algues et qui dégageait une odeur d’iode et de sel. Il avait toujours ce port noble et altier caractéristique des Kronides. Et ce corps puissant, dont l’étreinte restait encore gravée dans sa chair malgré les siècles qui s’étaient succédés. Et pourtant, un seul détail venait témoigner de l’activité précédente de l’Ebranleur, un détail infime, mais qui n’aurait pas échappé à quiconque avec un sens de l’observation un tant soit peu développé, et une connaissance aiguë du dieu des mers.

« Tes mâchoires sont serrées, à t’en briser les dents. Tu as toujours cette mine, lorsque tu reviens d’un combat mené contre ma chère sœur. Comme si la violence de ses coups, le goût amer de la défaite revenaient encore troubler la paix de ton esprit.

— Je la vaincrai, un jour.

— D’ici quelques battements de cœur, tu auras laissé de côté toute rancœur à son endroit. D’ailleurs, elle devrait arriver, bientôt, très bientôt. »

La blonde déesse disait vrai. Poséidon était banni de la Terre pour les prochains siècles. La seule tâche incombant alors à Athéna était la reconstruction de son Sanctuaire et des parties du globe ravagées par le conflit ayant opposé les deux Olympiens. Des travaux longs et pénibles étalés sur plusieurs années. Mais en Olympe, le temps passait différemment, une année, une décennie sur Terre ne représentaient qu’un souffle pour eux autres, là-haut.

Un vent gronda sur l’Olympe, gonflant les herbes vertes, agitant les fleurs en tous sens. Le firmament se teinta d’or, un chant doux et mélancolique emplit l’atmosphère.

« Vois, Poséidon, elle est de retour parmi nous. »

***

Athéna gisait au sol, le corps encore douloureux de sa désincarnation. Elle haïssait ce processus lui provoquant immanquablement une souffrance si forte, si aiguë que, plus souvent qu’à son tour, elle se faisait la promesse de ne plus jamais retourner parmi les hommes par ce biais.

A la force de ses bras, elle releva le haut de son corps, soufflant et grimaçant sous l’effort surhumain – un comble. Poussant encore, ses reins se décollèrent du sol, suite à quoi elle ramassa ses jambes sous elle pour se tenir debout mais chancela la seconde d’après.

Son attention se focalisa sur les alentours. Elle avait repris corps dans une cour à ciel ouvert, cernée de murs percés et agrémentée de tables au plan marbré, de sièges à l’or et à l’argent rehaussés de velours rouge. Çà et là, sur le mobilier, gisaient des coupes de nectar, de l’ambroisie et des fruits mûrs. Une brise légère agitait le bassin ornant le milieu du patio et l’instant d’après, un sourire éclaira ses traits auparavant tendus par la douleur. Elle était de retour chez elle.

***

« Eh bien ? Que comptes-tu faire à présent qu’elle est revenue ? »

L’indécision brûlait dans son regard marin. Son cœur portait encore en lui la brûlure infamante de la défaite – encore une contre sa nièce. Il avait envie de se confronter à elle, de nouveau, pour l’affronter, encore, et s’efforcer de venir à bout d’elle, enfin. Toutefois, il prit conscience de la vacuité de son hypothèse sitôt qu’il l’eut formulée. Ce n’était pas la première fois, qu’il se laissait envahir par pareil sentiment. Non, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Et dans le même temps, il s’aperçut que ses blessures, ses blessures réelles issues des coups de lance et de bouclier d’Athéna – ces blessures ayant fait couler son divin ichor –, oui, ces blessures-là avaient disparu. Peu à peu, l’atmosphère régnant en Olympe faisait son office sur l’esprit agité du maître des océans. Et comme à chaque fois, sa conscience s’apaisait au fur et à mesure du temps passé ici. Calmant les meurtrissures infligées à l’orgueil, à la fierté, à la dignité, pour les réduire à l’état de souvenirs pulsant dans le lointain, de ceux dont on finit, avec le temps, par douter si leur existence fut un jour réelle, ou s’il ne s’agissait là que d’images fantasmées.

Les paupières closes, Poséidon leva la tête. Il humait la fragrance de l’herbe grasse, les senteurs mêlées d’iris et de genêt, de lys, d’amandier, d’œillette et de pavot parsemant le jardin. Et le parfum d’Aphrodite, à ses côtés – dont il n’avait rien oublié, de la forme de ses courbes, de la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, de la chaleur de ses baisers. Si seulement… il avait pu se perdre en elle. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Non, plus maintenant, plus depuis… si longtemps… si longtemps…

Qu’il était paisible, cet endroit. Qu’il avait changé, surtout, depuis le départ de son frère. Plus de conflits, plus de tensions, plus de jalousie ni de peur d’être détrôné. Il n’y avait qu’eux, les derniers dieux de la Grèce s’égayant dans une douce éternité. Et en bas, ailleurs, plus loin, la Terre, cette Terre si convoitée. Avec ses humains, faibles et éphémères, ces humains avec leurs querelles incessantes et puériles. Pour quelle raison retournait-il toujours _là-bas_? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien l’attirer, _en bas_  ?

L’Ebranleur rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans le regard azur de la déesse de l’amour.

« Je ne ferai rien, Aphrodite. Je vais me contenter de rester ici. Là où je me sens si bien, là où est ma place. Il n’y a rien pour moi, là-bas, pourquoi ne l’ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?

— A la bonne heure, mon oncle ! Au moins, n’aurai-je plus à t’infliger pareilles humiliations. »

Devant eux se dressait la déesse aux yeux pers, ses longs cheveux cannelle couvrant sa gorge et ses épaules fines. Vêtue d’une simple robe blanche et de sandales de cuir. Seul le casque, qu’elle arborait encore, et son expression farouche soulignaient ses attributions guerrières.

« Athéna. » firent-ils dans un souffle.

« Encore que tu me pardonneras de ne pas te croire, Poséidon. Je te connais, je te connais bien trop. Et ton avidité est proverbiale. Tu reviendras. Dans deux cents ou dans deux mille ans. Mais tu reviendras. Tu tiens trop à cet héritage présumé pour me le laisser. »

Les épaules de Poséidon s’affaissèrent tandis qu’il considérait sa nièce avec un mélange de pitié et de bienveillance.

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus à ce propos, Athéna. Je t’en conjure, ne parle plus de cela. Viens plutôt avec nous. Nous sommes chez nous. » Puis, reprenant d’une voix plus apaisée : « Nous sommes chez nous. »

Poséidon tendit la main en direction d’Athéna qui le considéra en premier lieu avec étonnement avant de réaliser la portée des mots de son oncle.

« Nous sommes chez nous. » murmura-t-elle.

***

Le temps s’était apaisé en Olympe, de même que les sentiments belliqueux opposant Athéna et Poséidon. Observant les nuages faseyer dans le ciel d’été, évoquant à leurs yeux alanguis des formes éphémères, la plupart des Olympiens s’étaient réunis en un même endroit, au sein d’un vaste jardin sis à l’ancien palais de Zeus. Le lieu était immense, mais pourtant, par une envie s’imposant cruellement à eux, tous avaient ressenti le besoin impérieux de se tenir proches les uns des autres, comme pour goûter ensemble à cette paix retrouvée, sans risquer de subir de plein fouet les relents d’une confrontation meurtrière entre deux divinités.

Leurs regards, pourtant, étaient indifféremment portés vers un seul et même lieu : la Terre, théâtre de leur naissance, sur les hommes, fossoyeurs de leur règne qu’ils continuaient, malgré tout, à couvrir de leur bienveillance. Etendu de tout son long sur le frais gazon, n’était sa tête reposant sur les cuisses blanches de sa sœur jumelle, Apollon accompagnait leurs pensées de quelques notes de sa lyre, indistinctes et indéchiffrables. A leur droite, Aphrodite, son éternel sourire peint sur ses lèvres pleines titillait la vie marine de la chevelure de son oncle, visiblement ignorante des quelques regards qui se posaient sur elle. Non loin d’eux, Arès, le dos posé contre l’épaule d’Athéna observait en silence une scène ayant l’heur de quelque peu échauffer ses sens, une pointe de jalousie faisant pulser la moindre de ses veines, sa sœur, la main perdue dans sa courte chevelure noire s’efforçant d’apaiser quelque peu les élans belliqueux de son frère, il n’y avait vraiment qu’elle pour lui apporter ce calme qui, encore maintenant, parvenait parfois à le déserter.

Dans le même temps, les yeux pers scrutaient la surface de la Terre, allant au-delà de ce qui lui était éventuellement visible, vers les profondeurs insondables, même pour une divinité. Lui-seul manquait à l’appel, se reconstruisant dans son royaume, fomentant la prochaine Guerre Sainte qui ne manquerait pas d’agiter de nouveau la terre et les cieux. Si seulement.

« Il reviendra de nouveau.

— Je le sais, Dionysos, mais son combat est vain.

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour ne pas lutter. »

La déesse aux yeux pers lança un regard étonné. Pour une fois, les rougeurs habituelles de son visage avaient disparu, laissant place à un sérieux mûrement réfléchi. A ses côtés, Hermès et Héphaïstos acquiesçaient en silence, et la fille de Zeus savait que tous ici partageaient les convictions de Dionysos.

« Il est comme nous, ma sœur, un enfant de Cronos lorgnant sur les trésors de la Terre. Et je pense qu’il ne souhaite pas disparaître, pas comme Zeus.

— N’as-tu pas beau jeu de parler de la sorte, mon frère ? Combien de fois m’as-tu combattue avant de renoncer pour te terrer céans ?

— C’est que ma puissance est bien peu de chose comparée à la tienne, ma sœur, avoua Dionysos quelque peu amusé. Je ne souhaitais plus sacrifier des hommes pour mes désirs vaniteux, préférant plutôt profiter du peu de temps qu’il nous restait pour me tenir ici, parmi vous. »

Un silence tomba sur l’assistance qui se trouva comme recueillie. Le sujet de leur naissance et de leur disparition inéluctable, s’il était connu de tous, n’était pas facilement abordable, et avait le mérite de leur faire connaître ce sentiment méprisable qu’était la peur.

« Zeus ne reviendra jamais, n’est-ce pas ? Athéna ? »

Contre son épaule, le long de son bras, elle sentit des tremblements agiter son corps provenant de celui d’Arès. Pour que le dieu aux Mille Victoires tremblât de la sorte… Son regard parcourut les alentours, pour s’apercevoir que toutes les attentions, tous les espoirs s’étaient tournés vers elle – jusqu’à ceux d’Héra dont le port altier s’était quelque peu affadi. Tous ces dieux et ces déesses, issus comme elles de la chair de Cronos, de celle de Gaïa et d’Ouranos – du moins continuaient-ils de vouloir le croire –, il n’y en avait pas un seul qu’elle n’eût pas combattu personnellement, dont elle n’eût pas recueilli la haine ou le ressentiment. En cet instant, pourtant, elle sentait qu’à elle seule, elle représentait le mince espoir de ceux de son engeance, qu’elle cristallisait tous les rêves de par sa simple présence, en lieu et place de Zeus. Un fardeau écrasant dont elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter.

« Vos paroles sonnent avec la mélodie de la vérité, mes semblables. Ce lieu est le meilleur qui soit. Je n’en voudrais pas d’autre. »

Une lueur soudaine s’approcha d’eux, mettant fin pour un temps à leurs tristes pensées, si aveuglante que leurs yeux se plissèrent tandis que des larmes naissaient aux coins de leurs paupières.

Hélios qui, monté sur son char incandescent regagnait sa demeure après avoir accompli sa tâche vaine et quotidienne. Tout près, ils virent la silhouette gracile de Séléné marcher sur les chemins tracés dans le ciel changeant, sa lumière diaphane apaisant l’éclat du firmament. Plus haut, les Heures s’ébattaient de concert, virevoltant les unes à côté des autres, représentant l’avancée du temps dans leurs robes vaporeuses.

Cela ne rimait à rien. Pour eux, c’était toujours le même jour qui s’achevait pour recommencer l’instant d’après. La course des astres dans le ciel fantasmé, la danse des étoiles dans la voûte céleste, les lucioles, les nymphes, les fées éclairant l’atmosphère. Et eux, qui erraient, s’entretenaient, se déchiraient, observaient la vie déferlant en contrebas. Tout cela constituait les seuls repères de leur existence sans but et coupée du monde, dans le cocon confortable et aliénant de leur prison éthérée.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Prologue**

 

La brise soufflait le long des côtes, engendrant des ridules sur la mer que les vagues déformaient déjà. Le ressac des eaux, empiétant sur la plage à rythme régulier, amusait des enfants qui s'ébattaient çà et là. Qui ramassant cailloux et coquillages que la mer apportait, qui courant en tous sens, imitant les mouettes paressant dans l'éther.

La brise soufflait le long des côtes, agitant les cheveux courts de la jeune Lysandrea, de retour de Rodorio après une course effectuée pour le compte de son maître. Elle aimait à passer par le bord de mer panier d'osier dans une main, sandales de cuir dans l'autre. Elle marchait d'un pas lent, perdue comme à son habitude dans la contemplation du reflet du soleil sur les eaux qui semblaient charrier mille paillettes d'or.

La brise soufflait le long des côtes, enflant la mer dont l’écume venait s'échouer à ses mollets, ces derniers se dérobant à son emprise en courtes enjambées gracieuses. L'air chaud glissant sur son corps, envahissait ses poumons d'une douce brûlure. Le printemps nouveau vibrait encore dans l’atmosphère, pourtant percevait-elle dans l’air ambiant les promesses de l'été à venir. Il serait chaud et sec, agréable. Du moins l’espérait-elle.

Elle continua sa marche jusqu'au lieu servant de port d'attache à l'embarcation qui reliait le Sanctuaire au continent. Laissant derrière elle des traces dans le sable que la mer effaçait.

Parvenue auprès de l'esquif, elle salua le passeur qui lui retourna son bonjour d'un signe de tête, l'enjoignant à monter à bord. La barque ne tangua qu'à peine lorsqu'elle monta. Elle gagna la proue, s'asseyant sur une planche de bois. Elle grimaça, alors qu'une écharde du pont s'enfonçait dans la chair tendre de son pied droit.

Remarquant son trouble, le passeur secoua la tête : « Quand on dit aux passagers de ne jamais monter pieds nus, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive, Lysandrea. »  
La jeune femme fit la moue : « Ce n'est rien, l'écharde s'est à peine enfoncée, il n'en restera aucune trace. »

Le passeur détourna son attention de la jeune servante, pour se concentrer sur la manœuvre de l'embarcation. Corps arc-bouté sur la rame, regard au loin, en direction de l’île. Lysandrea l'imita. Comme à chaque fois, elle appréciait ces quelques minutes qui constituaient la traversée. L'eau qui clapotait contre le bastingage dégageait ce bruit diffus et si singulier qui la plongeait dans une profonde rêverie. Sous le soleil, la mer affectait une teinte transparente, translucide. La douce brise, qui continuait de souffler, ramenait à son visage des odeurs d'iode, l'embrun salé, collait ses cheveux contre son front et ses joues.

La jeune femme se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, son buste tendu, en suspension au-dessus de l’étendue. Du coin de l’œil, le passeur jetait sur elle un regard inquiet. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour scruter les eaux, recherchant, comme à son habitude, des poissons habitant les royaumes marins. A son grand désarroi, elle ne put, une fois de plus, que constater qu’au fond comme en surface, tout était désespérément vide. Il n’y avait jamais de poissons à proximité du Sanctuaire. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle s’apprêtait à se retourner vers le passeur pour lui faire part de ses questionnements, lorsqu’une brume les surprit. Lysandrea frissonna. La question mourut sur ses lèvres. Machinalement, elle effleura du bout des doigts le collier d’argent mat qu’elle portait autour du cou. Elle qui n’aimait rien tant que la chaleur devait, à chaque traversée, endurer pour un bref instant ce rideau de brouillard. Pour autant, elle ne trouvait pas ces incursions désagréables, du moins, plus maintenant. Les gouttes de sueur qui avaient collé sur sa peau se figèrent tout d’un coup. Dans le silence ouaté de la brume, elle percevait distinctement les battements réguliers de son cœur qui ne reflétaient que calme et sérénité. Ils étaient comme une musique familière que l’on se plaît à écouter par instants.

Elle se laissa bercer par les lentes pulsations coronariennes. Ses yeux, mi-clos, ne fixaient aucun point, tout juste se concentraient-ils sur leur rencontre prochaine avec le Soleil qui ne manquerait pas de les éblouir.

A l’issue de longues minutes qu’elle n’aurait pu quantifier précisément, elle entendit le passeur derrière elle se racler la gorge. A demi ensommeillée, elle se retourna vers lui, une interrogation muette au fond des yeux.

« Nous devrions en être sortis depuis quelques temps, c’est pas normal. »

Lysandrea hocha la tête d’un air entendu. Il avait raison, la traversée du brouillard n’avait pas coutume d’être si longue. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

« C’est vrai, s’entendit-elle répondre dans la moiteur ambiante. C’est étrange. Ça doit arriver de temps en temps, non ? J’espère qu’on arrivera rapidement de l’autre côté. Mon maître Milo n’est pas réputé pour sa patience. »

 


	3. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Un mince espoir

 **Personnages :** Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Guerriers Divins, couples divers et variés.

 **Rating :** PG13/T (susceptible d'évoluer en M de manière ponctuelle et non sans que je le précise d'avance).

 

* * *

 

**Partie I : Les Abandonnés**

**Chapitre 1**

_ Rodorio, Grèce – printemps 20** _

Vêtu d'une cape de fin tissu gris, Armando serpentait tant bien que mal à travers la foule compacte se massant le long de la rue principale de la vieille ville de Rodorio. Il détestait passer par les quartiers qui composaient jadis le petit village sis près du Sanctuaire. Mais devant le peuple animant le centre-ville, il avait préféré tenter sa chance dans les rues sinueuses et étroites du village antique, où des chiens se reposaient aux pieds de leurs maîtres, endormis à l'ombre de vieux arbustes, redoublant d'efforts pour sembler plus indolents que les chats de tous âges paressant sous le soleil printanier. Si son entreprise avait dans un premier temps été couronnée de succès, il en fut pour ses frais après avoir débouché sur la grand-rue qui grouillait littéralement d'une masse considérable d'individus semblant s'être donné le mot pour paver d'embûches sa marche jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

Intérieurement, il pesta, la colère ne cessant d'enfler au creux de sa poitrine. La promiscuité était telle que chaque mètre à travers la populace lui prenait un temps infini. Tout à coup, il regretta le calme tranquille des rues parcourues quelques minutes auparavant, entre les maisons aux murs immaculés dans lesquels se découpaient de hautes portes bleues en forme de voûte.

Parvenu au milieu de la rue, la foule se fit toutefois moins pressante, lui laissant l'usage de ses deux bras. Il enfouit sa main droite au plus profond de la poche de son jean noir bien à l'abri sous le lainage gris, l'autre occupée à tenir contre lui un vieux sac de voyage blanc. Il s'arrêta, posant, son baluchon à terre. La pince droite jaillit de la poche, exhibant victorieusement un paquet de tabac. D'un geste sûr en dépit de mains légèrement tremblantes, le brûle-gueule fut rempli de tabac, feuilles sèches et cramoisies parsemées ici et là de particules blanches. Une jouissance intense s'empara de lui lorsqu'il tira sur la première bouffée qu'il expulsa en minces volutes bleutées. Il n'avait rien fumé depuis des heures. Attrapant son mince bagage au sol, il reprit le chemin le long de la grand-rue. Il passa près d'un commerce tenu par un Grec à l'allure replète et au teint encore plus hâlé que le sien — et qui vantait dans un grec gueulard les bienfaits de ses fruits et légumes, de ses vins de Néméas et de ses huiles d'olives de Laconie. Il ralentit l'allure, humant le parfum des produits ainsi présentés qui, en se combinant, offrait une fragrance qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Bouffarde au bec, libérant sa main, il étendit son long bras sur l'un des présentoirs soutenus par des tréteaux, chapardant, dans un geste rompu par l'habitude, une pomme qui disparut instantanément sous les étoffes grisâtres avant de continuer sa route.

Une moue de désagrément se dessina sur son visage. La populace, dont il pensait être débarrassé pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez, quoique moins dense. Pour autant, il en avait ras la capuche, cela faisait des heures qu'il cheminait, une habitude qu'il présentait de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'âge. Sans doute une façon de se changer les idées après une mission, et de retarder le moment où il reviendrait au Sanctuaire faire son rapport au Pope. C'en était trop, cette mitoyenneté était tout simplement insupportable. Il décida d'adopter cette attitude qui, en bien des occasions, lui était plus qu'utile. Redressant le dos au prix de douleurs qui parcoururent ses lombaires, afin de mieux tirer avantage de sa taille rendue encore plus impressionnante par la masse de cheveux aciers qui partaient en tous sens, visage renfrogné, mâchoire serrée, ombre passant dans l'outremer de ses pupilles. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, prendre bien soin de souffler la fumée du brûle-gueule le plus loin possible histoire de forcer les passants à s'éloigner de lui. Le plan fonctionna à merveille, sans doute effrayés par cet individu suspect à la mine peu amène, tous s'écartèrent sur son passage, facilitant sa marche jusqu'à la sortie sud-ouest.

Une fois hors de la ville, il se dirigea d'un pas plus leste en direction des berges près de Rodorio, considérant le groupe d'individus stationnant près des rivages qui, lui semblait-il, avait encore augmenté. Sans leur prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire, il continua sa route vers le nouveau port d'attache où mouillait la barque liant le Sanctuaire au continent. Il constata, au loin, que le passeur était présent. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à devoir joindre son compatriote par téléphone – il détestait ces engins –, compatriote qui, par ailleurs, n'aurait pas manqué de traîner en route pour le simple plaisir de l'énerver. Roméo pouvait se montrer excessivement agaçant par instants. Le Napolitain l'ayant également aperçu, le salua d'un grand geste, accompagné d'un mot en italien auquel il ne répondit pas.

Il parvint enfin à sa hauteur, Roméo le salua de nouveau.

« T'es légèrement en retard, Masque de Mort, lâcha-t-il, goguenard, tu vas encore te faire remonter les bretelles ! »

Sans répondre, Armando jeta un regard noir sur Roméo, trahissant son exaspération devant la saillie du Napolitain.

« Oh... Monsieur est de mauvais poil à ce que je vois ! Pas grave, allez, je démarre, monte, et n'oublie pas de...

— De couper tous les engins électroniques. » grommela Armando, saisissant son téléphone qu'il éteignit.

Le Sicilien grimpa dans le frêle esquif. Se concentrant d'ores et déjà pour contenir les nausées que ne manquerait pas de faire surgir le tangage. Se plaçant à la proue du navire, il contempla l'espace vide qui se trouvait devant lui, terre et mer se rejoignant à l'horizon, tableau que rien ne venait entacher. Il savourait le silence qui, il le savait, de manquerait pas d'être brisé par son compagnon d'infortune. Quand il y repensait, Roméo avait toujours été ainsi. Arrivé au Sanctuaire à l'âge de six ans, cinq ans séparaient les deux Italiens qui, en outre, ne pouvaient pas être plus dissemblables. Leurs physiques respectifs : teint presque olivâtre, cheveux gris en bataille pour l’un ; visage pâle et cheveux châtains – bistres – aplatis pour l'autre. Ainsi que leurs caractères : le cadet, expansif et en permanence excité ; l'aîné, plus ombrageux, doté d'une ironie mordante que certains, même après plus de trente ans ne pouvaient que très modérément endurer. La langue constituait leur seul et unique point commun. Et pour le jeune Napolitain, Armando représentait son seul point d'ancrage – et cela, même après l’arrivée de Shaina. Aussi s'était-il dès le début attaché à ses pas plus souvent qu'à son tour, au grand désarroi du Sicilien qui, en dépit de techniques d'éloignement toujours plus poussées, parfois à la limite de la cruauté, n'avait pas réussi à briser l’attachement que lui portait Roméo. Les deux hommes avaient grandi, Roméo, comme chaque homme avant lui dépositaire de la charge de l'Achéron était devenu le principal Passeur du Sanctuaire, assurant l'Intervalle entre l’île et le continent. Quoiqu'il en soit, en trouvant sa place, le jeune Roméo Salvatore devenu Charon avait trouvé sa place. Et s'il ne manquait que très rarement une occasion de faire sortir le Cancer de ses gonds — exercice à haut risque s'il en était — tout au moins avait cessé de le poursuivre à travers tout le Sanctuaire.

« Au fait, commença Charon. » Le Sicilien esquissa une grimace, il n'aura pas tenu cinq minutes sans parler, l'animal. « Tu les as encore vus ?

— Ouais, répondit le Cancer, encore plus nombreux que la dernière fois, encore. Ça me fait pitié, ils espèrent quoi ?

— Un toit sous lequel dormir, des cuisines où se remplir l'estomac tiraillé par la faim, un endroit où travailler dignement. Les Grecs, c'est un peuple fier...

— C'est un peuple pauvre ! aboya l'autre.

— Comme si c'était de leur faute. Ils sont chaque jour un peu plus à se retrouver dans cette situation précaire qui aliène le pays. Plus rien qui leur appartienne, à peine plus à espérer. Ils sont nombreux, ceux qui ont entendu parler du Sanctuaire. »

Il disait vrai, à travers la Grèce, l’existence du Sanctuaire était une connaissance se transmettant à travers les anciens, tenant eux-mêmes ce savoir de leurs aînés. Tout en manœuvrant sa rame immense avec dextérité, il se tourna vers les plages ou certains s'étaient organisés en campement, un village naissant. Il reprit, le poids d'une infinie tristesse altérant sa voix rauque

« Regarde-les. Ils sont chaque jour un peu plus nombreux, à se masser sur les rivages...

— Tellement désespérés qu'ils poursuivent une chimère.

— Parce que pour toi, le Sanctuaire est une chimère, où allons-nous dans ce cas, dis-moi ? Ils ne sont même pas certains que le Sanctuaire existe, pourtant, ils continuent de venir en masse. Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est espérer...

— Et ceux qui vivent d'espoir meurent de faim...

— Armando... Je sais bien qu'il est inutile de parler de ces choses-là avec toi, pourtant...

— Pourtant, tu continues de m'emmerder avec ton pathos. » Pour tromper son ennui, il avait de nouveau allumé son brûle-gueule.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, des fois. Je ne dois pas avoir tout à fait perdu l'habitude d'avoir envie de te parler... Enfin, ça reste dommage que le Sanctuaire ne puisse pas tous les aider. Il en recueille quelques-uns, mais c’est toujours insuffisant, et au fond, ceux qui ont eu la chance de voir leurs vœux exaucés par le Sanctuaire gardent toujours la culpabilité d'en laisser d'autres derrière eux. Pour un que nous sauvons, dix sont condamnés.

— Ma foi, l'être humain n'est jamais satisfait de son sort. C'est à se demander pourquoi on est là. Et puis, quel intérêt de recruter ? Avec les bâtards que nous pondent certains de nos confrères, on devrait avoir de quoi assurer l'intendance du Sanctuaire pour les prochaines décennies. _Et merde !_  »

Armando frissonna lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le brouillard grisâtre qui entourait le Sanctuaire. Cette brume épaisse, rendant l'île invisible aux yeux de tous – jusqu'aux satellites les plus perfectionnés – existait vraisemblablement depuis des temps immémoriaux. Artifice émanant du cosmos habitant les tréfonds de l'île, la nébulosité n'en demeurait pas moins humide et pénétrante, même sous la douceur du printemps. _Cette étrange sensation, toujours la même._ Traverser cette barrière, c'était comme passer une frontière qui séparait le monde réel des territoires impalpables du Sanctuaire.

Fort heureusement, le passage dans la brume ne dura que le temps de quelques claquements de dents. Mais il ne s'y ferait jamais, décida-t-il, tandis qu'il rouvrait les pans sa cape dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé.

De l'autre côté se dressait, majestueuse, l'île du Sanctuaire. Méthodiquement, Charon gouvernait la barque en direction des plages rocailleuses d’où jaillissait un pont de bois. Les bâtiments d'intendance du Sanctuaire, cuisines, dortoirs, réfectoires, centre médical couvraient une partie de la portion ouest de l'île, près du bord de mer, un peu plus à l’ouest encore se trouvaient les arènes, ainsi qu’un bosquet d’oliviers anciens. A l'est l’on voyait l’ancien marché du Sanctuaire et, plus loin la longue silhouette du cimetière. ~~~~

Au centre se dressait un paysage hétéroclite, où se mêlaient collines, montagnes et vallées parmi lesquelles se dressaient les douze maisons du Zodiaque que de larges escaliers de marbre reliaient en serpentant. En contrebas de quelques temples se trouvaient divers autres bâtiments, bibliothèques, arènes, habitations ou ateliers à l'abandon. A plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la dernière maison se tenait le Palais du Pope, bâtisse aux proportions impressionnantes que flanquaient d'autres constructions destinées à accueillir une partie du personnel du dirigeant du Sanctuaire. Le Palais du Pope était lui-même surplombé par le Mont Etoilé, qui constituait le point culminant du Sanctuaire et dont le sommet était de temps à autre masqué par les nuages environnants.

L'embarcation toucha délicatement le ponton. De concert, les deux hommes sautèrent sur le bois qui gémit à peine quand ils y atterrirent. Le Cancer s'éloigna promptement cependant que Charon enroulait la corde au plus proche piquet de bois.

« Merci pour la causette, Armando. »

Le Sicilien emprunta les escaliers de bois menant sur la plage de graviers qui crissèrent sous ses tennis noirs. Encore quelques mètres, et il reprendrait pied sur une terre vraiment ferme. Atteignant le sol de marne, il accéléra le pas. Sa marche précédente, plus longue que prévue, l'avait considérablement retardé, le Pope devait sans aucun doute s'impatienter de la venue de celui qui devrait censément être présent depuis plusieurs heures. Encore que tout un chacun était, de longue date, habitué à l'absence de ponctualité chez le pensionnaire de la quatrième maison. Son inexactitude quant à la tenue des horaires était proverbiale — une tare qu'il partageait avec Milo. Prestement, il fonça à travers les bâtisses, dos voûté, tête rentrée dans les épaules, regard planté au sol. Surtout, ne regarder personne. Et ne pas céder à l'appel des cuisines qui diffusaient leurs effluves à travers l'Enceinte Sacré. Ses pas le conduisirent au pied de l’escalier menant au premier temple. Il se ravisa cependant au moment où son pied s'apprêtait à effleurer la première marche. Son retard était par trop important pour qu'il choisisse de l’allonger en entreprenant la traversée des douze maisons. Il contourna le pied de la colline au sommet de laquelle se dressait la maison du Bélier pour emprunter une porte qui semblait mener au cœur même du massif. Le long couloir qu’il arpenta le conduisit à une immense grotte naturelle éclairée pas des néons fixés au plafond. Le long des murs de la cavité sous-terraine se trouvaient moult portes d’aluminium trahissant la présence d’ascenseurs, expression d’une mesure prise il y a plusieurs années par le Pope et qui avait pris la décision de faciliter à tous l’accès aux temples du Zodiaque ainsi qu’au Palais du Pope. Chaque ascenseur permettait ainsi à tout un chacun un accès libre et grandement facilité à toutes les bâtisses situées dans les hauteurs du Sanctuaire.

Armando se dirigea dans un coin de la grotte, là où se trouvaient les élévateurs réservés à ceux de sa caste. L’attente fut brève après qu’il eut appuyé sur le bouton d’appel. Il s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur, grimaçant légèrement en écoutant la musique que crachaient les enceintes – la trompette de Louis Armstrong bientôt relayée par la voix pleine d’Ella Fitzgerald, une autre des lubies du Pope.

L’ascenseur le mena directement au cœur du Palais. Il marcha en direction de l’entrée principale suite à quoi il prit un des escaliers menant au quatrième étage, presque entièrement composé des appartements et du bureau du Pope. Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau, se retrouva face au Pope.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te pointes, Armando ? » Le Cancer n'aurait su dire si l'altération dans la voix profonde de son supérieur était due à une fatigue extrême ou une lassitude devant sa propre inconstance.

« Bah ! Tu me connais, Kanon, jamais capable de respecter un horaire à la lettre. »

Ce disant, il porta ses pas jusqu'à la commode en bois de chêne. Remplissant deux verres de scotch.

—T'as une de ces têtes, Kanon. » ricana-t-il, peut-être un poil trop longtemps, en s'affalant sur un siège faisant face au bureau du Pope.

« Bons Dieux, Armando ! Tu es encore défoncé ?

— J'ai peut-être rempli ma pipe deux ou trois fois pendant la traversée — bon, d'accord, plus quatre ou cinq. Roméo est assommant, tu sais.

— Et tu as augmenté la dose d'opium que tu mélanges à ton tabac. » C'était un constat.

L'outremer vitreux s'assombrit.

« Tu sais pertinemment _pourquoi_ , Kanon. Ne fais pas semblant, pas toi, pas vu ce que je dois faire. »

Le Pope se renfrogna, d'un geste de la main, il balaya les reproches.

« Ok, Armando, mais prends garde, quand même. Tu sais bien que j'ai encore besoin de toi.

— Oui, tu as besoin de moi, Kanon. C'est justement _ça_ , le problème.

— Tu es le seul sur qui je puisse encore me reposer pour ce genre de mission...

— Pas la peine de continuer, le coupa Armando. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Peut-on y faire quelque chose ? Non. Fin de la discussion.

— Reste encore pour toi le rapport que tu me dois.

— Quoi ? Je suis là, non ? Devant toi, en un seul morceau. Ça te suffit pas comme rapport ?

— Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi, Armando. » Un voile sombre avait soudainement recouvert le vert malachite de ses iris. « Tu dois le faire, un point c'est tout. Chaque mission fait l'objet d'un compte-rendu, pour les archives, cela a toujours été comme ça. Sinon... enfin, tu connais Mû...

— Et depuis quand t'as quelque chose à foutre de son avis ? Surtout de son avis à lui. T'as eu besoin de son feu vert quand t'as planté son maitre ?

— Armando, bordel ! »

L'Italien s'enfouit profondément dans le fauteuil. Devait-il continuer son jeu de provocation, ou se plier aux ordres du Gémeau ? Devant l'expression congestionnée de ce dernier, il choisit la seconde option. Fatigue et colère ne faisaient jamais bon ménage, surtout chez un individu tel que Kanon. Lui qui, dix-neuf ans auparavant, n'avait pas hésité à priver le Sanctuaire de son dirigeant, mais aussi de son Chevalier des Gémeaux légitime.

« Comme tu voudras, Kanon, souffla-t-il, j'irais dicter mon rapport au Grand Gardien des Archives. Autre chose ? »

D'un geste de la main, le Grec, lui signifia son congé. Armando se leva et sortit.

Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin en sens inverse au sein du Palais, il faillit, absorbé dans ses pensées, télescoper un individu qui arpentait les couloirs. L'italien releva la tête. _Bud._ L'Asgardien ne perdit cependant pas le contrôle de lui-même.

« Regarde où tu marches Armando.

— Tu peux parler, Bud. Je te rappelle qu'il faut être deux pour se rentrer dedans. Toi non plus, tu ne regardais pas où tu allais. »

Bud ne releva pas, inutile d'entrer dans le jeu de l'Italien quand ce dernier semblait en verve.

« Tu reviens des appartements de Kanon ? Comment se sent-il ? Le ton de la voix cachait des notes de soucis.

— Extenué, et sur les nerfs, par-dessus le marché. Pas prêt à recevoir qui que ce soit. Mais bon, puisque c'est toi...

— Tu ne m'en voudras pas de te fausser compagnie, coupa-t-il brusquement. Je présume que tu as tout un tas de choses à faire. »

Les deux hommes se considérèrent un court instant, le bleu sombre du regard de l'Italien se confrontant à celui, plus pâle de Bud, avant qu'Armando ne se remette en marche après avoir acquiescé.

Quelques minutes de plus, et le Cancer se retrouva dehors. Offrant son visage au soleil, il joignit ses deux mains dont il fit craquer les articulations dans un geste devenu commun au fil des années. Il sentit son estomac gargouiller légèrement. Farfouillant dans les replis du manteau qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté, il en retira le fruit de son dernier larcin. La pomme, quand il la tira d’une des poches cousues, avait fait tomber son paquet de tabac. Tour à tour, il considéra ses deux possessions. Finalement, il remisa la pomme, ramassa son paquet de tabac et bourra pour la énième fois son brûle-gueule de ses doigts jaunis. D'un pas tranquille, il descendit les marches, en direction de la maison du Bélier.

***

Son brûle-gueule de nouveau allumé, Armando descendait les premières marches séparant le Palais du Pope de la maison des Poissons. Son malaise grandissant à chaque pas atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il se retrouva en plein cœur du douzième temple. Pour toute consolation, son propriétaire en était absent.

Comme à chaque fois, il accéléra le pas dans le but avoué de sortir au plus vite de l'imposant temple des Poissons. Une fois dehors, son cœur, qui s'était emballé, retrouva peu à peu un rythme convenable. L'air chaud qui courait sur son visage, et l'opium qu'il insufflait dans son organisme eurent l'heur d'apaiser son âme.

Le reste de la traversée ne fut qu'une simple formalité. Tout un chacun paraissant vraisemblablement vaquer à diverses occupations n'ayant pas pour objectifs d'importuner Armando ou de s'enquérir de la bonne marche de sa mission.

Tout juste avait-il ressenti un léger malaise au sein des ruines de la dixième maison, inoccupée depuis plus de quinze ans. Une tristesse lancinante et familière, de celle qui n'interpelle qu'un bref instant avant de disparaître de nouveau. De celle qui semble faire peser sur les esprits le poids de la culpabilité, culpabilité de ne plus être en mesure de la ressentir aussi intensément et profondément qu’auparavant.

Parvenu au temple du Cancer, il jeta son manteau ainsi que son baluchon qui vinrent se loger pêle-mêle dans un des recoins de l'immense bâtisse.

Il fut soulagé en voyant se profiler au loin la maison du Bélier. Plus que quelques instants, et il pourrait enfin retourner dans ses appartements, prendre une douche et se prélasser tandis qu'une des servantes dédiée à son temple masserait ses lombaires endoloris, empreinte dont le temps l’avait gratifié, lui rappelant constamment qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans. En son for intérieur, il espérait que Mû ne le retint pas trop longtemps. Le Bélier, qui assurait conjointement avec Camus la garde et la conservation des Archives du Sanctuaire pouvait par moments se montrer trop pointilleux, pour ne pas dire franchement enquiquinant. A un point tel qu'il lui arrivait parfois même d'agacer certains de ses comparses qui se pliaient pourtant volontiers à l'exercice fastidieux des rapports.

Armando pénétra dans le temple du Bélier, pour constater que ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide. Mû devait se trouver dans la bibliothèque, bien entendu. Le Sicilien pesta, il avait cet endroit en horreur. Continuellement plongé dans la pénombre, le lieu bénéficiait en outre d'un air rendu sec en vue de garder les ouvrages – livres et autres rouleaux anciens – à l'abri de la moisissure. Une mesure conservatrice qui n'empêchait cependant pas ces derniers de dégager une forte odeur de renfermé. En outre, l'endroit grouillait de chats – animaux qu'il avait en horreur en raison de son allergie –, vestiges des temps reculés où les Anciens s'en servaient pour chasser rats et souris menaçant les ouvrages.

Il s'apprêtait à gagner le lieu situé dans un renfoncement de la montagne à côté de la première maison quand une voix familière résonna dans son esprit. Mû.

_« Mû ? T'es où bon sang ?_

_—_ _Dans mes appartements à t'attendre, Armando. Si tu pouvais te hâter, je n'ai pas toute la journée, et Kanon m'a enjoint à recueillir tes impressions au plus tôt. »_

Armando quitta la maison du Bélier afin de se rendre dans les appartements de Mû qui étaient attenants. Devant ces derniers, il croisa Kiki, le disciple de son confrère qui le salua prestement avant de s'éloigner de lui en courant. En voyant la turbulence dont faisait preuve le jeune garçon de onze ans, Armando se félicita de ne pas avoir à porter semblable fardeau. De fait, Mû était le seul membre des Chevaliers d'Or à avoir jamais possédé un apprenti à même de succéder à son maître. Un fait qui ne laissait pas d'interpeller certains dignitaires du Sanctuaire s'inquiétant de ne pas voir la relève pointer le bout de son nez.

En pénétrant dans les appartements du Jamirien, il s'aperçut que le désordre de la bibliothèque s'était à peu de chose près exporté chez le Bélier. Il trouva ce dernier attablé à son vaste bureau où s'empilait çà et là pléthore de livres tandis que Mû avait le nez plongé dans l'écran de son ordinateur, théière fumante à ses côtés. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit la présence du Sicilien à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait des traits tirés encadrant ses yeux vitreux et arborait un air ronchon signifiant son envie de ne pas se trouver là.

« Bon, qu'on finisse ça au plus vite. J'ai autre chose à faire que me retrouver ici en ta compagnie.

— Dans ce cas que dirais-tu de commencer dès à présent ? »

Mû se leva pour rejoindre sa cuisine. Le soleil, qui filtrait par une persienne en hauteur éclaboussa le Jamirien de sa lumière, découpant son corps fin qui vint se projeter vers Armando. Il réapparut avec une tasse en porcelaine qu'il remplit de thé à l'attention de son hôte. Le Sicilien saisit la tasse ainsi tendue. Ses narines frémirent en humant le breuvage brûlant, fragrance ou se mêlaient des arômes de pomme et de cannelle. Il fit mine d'ingurgiter quelques gorgées, avant de poser le récipient sur le rebord d'un meuble à l’entour.

Il abolit prestement l'espace qui le séparait de son pair, pour se placer légèrement en retrait de Mû à qui il commença à dicter le déroulement de sa mission, en prenant bien soin de rien omettre afin de ne pas avoir à goûter les conséquences de ses oublis.

Il y avait fort longtemps que le Sanctuaire ne jouait plus de rôle de premier plan dans la vaste mécanique du monde contemporain. Progressivement, les dirigeants des nations avaient pris le parti de ne plus faire appel aux services des êtres extraordinaires de Grèce pour régler certaines affaires des plus délicates. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de garder un œil actif sur les faits et gestes du Sanctuaire – dans la mesure de leurs moyens.

Ainsi les guerriers du Domaine Sacré en était-il désormais réduits à quelques actions ponctuelles conduites par les immenses réseaux d'information conjoints du Sanctuaire et de la Fondation Graad. Ou à quelques missions dans le but de garder l'île du regard du monde extérieur, quand des groupuscules ou individus peu scrupuleux ou trop curieux se piquaient de la fantaisie de mettre leurs nez un peu trop près des affaires du Sanctuaire.

Le rapport d'Armando fut bref et efficace. Bien que détestant cet exercice, il avait, en tant que principal exécuteur des ordres de Kanon, pris l'habitude de résumer au mieux les missions qu'il accomplissait.

Le Sicilien poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le Bélier mettre ce qui ressemblait fort à un point final sur le document de son ordinateur. Ne resterait plus qu'au gardien des Archives à traduire en anglais ledit rapport initialement tapé en grec.

« Tout ceci est parfait, Armando, commença Mû. Je pense que tu peux regagner ta maison. »

Armando se racla la gorge, forçant le Jamirien à lever la tête vers lui. Un éclair de compréhension traversa instantanément le regard de Mû quand il prit conscience de la posture de l'Italien qui trahissait son expectative.

« Armando, fit Mû en secouant la tête. Est-ce que tu t'aperçois que ta consommation n'a cessé d'augmenter au cours des derniers mois ? »

Le Cancer grommela une réponse qui pouvait à peu près tout dire, de l'excuse sincère – ce qui était peu probable – à l'insulte en dialecte sicilien dont il conservait quelques reste par-devers lui et envers les années qui s'amoncelaient pour l'Italien.

« N'as-tu pas reconsidéré l'idée de consulter un ou plusieurs spécialistes ? Ou l'un d'entre nous... Shaka ou Krishna pourraient t'aider... »

Le regard noir que lui lança Armando stoppa le Jamirien dans ses recommandations. Il souffla de dépit, avant de disparaître derrière une pile de livres, se dérobant momentanément à la vue du Cancer. Il entendit une porte grincer par deux fois. Puis Mû réapparut, un sachet de plastique opaque entre les mains qu’il tendit à Armando.

« Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudra que ça cesse, je ne peux pas cautionner cela.

— Et à qui la faute sinon à vous tous ? Ça vous arrange bien, que je sois celui qui se soit sali les mains toutes ces années. Et vous êtes bien contents que ça continue ainsi. Quoique ça m'ait coûté avant et quoi qu'il continue de m'en coûter à l'heure actuelle... »

Les deux hommes furent brusquement interrompus par un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Le son d'assiettes se brisant par leur rencontre brutale avec le sol. Armando et Mû se précipitèrent dans la pièce, pour voir un vieillard hébété et passablement effrayé par le vacarme qu'il avait lui-même initié.

Vêtu, comme Mû, de l'habit traditionnel de Jamir, ce dernier était à genoux sur le sol de la cuisine, tentant de reconstituer de ses doigts tremblants les morceaux épars des assiettes brisées. A l'instar de Mû, il portait, en guise de sourcil, deux petits points rouges surplombant l'arête de son nez.

Le Jamirien approcha lentement du corps du vieillard, s'accroupit devant lui. Avec une douceur infinie, il se saisit les mains du vieil homme. L'aura que Mû déploya eut l'heur d'apaiser rapidement l'angoisse de son maître.

« Pardonne-moi, Mû, fit-il de sa voix chevrotante. Je... je...

— Ce n'est rien, maître, venez, mettez-vous debout, je vous aiderai. »

Armando se porta aux côtés de Mû pour relever le vieux Shion. A deux, ils n'eurent aucun mal pour remettre l'ancien Pope sur ses deux jambes. Si Mû hocha la tête devant le Cancer en guise de remerciement, ses yeux lilas posés sur lui n'en demeuraient pas moins chargés d'un sentiment voisin du reproche – voire de la honte.

Mû ne pouvait supporter la présence d'autrui quand Shion était dans cet état – c'est-à-dire, bien trop souvent ces dernières années. Encore moins devant les individus dont la proximité avec le Pope actuel était si patente. L'Italien saisit le désordre agitant le cœur du Bélier. Il enleva son bras de sous le coude de Shion tout en soutenant le regard de Mû. Il était conscient du malaise de la situation, pour autant, nul trouble ne se lisait dans ses pupilles outremer.

Kanon n'avait pas fait que destituer Shion de la charge de Grand Pope, près de vingt ans auparavant, il avait aussi infligé à ce dernier un supplice pire que la mort – qui aurait été souhaitable pour le vieil homme qu'il était déjà alors. L'attaque que Kanon avait portée à Shion avait profondément marqué ses chairs. Plus encore son esprit qui était désormais confus et égaré. Mal qui s'aggravait avec les années ayant transformé le fier Bélier en un vieillard valétudinaire.

« Maître Shion, interrogea Mû, où se trouve donc Kiki ? Il devait veiller sur vous. » La voix se voulait rassérénante, mais une pointe de contrariété faisait son nid parmi le miel qu’il y mettait.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit le vieillard hésitant, je lui ai dit que je pouvais manger seul.

— Vous ne devriez pas, maître. »

Armando entendit dans son esprit l'appel mental que lança Mû à l'endroit de son disciple, qui se matérialisa à leurs côtes.

Le jeune garçon arborait une expression de contrition, aveu de la faute qu'il savait avoir commise.

« Pardonnez-moi, mes maîtres. »

Le vieillard se redressa, tentant de retrouver pour un bref instant le lustre des temps jadis. Il étendit le bras, caressant avec bienveillance la chevelure de feu de Kiki.

« Reste avec lui, Kiki, lui intima Mû d'une voix dure. Il a besoin de nous, tu le sais. »

Ainsi Shion se tenait-il devant Armando, les jambes tremblantes et le corps guère plus assuré, une main posée sur la tête de Kiki tandis que l’autre demeurait accrochée au dos de Mû afin de ne pas chuter. Shion qui, en un temps, avait été un des vaillants dirigeants du Sanctuaire et qui se retrouvait à présent démuni de toute sa superbe, vestige d’un temps passé dont la débilité se reflétait dans celle de son peuple, presque éteint, et dont les trois derniers représentants se trouvaient ici, serrés les uns contre les autres dans une tentative dérisoire de redonner un peu de lustre et de fierté à leur sang exsangue.

Plus que par la pitié qu’il venait d’éprouver, ce fut l’agressivité de Mû qui le frappa de plein fouet quand les pensées du Sicilien parvinrent jusqu’au Bélier. Il se mordit les lèvres, goûtant la saveur ferrugineuse du sang qui envahissait sa bouche, en même temps que les effets désagréables que la surconsommation d'opium avait sur ses capacités.

Interdit, Armando demeura quelques secondes immobile devant Mû, cependant que derrière ce dernier, il percevait des échanges dans une langue inconnue entre le vieillard et son jeune disciple que ponctuaient de brefs éclats de rire.

Le Sicilien prenait un peu plus conscience des liens unissant les trois Jamiriens, derniers représentants apparents d'un peuple millénaire aujourd'hui disparu, sans terre autre qu'une vieille tour dans les hauteurs tibétaines. Des individus qui n'étaient pas liés par le sang, mais par une appartenance commune à un vestige du passé. Une famille.

« Armando… »

Sa voix loin de refléter la colère avec laquelle il avait fouetté Armando tantôt, s'étant parée de la défroque des suppliques. Epuisé par son long périple, exténué par les drogues, le Sicilien se saisit de cette occasion pour battre en retraite. Hochant la tête à l'adresse de Mû, il tourna les talons et entama le chemin qui lui ferait regagner ses appartements pour y goûter un repos amplement mérité.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Un mince espoir

 **Personnages :** Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Guerriers Divins, couples divers et variés.

 **Rating :** PG13/T (susceptible d'évoluer en M de manière ponctuelle et non sans que je le précise d'avance).

 

**Chapitre 2**

_ New-York, Etats-Unis – printemps 20** _

« Et où se trouve donc Monsieur Rhadamanthe, en cet instant grave qui nous agite tous ? » questionna une voix sous laquelle couvait une pointe de condescendance et que Saga crut identifier comme étant celle de Benton.

« A Chicago, répondit Saga sans se départir de son calme, pour effectuer ce que vous savez qui doit être effectué. Pour informer et rassurer les employés qui, dans un futur proche, perdront leur travail. Et pour les assurer de ma pleine et entière coopération, ainsi que de mon soutien.

— Vous semblez donc décidé à agir de la sorte ? »

« Oui, fit Saga froidement, ma décision est prise. Sans être coupable du contexte actuel qui nous aliène tous, je porte malgré tout la responsabilité de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui m’ont fait confiance. »

Saga vit Richardson se pencher vers son collègue de gauche pour lui chuchoter : « La crise, couplée à de mauvaises décisions qui nous ont mis dans la mauvaise passe que voilà. »

Richardson avait pensé être discret, il en fut pour ses frais. Les mots s’étaient échappés de sa bouche plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, de sorte que chaque individu présent dans la pièce se retrouva éclaboussé par ses paroles. Il se redressa subitement, le rouge de la honte colorant ses joues épaisses. Un silence s’installa dans la salle, pesant, gêné.

D’un regard, Saga parcourut l’assemblée de ses directeurs assis d’un bout à l’autre de la table. Ces hommes et ces femmes, dire que chacun d’entre eux n’était pas loin de partager les convictions de Richardson quant à l'implication de leur dirigeant dans la situation de la Sarava était on ne pouvait plus proche de la vérité. Il les sentait, les reproches sourds qu’ils lui adressaient tous, rendus encore plus palpables par la proximité présente.

De colère, il serra le poing. Par tous les diables, pendant près de vingt ans, il les avait menés toujours plus haut, tous autant qu’ils étaient. Et ils l’en avaient félicité, en retour, louant le visionnaire et le gestionnaire. Et au premier revers qu’ils subissaient, aucun n’hésitait à le vouer aux gémonies ? Ils s’étaient prosternés à ses pieds, et maintenant ? Envolée, la gratitude, envolée, la reconnaissance. Fallait-il que l’on juge toujours la valeur d’une personne à l’aune du dernier acte qu’elle avait commis ? Quelle imposture, songea-t-il, tout en pensant que, malgré tout, il n’était pas le mieux placé pour leur en faire le reproche. Mais quand même, il aurait souhaité que ceux dont il s’était entouré au fil des années, et qui comptaient parmi les meilleurs experts dans leurs domaines respectifs, soient, dans un certain sens, meilleurs que lui.

 _« Calme-toi, Saga. »_ En même temps qu’un léger mal de tête, la voix de Valentine lui parvint, claire dans son esprit embrouillé, exerçant une emprise mentale sur le trouble qui l’agitait. _« Ce ne sont que des hommes, comme toi, comme nous. Ils ont peur, ils t’ont laissé faire et s’en sentent également coupables. Mais il est toujours plus simple d’accuser autrui pour les fautes que nous avons commises ou que nous aurions pu éviter._

 _—_ _Tu as raison, Valentine, pardonne-moi. »_

Saga adressa un regard remerciant son ami de sa sollicitude tandis que ce dernier haussait légèrement les épaules.

« Bien, mesdames et messieurs, reprit Saga d’une voix plus amène, accompagnant ses paroles d’un gondolement des lèvres qui pouvait vaguement passer pour un sourire, continuons. »

***

La tension, palpable pendant des heures, s’était brusquement estompée cependant que la salle de réunion se vidait progressivement de ceux qui l’avaient empli de leurs recommandations – et de leurs récriminations – toute la journée durant. Par les vitres propres de l’immeuble de la Sarava, Saga observait au loin le soleil couchant, dont la course vers l’ouest colorait le firmament de reflets cramoisis. Méthodiquement, il se massait les tempes, tentant vaille que vaille de faire remonter le sang qu’il pensait avoir déserté son cerveau au fil des heures ponctuant la rencontre.

Toujours assis à la grande table de verre, Valentine observait la longue silhouette de Saga qui se découpait à quelques mètres de lui. En silence, il buvait à petites gorgées le whisky qu’il s’était servi quelques minutes auparavant. Lui aussi paraissait lessivé, mais tentait de masquer tant bien que mal sa fatigue.

« Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas accompagné ? »

La voix profonde de Saga, brisant le silence, avait surpris le Chypriote.

« Il était parfaitement à même de s’en sortir seul. Au demeurant, il n’est pas le seul à avoir besoin de soutien, en ce moment. »

Saga s’était retourné vers Valentine, ce dernier le gratifiant d’un mince sourire que le Grec lui retourna, tous deux à peine perceptibles dans la pénombre qui commençait à gagner la pièce. Tout juste la chevelure crème du Chypriote parvenait-elle encore à accrocher quelques vestiges de lumières s’égarant çà et là.

« Je te remercie, Valentine, pour ça, et pour…

— Inutile, Saga. »

Les deux hommes s’observèrent un instant en silence. Non pas le silence né d’une gêne mutuelle, comme ceux qui avaient parsemé, pour ne pas dire rythmé, la journée ; mais celui que partagent deux individus qui se comprennent et se soutiennent peu importe les épreuves qu’ils auraient à traverser.

« Sais-tu quand revient Rhadamanthe ?

— Il ne devrait plus tarder, son assistante vient de m’envoyer un message pour me dire qu’il est en route. Veux-tu que je reste ? »

La question était purement rhétorique, pour autant, à la surprise de Valentine, le Grec répondit par la négative.

« Non pas que nous ayons des choses à cacher, Valentine, seulement, je ne pense pas que ce qui sortira de notre courte entrevue sera productif, voire intéressant. En plus, tu sembles exténué, même si tu essayes de le masquer. Rentre donc chez toi, dors quelques heures et oublie celles qui ont précédé, cela attendra bien demain pour que nous fassions le débriefing, tous les trois. »

Le Chypriote se leva. En d’autres circonstances, il aurait protesté, mais le ton amical de Saga masquait un ordre bien senti, aussi resta-t-il coi. Et puis, il avait raison, tous trois devaient être harassés, à commencer par lui, dont l’alcool hâtait l’endormissement. Les dieux fassent qu’il reste encore des taxis de disponibles, quoiqu'un seul suffirait. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers Saga qu’il salua d’un air las, lui enjoignant de se reposer lui aussi. Saga marmonna une promesse et lui retourna son salut alors que la silhouette dégingandée du Chypriote disparaissait dans les ténèbres.

Il soupira. Enfin seul. Non que la présence de Valentine le dérangeât outre-mesure, mais il ressentait en cet instant le besoin impérieux d’éprouver la solitude, ne serait-ce que pour les quelques minutes qui ne manqueraient pas de séparer le départ du Chypriote de la venue de Rhadamanthe. Encore que Valentine n’était pas le compagnon le plus contrariant ni le plus embarrassant. En réalité, ce dernier était parfois si discret qu’il en venait à oublier sa présence. (Presque, c’était sans compter sur les parcelles de cosmos qui, elles, ne se taisaient jamais.) Il s’était toujours demandé pourquoi, en dépit de compétences qui ne laissaient pas l’ombre d’un doute, Valentine se complaisait à rester le plus souvent dans son ombre, ou dans celle de Rhadamanthe la plupart du temps. Tous deux avaient en effet été fort étonnés lorsqu’il avait refusé le poste de directeur de la branche Europe qui lui tendait les bras et qui, devant son refus, fut attribué à un autre. Encore que cela aurait été mentir que dire qu’il n’en savait rien. Il connaissait Valentine depuis plus de trente ans, et ce dernier n’avait que très peu de secrets pour lui. Il connaissait au moins deux raisons susceptibles de pousser le Chypriote à rester à New-York.

Il reporta son attention sur le dehors. En contrebas de l’immense building de la Sarava, il vit une femme en tailleur et hauts-talons héler un taxi qui s’arrêta devant elle, sa silhouette fine s’engouffrant dans le véhicule qui démarra presque aussitôt. A quelques mètres de là, un Indien, derrière sa cuisine mobile vendait deux hot-dogs à un couple d’amoureux. Son regard quitta la large avenue pour s’élancer un peu plus loin, dans des endroits que sa vue ne pouvait percer. Les gratte-ciels qui s’illuminaient un à un, les voitures qui circulaient dans les grandes artères, réduites à de simples points jaunes et rouges s’effilochant à toute vitesse. Les lumières des lampadaires qui éclairaient Central Park. Il s’apprêtait à laisser son esprit vagabonder encore, ailleurs, plus loin, bien plus loin lorsqu’il fut brutalement tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit de pas dans la pièce, suivis d’une voix rauque qui le héla :

« Bonsoir, Saga.

— Ah, te voilà, Richard.

— Cesse de m’appeler ainsi, grommela son interlocuteur, tu sais très bien que j’ai ce prénom en horreur.

— C’est pourtant celui que tes parents t’ont donné à ta naissance, si je ne m’abuse. Richard Nelson Rhadamanthe, fils de…

— Silence ! » Dans la pénombre, Rhadamanthe soutint ce qu’il devinait être un regard amusé de la part de son ami.

« J’ai abandonné ce prénom lorsque j’ai rejoint le Sanctuaire, et que j’ai embrassé la charge de la Wyvern.

— Prénom que tu as repris en quittant ce Sanctuaire.

— Ça s’est plutôt bien passé, sinon, au cas où ça t’intéresserait.

— Vraiment ? Saga avait recouvré son sérieux.

— Oui. Enfin, les représentants des employés n’étaient pas jouasses quand je leur ai confirmé le fait que la fermeture des bureaux serait inéluctable et que la majorité des postes ne seraient pas reconduits ailleurs, mais ils ont trouvé une pointe de satisfaction perverse lorsque je leur ai expliqué qu’il en serait de même pour certains cadres et hauts-dirigeants. Ça, et la promesse de savoir les salaires assurés pendant douze mois. A ce propos, tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Saga ? Sais-tu _combien_ ça représente ?

— Rhadamanthe, nous en avons déjà maintes fois discuté. C’est… c’est le moins que je puisse faire, hélas, même si j’aimerais de tout cœur pouvoir faire plus, agir, les sauver tous. Mais, une partie de ma fortune personnelle peut bien servir à leur assurer à tous un minimum de confort et de dignité le temps que la situation leur sourie à nouveau. Mon argent peut bien servir à…

— Apaiser la culpabilité qui te ronge ? » Devant la raideur qui s’empara de Saga, Rhadamanthe hésita un instant, avant de poursuivre, il le devait. « Je sais, Saga, nous avons aussi notre part de responsabilité, Valentine et moi-même, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais enfin, ce projet semblait tellement te tenir à cœur, peut-être pour les mauvaises raisons, c’est ça que nous n’avons pas su, pas voulu voir. Mais bon, les faits demeurent, on a merdé, Saga, on a sacrément merdé. »

Sans un mot, Saga avait quitté son poste d’observation, il aurait souhaité se perdre un peu plus dans sa contemplation méditative, mais la réalité le rattrapait. Il avait contourné la table pour se poster aux côtés de Rhadamanthe, toujours calé dans le siège qu’occupait auparavant Valentine.

« Tout cela, je le sais, fit-il d’une voix tendue, évidemment, que je le sais. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas _pourquoi_ j’ai voulu faire ça. Je pense que ça devait résolument être pour de mauvaises raisons, comme tu me le fais si justement remarquer, c’est pourquoi je ne veux peut-être pas creuser plus en avant les causes m’ayant poussé à agir de la sorte.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi c’était, Saga. » Rhadamanthe se leva pour se diriger vers la commode en bois d’où il sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il en remplit deux verres. Il se rapprocha de Saga, lui tendant un verre que ce dernier saisit avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il grimaça lorsque le liquide ambré franchit les lisières de ses lèvres, coula le long de sa gorge.

— Mais t’es malade ! Éructa Saga. Pas _ce_ whisky ! »

L’Anglais ne répondit rien et se posta en face de Saga. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient regarder Rhadamanthe dans les yeux sans avoir à lever la tête, Saga était de ceux-là. Sans sourciller il soutint le regard de son ami.

« Si vraiment tu souhaitais lui parler, reprit-il d’une voix tranquille ponctuée de pauses destinées à ingurgiter la boisson, il existait des moyens bien plus simples. Lettre, téléphone, mail, réseaux sociaux. A la limite, tu aurais même pu faire le déplacement toi-même. Je sais ce que tu ressens, ou plutôt, je pense en avoir une idée abstraite. Ça te manque terriblement, ça te mine. Tu as cru pouvoir t’en débarrasser au fil du temps, mais j’ai bien vu comment tu te traînes, depuis quelques temps. D’ailleurs, tu t’es toujours traîné comme ça depuis que… enfin, tu sais… vous…»

Le regard de Saga, dans lequel Rhadamanthe sentit s’agiter tour à tour la tristesse et une fureur contenue dissuadèrent l’Anglais de poursuivre plus en avant les paroles embarrassantes mais non moins empreintes de vérité qu’il retournait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs semaines. Il stoppa net le flot de sa litanie et posa le regard sur son verre. La conviction d'être allé trop loin, trop vite, comprima sa cage thoracique.

Saga posa sa main sur l’épaule de son vis-à-vis. Il connaissait cette pression familière et se mordit les lèvres de n’avoir pas su redresser ses barrières mentales à temps, Saga avait perçu la culpabilité quant à sa franchise.

« Ne t’en veux pas, souffla Saga, tu as parfaitement raison. A présent, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l’air crevé.

— Tu te fous de moi, Saga, tu t’es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? Dis-moi, quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois, hein ? Et quand je dis dormir, je ne parle pas de ces micro-siestes que tu condescends à t’accorder.

— Il me reste encore deux trois choses à faire, et après, je vais dormir un peu, promis. »

Rhadamanthe avait flairé le mensonge, mais n’en dit rien. Il leva la main gauche, enserrant quelques instants le poignet toujours tendu de Saga. Celui retira délicatement sa main de l’épaule de son alter ego, lui signifiant par là même son congé.

Les pas de Rhadamanthe le portèrent devant la porte vitrée qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir quand la voix profonde de Saga le retint encore un moment.

« Et passe à la maison si tu en as l’occasion. Ça fait longtemps que tu n’es pas venu, et Pandore m’a récemment demandé de tes nouvelles.

— Je ne savais pas que tu appelais encore cet endroit ta maison, pour le peu de temps que tu y passes depuis plusieurs mois. Mais compris, je ferai un détour, à l’occasion, il est vrai que je ne suis pas passé depuis longtemps. » _« Et que je n’ai pas vu Pandore. »_ faillit-t-il ajouter.

Saga resta immobile plusieurs minutes après que les pas de Rhadamanthe se soient tus dans le silence feutré de l’immeuble où il se savait sans doute possible seul – si l’on exceptait les vigiles patrouillant sans cesse. Il se dirigea vers le bureau attenant à la salle de réunion quand il reprit ses esprits. S’asseyant à son bureau sur lequel régnait un ordre méthodique, il releva le capot de son ordinateur qui éclaira son visage fatigué. La lumière bleutée fit froncer ses sourcils noirs avant que ses yeux ne s’habituent à l’éclat. Il tapa son mot de passe, et l’écran le propulsa sur une page emplie de ce qui constituait l’embryon de ses stratégies futures.

***

Les narines de Valentine frémirent légèrement au sortir de l'immeuble. L'air chaud et humide, caractéristique du printemps, que d'ordinaire, il avait en horreur, lui procura un intense soulagement, après être resté des heures cloîtré à cent mètres d'altitude, sous l'atmosphère nauséabonde des reproches.

Il leva la tête au ciel, reprenant une goulée d'oxygène, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit sur des hétérocères s'ébattant sous la lumière des lampadaires, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux diodes surchauffées, quitte à s'en brûler les ailes. La vue des insectes imprudents lui rappela douloureusement leur triste situation. Saga cependant lui avait conseillé d'oublier les évènements présents le temps d'une nuit, il était bien décidé à tenter d'appliquer cette recommandation.

Détournant le regard des insectes imprudents, il se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant le long de l'avenue, en direction de ses quartiers situés à quelques kilomètres de là, le regard aux aguets, à l'affût du véhicule jaune qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Valentine ne put que constater, agacé, que les taxis semblaient être une denrée rare en cette soirée. Machinalement il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son costume pour en extraire un paquet de cigarettes. Tant qu'à rester dehors, autant en profiter pour s'encombrer les poumons, activité à laquelle il n'avait pas pu s'adonner au cours de la journée. La flamme du briquet, faible et indécise – il lui faudrait songer à recharger son briquet – dansa un instant devant son visage au teint hâlé, éclairant le pâle sépia de ses yeux, avant de finalement parvenir à allumer le cylindre empli de nicotine.

Ce fut comme un signal pour le mauvais sort qui choisit cet instant, faisant surgir un taxi que Valentine héla. En grommelant, il jeta sa cigarette à terre avant de s'engouffrer dans le taxi. Là, il marmonna distraitement son adresse au chauffeur qui se mit immédiatement en route.

Alors que le véhicule venait de démarrer, Valentine perçut furtivement l’aura de Rhadamanthe se dirigeant vers l'immeuble que lui-même venait de quitter. Prestement, il masqua sa propre présence. Nul besoin que l'Anglais ne se pose de questions sur son absence qu'il ne manquerait pas de noter. Son esprit ne devait pas se concentrer sur des détails aussi futiles.

Ceci étant fait, il tenta de s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans les sièges en cuir qui, à en juger par leur état, avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Dans un geste forgé par l'habitude, il se propulsa en avant, avançant le siège passager qui empêchait ses longues jambes de prendre ses aises, le tout sous le regard désapprobateur du conducteur qui le vit faire sans mot dire. Une fois affalé sur le siège, il laissa son esprit dériver.

La nuit tombée, New York était une ville tout à fait différente. Autre ambiance, autre atmosphère, autres mœurs. Une sphère qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, à son corps défendant, et dont il ne souhaitait goûter les plaisirs en ce jour, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui et savourer la quiétude de son appartement avec ses deux chats.

Combien de temps dura le trajet ? Il aurait été bien en peine de le dire quoiqu'il ait bien dû se passer une trentaine de minutes, temps qui séparait habituellement son logement des bureaux en temps normal. Ce fut le conducteur qui le tira de sa somnolence, son air mécontent indiquant que ce dernier n'en était pas à sa première tentative de réveil. Valentine tira de son portefeuille un billet qu'il distingua difficilement dans la pénombre, mais qu'il savait être à même de payer son trajet. Sans un mot, il quitta le véhicule alors même que le chauffeur fouillait dans sa caisse pour en extraire la monnaie qu'il n'aurait finalement pas à rendre, somme toute.

D'un pas hésitant, le Chypriote marcha jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble, composant le code, en automate. Arrivé à son appartement, sur lequel l'ascenseur donnait directement, Valentine fut brusquement assailli par deux boules de poils qui agrippèrent son pantalon de costume. Les miaulements intempestifs, synonymes d'estomac en détresse, douchèrent ses velléités de sommeil immédiat.

D'un pas las, il progressa jusqu'à la cuisine, entraîné par la sarabande de deux démons tourbillonnant autour de lui. Dans un des compartiments de son réfrigérateur, il attrapa une barquette d'aiguillettes de poulet qu'il délesta consciencieusement de leurs nerfs avant de faire venir le tout dans une poêle de téflon non-adhésif – l'estomac des matous supportant mal la graisse. La viande, cuite à point, fut disposée dans deux bols de métal noir, sur lesquels les fauves se ruèrent à l'instant même où Valentine les déposa au sol.

La fatigue, momentanément envolée, incita le Chypriote à se servir un verre de vin rouge avant de cheminer jusqu'au canapé écru. Celui-ci faisait face à l'écran plat qui, lui-même, ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de la vitre qui lui offrait, quand l'envie l'en prenait, une vue sur la ville que certains de ses visiteurs, peu nombreux au demeurant, lui enviaient. Attrapant la télécommande, il alluma son téléviseur, réprimant sa surprise en découvrant les premières images s’offrant à lui, montagnes se jetant dans la Méditerranée, terre de son enfance.

La nostalgie enserra sa gorge. Il avait quitté la Grèce depuis si longtemps, et si précipitamment. Quant à Chypre, il n'en gardait que de très vagues souvenirs. Il n'était qu'un enfant, quand ses parents décidèrent de quitter l'île – période trouble qui voyait l'envahisseur turc imposer son joug sur certaines des terres chypriotes – pour rejoindre la Grèce. De là, le naufrage du navire sur lequel ils étaient embarqués, véritable coquille de noix au regard de l'immensité de la Méditerranée, la mort de la plupart des passagers dont ses parents. Et sa dérive. Des jours durant accroché à un morceau de l'épave, que ses parents lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas lâcher avant d'avoir touché terre.

Le destin, ou plus vraisemblablement les vents et les courants cléments l'avaient fait échouer sur une île singulière où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Un domaine constitué de temples et d'arènes comme il n'était plus supposé en exister à l'entour de la Mare Nostrum et où vivait une population d'êtres hétéroclites, venus de tous endroits de la planète.

Certains capables d’accomplir des actions dépassant l'entendement, pouvant briser le sol de leurs pieds, couper les cieux en deux par la force de leurs poings. Un spectacle d’autant plus impressionnant pour l'enfant de trois ans qu'il était alors. Au-dessus de tous ces êtres, régnaient trois femmes, et un homme, celui l’ayant recueilli, qui se faisait appeler Grand Pope. Il lui avait assuré, en personne, qu'il ne risquait plus rien, qu'il était en sécurité. Avant d'ajouter, sibyllin, qu'il pourrait faire partie de l'assemblée des hommes et femmes d'exception qu'il avait eu tout loisir d'observer.

A partir de là, une nouvelle vie. Cadencée par les entraînements, les leçons d'histoire et de mythologie, de latin et de grec ancien qui, pontifiaient ses instructeurs, étaient aussi utiles que les exercices physiques. Et l'amitié, sentiment naissant au contact d'enfants de son âge. Mû, les jumeaux Saga et Kanon, Aiolos, l'exemple, et son petit frère Aiolia, Orphée, l'aîné, celui dont les talents le prédestinaient à la charge du Scorpion, au grand désarroi de Milo.

Valentine laissait dériver sa pensée. Son attention, troublée par le sommeil, peinait à se focaliser sur les images qu'il voyait défiler à l'écran. Ses souvenirs se confondaient avec ce qu'il percevait avec de plus en plus de difficultés : les témoignages des anciens dans un village, sagesses aux visages burinés, dispensant leur savoir sur un banc en olivier ; le sable chaud des arènes, qui s'élève et retombe quand les enfants s'entrainent ; un homme et son fils, pêcheurs, que l'on voit s'éloigner sur la mer que parcourent quelques ridules ; le chant des cigales, sous le voile vespéral qui recouvre le Sanctuaire et la fraîcheur estivale qui délie les membres douloureux, cependant que le vieux Shion leur conte les légendes des astres mouvant au cœur de la voûte céleste.

***

Rassasiés, les félins quittèrent la cuisine américaine à pas feutrés, arpentant l'appartement jusqu'au salon et grimpant sur le canapé où s’était endormi leur maître. En ronronnant, ils se lovèrent à ses côtés, frottant leurs tètes contre son corps chaud. Bientôt, un sommeil réparateur les gagna à leur tour.

***

_ Le lendemain _

Valentine trouva Rhadamanthe aux pieds d'un des ascenseurs que ce dernier venait d'appeler. L'Anglais se retourna lorsqu'il perçut la présence de son ami, recentrant la cravate rouge qui enserrait le col bleu foncé de sa chemise. Valentine agita la tête en signe de salut, se plaçant aux côtés de Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci le considéra un instant.

« Tu sembles exténué. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Une mince inquiétude pointait sous les prunelles soufre.

— Ouais. Je me suis juste endormi sur le canapé, j'ai la nuque en compote. Et puis, il y avait un truc sur la Méditerranée à la télé, hier, j'ai rêvé du Sanctuaire toute la nuit.

— Ah.

— Tu l'as dit. »

Le timbre de l'élévateur résonna tandis que les portes en aluminium brossé s'ouvraient devant les deux hommes.

« Tu pourras toujours piquer du café à Saga, fit Rhadamanthe en entrant dans l'ascenseur. S’il y a bien un truc dont il ne manque jamais, c'est bien de ça.

— De ça, d'alcool…

— Et de soucis. »

Les trois minutes que durèrent la montée, accompagnée de la trompette de Louis Armstrong, ne furent qu'une conversation banale au cours de laquelle chacun exposa brièvement à l'autre les évènements de la journée d'hier. Il n’était pas nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails plus que nécessaire, les décisions prises de concert par les trois dirigeants de la compagnie, ainsi que leurs conséquences avaient été débattues et pesées de longue date.

Parvenus au dernier étage de l'immeuble, là où se trouvaient leurs bureaux respectifs ainsi que celui de Saga, ils cheminèrent vers la pièce où était censé se trouver le Grec, et trouvèrent ce dernier affalé sur son bureau, devant son ordinateur encore allumé, une tasse de café froid à son côté. Allongé sur une de ses joues, son visage tout entier disparaissait sous la masse de cheveux ébène du PDG de Sarava et d’où s'échappait un léger sifflement revenant à rythme régulier.

 _« Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait pas promis d'aller dormir,_ lâcha Rhadamanthe dans l'esprit du Chypriote.

_— Au temps pour moi et ma fatigue, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Abolissant la distance le séparant du bureau, Rhadamanthe avança en direction de son ami, posa sa large main sur l’épaule du Grec, commençant à le secouer, d’abord doucement, puis avec plus de fermeté voyant que ce dernier semblait décidé à rester prisonnier de son sommeil sans rêves. Saga finit par sursauter, ses yeux cernés clignotant sur cette réalité nouvelle et pleine de lumière s’offrant à lui, avisant le sourire que lui adressait Rhadamanthe.

« Tu sembles en forme, Rhadamanthe. J’aimerais en dire autant de toi, Valentine, Charybde et Scylla t’ont encore mené la vie dure ?

— Vous vous êtes donné le mot toi et Richard, non ? »

Il se dirigea vers la machine à café située sur la commode près des meubles de rangement du bureau, ignorant au passage le regard noir dont le gratifia Rhadamanthe. Dans une petite tasse il fit couler un café court qu’il déposa sur le bureau de Saga, ce dernier s’en saisissant avidement. Un deuxième suivit, très court, qu'il avala d'un trait sans prendre la peine d'y ajouter un morceau de sucre.

« Mes chats se portent très bien et ne m'ont pas dérangé de la nuit.

— Tu m'étonnes, répondit Rhadamanthe qui tentait de chasser la grimace qu'avait fait naître sur son visage la vision du Chypriote buvant le breuvage amer, vu comme tu les chouchoutes, ils ne risquent pas de moufter. Il est bien loin temps où leurs pitreries leur avaient mérité les noms dont ils sont affublés.

— Lorsque la faim les tenaille crois-moi, ils sont toujours aussi turbulents. J'en ai encore fait l'expérience hier. Un pantalon de plus que je vais devoir jeter ou donner aux bonnes œuvres.

— Passionnant, fit Saga d'un ton léger, mais nous allons peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses. »

D'un geste, il les invita à passer dans la grande salle de réunion. Ayant enjoint son assistante de ne pas les déranger le temps que durerait l'entrevue, il les suivit.

Le Chypriote était déjà assis à sa place habituelle, relevant le capot de son ordinateur, dépliant des feuilles devant lui. L'Anglais, lui, était toujours debout. Il était aisé de deviner ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Je vous sers un verre, messieurs ? »

D'un pas décidé, Rhadamanthe s'était dirigé vers le bar se trouvant dans un coin de l'immense salle de réunion.

« Avec plaisir, répondit Saga, à condition que tu ne refasses pas le coup d'hier. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Valentine, Rhadamanthe se sentit obligé d'apporter quelques éclaircissements. Enfouissant la main dans le bar, il en sortit une des nombreuses bouteilles. En verre mince et fragile, de forme spiralée enchâssée sur une plaque d'or fin faisant office de socle et sur laquelle était gravée une phrase en gaélique écossais. Elle contenait un liquide d'ambre profond dans lequel toute lumière semblait se perdre irrémédiablement. Reconnaissant le contenant, le Chypriote hocha la tête d'un air entendu, cependant que le souvenir du contenu abaissait ses paupières. _Nostalgie._

« La bouteille achetée pour fêter notre premier succès, reprit Rhadamanthe de sa voix rauque. Et tous ceux qui ont suivis. » Pour en signifier le nombre, symbole d'une croissance continue pour la compagnie, il l'agita légèrement. Elle était plus qu'entamée, vidée aux trois-quarts près de vingt ans après son ouverture. Consommée en maintes occasions, entre eux trois uniquement, et avec parcimonie. Chaque gorgée valant à elle seule une fortune considérable. Coût exorbitant justifiant amplement l'arôme succulent, divin, de l'élixir.

« Au point où nous en sommes, fit Saga lugubre, je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de la remplir à nouveau, au moins jusqu'au goulot, si ce n'est plus. »

En silence, Valentine branla du chef, en signe d'assentiment.

« Allons, messieurs. » L'Anglais avait respectueusement replacé la bouteille pour se saisir d'un whisky de valeur moindre, emplissant trois verres, de manière raisonnable. « Saga, ce n'est pas par inconscience ou légèreté, ni par provocation que je t'avais servi ce whisky. Mais pour te détacher, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de tes pensées moroses. Ce whisky, ce whisky ! Il me rappelle tout ce que nous avons accompli depuis que nous avons foulé le sol des Etats-Unis. Exploits que nous serions encore en mesure de réaliser, vous le savez. On va rebondir, c’est une certitude. Et tant pis si les autres ne croient pas en nous. De toute façon, dans quelques mois, ils nous mangeront à nouveau dans la main comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Ils le font déjà, incapables qu'ils sont de trouver les solutions qui nous sortiraient de l'impasse. Tout repose sur nos trois paires d'épaules, une fois de plus, ça a toujours été le cas. L'âme de cette société, c'est nous. »

Le grand sourire de Rhadamanthe qui découvrait ses dents gagna peu à peu les deux Méditerranéens. D'abord timides et hésitants, ils s'élargirent, à l'instar de celui du grand Anglais.

***

Le soleil déclinait dans l'horizon, décidant les trois compagnons à conclure une longue séance aux résultats mitigés.

« Bon, fit Valentine en se levant de son siège, il sera toujours temps d'affiner tout cela demain. »

Il rangea ses affaires, enfilant sa veste noire par-dessus sa chemise blanche.

— Il sera même toujours temps lundi. Demain, vous passez à la maison, interdiction de refuser. Rhadamanthe, Pandore a déjà vu tout ça avec Thétis, vous n'avez rien de prévu, _tu_ n'as rien de prévu, voilà qui règle la question. »

Rhadamanthe grogna son assentiment cependant que Valentine hochait la tête.

« Partant pour un verre histoire de clore la semaine convenablement, Valentine ?

— Donnez-moi juste le temps de ranger ça sur mon bureau... commença Saga

— Tu n’es pas convié, Saga. Tu as une épouse à aller voir. Et n'ose même pas comparer ta situation à la mienne, je te prie. Mes retrouvailles avec Thétis se sont très bien passées, hier.

— Elle t’a malgré tout remonté les bretelles à cause de mon comportement, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu ne t’attendais quand même à ce que Thétis reste de marbre devant le spectacle d’une Pandore délaissée, pas vrai ? »

Les deux hommes s’affrontèrent du regard, la joute ne dura toutefois qu’un instant avant que Saga n’abdique devant la vérité se faisant jour, portée à bout de bras par son ami. L’Anglais tourna les talons, rejoignant Valentine qui avait déjà pris le chemin de la porte, saluant Saga d'un geste de la main, laissant le Grec debout, en plein milieu de l'espace, seul et dépité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit l'alerta. Reconnaissant le timbre de la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, il se précipita dans l'autre pièce. Tout juste eut-il le temps de lire le nom de l'appelant que le son s'éteignit. Il pesta. Machinalement, il rappela. La tonalité se fit entendre l'espace d'une seconde. Une voix grave, suave nonobstant le léger accent allemand qu'il percevait encore en dépit de toutes ces années se succéda à son oreille. Il se rapprocha d'une des fenêtres, son verre à la main. Tout d'un coup, toute trace d'abattement l'avait déserté. Savourant l'élixir, il s'abîma comme à son habitude dans la contemplation de New-York, goûtant la conversation de son épouse tandis qu'en contrebas, il observait ses deux amis descendre l'avenue en quête d'un taxi.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya, Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.
> 
> Titre : Un mince espoir
> 
> Personnages : Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Guerriers Divins, couples divers et variés.
> 
> Rating : PG13/T (susceptible d'évoluer en M de manière ponctuelle et non sans que je le précise d'avance).  
> Note de l’auteur : Trois mois et demi entre deux chapitres, c’est long. Poster un chapitre deux ans après sa rédaction, ça l’est encore plus et donc, navré pour le retard et je puis vous assurer que le chapitre 4 arrivera bien plus rapidement.
> 
> Après une si longue absence sur Un mince espoir, je devrais me contenter d’une simple note d’excuse, mais la nature particulière de ce chapitre, ou plutôt ce qui y est joint m’oblige à faire un peu plus long que prévu. Comme vous pourrez le voir en bas de cette note, une piste musicale a été composée spécialement pour ce chapitre, par ayun et qui, je l’espère, sera susceptible de vous plaire – en tout cas, moi, je l’ai énormément aimé de par sa beauté quelque peu mélancolique. Ayun, qui est depuis peu musicien professionnel n’est pas seulement talentueux, il est aussi brillant, en témoigne ses autres compositions qui, immanquablement, m’évoquent tout un tas d’images et d’émotions diverses. Je profiterai donc de ce chapitre pour vous proposer ce qu’il a eu la gentillesse de composer pour ma fic, et je ne peux que le remercier encore et encore pour être, en quelques notes, parvenu à saisir avec autant de finesse et d’exactitude l’ambiance d’UME.
> 
> Bonne écoute et bonne lecture.
> 
> <https://soundcloud.com/ayun4/a-small-hope-valley-of-snow>

**Chapitre 3**

_ Principauté d’Asgard – printemps 20** _

La neige abondait sur la forêt dense de la principauté d’Asgard. Les flocons, tourbillonnant, s’ébattaient en tous sens, entre les conifères dont les feuilles bruissaient de concert. Un vent glacial, venu de l’est, s’engouffrait dans les frondaisons, faisant remonter une odeur d’humus jusqu’à la canopée. Loups, ours, cerfs, seigneurs du bosquet, filaient ventre à terre, à la recherche d’un abri salutaire. Hôtes apeurés des bois, lièvres, renards, écureuils fuyaient à l’approche des bourrasques, trouvant, vaille que vaille, un repaire dans lequel se terrer.

Près de là, le palais Valhalla, siège des monarques de Polaris dédiés au culte d’Odin, endurait en silence la fureur des éléments. Quelle que soit la saison, ces territoires subissaient les vents et les neiges. De partout, les fenêtres et les poternes avaient été closes, empêchant le froid marmoréen de pénétrer en les murs de la citadelle millénaire.

Dans une des salles principales où l’âtre brûlait intensément, des servantes s’affairaient autour d’une table. Prodiguant aux convives nourriture et boisson. A un bout de la table se tenait Siegfried, intendant d’Asgard. De sa voix rocailleuse, il ordonnait à l’une des servantes plus de lumière pour éclairer la pièce que la tempête grondant à l’extérieur plongeait dans la pénombre.

« Quel sale temps, une fois n’est pas coutume. » gronda Thor, le massif Asgardien saisissait dans sa main un morceau de pain noir.

Siegfried acquiesça : « Ce ne sera sans doute pas aujourd’hui que nous verrons Mime. J’ose espérer qu’il renoncera à poursuivre sa route plus en avant et trouvera un endroit où pouvoir s’abriter.

— Moi, j’ai confiance en Mime, je suis certaine qu’il parviendra jusqu’à nous avant la fin de la soirée. »

Thor et Siegfried tournèrent des visages bienveillants vers la jeune fille aux cheveux d’or. L’intendant d’Asgard esquissa un sourire. Nul doute ne venait voiler la voix de Brynhild, pas plus que l’inquiétude ne venait altérer le bleu pur de son regard. Si semblable à celui de ses parents, si semblable à celui de sa tante, songea Siegfried avec amertume.

Derrière les barrières mentales, Thor perçut la mélancolie de son vieil ami, ce mal-être teinté d’aigreur qui s’attachait à ses pas depuis quinze ans. Il tapota du plat de sa large main sur la table.

« Brynhild a raison, Siegfried. En dépit de son manque d’expérience, Mime est un grand guerrier. Souviens-toi, de toi, de moi, à son âge, nous aurions fait de même sous une tempête bien plus ardente, simplement pour prouver notre valeur. Brynhild est jeune, elle aussi, elle ressent, avec plus d’acuité la conviction qui habite Mime.

« Et puis, il n’est pas le fils de Forkel pour rien. Il a su prendre la succession de son père et mériter la charge de Benetnasch. Il viendra, j’en suis convaincu. »

Délaissant le bois martelé par son battoir, il étendit son bras à l’autre bout de la table, ébouriffant le casque d’or de la jeune fille qui, en retour, le gratifia d’un sourire lumineux, dévoilant ses fines dents ivoire. La scène eut l’heur de réchauffer le cœur de l’intendant, qui les observait, pensif, grattant distraitement sa barbe blonde parsemée çà et là de fils blancs.

« Tu vois, Siegfried, le morigéna la jeune fille, Thor y croit, _lui_. Tu es toujours tellement sinistre. » La seconde phrase s’éteignit sur un éclat de rire qui résonna contre les murs de la salle.

Siegfied écarta les bras en signe de reddition.

« Si au moins je pouvais le joindre. Mais par ce temps, c’est impossible, déjà qu’en temps normal... En attendant, Thor, ne mange pas tout, puisque Mime doit arriver. Et n’oublie pas que les trois autres ne nous ont pas encore rejoints. Enfin, laisses-en pour Kassa. Anya doit encore être en bord de mer.

— Elle compte encore y rester une bonne partie de la journée, je présume.

— Oui. Aussi ai-je envoyé Fenrir pour la raisonner – ce qui semble impossible –, ou, à tout le moins, lui tenir compagnie. »

Thor hocha pensivement la tête cependant qu’il mastiquait une bouchée de saumon aux pommes de terre. En face, Brynhild enroulait distraitement une mèche de ses longs cheveux autour de son doigt.

***

Anya s’était perdue depuis des heures dans la contemplation de l’Etang sombre – cette parcelle de la mer en bordure de la principauté d’Asgard devant son appellation à la teinte obscure qu’affectaient les eaux en cet endroit. Le casque de son baladeur qu’elle avait posé sur ses oreilles l’isolait des bruits extérieurs. La musique, lancinante, tout en aidant la dérive de son esprit, ne rendait pas pour autant atones ses six autres sens.

Derrière elle, une présence. D’abord lointaine et qui, peu à peu, se rapprochait d’elle. Il ne pouvait s’agir que du guerrier d’Epsilon, nul autre que lui ne savait masquer sa présence mieux que lui. Et nul autre qu’elle ne savait mieux détecter la présence d’autrui. A pas de loup – les habitudes qu’avait prises Fenrir depuis sa jeunesse faisant que, sans même s’en rendre compte, il cheminait constamment de la sorte –, il avançait, sans un bruit, seuls les infimes changements de poids à la surface de la glace trahissaient sa présence. Le vent léger qui venait du palais Valhalla pour s’écraser contre le dos d’Anya ne charriait pas l’odeur de Fenrir. Oui, indétectable, ou peu s’en fallait.

Parvenu au bout de la banquise, contre laquelle la mer stationnait quelques mètres en contrebas, L’Asgardien se planta au côté d’Anya, qui ne lui condescendit pas un regard. Se penchant, il posa sa main sur son épaule qu’il agita. Lentement, elle tourna la tête en sa direction, un air de contrariété peint dans son œil sinople, nul doute, songea Fenrir, que l’autre caché sous une mèche châtain clair luisait du même éclat. Sans perdre contenance, il prit la parole.

« Siegfried m’a enjoint de te ramener au palais. Sachant la chose impossible, j’ai cru bon de t’apporter de quoi te réchauffer quelque peu. »

Il agita la couverture écrue qu’il avait apportée avec lui, considérant d’un œil circonspect l’accoutrement de la jeune femme : chandail grisâtre qui, dans un temps reculé, fut noir, jean délavé – usé – aux genoux, bottes noires en fourrure.

Anya agita la tête, en un signe qui feignait l’incompréhension, espérant que le casque sur les oreilles et une attitude peu avenante feraient fuir l’importun. Elle en fut pour ses frais. De sa main libre, il mima un geste l’enjoignant à retirer son casque. De mauvaise grâce, elle obtempéra.

« Que me veux-tu ?

— T’apporter ceci. »

Anya le considéra un bref moment avoir de partir d’un bref éclat de rire.

« Comme si j’avais besoin de cela, loup des steppes ! Tu n’as pas vu comment _toi_ , tu es habillé ? » Elle avait raison, vêtue de bottes, d’un pantalon beige et d’un pull noir, Fenrir n’était, somme toute, guère plus couvert que son vis-à-vis.

« Je suis né, et j’ai grandi ici, Anya. Dans le froid, dans les forêts sombres avec mes loups. Ce temps, j’ai appris à m’en accommoder, aujourd’hui, il ne m’affecte plus. Toi, tu viens d’Algérie...

— De Kabylie. Que crois-tu, Asgardien ? Que ces contrées sont les seules à connaître le froid ? Grossière erreur. Je suis moi aussi née et ai grandi dans des territoires où l’hiver pouvait être glacial. Je n’ai rien à apprendre de ta part.

« Et puis, tu sais pertinemment qu’il ne fait pas aussi froid ici que dans le reste du domaine d’Asgard. »

La jeune femme avait raison, concéda Fenrir. Asgard supportait depuis des temps immémoriaux un climat marmoréen. Territoire sacrifié, disaient les légendes, pour permettre au reste de la Terre de vivre sous des cieux plus cléments. Un culte plus ancien que les dieux eux-mêmes et sur lequel Odin était venu se greffer. Pour autant, la banquise près de l’Etang sombre n’avait jamais été menacée par la fureur des éléments s’abattant sur Asgard. Car sur cette banquise, Poséidon avait marqué son empreinte dans les temps mythologiques, faisant de ce lieu un des points de passage vers son Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Anya haussa les épaules, coupant cours aux réflexions de Fenrir, elle déclara.

« Peu m’importe, je resterai ici.

— Alors laisse-moi te tenir compagnie, Dragon des Mers, fit-il en s’asseyant près d’elle.

— Toi, Fenrir d’Alioth, recherches la compagnie d’un de tes semblables ? » La Kabyle manifestait un étonnement sincère. « Les bruits de couloir ne mentent pas, depuis la mort de tes loups, tu n’es plus le même homme. Ou plutôt commences-tu à devenir un peu moins loup, et un peu plus homme. »

Anya sentit Fenrir se raidir à ses côtés. Consciente d’être allée trop loin, elle se tut et le silence s’installa entre les deux êtres. Trois ans auparavant, la jeune femme, était parvenue à Asgard après avoir décroché la charge du Dragon des Mers à ses seize ans. Son entraînement, tout comme les circonstances qui avaient conduit la jeune Kabyle au service d’un dieu étaient demeurés obscurs pour tout un chacun, ayant refusé d’en jamais parler à quiconque. Néanmoins, elle s’était instantanément présentée aux portes d’Asgard. Elle n’avait rien non plus voulu dire des raisons qui l’avait poussée à préférer le domaine du Nord au Sanctuaire de Grèce. En dépit de l’obligation incombant à tout dépositaire d’une charge divine de se présenter au Sanctuaire et d’y rester pour une durée d’un an, elle n’avait point été forcée par Siegfried à se plier à cette récente tradition instaurée par le Pope Kanon. Comme on pouvait s’y attendre de la part de Siegfried, sa rancune envers certains restés au Sanctuaire était assez forte pour prendre le risque potentiel d’avoir à affronter leur ire.

« Tu attends toujours un signe ? »

Anya esquissa un sourire, loin de se complaire dans le silence, l’Asgardien n’hésitait pas à le rompre. Pour qui le connaissait, même depuis peu d’années, voilà qui était surprenant, tant Fenrir avait coutume de fuir, comme faire se peut, le contact d’avec ses semblables, fussent-ils du même ordre que lui.

« Toujours, Fenrir, toujours, répondit-elle tandis que ses mains enlacèrent ses genoux.

— C’est toujours la même chose, Anya. Et ça dure depuis que tu es arrivée ici. Ne t’es-tu jamais demandé si tu n’attendais pas une chimère ?

— Bian et Io ont emprunté ce chemin, à ce qu’on m’a dit, il y a quatorze ans. Il les avait appelés et ils ont répondu, suivant les traces de leur dieu en plongeant dans l’Etang sombre.

— Bian et Io étaient fous ! Poséidon n’a plus d’existence tangible en ce monde ! Pas plus qu’Hadès ou Athéna... pas plus qu’Odin...

— Et pourtant, tu es devenu un Guerrier Divin, toi, Fenrir le loup solitaire. »

Fenrir serra le poing. Non, il n’avait jamais aimé cette Terre, ni les êtres qui la peuplaient, si ce n’étaient la forêt d’Asgard et ses loups. Quand il avait suivi Hilda et sa garde au Sanctuaire, il avait abandonné ses compagnons et les terres dans lesquelles il s’était toujours senti chez lui. Et l’impression de déracinement fut telle, qu’il pensait ne jamais pouvoir y survivre. Sans doute serait-il néanmoins demeuré au Sanctuaire, si Freyja n’avait pris la décision de quitter l’île pour toujours afin de retourner en Asgard, dix-neuf ans auparavant. Non, il n’avait jamais rien aimé ici-bas, ou si peu de choses. Et pourtant, il la possédait, cette charge de Guerrier Divin qu’il avait acquise voilà tant d’années auparavant. Il savait, sans oser se l’avouer, que sa rencontre avec une jeune Hilda de Polaris – alors que lui-même n’était qu’un adolescent – perdue en plein cœur de la forêt d’Asgard, à la merci des prédateurs nocturnes, ne devait rien au hasard. Peut-être Odin, dans un dernier sursaut, avait-il orchestré cette rencontre.

« Oui, tu as raison, reprit Fenrir en secouant légèrement la tête.

— Cela signifie donc qu’il nous reste à tous un mince espoir. Pour Io et Bian d’être revenus auprès de leur dieu, pour moi de l’atteindre un jour, et même pour toi de… »

La Kabyle s’était interrompue. Elle avait tourné la tête vers Fenrir qui l’observait, une lueur d’incrédulité au fond de ses iris ambrées.

« Que se passe-t-il, loup des steppes ? » Elle avait tenté la bravade pour masquer, bon an mal an, son trouble.

« Rien du tout, répartit l’Asgardien. Au fond, c’est toi qui dois avoir raison, je présume. »

A quelques mètres d’eux, dans l’Etang sombre, les deux compères virent passer une ombre fugace qui déforma la surface des eaux. Avant de disparaître aussi prestement qu’elle leur était apparue.

***

Une rafale fondit à travers les bois, giflant Mime en plein visage. Instinctivement, il serra les dents et resserra plus encore les pans de son manteau qui, pour épais qu’il était, peinait à garder son corps à l’abri du froid.

Avançant de quelques mètres, exercice ardu s’il en était tant les trombes ralentissaient drastiquement son allure, il trouva une rangée de sapins aux troncs épais derrière lesquels il se cala dans l’espoir de trouver un peu de répit. Il dirigea une main tremblante à travers les doublures de fourrures, trouva une poche intérieure dont il tenta d’y extirper son téléphone. La tentative lui prit de longues secondes ; engoncés dans les gants de laine, ses doigts étaient par trop gauches pour se saisir de l’objet désiré. Il parvint néanmoins à accomplir sa mission. L’écran luisait devant ses yeux et, pour un peu, il aurait perçu la faible mais douce chaleur qui émanait des diodes de l’écran du téléphone, étincelle dans la nuit noire où il s’était égaré. Il fixa l’appareil, à la recherche de l’information désirée. Aucun réseau.

Il soupira, Siegfried allait sans doute le tuer. Et il aurait raison. S’il y avait bien une chose que le Guerrier d’Alpha détestait plus que le manque de ponctualité, c’était bien l’inconscience de la part de ceux dont il avait la charge. Il l’entendait déjà d’ici, pontifier sur le fait que le nombre de Guerriers Divins, déjà plus que restreint, ne pouvait souffrir que ceux restants bravassent le danger envers et contre tout. Et derrière les récriminations de Siegfried, la sollicitude mâtinée de reproches de Thor, et la moue sardonique de Kassa, et la froide indifférence de Fenrir et Anya.

Sous le hurlement des vents, il entendit un bruit de pas feutrés que la neige étouffait, en même temps qu’il perçut une présence non loin de lui. Il jaugea l’aura de l’inconnu, faible et inoffensive, de celle de ces individus parmi les plus communs, de la majorité immense des êtres vivants existant sans conscience aucune de l’univers vivant et s’agitant dans les tréfonds de leur corps.

Avec mille précautions, afin de ne pas effrayer l’inconnu, Mime sortit de sa cachette improvisée. L’homme s’immobilisa à quelques mètres de Mime lorsqu’il le vit, il se raidit un instant avant que la présence paisible du Guerrier Divin ne fasse taire ses craintes. Il était de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui, nota Mime pour lui-même, et plus large d’épaules également quoique légèrement corpulent, signe que les années avaient altéré sa silhouette jadis plus imposante. Vêtu d’un accoutrement similaire à celui de Mime, manteau et bottes de fourrure épaisse, il portait en outre une chapka sombre qui descendait sur ses joues couvertes de barbe. Contrairement à lui, l’inconnu ne semblait pas souffrir outre-mesure du froid agressant chaque partie du visage de Mime.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda lentement l’homme massif en face de lui.

— Je ne suis rien d’autre qu’un pauvre voyageur en route pour le palais Valhalla, mais que la tempête a surpris et la nuit égaré. »

L’homme hocha la tête d’un air entendu. Avait-il pris la peine de se demander si Mime disait vrai ou non ? Mais après tout, qui serait assez fou pour se risquer à braver un tel temps sans une raison tangible.

« Ma ferme se trouve non loin d’ici. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous offrir le gîte pour la nuit. Nul homme, quel qu’il soit, ne devrait rester seul, le soir, sous des cieux si peu cléments. Venez avec moi.

— Mille mercis, fit le jeune homme en effectuant une courbette.

— Ce n’est rien, répondit l’autre. Je m’appelle Rambert.

— Mime, pour vous servir. »

Les deux hommes cheminèrent de concert, Mime s’attachant aux pas de son hôte sans le perdre de vue.

« Que faisiez-vous seul dans la forêt ? » demanda Mime qui trouvant la marche longue, s’était résolu à tromper son ennui dans la conversation.

Rambert ne répondit, ne lui condescendit pas le moindre regard. Le jeune homme se renfrogna sans mot dire. En d’autres circonstances, il aurait fait remarquer à l’impudent sa conduite de rustre avec tout le mépris de noble dont il était capable, mais pour cette fois-ci, il décida de rester coi.

« Mon chien. Une bande d’individus sinistres sévit depuis plusieurs mois, volant bétail et récoltes. A moi, ainsi qu’à certaines fermes alentour. Mon chien avait repéré plusieurs de ces voleurs et est parti à leur poursuite. J’ai voulu le suivre, mais très vite, il m’a semé. Je l’ai retrouvé à deux kilomètres de là. Les deux pattes arrière coincées dans un piège à loups que les braconniers ont dû installer. » Mime frissonna, Rambert était seul. « Il était fichu, j’ai préféré soulager les souffrances de cette pauvre bête. Ma fille risque d’être triste, elle connaissait l’animal depuis qu’elle était enfant

— Je suis navré pour vous.

— C’était une brave bête. »

Rambert suivi de Mime continua de marcher, guidant ce dernier à travers la forêt quand apparut à leurs yeux une lueur orangée qui allait en grandissant au fur et à mesure qu’ils progressaient.

« Voici ma ferme. » dit simplement Rambert, il désigna les minces édifices qui commençaient à se dessiner dans l’obscurité.

Tout autour de la ferme se dressait une barrière de bois, destinée à empêcher les animaux de s’échapper. A sa grande surprise, Mime vit des arbres fruitiers parsemer le jardin : des pruniers, des poiriers et des pommiers. Rien que de très ordinaire, même sous ces latitudes, des lacs magmatiques dormant sous les terres asgardiennes. Ces mêmes cavités qui, parcourant la principauté comme un pouls régulier, permettaient au palais Valhalla de demeurer au chaud, ou à d’anciens combattants comme Hagen de s’y entraîner. Il y avait en outre une maison, de taille modeste, dont les fenêtres laissaient filtrer une lumière orangée, la même que celle qu’il avait aperçue de loin. Accolée à la maison se tenait un édifice plus grand, sans doute la ferme à proprement parler et dans laquelle moutons et vaches, poules et oies, devaient dormir.

Toujours devant lui, Rambert ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Une douce chaleur en sortit, éclaboussant le Guerrier Divin qui ne put qu’à grand-peine retenir un soupir de plaisir. Il pénétra à son tour dans la chaumière, laissant derrière lui le froid d’Asgard, savourant la chaleur du foyer qui brûlait dans l’âtre. A son grand étonnement, la demeure était plus vaste que ce que l’extérieur laissait paraître. La porte en bois ouvrait sur la pièce à vivre, grande et pourvue de meubles rudimentaires. Une table, quelques chaises et des tableaux de paysages tristes accrochés çà et là sur les murs. Seul le foyer dans lequel du gros bois brûlait en craquant égayait quelque peu le tout, prodiguant dans l’espace une agréable fragrance qui s’échappait des branches se consumant.

Devant les deux hommes se trouvait une embrasure, devant conduire, d’après Mime aux chambres. A leur gauche se tenait une autre ouverture, la cuisine, comme lui expliqua Rambert.

A peine entré, l’homme se délesta de ses oripeaux, qu’il balança sur une rangée de tabourets, invitant Mime à faire de même. Il ne se fit pas prier. La peau, libérée de plusieurs épaisseurs d’habits n’en était devenue que plus sensible à la chaleur évanescente s’étalant dans la pièce, déliant ses membres fourbus, réchauffant ses extrémités congelées. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’il sentit son sang circuler de nouveau à travers ses artères.

Alertées par le bruit de pas des hommes près de la porte d’entrée, deux femmes émergèrent de la cuisine. L’âge de la première, et la ressemblance manifeste de la seconde – ainsi que leur présence en ce lieu – renseigna Mime sur l’identité des deux individus.

« Ma femme Ditgarde et ma fille Daghild. » fit simplement Rambert.

De nouveau, Mime se présenta à elle tout en se courbant légèrement. L’indifférence de la jeune fille à son égard contrastait avec la lueur d’étonnement qui habitait le regard de la mère.

C’était une femme d’une quarantaine d’années, grande et solide, et dont le temps consacré à s’occuper de la ferme de son époux n’avait en rien altéré le charme. Malgré une jupe rouge et un tablier marron de tissu grossier, les cheveux blonds, attachés derrière la tête en un chignon fait à la va-vite et l’éclat de ses yeux azur trahissaient les vestiges de la beauté de Ditgarde. Derrière elle, Daghild portait sur elle la vénusté de sa mère dont elle détenait l’héritage sur ses cheveux et au fond de ses yeux. Tout au plus les traits un peu plus durs de son père étaient-ils arborés çà et là sur son visage. Présence bien mince pour qu’elle constitue une tare en soi. Elle était, à l’instar de ses parents, vêtue pauvrement, robe grise élimée et chaussures de cuir.

Mais leurs accoutrements respectifs n’étaient pas en mesure de masquer le port altier que tous trois affichaient, ainsi que la grâce qui semblait émaner de chacun de leurs gestes.

Derrière Mime, la voix profonde de Rambert répondit à la muette interrogation de Ditgarde.

« Un voyageur égaré que j’ai recueilli dans la forêt. Il passera la nuit ici.

— Ne crains-tu pas qu’il ne s’agisse là d’un voleur ? » déclara Ditgarde sans ambages.

Rambert secoua la tête.

« Ils ne s’aventurent pas dehors par ce temps. »

La femme opina du chef, visiblement convaincue par les explications de son époux. Son sourire à l’endroit de Mime se fit instantanément plus avenant, dégageant une chaleur qui pénétra les chairs du jeune homme.

« Et Heimdall ? » questionna à son tour la jeune femme.

Les yeux azur de Rambert se durcirent tandis qu’il déglutit un _« Non. »_ sec. Un voile sombre embruma les yeux de la jeune femme et ses épaules s’affaissèrent d’un pouce. Puis sa mélancolie se dilua dans l’instant passé tandis que le moment présent la vit reprendre la maîtrise d’elle-même.

« C’était une brave bête. » lâcha-t-elle.

Outre la phrase, identique, l’oreille musicale du Guerrier Divin perçut la similitude entre la voix du père et celle de la fille. Echo parfait, à une octave de différence, de la formule entendue tantôt.

Ditgarde chercha derrière elle la main de sa fille qu’elle trouva, et tenta d’enserrer dans une étreinte destinée à exprimer sa sollicitude. Mais la jeune femme se déroba. Fixant son père, elle déclara.

« Un couvert de plus pour notre invité ? Après cela, j’irais dresser le lit de la troisième chambre. »

Rambert signifia son assentiment d’une voix monocorde. Comme des automates, les deux femmes tournèrent les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine d’où s’échappait un fumet dans lequel se mêlaient viande et légumes. Dans un même élan, Rambert se détourna pour prendre place à table, où l’attendait un pichet de terre cuite rempli d’hydromel. Il invita Mime à se joindre à lui mais ce dernier déclina la proposition pour prendre place devant la cheminée, au plus près de la source de chaleur.

Son regard s’échappa par la fenêtre. La tempête continuait de faire rage, et les flocons s’ébattaient en tous sens, tels des étoiles colériques filant sous une voûte éthérée. Au-dehors, les arbres fruitiers supportaient les bourrasques en silence et sans trouble apparent. Leurs branches, frêles et éparses n’oscillaient qu’à peine alors que le vent les assaillait.

Mime perçut dans le lointain le bruit de pas de Daghild qui disposait les couverts aux quatre coins de la table avant de se diriger vers la chambre qu’occuperait le jeune homme pour la nuit, à la faveur de la bonté de ses hôtes.

Les minutes s’égrenèrent pour Mime dont l’esprit avait momentanément quitté le corps, tentant de se frayer un chemin à travers le tumulte et les nuages. Là où le ciel était clair et piqueté d’étoiles. Mais les vents capricieux le maintenaient en suspens, là où la fureur grondait, et son esprit contrarié n’avait de cesse de refluer vers son enveloppe charnelle, avec une douleur renouvelée comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait usage de son cosmos.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité tandis que Daghild, qui avait achevé ses tâches, prenait place auprès de son père qui lui servit un verre d’hydromel qu’elle but à petites gorgées. Il secoua énergiquement la tête, se débarrassant des dernières scories oniriques l’habitant.

Il fouilla dans son sac, en extirpant sa harpe qui reposait dans son carcan de cuir. Il en défit les lacets et sortit l’objet qu’il mania avec une précaution extrême.

Ses longs doigts fins parcoururent avec délicatesse les boyaux composant les cordes. La gamme monta dans le silence de la pièce, légère et cristalline, si l’on exceptait toutefois une légère discordance au niveau de la corde de mi, constata Mime qui fronça ses sourcils blond vénitien. A l’aide d’une clef d’accord, il tendit la corde jusqu’à ce le son de cette dernière devienne apte à rendre sa gamme parfaite.

« Joue encore pour nous, Mime. »

La voix de Rambert lui parvint, absente et monocorde.

Le jeune homme se leva, calant sa harpe au creux de son épaule. Ses doigts parcoururent le cordage dont il tira une mélodie aiguë, requiem mélancolique et lancinant.

Les yeux fermés, l’esprit rivé sur l’exercice de son art. Il ressentait chaque vibration de corde que le bois de l’instrument restituait en l’étouffant. Il semblait paisible et immobile. Pourtant, à l’intérieur, son corps bouillonnait et son cosmos déferlait à l’intérieur de ses chairs, s’entrechoquait en vagues furieuses aux lisières de son être. Il ressentait avec une acuité décuplée la tangibilité de son existence, les murmures sourds et colériques de son univers.

La mélodie s’interrompit brusquement lorsque la réalité reprit ses droits. Le parquet grinçant par endroits sous les pas de Ditgarde, les bras encombrés d’une casserole fumante. Quand le fumet vint en louvoyant flatter les narines de Mime, celui-ci ne put, à son corps défendant, réprimer le bruit que produisit son estomac.

En quelques enjambées, le Guerrier d’Eta rejoignit la table, prenant place en face de Rambert, Daghild à sa droite. Cependant, Ditgarde s’employait à disposer la braisière au milieu des convives. Ceci étant fait, elle en ôta la cloche, laissant l’odeur envahir un peu plus la pièce. Se saisissant d’une louche, elle servit à tous quatre des portions du plat. Ditgarde qui prit place avec les trois convives sonna le début du dîner.

Mime était affamé. Dans son orgueil, il n’avait pas songé à prévoir assez de nourriture dans le cas où le blizzard le surprendrait. Ce qui, à son grand dam, s’était produit. Aussi avait-il erré des heures durant, sans rien à manger, le ventre vide et un désarroi teinté d’une rancune envers lui-même chevillé au corps.

Aussi était-il en train d’accueillir comme une bénédiction le met qui s’offrait à lui. Le plat, qui mêlait viandes de bœuf, de porc et d’agneau était accompagné de choux, d’asperges, de haricots et de pommes de terre. Le tout était agrémenté d’ail et d’oignon, ainsi que d’herbes en tout genre.

Ses hôtes, put percevoir Mime tandis qu’il avait le nez plongé dans son assiette paraissaient ingurgiter la nourriture de façon machinale. Un comportement qui ne laissa pas de l’étonner. A plus forte raison qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la première fois qu’il observait pareil phénomène parmi les trois membres de cette famille. Comme si leur conscience collective n’était que la simple résultante d’un ensemble supérieur qui les dirigeait et les réprimait dans leurs individualités.

Il leva les yeux, ayant senti un regard posé sur lui avec insistance. Ditgarde regardait le jeune homme avec un sourire qui étirait un des coins de ses lèvres. Ses pupilles amarante s’écarquillèrent de surprise et, pendant un bref instant, la question de savoir si Ditgarde avait intercepté le fil de ses pensées le tarauda. Le sourire de son hôtesse s’élargit, suscitant dans la poitrine de Mime la même impression que tantôt. La sensation d’être enveloppé d’une douce chaleur qui apaisait son âme et faisait taire ses tourments, et l’impression que, pendant un bref instant dont la durée semblait tendre vers l’infini, rien, absolument rien n’était en mesure de lui advenir qui pourrait lui causer du tort.

« J’ose espérer que ce modeste repas est à ta convenance, jeune Mime, fit-elle de sa voix grave.

— Plus que vous ne sauriez l’imaginer, madame. Les cuisines de feu mon père ne seraient en mesure d’égaler le met dont vous venez de me gratifier.

— Ton père est mort. » Mime tourna la tête vers Daghild. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme semblait s’adresser directement au Guerrier d’Eta qui hocha la tête en réponse.

« Tu m’en vois navré, intervint Rambert.

— Ne le soyez pas, Rambert. Mon père est mort, mais ce qu’il m’a légué en héritage – non pas seulement ses terres et sa fortune – constitue un bien parmi les plus précieux qui soient à mes yeux. Héritage auquel je m’efforce, chaque jour qui passe, de rendre honneur, de sorte qu’il continue de vivre en moi, lui, ainsi que les convictions en lesquelles il avait placé sa vie et sa foi.

— Tu sembles être une personne de bien, jeune Mime, déclara Rambert d’un ton dans lequel semblait percer une pointe de fierté qui eut l’heur de serrer le cœur de Mime.

— Le compliment est pris comme un honneur de votre part. Sans vous pour m’accueillir en vos murs, nul ne sait où je serais à l’heure qu’il est. Probablement étendu dans la forêt, mon corps sans vie servant de repas aux loups et aux corbeaux. Votre ferme fut pour moi une bénédiction.

— Une ferme qui est dans notre famille depuis près de quatre cents ans, fit Daghild de sa voix cristalline. Mon père est d’ascendance noble mais il y a environ cent ans de cela, les gens au service de nos ancêtres qui tenaient cet endroit sont partis. Et le fils cadet du seigneur de cette époque décida de s’y installer pour continuer à faire vivre ce lieu. Mon père et moi-même descendons de cet homme.

— Voici un acte bien noble, déclara Mime, tandis que, tour à tour, il regardait Daghild, Rambert et Ditgarde.

— Nous nous efforçons de contribuer à ce que les actions de notre ancêtre trouvent un but et puissent se perpétuer de génération en génération. Telle est notre conviction à nous.

— Et pourtant, reprit Rambert à la suite de sa fille, je serais le dernier exploitant de cette ferme.

— Ne dis pas cela, père ! Je suis résolue à poursuivre, à ta suite.

— Tout comme je suis résolu à te voir retourner à Stockholm au plus vite, Daghild.

— Mes études peuvent attendre, père. Avec les braconniers qui hantent la forêt, toi et mère ne savez plus où donner de la tête, je me dois d’être présente et vous assister. Et puis, tiens-tu tant que ça à aborder ce sujet devant notre invitée qui ne manquera pas de s’ennuyer ? »

Mime piqua un fard devant la remarque de la jeune femme qui partit d’un éclat de rire. Sa bonne humeur contamina ses parents qui affichèrent tous deux un sourire.

Une fois de plus, des questionnements confus vinrent s’agiter à la lisière de la pensée de Mime. Tout au long de l’échange, les personnalités respectives de ses hôtes semblaient avoir brusquement ressurgi pour s’exprimer en toute liberté et indépendamment de la conscience collective qui avait tantôt posé sa marque sur les comportements des trois individus dont il goûtait l’hospitalité et savourait la conversation.

La suite du dîner se déroula de façon tout à fait naturelle, dans un échange entre les quatre convives que ponctuaient des silences de temps à autre, lorsque cette étrange torpeur s’emparait à nouveau de ses hôtes.

Quand le ragoût fut terminé, Ditgarde quitta la table avec la casserole cependant que Daghild enlevait couverts et plats. Elles revinrent de la cuisine avec cuillères, couteau et petites assiettes en bois pour Daghild ; deux gâteaux constituant le dessert pour Ditgarde.

Gaufres au gruau d’avoine et gâteau glacé aux baies polaires furent disposés sur la table. Pour la deuxième fois, Mime ne put masquer l’extase que connurent ses papilles en goûtant aux desserts. Il planta son regard dans celui de Rambert, affichant par là même sa franche reconnaissance. Ce dernier partit d’un éclat de rire avant de remplir de nouveau le verre du jeune homme d’hydromel.

Le repas terminé, tous quatre s’installèrent au coin du feu. En faible remerciement, Mime les réjouit du son de sa harpe. Par un miracle qu’il ne sut véritablement expliquer, il joua ce soir avec un niveau de virtuosité qu’il n’avait que très rarement atteint. Il sentait dans son corps la douce chaleur diffusée par les mets qu’il avait engloutis et l’hydromel qu’il avait consommé plus que de raison, incité qu’il le fut par Rambert. Pour autant, l’ivresse dont il était la victime ne faisait que décupler sa sensibilité aux éléments intimes dont il était entouré. Pour ce soir, juste pour ce soir, il souhaitait se sublimer, et il aurait été bien en peine d’expliquer d’où lui venait pareille volonté. Simplement, il se sentait en ces brefs instants investi des mêmes sensations qu’avaient dû ressentir certains de ses prédécesseurs scaldes, quand ces derniers exerçaient leur art devant une assemblée de Dieux réunis en un lieu pour offrir à un mortel l’opportunité de régaler des êtres divins des sons qu’il tirait de son instrument.

Ce soir-là, des mélodies anciennes s’élevèrent de la harpe du jeune Mime, tantôt joyeuses, tantôt mélancoliques ; tantôt épiques, tantôt désespérantes. Il évoqua en ces lieux les épopées des héros d’Asgard luttant pour la sauvegarde du monde, l’histoire des Dieux qui peuplaient jadis les Cieux et leur chute crépusculaire dans une bataille qui s’étirait sur des siècles et des siècles, les amours contrariés, entre amants déchirés.

Il joua jusqu’à ce que les cordes de boyau usassent ses doigts fins et continua néanmoins. Il joua jusqu’à ce que, fatigués par la nuit qui avançait et repus par les mélodies de Mime, ses hôtes ne se décidassent à gagner leurs chambres respectives. Mime fut le dernier à quitter la pièce, restant encore quelques secondes debout, devant le feu dont les braises en s’éteignant se drapaient d’une couleur cramoisie qui allait en tirant sur le noir. Après quoi il rangea sa harpe dans son étui de cuir et alla se coucher à son tour.

***

Mime sentit une présence comme il se retournait dans son lit. Daghild se tenait là, son corps nu se découpant dans la pénombre. Nul bruit ne l’avait alerté de sa venue, ni la porte, ni le plancher n’avaient signalé la présence de la jeune femme au Guerrier d’Eta. Elle s’était contentée… d’apparaître. Daghild se glissa dans les draps, se rapprochant de Mime dont le sang affluant aux tempes, embrouillait son esprit étonné.

« Aime-moi, Guerrier Divin. »

Des sentiments contradictoires agitèrent les pensées du jeune homme. Respecter son hôte en se gardant des avances de la fille de Rambert ; ou céder à l’appel de ce corps chaud qui se pressait contre lui, l’incitant à la luxure.

Il céda.

Son corps s’approcha de celui de Daghild, leurs lèvres se saluèrent. Les mains de Daghild parcouraient le corps brûlant de Mime, ses épaules, son torse, son aine. Les doigts de Mime s’enroulèrent dans la chevelure blonde de son amante, ses narines s’enivrèrent de son odeur. Elle dégageait une odeur de roc et d’humus, de feuille morte et d’eau glacée.

Les caresses se firent plus pressantes, les baisers, plus passionnés, s’explorant l’un l’autre, dans les parties diverses de leurs corps respectifs. N’y tenant plus, ils se fondirent l’un dans l’autre, ventre contre ventre, lèvres qui s’aventuraient, sur le cou, sur les épaules, sur la gorge.

Mime ressenti l’extase du moment partagé, l’exacerbation des sens qui se diluaient dans l’être de Daghild. Son étreinte, lente et passionnée s’accéléra sous l’effet des exigences de la jeune femme.

La jouissance vint le cueillir au détour d’une poussée et il se déroba, roulant sur le côté. Epuisés et extatiques, leurs cages thoraciques se soulevant à intervalles réguliers avant de retrouver peu à peu un rythme moins effréné. Encore légèrement tremblante mais néanmoins apaisée, Daghild vint se blottir contre le corps encore bouillant de son amant. Mime passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, enroulant la jeune femme qui, gagnée par l’épuisement, sombra dans le sommeil.

Mime demeura encore de longs instants en éveil, se gorgeant de l’odeur des cheveux de Daghild avant que, impérieuse et irrésistible, la fatigue ne le gagne à son tour.

***

_« Lève-toi ! Guerrier Divin ! »_

Une voix féminine et éthérée lui parvint dans le lointain, là où il était resté reclus dans la douceur de ses songes. L’ordre avait eu l’heur de le tirer du sommeil.

Sur son corps, il sentait ici et là des brûlures qui lui procuraient une étrange sensation de bien-être. De la main, il chercha à son côté un corps qu’il pensait trouver là. Mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu’il demeurait seul dans le lit où il avait dormi.

Bon an mal an, il se leva, enfila ses habits qui se trouvaient au pied du lit. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il s’efforça de rassembler les souvenirs épars du soir précédent. Mais déjà, sa mémoire s’étiolait et les réminiscences d’alors disparaissaient de sa pensée. Le désarroi le saisit un instant, mais la perte des évènements récents la fit disparaître, et seul un mince questionnement ténu le taraudait quant aux tenants qui l’avaient conduit en un tel lieu.

Il passa son manteau sur ses épaules et quitta la hutte minuscule où il avait résidé pour la nuit. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, il s’immobilisa. Une étrange fragrance, mélange d’émanations minérales et végétales avait brièvement retenu son attention. Il tenta de se concentrer sur cet effluve mais, en dépit de ses efforts, il échoua à la capter de nouveau. Croyant à un délire issu de son imagination, il sortit.

Dehors, un cheval à la robe immaculée se tenait devant lui. Sans attaches, libre de circuler, il paraissait néanmoins attendre le Guerrier Divin. Il laissa ce dernier l’approcher, flatter son encolure et le monter. Paisible et docile, la monture n’en était pas moins vive et énergique. Et, rapidement, son galop porta Mime au-dehors de la forêt.

A quelques kilomètres de là, il vit se profiler devant lui la silhouette imposante du palais Valhalla où l’attendaient – et à n’en pas douter avec impatience – Siegfried et ses compagnons.


	6. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya, Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 4**

_ Vienne, Autriche – printemps 20** _

Laureline jeta un discret coup d’œil sur la scène où étaient disposés les instruments. Derrière le rideau masquant l’orchestre, elle devinait les auditeurs gagnant leurs sièges respectifs, et la rumeur sourde manifestant leurs échanges à mi-voix.

Elle retourna dans l’arrière-salle, l’esprit fébrile, l’estomac noué. Dernière arrivée dans l’orchestre philharmonique, la jeune violoniste expérimentait également pour la première fois un concert au sein de la Salle dorée du Musikverein. Rêve d’enfance que tout musicien en herbe était susceptible de caresser dès lors qu’il prenait conscience de son talent, et pour qui jouer dans ce cénacle représentait l’aboutissement de travaux éprouvants.

Louvoyant à travers ses confrères qui s’entretenaient de vive voix, elle atteignit une table dressée, s’empara d’une bouteille d’eau fraîche. Se retournant pour embrasser la pièce du regard, elle se heurta à Johann, imposant altiste de l’orchestre, colosse bedonnant au visage bourru. Ce dernier lui sourit, massant distraitement l’épaule de la jeune Suissesse. Elle porta son regard jusqu’au sien, exprimant à l’Allemand entre deux âges une certaine forme de gratitude.

« Je te prie de m’excuser, Johann, fit-elle dans un allemand fébrile. Je dois être quelque peu impressionnée par l’évènement à venir. Vous autres avez l’air si détendus. »

Elle pensait dire vrai, considérant les traits relâchés de son vis-à-vis qui lui souriait et la lueur pétillante cachée derrière ses sourcils broussailleux. Un rire bref fit tressauter sa carcasse cependant qu’il englobait la salle du regard.

« Regarde autour de toi, lâcha-t-il. Toute concentrée que tu es sur tes propres peurs, tu oublies de prêter attention aux comportements des autres. Tous sont angoissés, même les plus expérimentés d’entre nous. »

Laureline suivit son conseil, balayant l’ensemble de la pièce pour s’apercevoir que Johann disait vrai. Tous et toutes portaient sur leurs mines des signes manifestes de tension – plus ou moins visible. Un détail cependant frappa son attention.

« Eux quatre ne semblent pas affectés le moins du monde. »

Un mince sourire déforma les lèvres de Johann cependant qu’il hochait la tête en silence. Le regard du vieil alto suivit celui de la jeune femme. Observant en silence deux hommes, debout à quelques mètres d’eux, devisant tranquillement avec le donneur de _la_. Cheveux courts pour l’un, mi-longs pour l’autre, Albérich, le chef d’orchestre, et Sorrento, le flûtiste, ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde souffrir de la pression accablant leurs pairs.

De même, leurs deux amis se tenaient assis à distance respectable. Minos, un sourire aux lèvres, tourné sur sa chaise, entretenant Rune qui se tenait de face, bras croisés et yeux fermés.

« Ces quatre-là ne sont pas comme le reste d’entre nous, se contenta d’expliquer Johann. A vrai dire, je les admire autant que je les envie. D’être imperméables comme ils le sont à ces tensions qui précèdent notre arrivée sur scène. Et pourtant, quelle pression ils portent sur leurs épaules, chacun, plus qu’aucun d’entre nous. »

Laureline opina du chef. Elle avait ressenti la pointe de jalousie accompagnant la remarque de l’altiste et, à son corps défendant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’épouser une partie les sentiments de son aîné.

Au loin, la tête de Minos se détourna de son ami qui, pour sa part, souleva ses paupières, dévoilant ses iris parme. La Suissesse retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle était l’objet de l’attention des deux hommes. Vivement, elle se détourna, tandis qu’une gêne l’étreignit. Ayant surpris la scène, Johann ricana brièvement avant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

« Bien, le temps est venu pour nous de faire une fois de plus nos preuves sur scène. »

La jeune violoniste suivit l’orchestre se dirigeant sur scène tout en s’efforçant de masquer son trouble. Elle manqua de sursauter lorsqu’elle sentit une présence parvenir à sa hauteur. Elle tourna la tête, avisant Sorrento qui la considérait avec bienveillance.

« Tout se passera bien. »

La remarque, pour futile qu’elle fût, allégea une partie de l’angoisse de la jeune femme.

Leur arrivée, à tous, fit taire d’un seul tenant la rumeur de la Salle dorée qui se mua en un léger murmure. Elle prit place à quelques mètres de Minos qui, après le chef d’orchestre, occupait la position la plus importante. Elle s’empara de son instrument, cependant qu’elle observait en silence les comportements de ses pairs : Minos caressant en silence les cordes de son violon, Albérich, agacé, qui n’était pas encore apparu devant le public, remettant en place son nœud papillon pourtant parfaitement ajusté, ce qui eut l’heur d’allumer dans les pupilles de Sorrento une lueur d’amusement.

La même impression, fugace et persistante venait l’envahir en ces instants précédant leur représentation au public. Cette perméabilité qu’elle possédait à l’encontre des habitudes récurrentes de ses pairs, tout autant de moyens de tromper l’angoisse, ou de conjurer un quelconque mauvais sort.

Elle distinguait certains des visages de leurs spectateurs, parterre de gens de bonne société qui, pour certains, étaient venus de coins éloignés de l’Autriche voire de l’Europe pour avoir le privilège d’assister à la représentation unique d’un des plus célèbres orchestres du monde dans la plus fameuse salle de concert du monde. La Suissesse voyait peintes sur leurs visages toutes les expectatives quant au concert à venir. Et la conscience aiguë de l’admiration de ces gens gonfla son cœur de détermination.

Progressivement, la lumière dans la salle s’amenuisa, clair-obscur avant la nuit. Le silence s’installa parmi l’assistance des auditeurs. Le _la_ du hautbois, que demanda Minos, fut reçu par ce dernier et transmis au reste de l’orchestre. Peu à peu, chaque instrument s’accorda, s’harmonisant dans un ensemble homogène.

Albérich entra sur scène, recevant les applaudissements des spectateurs. Il se plaça au centre de la scène, saluant bien bas les auditeurs avant de leur tourner le dos pour faire face à son orchestre. Non loin d’ici, à sa gauche, se tenait Minos, debout, excentré de deux mètres par rapport à ses pairs. Derrière lui, dans une pénombre plus prononcée, se dressait la fine silhouette de Sorrento, tenant négligemment sa flûte traversière.

Et la représentation de débuter. Albérich, qui s’était tenu quelques minutes immobile s’anima progressivement. Une mélodie s’éleva des instruments, des inflexions de ses mains, le chef d’orchestre dirigeait auprès de tous la marche à suivre. Les sons des pupitres – cordes, vents et cuivres – se mêlaient de concert, s’amenuisant çà et là, se renforçant par instants.

Concentrée sur sa partition, Laureline n’en demeurait pas moins attentive aux multiples détails émaillant le concert. Le calme religieux des auditeurs, la direction, toute en maîtrise et en finesse d’Albérich, le calme réconfortant de Rune devant elle, le corps droit, les doigts se mouvant avec aisance le long des cordes.

Toute angoisse avait quitté son esprit – ainsi que ceux de ses pairs –, mais elle ressentait plus que tout les présences paisibles de ces quatre hommes qui semblaient résolument se détacher de la masse des autres individus qu’elle côtoyait. Elle fixa son esprit plus en avant dans son observation, cependant qu’Albérich avait intimé le silence aux premiers violons dont elle faisait partie. Au fond d’elle, elle se préparait aux moments plus lointains qui allaient se dérouler.

Cependant, Minos et Sorrento se tenaient droits. Ils n’avaient pas encore entamé leurs partitions qui intervenaient plus loin dans la représentation et qui devaient constituer le clou de ce spectacle. Elle ne pouvait retenir un frisson d’expectative tant elle savait leurs jeux respectifs largement au-dessus de la mêlée.

Sa propre partition reprit puis s’arrêta de nouveau, quand tout à coup, l’instrument de Minos s’anima. Les yeux fermés, un mince sourire posé sur le visage, son être tout entier semblait concentré sur le jeu de son violon. L’ombre qu’il projetait, tout éclairé de lumière diffuse qu’il était, semblait s’animer cependant que le crin frottait les cordes de boyau. Le son qui s’en extirpa se fit plus dense, envahissant l’atmosphère de notes claires et éthérées qui voletaient en tous sens.

Tous les instruments s’étaient remis à jouer à l’exception de la cohorte des violons. Et Laureline s’était abîmée dans la rêverie contemplative des sonorités tantôt plaintives, tantôt joyeuses qui s’extirpaient des instruments. Elle observait avec une acuité décuplée les menus détails composant l’instant présent, jusqu’à ce que la peur ne vienne en rampant s’emparer d’elle. Tout à son attention de la scène, elle se sentait prisonnière de l’atmosphère qui avait envahi les alentours. Son esprit, vagabond, peinait à se raccrocher à son enveloppe charnelle qui tenait en ses mains l’instrument de bois lustré. Il lui fallait pourtant regagner la maîtrise de son corps, tant l’instant où les premiers violons reprendraient leur jeu était imminent. Elle échoua pourtant dans sa tentative de reconquête, laissant la panique exercer son emprise, quand son esprit se fixa soudainement sur la mélodie lancinante que jouaient les violoncelles conduits par Rune. Elle observa ce dos vêtu d’habits noirs, dont le crin s’agitait énergiquement mais dont le corps restait immobile et inamovible. Peu à peu, elle s’ancra à cette présence, ses propres doigts se mouvant le long des cordes quand elle perçut l’ordre d’Albérich devant elle.

Ainsi l’ensemble reprit-il de plus belle, conduit par le jeu léché de Minos qui subjuguait la salle de sa virtuosité. Laureline ressentait toujours aussi intensément les sentiments d’admiration que le public éprouvait à leur endroit. S’interrogeant intérieurement de leur réaction quand adviendrait l’instant que tous ici attendaient.

Se tournant vers Sorrento, Albérich signifia à ce dernier qu’il pouvait laisser libre cours à son génie. Une transe silencieuse s’empara de la salle quand les premières notes de la flûte traversière s’épanchèrent dans l’éther. Minos se joignit au ballet de son compère. Tous deux jouèrent de concert avec le reste de l’orchestre, les notes suraiguës du violon répondant aux sonorités plaintives de Sorrento.

La Suissesse se laissa gagner par une euphorie soudaine et impérieuse qui s’empara de son être. Elle sentit distinctement la mélodie des deux solistes s’insinuer au plus profond de son esprit, tandis que son ouïe demeurait sourde aux autres sons qui l’entouraient. Le temps parut se ralentir pour son esprit éclairé, envahi de douces mélodies. Ses doigts semblaient se placer avec une précision et une rapidité qu’elle n’avait jusque-là jamais atteintes sur le manche de son violon. Son toucher était décuplé, et il lui semblait que les notes qu’elle tirait de son instrument possédaient une pureté inédite.

Elle s’enivra de ces sensations lancinantes qui, pour un temps, lui permirent de sublimer son art. Goûtant sans retenue à l’explosion de ses sens. A fleur de peau, elle ressentait une fois encore les présences de ses quatre pairs, dont les silhouettes, crut-elle, paraissaient luire d’une indistincte. Elle les percevait, les yeux fermés, l’esprit concentré et leurs corps tendus, attentifs aux moindres vibrations ambiantes.

Cependant, comme toute chose éternelle, l’instant présent s’acheva, la musique cessa progressivement, au gré des instruments qui s’éteignaient.

Laureline s’affaissa quand son violon se tut, essoufflée et exaltée. La foule s’était animée comme un seul homme, applaudissant à tout rompre les artistes qui se tenaient sur la scène et qui avaient entrouvert pour quelques heures les portes d’un éden qu’ils pensaient inaccessible. Elle distingua sur sa droite le regard bienveillant que Sorrento posa sur elle. La Suissesse hocha imperceptiblement la tête, remerciement tacite aux encouragements du flûtiste virtuose.

***

_ Environ deux heures plus tard… _

Après plusieurs rappels et moult applaudissements, les musiciens se retrouvèrent dans un vaste salon. Champagnes et vins étaient servis en même temps que des fours et autres gourmandises que dispensaient les serveurs sur des plateaux brillants.

Dans un coin de la salle, engoncée dans sa robe noire, Laureline recevait avec un plaisir dissimulé sous les rougeurs qu’elle arborait les compliments de spectateurs distingués et de pairs éclairés. Louant à qui mieux mieux la beauté de son jeu en ce soir. Elle se récria lorsqu’une aristocrate compara son talent à celui du soliste Minos.

Elle masqua une moue de contrariété lorsqu’elle chercha du regard les quatre compagnons. Elle aurait souhaité remercier Sorrento pour sa franche sollicitude, et vérifier son impression de tantôt, ressentie vers la fin de la représentation.

Mais son examen minutieux échoua à trouver tout ou partie de ces quatre-là. Elle se dirigea Johann quand elle vit ce dernier passer à sa portée, s’excusant prestement auprès de l’assistance dont elle constituait le cœur.

A voix basse, elle questionna l’altiste quant à l’endroit où pouvaient se trouver Albérich et ses amis. Elle reçut une réponse laconique lui expliquant qu’ils avaient pris congé une heure plus tôt, après avoir rassasié les auditeurs de leurs présences.

Elle le remercia, déçue. Elle savait les habitudes de ces quatre-là qui aimaient à s’éclipser, ne supportant les pressions de la foule que jusqu’à un certain point. Pour autant, elle regretta de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion de s’entretenir quelques instants avec l’un d’entre eux, devant reporter sa soif de savoir à un autre jour.

La soirée se prolongea deux heures de plus. La minuit fut dûment dépassée, mais l’excitation de tout un chacun était telle que nul ne songeait à regagner ses demeures. Pourtant, peu à peu, les conversations s’espacèrent et les groupes se dégarnirent.

A son grand soulagement, la Suissesse se retrouva dehors, goûtant avec plaisir la fraîcheur nocturne qui déliait ses membres engourdis, vivifiait son visage rendu brûlant par ce qu’elle estimait être une trop forte consommation de champagne.

De l’autre côté de la rue, elle vit un individu semblant regarder en sa direction. Un trait de contrariété se dessina sur son visage en reconnaissant son époux, qui l’attendait, vraisemblablement depuis un certain temps, un bouquet de fleurs rouges à la main.

Elle lui adressa un signe discret de la main cependant qu’elle saluait ses pairs. Traversant la rue, elle porta son regard de droite à gauche. Ses yeux, inattentifs aux véhicules susceptibles de venir à sa rencontre, s’égaraient vers une direction floue et indéfinie.

***

Ils s’étaient éclipsés du Musikveiren pour goûter à la sérénité de l’hôtel particulier des Gunther, héritage que reçut Sorrento à la mort de son père survenue bien des années auparavant. Minos et Sorrento avaient pris place dans un petit salon, pièce où ils aimaient à se retrouver tous quatre quand leurs pas les menaient jusqu’à la capitale autrichienne. Dans le salon, comme un élément central, trônait un piano à queue. De vastes fenêtres donnaient sur la rue silencieuse en contrebas et, contre un des murs de la pièce, une bibliothèque s’étendait, accueillant en son sein une commode contenant entre autres bibelots, des verres et des bouteilles.

Tous deux s’étaient affalés sur de vieux fauteuils de velours, meubles chargés de souvenirs où un jeune Sorrento avait coutume de prendre place pour y écouter son grand-père l’enchanter de sa flûte. C’était bien avant le Sanctuaire puis, plus tard, lorsqu’il lui était parfois permis de regagner sa ville natale. Ils tenaient en leur main des verres qui se vidaient lentement, brandy pour l’Autrichien, gin pour le Norvégien. En silence, ils savouraient l’instant passé qu’ils avaient orné de leur virtuosité, imaginant sans peine apparente les titres qui recouvriraient demain les unes de certains des journaux destinés aux élites.

Dans le couloir menant au salon, ils entendirent des bruits de pas allant en s’approchant. D’une démarche calme, Albérich pénétra dans le salon, gagnant derechef le centre de la bibliothèque murale dont il extirpa une bouteille de vodka.

Il s’apprêta à rejoindre ses compères quand son regard s’arrêta sur le piano noir. Fronçant les sourcils, il saisit le livre qui y était posé, considérant les inscriptions imprimées en lettres capitales sur la couverture.

«  _L’étranger_ … » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir méprisant, avant que le livre ne se décomposât entre ses doigts, réduit en poussière par le cosmos de l’Asgardien.

Minos et Sorrento le considérèrent avec des mines consternées, mesurant l’impact du geste d’Albérich. C’est l’instant que choisit Rune pour apparaître, faisant son retour dans le salon qu’il avait quitté tantôt pour aller se rafraîchir dans une des salles de bain.

Rune vit son livre devenir cendres qui s’égarèrent en voletant sur le tapis persan de la pièce. Albérich se retourna, sentant dans son dos la colère froide de son ami. Sa mine se décomposa devant son regard de feu, avant de se reprendre, lui lâchant froidement au visage une remarque cinglante qui attisa la colère du Norvégien cependant que les deux autres, spectateurs malgré eux semblaient au comble de la gêne, transmettant au cosmos d’Albérich des vagues de reproche qui vinrent s’écraser contre le brasier de sa fierté.

« Tu sais que tu n’aurais pas dû agir de la sorte, Albérich, pas envers _moi_ , tu le sais très bien. »

Il y avait des notes plaintives dans la voix de Rune, qui eurent l’heur d’ébranler quelque peu Minos et Sorrento. Tous deux savaient la souffrance à laquelle Rune était présentement confronté, tout comme ils savaient les raisons ayant poussé Albérich à commettre un tel acte.

Avec, chevillée au corps, l’intention de mettre fin au malaise, Minos se leva, verre à la main, sourire aux lèvres. Il se saisit du propre verre de Rune et remplit les deux d’une nouvelle portion de gin. Rune saisit le verre ainsi tendu de son compatriote, le ressentiment s’apaisant un instant au fond de ses yeux clairs. Les deux Norvégiens gagnèrent les fauteuils tandis qu’Albérich restait debout, faisant face à ses compagnons.

Les regards convergèrent soudainement vers Sorrento qui se tortilla, mal à l’aise. Il leur avait fait part tantôt de sa volonté de quitter l’orchestre dans quelques semaines, s’essuyant aussitôt les récriminations véhémentes de ses amis. Ce n’était pas la première fois que pareil désir était exprimé par l’Autrichien. Il s’était à chaque fois rétracté. Pourtant, il les avait cette fois assurés de sa volonté d’aller jusqu’au bout.

Dans l’intention d’imiter l’acte d’apaisement de Minos, Sorrento se leva, saisissant dans un coin de la pièce sa flûte bientôt suivi par les deux Norvégiens qui s’emparèrent des leurs instruments à cordes tandis qu’Albérich prenait place devant le piano. Leurs vieux automatismes d’après concert quand, seuls, ils s’adonnaient à une représentation privée dont ils étaient les uniques acteurs et spectateurs, revenant instantanément.

Le quatuor s’anima, relâchant dans l’air les notes évanescentes de leurs instruments, laissant libre cours aux appels de leurs cosmos qui se déployèrent en toute liberté, folâtrant les uns avec les autres, se mêlant, dansant de concert dans une valse effrénée emplissant leurs êtres, stupéfiant leurs esprits.

Ils jouèrent ainsi de longs moments, réticents à s’arracher à la douceur de l’expérience partagée, ciment essentiel de leur amitié. Délestées de la présence des autres sonorités qui les avaient accompagnés tantôt, les notes qu’ils extirpaient prenaient une tout autre dimension et pouvaient s’exprimer sans les contradictions de leurs pairs. Les quatre hommes n’en posèrent pas moins les notes finales de leurs partitions respectives. Les derniers sons vibraient dans le vide qui les entourait, avant de s’éteindre pour laisser place au silence.

Sorrento rouvrit les yeux, une sensation d’apaisement peinte sur le visage. Il vit Minos qui l’observait, d’un regard qui voulait dire : _« C’est pour ce genre d’instants que tu ne nous quitteras jamais. »_

Pour lors, le flûtiste ne pouvait le contredire, dût-il reconnaître à contrecœur et cela, Minos le savait. Un état d’esprit similaire pesait sur Rune, pour qui le moment partagé avait temporairement éclairci les brumes de colère enserrant sa conscience. Mais ceci ne durerait pas. Une fois la féérie de l’union dissipée, la réalité reprit son apanage sur l’esprit de l’Autrichien qui se leva, leur signifiant son intention de sortir.

« Ça ne te suffira pas, Sorrento, ça ne te suffira jamais. » entendit-il Minos murmurer derrière son dos avec en contrepoint l’acquiescement d’Albérich. L’Autrichien fit mine de ne rien entendre, poursuivit sa route et s’enfuit.

***

Sorrento avait défilé sans s’arrêter à travers les ruelles et avenues éclairées par les lumières des réverbères. Il avait ressenti le besoin de s’éloigner au plus vite de la résidence de ses ancêtres. S’ingéniant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses trois amis. Les paroles de Minos, ainsi que les sentiments diffus de Rune et Albérich à son endroit avaient une fois de plus fait leur lit dans le berceau de ses hésitations.

Pensaient-ils sincèrement que la décision qu’il prenait était simple ? Non, ils étaient nécessairement conscients de la difficulté du choix de l’Autrichien matérialisée par ses renoncements systématiques. Ainsi, l’ironie avec laquelle Minos accueillait régulièrement ses annonces n’était-elle qu’un masque derrière lequel il cachait ses inquiétudes. Tout comme les abandons de Sorrento n’étaient que le paravent de sa lâcheté et de ses peurs les plus secrètes issues de vieilles blessures mal cicatrisées. Trop couard pour tenter de s’approprier ce mince espoir après lequel il courait depuis tant d’années.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, il sentait sa résolution plus inébranlable qu’à l’accoutumée. Il partirait, il était décidé. Si seulement tous trois pouvaient lui manifester leur soutien. Là était leur tort.

L’Autrichien emprunta un des ponts enjambant le canal du Danube. Parvenu en son centre, il ralentit l’allure, s’accoudant à la rambarde sur laquelle il embrassa le paysage vespéral qui s’étendait à l’infini. Il perçut du coin de l’œil un orage grondant à l’horizon, déchirant les cieux de zébrures iridescentes dont le vacarme se répercutait de loin en loin jusqu’à sa mince silhouette perdue dans la pénombre. Il repensa avec nostalgie à la première soirée qu’il avait partagée ici en compagnie de ses trois compagnons. Nuit que l’alcool avait arrosée plus souvent qu’à son tour et qu’il avait personnellement terminée en cellule de dégrisement, après un plongeon dans le canal.

Il s’arracha finalement de sa contemplation nostalgique, reprenant sa marche. Parvenu à l’autre bout du pont, il crut sentir un appel distant et hésitant dont il ne put identifier la source. Levant la tête, il constata sa propre position par rapport à l’endroit où il souhaitait se rendre. Il n’en était plus si loin. Toutefois, il désirait retarder un peu l’instant où il y parviendrait pour flâner encore à travers la capitale.

Sa route se poursuivit, droit devant lui, quittant les abords du canal. Au-dessus de lui, il sentait luire les étoiles, bien que masquées par les lumières des lampadaires. Cependant que de droite à gauche, il percevait des vitrines de magasins fermés pour la nuit, des pubs où s’épanchaient des jeunes gens, des groupes d’amis et d’amoureux qui cheminaient vers diverses destinations.

Après une boucle consommée, il parvint à nouveau devant le canal du Danube, observant nombre d’individus converger dans la même direction que lui. Des berges en contrebas s’échappait un brouhaha sonore et joyeux. Il emprunta tranquillement un escalier le menant aux berges et qui le conduisirent non loin d’un bâtiment devant lequel régnait une intense animation. Masse d’individus parlant et riant dans la longue file conduisant à une boîte de nuit.

D’un pas décidé, il longea la queue pour s’arrêter à quelques pas des videurs devant lesquels il se planta. L’un d’eux leva instantanément la tête vers l’Autrichien, son regard semblant s’éclairer en reconnaissant le visiteur. D’un geste, il détacha l’une des courroies contenant la file avant de s’effacer devant Sorrento qui le dépassa en le remerciant d’un signe de tête.

Il parvint ainsi dans le vestibule du lieu nocturne, où se tenaient la caisse et les vestiaires. Sans s’arrêter, il poussa la porte pour se retrouver la boîte de nuit à proprement parler. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un bar où, déjà, un parterre de gens s’agglutinait. De part et d’autre du bar le lieu s’agrandissait, donnant lieu à deux autres espaces de taille plus importante. Le tout était parsemé de-ci, de-là de tables et de fauteuils sur lequel des groupes de noctambules partageaient des bouteilles dont certaines affectaient des tailles improbables. Du plafond partait pléthore de spots, agrémentant le lieu de lumières psychédéliques et électriques pulsant au rythme de la musique que crachaient enceintes et caissons de basse.

Une atmosphère bien différente de l’ambiance solennelle animée par une musique léchée qu’il avait produite quelques heures auparavant. Exactement ce qu’il recherchait.

Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea sur l’aile gauche de la boîte, dévalant pour ce faire trois marches constituant le bref escalier séparant deux des trois parties du lieu. Tant bien que mal, il se fraya un chemin à travers la masse compacte d’individus dansant et s’enlaçant sur la piste. Couples éphémères qui, pour la plupart ne verraient pas la fin de la nuit, ou dont la proximité se sera étiolée une fois le nouveau jour venu et les brumes éthyliques dissipées.

Il parvint finalement à l’endroit souhaité, loin du tumulte et légèrement plus calme. Il gagna un bar sur lequel il s’accouda, demandant un verre de brandy à l’un des barmen ainsi qu’un shot de rhum.

Il avala promptement le liquide ambré contenu dans le dé à coudre, avant de tourner le dos au comptoir, faisant face à la foule qui se pressait, effervescente en tous sens tandis qu’il consommait son brandy.

A quelques pas de lui, il vit, accrocheur, le regard d’un jeune homme l’observer. Ce dernier quitta son groupe d’amis avec lesquels il se tenait sur la piste pour s’approcher de l’Autrichien. Sorrento détailla ses traits au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait. Grand, teint pâle et cheveux châtains, il sentit une pointe de concupiscence fouailler ses entrailles.

Il se retourna, face au comptoir, regardant les multiples bouteilles de vodka – de marque identique, sponsor du lieu nocturne – ornant le mur en hauteur et dont le liquide translucide reflétait les lumières multicolores.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il sentit le jeune homme s’accouder à côté de lui. Il le regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les iris marron de son vis-à-vis. Il avait, somme toute, un physique banal bien qu’agréable, constata Sorrento avec une légère pointe d’amertume. Et il paraissait si jeune. Son esprit s’essaya à estimer la différence d’âge, avant de s’intimer le silence. Qu’il détestait ce sentiment, celui qui le taraudait chaque fois un peu plus comme s’avançait pas à pas sa quarantième année.

Pour autant, il commençait à toucher du doigt une partie ce pour quoi il était venu. Il laissa le jeune homme commander les boissons : brandy pour Sorrento, vodka orange pour lui, un mètre de shots aux couleurs bigarrées.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, Sorrento tentant de déceler si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Tout autant qu’il tentait de savoir jusqu’où il était susceptible d’aller avec lui.

Néanmoins, après de longues minutes de conversation, l’Autrichien dû se résoudre à constater l’ennui qui le taraudait au contact du jeune homme. Force lui fut effectivement de reconnaître que s’il ne cessait de parler, il n’avait en revanche aucune conversation, défaut qu’il ne pouvait pardonner à un individu si la beauté physique ne compensait pas. C’était sans doute cela, vieillir, décréta-t-il avec une pointe d’amertume. Ah, que n’avait-il fait son possible pour écourter les échanges et éviter ainsi que l’autre perdit de son intérêt au fil du temps. Encore qu’au moins s’était-il évité la possible corvée d’avoir à le supporter durant le trajet en taxi.

Subrepticement, il commença à se désintéresser de son interlocuteur. Signifiant son ennui en fixant un point du comptoir devant lui, ne répondant que de temps à autre et de manière laconique à son vis-à-vis dont l’alcool rendait l’expression pâteuse et hésitante. Finalement, il perçut la lassitude de l’Autrichien, arguant un impératif comme raison de son congé et s’éloigna dignement du flûtiste.

Il se retourna de nouveau face à la boîte, soupirant. Dans sa poche, il sentit son téléphone qui vibrait. Il n’esquissa pas le moindre geste pour s’en emparer, trop conscient du fait qu’il devait sans doute aucun s’agir de Minos qui l’appelait, désireux de connaître les faits et gestes de son ami. Sorrento sourit ; sous ses airs narquois, il avait vraiment du mal à masquer ses inquiétudes, le Norvégien. Ou peut-être le connaissait-il trop bien pour se voir tromper par l’attitude de son ami.

Du coin de l’œil, sur sa droite, il porta son attention sur un groupe d’individus, assis à une table dont certains regardaient en sa direction. A sa grande surprise, il vit l’un d’entre eux l’inviter à s’approcher d’un signe de la main. D’abord hésitant, il se résolut à s’approcher d’eux. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, brièvement, voyant les regards d’admiration de certains de ses interlocuteurs à son endroit et se décida à se joindre à eux non sans avoir enjoint un des barmen à leur apporter une autre bouteille de vodka.

Il prit place à leur table, échangeant avec eux. Il avait chevillé au corps l’impression de retrouver pour un temps une sensation évanescente, le spectre d’une jeunesse qu’il avait laissée derrière lui depuis plusieurs années et cela, en dépit du fait que le charme de sa beauté ne déparait pas avec l’âge de ses interlocuteurs.

Le reste de la soirée se perdit dans les brumes éthyliques qui les entouraient peu à peu. Ainsi qu’en conversations hésitantes, bruyants éclats de rire et rapprochements succincts.

Trois heures plus tard, il regagna en taxi la demeure des Gunther, goûtant pour de longs instants l’étreinte fougueuse et volontaire du jeune homme qu’il avait subtilisé à ses amis. Se perdant dans les délices de sa peau douce et odorante. Doigts enlacés, lèvres affolées qui se perdent à la base d’un cou et dans le berceau d’une épaule pour se retrouver à nouveau, pressantes et enfiévrées. Découverte du corps de l’autre, dans les sillages de son intimité profonde. Sueur qui s’épanche, dans les draps immaculés, membres luisants dans la lumière opalescente d’une nuit printanière. Deux corps s’enchaînant dans un silence que contredisent seuls des râles étouffés, jouissance venant surprendre deux êtres fondus l’un dans l’autre, avant que le sommeil ne viennent gagner les formes exténuées s’affalant dans le matelas moelleux.


	7. Chapitre 4 bis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya, Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 4 bis**

_ Demeure des Gunther, Vienne, Autriche – printemps 20** _

Les trois amis étaient restés immobiles après le départ de Sorrento si ce n’était Minos qui, se levant peu de temps après, avait éteint les lumières du plafond avant de regagner sa place. La pièce, dormante et silencieuse, se voyait emplie de pesanteur – continuation des évènements ayant émaillé la fin de soirée.

Il ne restait plus aucune trace de la belle harmonie qui les avait liés quelques heures, quelques minutes auparavant. Et si leurs cosmos s’étaient rencontrés en cet instant, nul doute qu’ils auraient tous trois reçu de plein fouet la désagréable dissonance qui en aurait résulté. Ce qui les amenait à se retrancher derrière leurs palissades mentales – plus hautes qu’aucun mur.

Minos faisait tourner en silence l’alcool gisant au fond de son verre. La gorge brûlée non par la morsure du gin, mais par des cendres aigres-douces se frayant un chemin dans les méandres de son œsophage, tandis qu’un serpent étreignait son cœur d’amertume.

Un bruit de velours, discret et étouffé, rompit le silence qui les aliénait. Et Minos vit Rune, ombre parmi les ombres, se couler à travers la pièce en direction de la sortie, tel un spectre.

« Rune… Rune… » chuchota Minos, dont la voix perçait le décor de poix bleutée.

Mais si l’appel de Minos atteignit son compatriote, le son glissa sur ce dernier qui, sans lui condescendre un semblant d’attention, continuait de se mouvoir d’une démarche lente mais néanmoins résolue.

« Rune, je t’en prie, reste. »

Le silence, et une indifférence teintée de mépris.

« RUNE ! »

Albérich sursauta, tournant lentement la tête vers Minos cependant que s’immobilisait le violoncelliste. Bien que la voix du violoniste fût lancée avec autorité, la cause empêchant Rune de poursuivre sa fuite plus en avant était tout autre.

Des fils d’argent scintillaient dans la nuit, sous la lumière opalescente de la lune. Dans un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, ils enserraient le violoncelliste, entravant ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, son cou. Rune se retourna vers son compatriote, les muscles de sa bouche dangereusement contractés. Il dardait sur Minos des iris dans lesquelles brûlait une violente colère, fureur magmatique se confrontant à la présence de Minos dans laquelle se reflétaient un calme olympien et une tristesse infinie.

La tension, qui n’était que latente depuis le départ de Sorrento, parut s’éveiller brutalement, plongeant le vieux salon dans un brasier glacé qui amena le cosmos d’Albérich à se replier plus encore sur lui-même, devenant plus compact, le rendant imperméable aux agressions extérieures qui menaçaient de surgir.

Cependant, Rune qui n’était que fureur ouvrit la bouche. Chaque syllabe tomba sur ses amis avec la cruauté du couperet.

« Relâche-moi, Minos. Ne va pas toi aussi compromettre de la sorte auprès de moi.

— Reste, Rune. »

Les mots de Minos, qui n’avait pas changé d’un iota, paraissaient vides de sens devant le mur norvégien se dressant devant lui. Le calme et la mélancolie n’avaient pas déserté son cosmos et il apparaissait plus que jamais déterminé à aider son ami, à sa manière.

N’ayant de cesse de ressentir la scène dans un mutisme absolu, Albérich s’enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il aurait souhaité que le gouffre béant du Niflheim s’ouvrît sous ses pieds, que le souffle brûlant de Niddhog le réduisît en cendres clairsemées. Pour ne plus être là, pour le faire disparaître à la face des deux Norvégiens ainsi confrontés l’un à l’autre.

Au plus profond de son être, il ressentait un froid glacial accentuant son malaise. Mélange de gêne et de compassion à l’endroit de ses deux amis. De culpabilité, aussi, tout à fait conscient du fait que dans une certaine mesure il était responsable des maux marquant la soirée de leur empreinte.

« Minos, relâche-moi. Tu le dois… »

La voix de Rune s’était teintée de notes plaintives, à la limite de la supplique. Il était au bord du précipice, coincé entre ses démons malicieux et sa conscience tentant de surnager au milieu des marées délétères suscitées par les ombres qui le hantaient.

«  _Rappelle-toi_ , Rune, que tu es notre ami. »

Les mots avaient été soigneusement pesés. Cherchant à percer dans la carapace de Rune une ouverture dans laquelle s’engouffrer. Et si Albérich ressentit avec acuité les intentions de Minos, l’impact fut tout autre sur Rune qui fut touché de plein fouet par les paroles de son compatriote.

La cuirasse marmoréenne de sa colère se fendilla cependant qu’explosait son cosmos. L’aura ténébreuse se mêlait avec les ombres lascives et indolentes peuplant la pièce. Son pouvoir grignotait les fils invisibles que Minos avait invoqué. En un rien de temps, il fut libre de ses mouvements et la lueur qui nimbait son corps disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, calme après la tempête.

Tempête après la tempête.

Subrepticement, Albérich décela une douleur sourde prenant racine dans l’esprit de ses amis comme leurs cosmos regagnaient leurs corps à bout de souffle.

« De quel droit oses-tu ? fit calmement Rune.

— Tu sais bien que j’ai tous les droits, Rune, en tant que ton ami. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons… En plus, tu sais que j’ai raison. »

_« C’est bien cela, le problème : tu as toujours raison – ou du moins penses-tu avoir toujours raison. »_

La réponse de Rune resta à l’état d’aigre pensée, ne franchit pas la lisière de ses lèvres. Seul Albérich, qui avait toujours le plein usage de son cosmos perçut le message. Le corps du violoncelliste pivota pour se détourner de ses deux amis, passant le seuil de la porte du salon, gagnant ses appartements où il s’efforcerait de trouver le sommeil ou, à tout le moins, une quiétude relative.

Il n’y eut cette fois-ci aucun geste de la part de Minos pour retenir son compatriote, qui s’éloignait à pas lents avant qu’il ne fût tout entier happé par les griffes de la nuit hantant le couloir.

Le regard de Minos s’attarda un instant sur le défilé de ténèbres, papillonnant de-ci de-là tandis qu’une lueur de satisfaction parut éclairer ses yeux. Il reporta son attention sur Albérich.

Ce dernier se renfrogna. Son tour était à présent venu. Peut-être aurait-il dû s’éclipser quand il en avait l’occasion lorsque ses deux amis s’entre-déchiraient. A présent, il se tendait dans l’attente de ce qui s’apprêtait à lui tomber dessus.

Pour autant, et à son grand étonnement, le Norvégien n’ouvrit pas la bouche pour faire allusion aux derniers incidents.

« Au fait, tu l’as senti, toi aussi ? »

Pris de cours, l’Asgardien marqua un temps d’arrêt avant de se ressaisir, ayant saisi l’objet concerné par la question de Minos. Toutefois, le naturel semblait être décidé à revenir au galop.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Un rictus de provocation fut esquissé cependant qu’il adressait sa réponse. Minos parut hausser les épaules devant la saillie de son ami.

« Il n’empêche, j’aurais bien aimé en avoir le cœur net, reprit-il en réponse aux muettes interrogations qu’il n’avait pas manqué de susciter en abordant pareil sujet avec l’Asgardien.

— Et la faute à qui ? le coupa-t-il. Tu crois que je n’avais pas envie de savoir moi aussi ? Pourtant, les deux autres ont dû le sentir, eux aussi. Mais avec leurs manies de… »

Albérich se tut, de peur d’aller trop loin et de susciter ce qu’il ne voulait surtout pas affronter. Mais le Norvégien venait de saisir la balle au bond, trop heureux de ne pas être l’instigateur du sujet qu’il tenait à aborder. Son corps se tendit de nouveau, maudissant sa verve et son impulsivité.

« Albérich, tu vas devoir aller le voir... et lui présenter des excuses. »

L’Asgardien s’y attendait, mais n’en manqua pas moins de s’étrangler. S’excuser ? Il constata le vide du verre reposant dans sa main. Il avait besoin d’alcool. S’excuser ? Il se leva, se dirigeant vers le meuble faisant office de bar. S’excuser ? Dans le même temps, il attrapa au vol le propre verre de Minos, que ce dernier lui avait lancé et qu’il avait perçu dans la pénombre. Et en plus, il ne manquait pas de culot, le Norvégien.

Avec des gestes rapides, il emplit les deux verres. Il fit un détour par le fauteuil de Minos, avant de gagner le milieu de la pièce, se plantant à côté du vieux piano à queue.

« Que disais-je, déjà ?

— Je pense que tu... qu’il... non, que vous pouvez toujours aller vous faire foutre. Mais enfin, tu me connais, Minos, depuis le temps. Pour une broutille pareille en plus.

— Et tu connais Rune, depuis le temps. »

 _« Peut mieux faire. »_ estima l’Asgardien in petto.

Mais après tout, à quoi bon se fendre d’efforts quand on savait avoir raison ? Et quand l’autre, en face, en était parfaitement conscient ? Il pensait toujours avoir raison, le Norvégien. Et pour cette fois, il avait réellement raison. Cela était désagréable à admettre. Cela n’était même pas juste, au regard de l’acte ainsi mis en balance. Mais il avait eu tort d’agir de la sorte, car il connaissait Rune. Il le connaissait. Etait-ce pour autant une raison pour aller s’excuser ? Sûrement pas. Mais Rune était son ami. Minos était son ami. Et Minos avait raison. Et il lui en faisait la demande.

Seulement, il avait sa fierté. Et il ne manquait jamais l’occasion d’en faire la démonstration.

Un rictus déforma les lèvres d’Albérich, que Minos, en le devinant, accueillit avec un soupir de lassitude, quand soudainement, une présence diffuse et effacée les interrompit. Instinctivement, leurs cosmos se déployèrent de concert, s’efforçant de capter l’émanation soudaine qui venait de se glisser parmi eux. Mais l’aura, faible et éphémère, s’était déjà évanouie, ne laissant derrière elle que d’imperceptibles relents d’amertume et d’expectative folâtrant à l’entour. Avant, qu’à leur tour, ces deux sentiments ne se diluassent dans le vide environnant.

« Alors ?

— Ben ça alors, siffla Albérich. Gageons que les deux autres l’ont également ressenti.

— En parlant d’eux... »

L’Asgardien roula des yeux, avant de darder le vert minéral de ses iris sur son vieil ami.

***

Rune avait parcouru en silence les sombres couloirs qui l’éloignaient de ses amis. Vague à l’âme, esprit confus par la fatigue, l’alcool et la colère.

Après quelques minutes de cheminement, il parvint devant ses appartements. L’immense et ancienne demeure des Gunther regorgeait de multiples pièces. Qui ayant jadis accueilli banquets, invités de marque et dignitaires de différents sanctuaires aujourd’hui disparus, d’anciens royaumes n’ayant plus d’existence, qui ayant entendu retentir contre leurs murs aux hauts plafonds les sons d’orchestre de chambre, de rires d’enfants ou d’âpres négociations. Dieter et Markus Gunther, le père et le grand-père de Sorrento, avaient entretenu cette longue tradition ayant contribué au rayonnement des Gunther et de Vienne dans les temps jadis, cependant qu’ils continuaient d’entretenir des liens étroits avec le Sanctuaire, quand celui-ci était demeuré le seul en place, dont plusieurs de leurs membres avaient accédés à des charges sacrées. Mais les aïeux de Sorrento étaient morts tandis que ses oncles et ses tantes, ainsi que ses cousins s’étaient dispersés de par le monde. Sorrento était demeuré le seul et unique héritier du prestige familial.

Ce dernier n’avait pourtant pas souhaité poursuivre l’œuvre de ses ancêtres. Comme Thétis s’était résignée, il avait perdu la volonté d’aider le Sanctuaire grâce à l’influence de sa famille. En quittant la Grèce, il avait signifié sa rupture avec cet état de fait et errait donc de par le monde en compagnie de ses amis et de son orchestre. Ne revenant qu’épisodiquement dans sa ville natale et la demeure de sa prime jeunesse.

Peu à peu, le manoir des Gunther avait été laissé à l’abandon, tandis que ses pièces fermaient peu à peu pour ne s’ouvrir qu’à l’occasion de grands nettoyages annuels. Les salons, les cuisines, les salles de banquets avaient été plongés dans l’obscurité, cachant à la vue de tous les œuvres d’art qui s’y trouvait encore : sculptures, tableaux de maîtres, instruments, armes et armures, anciens témoins d’une époque révolue. Morne musée, fenêtre d’un monde traversé du génie de ses artistes sans personne pour l’admirer.

Seuls étaient demeurés quelques espaces, que Sorrento avait fait réaménager à l’occasion afin d’offrir, à lui ainsi qu’à ses trois compagnons des appartements individuels avec tout le confort souhaité.

Ce fut devant les portes de ses propres appartements qu’était parvenu Rune. Machinalement, il sortit la clef de la poche de son costume, la faisant jouer dans la serrure qui produisit un léger déclic avant que Rune ne fît tourner la poignée et ouvrît la porte.

S’apprêtant à passer le seuil de ses appartements, il s’immobilisa. Venu du fin fond du couloir, il perçut un courant qui, en l’atteignant, s’attarda sur ses épaules, lui procurant l’effet d’une douce caresse. Mais la sensation délicate qui l’étreignit avait disparu l’instant d’après.

Il resta interdit un bref moment, avant de pénétrer dans ses appartements sur lesquels il referma les deux portes en bois. Il s’adossa à l’ouverture, se massant les tempes. Venait-il de rêver, d’être le jouet d’une illusion ? Il en doutait fortement. Pour faible et bref qu’avait été l’instant, il en avait pour autant ressenti la tangibilité. La même sensation fugace que durant le concert, dont la manifestation qui venait de l’effleurer n’était qu’un écho lointain et hésitant.

Il quitta finalement sa position contre l’entrée. Du coin de l’œil, il avisa la cuisine américaine se tenant au fond de la pièce, avant de se diriger vers le salon situé peu avant. Là, il contourna le canapé de velours rouge, gagnant un des fauteuils sur lequel il prit place.

Tendant le bras, il alluma la lampe halogène qui éclaira la pièce d’une lumière diaphane. Plongeant sa main sous le plan de la table basse en bois, il prit un verre ainsi qu’une bouteille, désireux de poursuivre la satisfaction de son besoin de gin.

Les premières gorgées, chaudes et sèches brûlèrent sa gorge, manquant de le faire toussoter avant qu’il ne se reprenne et vide son verre d’un trait, qu’il remplit de nouveau.

Sur la table étaient éparpillés des monceaux de papier ; magazines et livres qu’il avait laissés pêle-mêle lors de leur dernier passage à Vienne, trois ans auparavant, quelques partitions, également. Il avait donné ordre aux domestiques de n’en rien toucher, sinon d’en enlever la poussière à chacun de leurs passages. Et de fait, ils avaient obéi à son étrange lubie. De la main, il effleurait certains des ouvrages. Le contenu de chacun déferla dans son esprit, il avait conservé chaque détail enfoui dans sa mémoire. Eléments dont il ne pourrait plus se défaire.

Une moue de désagrément se peignit sur son visage, la présence de ces livres faisant remonter à la surface la récente altercation qui l’avait fait se confronter à Albérich et Minos.

L’aigreur resta en suspension devant son visage. Sentiment impalpable prenant soudainement corps à la face du Norvégien, dansant entre ombre et lumière peuplant la pièce. Son poing se referma, de colère, de dépit, de désespoir. Il aurait souhaité leur pardonner seulement, il en était incapable. Et chaque geste contre lui, aussi infime fût-il, faisait remonter à la surface une nasse de souvenirs venant embrumer sa conscience, empoisonner son esprit.

Du tout début, là où ses souvenirs prenaient source, il n’avait jamais rien pardonné à personne. Ou peu s’en fallait. Oui, il y avait Hadès, du temps où celui-ci était encore présent, plusieurs vies auparavant, Pandore et Minos, avec qui il avait toujours été plus indulgent – mais si peu, en réalité. Et... Il secoua énergiquement la tête, tentant de remettre en place des idées que l’alcool bousculait peu à peu. Il ne souhaitait pas y penser, oublier était tout ce qu’il désirait. Mais le devait-il, quand bien même il aurait pu ? Cela ne représentait-il pas la seule et unique chance qui ne se présenterait jamais à lui ? Un espoir dont il n’aurait jamais soupçonné l’existence ?

Il considéra cette opportunité, cependant qu’il observait avec dégoût le livre de ses souvenirs, ouvert devant lui de manière indécente.

Un coup, suivi d’un second, secs et nerveux, le tirèrent des pensées dans lesquelles il menaçait de s’abîmer. Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte tandis que se faisait sentir la présence d’Albérich derrière les panneaux de bois.

Pendant un instant fugace, il fut tenté de feindre le silence. Mais il tenait à entendre ce que l’Asgardien souhaitait lui dire. Et puis, ce dernier n’aurait de toute façon pas manqué d’aviser la faible lumière filtrant sous le pas porte. Un camouflet de la part de Rune que le chef d’orchestre n’aurait pas manqué de considérer comme un acte de mépris, un poison contre lequel le serpent Albérich n’était pas immunisé bien qu’il en usât lui-même à outrance.

Sa voix porta jusqu’à l’ouverture, indiquant à l’Asgardien qu’il pouvait entrer. Ce qu’il fit, parcourant les appartements à pas lents avant de se planter devant Rune.

***

Ainsi Albérich se tenait-il devant Rune qui avait dans sa main un verre de gin plus rempli qu’à l’accoutumée. L’Asgardien se consumait sur place, mal à l’aise. Il devait bien avouer qu’il n’avait jamais été le premier à savoir reconnaître ses torts – quand bien même il était fautif – et était capable, dans ces moments-là, de faire preuve d’une mauvaise foi éhontée. Cela étant établi, Minos avait été clair pour ne pas dire résolument inflexible. Non seulement Albérich était plus que fautif, mais ajouté à cela, la capacité de Rune – qui ressemblait plus à une malédiction qu’à un don, tout bien considéré – faisait que, plus le temps passait, plus il fallait ménager la sensibilité de ce dernier que le temps avait rendu aigri et renfermé.

Oui, il se retrouvait ici, dans les appartements du Norvégien qui lui montrait sans ambages l’hostilité qu’il éprouvait à son endroit. Il n’avait rien oublié de ce qui venait de se passer tantôt. Et risquait par ailleurs d’encaisser le contrecoup de l’altercation avec Minos.

« Que me veux-tu ? » lâcha Rune d’une voix dans laquelle pointait une acrimonie nullement dissimulée.

_« Nous y voilà. »_

« Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses, pour tout à l’heure. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il avait mis dans sa voix tout la douceur à sa disposition, espérant cette déclaration suffisante.

« Et que me serviraient de telles excuses, Albérich ? Tu sais bien qu’elles sont inutiles avec moi. Ce qui est fait est fait, et ne peut s’effacer.

— Peu m’importe, Rune. L’essentiel n’est pas de savoir que tu nous pardonneras ou non, mais d’avoir conscience que tu as entendu nos excuses. Sans cela, sans ces pardons formulés de notre part, nous perdrons à ton encontre le comportement que nous devrions avoir auprès de n’importe qui. Je… nous n’allons pas nous comporter différemment avec toi à cause de ta particularité.

« Tu es mon ami, Rune, un de mes amis les plus chers. Et je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons, tous les quatre. Encore une fois, je te demande pardon pour mon geste. »

Le Norvégien avait levé la tête vers Albérich. La surprise dansait dans ses yeux tandis qu’il prenait conscience que l’Asgardien avait parlé avec une sincérité dont il ne le pensait plus capable. Et, durant un bref instant qu’il prit plaisir à savourer, recommença à éprouver envers cet homme une amitié franche et dénuée de tout a priori.

Sans qu’ils n’en prissent conscience, leurs cosmos respectifs s’étaient déployés, cheminant l’un vers l’autre en silence. Les frontières de leurs auras se troublèrent quand elles se rencontrèrent. En ce court moment, leurs pensées se fondirent l’une dans l’autre, en surface. Mais la foule de souvenirs de Rune qui y affleurait était par trop conséquente. Brusquement, l’esprit d’Albérich se retrouva assailli par une multitude de fragments des vies du Norvégien et la douleur, qui jusqu’ici les avait épargnés, se manifesta dans toute sa grandeur dans le corps d’Albérich. De peur d’être découvert et de blesser son ami, Rune rompit le contact avec l’Asgardien.

Albérich se retrouva hébété et essoufflé quand son esprit reflua vers son corps sans crier gare, irradiant ses nerfs. La débauche d’énergie avait été trop importante pour lui. Il tourna son regard vers Rune qui l’observait toujours, s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand le Norvégien, plus rapide, le coupa.

« J’entends tes excuses, Albérich. Et je… je te remercie. A présent, si tu veux bien me laisser. »

Et Rune de reporter son attention vers son verre qu’il vida d’un trait avant de le remplir de nouveau avec la bouteille à moitié vide qui trônait sur la table basse de ses appartements.

***

Albérich était encore sous le choc des évènements lorsqu’il referma les portes des logis de Rune. Ce qu’il avait entr’aperçu dans l’esprit de son ami l’avait durablement secoué. Jamais il n’avait imaginé que la capacité de Rune fût à ce point dure à porter.

Et ses pensées se recentrèrent sur l’objet initial de sa visite. Avait-il accepté ou non ses excuses ?

En son for intérieur, cependant, il en doutait fortement.

***

La nuit était fort avancée lorsqu’Albérich regagna ses propres appartements, juste après avoir quitté Rune. Il titubait dans les couloirs obscurs, le corps rompu de fatigue, mais l’esprit encore vif et alerte, peu enclin à s’adonner au sommeil. Aussi fila-t-il droit sous la douche aussitôt franchie la porte d’entrée, parsemant ses logis d’habits qu’il jetait çà et là sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

Il manqua de hurler quand l’eau brûlante coula sur ses épaules, le long de son dos. Mais il ne mit que quelques instants pour s’habituer à cette douleur passagère, tandis que la morsure cruelle apaisait ses sens – et son âme. L’eau, qui s’écoulait à un rythme régulier, le bruit lancinant de la douche firent entrer l’Asgardien dans une transe légère au cours de laquelle son esprit sembla momentanément quitter son corps. Il se remémorait avec nostalgie les sources chaudes habitant les environs du palais d’Asgard. Lieu où il avait pris l’habitude de se rendre de temps à autre avec ses pairs, après de longues heures d’entraînement, passées dans le froid des terres d’Odin.

Lorsque la douce chaleur déliait les membres endoloris et que tous s’ébattaient gaiement dans l’onde. Et il y avait elle… qu’il avait, de temps à autre, observée en compagnie de sa sœur et de ses suivantes ou bien lorsqu’elle était seule, parfois. Son corps nu s’enfonçant avec grâce dans les sources chaudes. Ils n’étaient encore que des enfants, bien avant que tous rejoignent le Sanctuaire. Combien de fois l’avait-il espionnée de la sorte ? L’avait-elle jamais su ? Les autres l’avaient-ils jamais su ? Siegfried n’avait jamais dû le savoir, le fait qu’Albérich fût encore en vie en attestant.

Oh, bien sûr, nul parmi eux n’ignorait les sentiments que le jeune aspirant à la charge de Delta nourrissait à l’endroit de la princesse d’Asgard en devenir. Tous aimaient Hilda : elle était leur monarque. Seuls Siegfried et lui-même avaient été amenés à éprouver de plus grands sentiments. Aucun d’eux n’avait enlevé son cœur et son amour échut au glacial Camus. Un homme comme eux, familier du froid et des grandes étendues glacées, mais un Chevalier d’Athéna. Un homme qui, non content de s’attirer l’amitié indéfectible d’Hagen, avait aussi acquis l’amour d’Hilda.

Cela, Albérich n’avait jamais pu l’endurer et avait nécessairement pesé dans sa décision de s’éloigner du Sanctuaire lorsque Kanon avait pris le pouvoir. Aujourd’hui encore, il conservait une haine farouche mâtinée de jalousie envers le Français. A un point tel que la simple vision de son nom le plongeait dans une rage folle. Pauvre Rune, quand il y repensait, destinataire temporaire de sa fureur. Fou qu’il avait été d’agir de la sorte. L’action était en effet par trop cocasse a posteriori. Tant et si bien que, regagnant l’intégralité de son corps, Albérich partit d’un franc éclat de rire qui se répercuta contre la vitre de la douche.

Il reprit peu à peu son souffle, calmant vaille que vaille les spasmes ayant agité son corps. Se saisissant d’un gel douche, il se mit en mesure de se laver promptement avant de finalement quitter la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, une autre posée sur ses cheveux lavallières.

Il saisit une bouteille de vodka dans son congélateur ainsi qu’un bac de glaçons dans la cuisine, avant de gagner la terrasse de ses appartements où il s’affala sur une chaise longue, laissant au sol des traces de pas humides. L’atmosphère, lourde et électrique présageait un orage à venir, à l’instar de celui ayant agité les environs non loin de Vienne. La bise chaude qui soufflait, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres jardin, sécha le corps nu de l’Asgardien. Il n’y avait pas de lumière à l’entour, tant et si bien que le ciel pour lors sans nuages était piqueté d’une infinité d’étoiles.

Machinalement, il chercha du regard la Grande Ourse. Qu’il trouva en un clin d’œil en dépit de la multitude d’astres parcourant la voûte céleste. Mentalement, il dénombra les huit étoiles de la constellation d’Odin, considéra l’étoile de Myzar pulsant faiblement, cependant que Benetnash semblait être animée d’une vivacité inédite. Il considéra avec une pointe de tendresse sa propre étoile, celle de Megrez. Une nostalgie impromptue vint étreindre sa gorge, rendant malaisée l’ingestion de vodka qui semblait vouloir se coincer à mi-chemin de son œsophage avant de trouver la voie de son estomac.

L’ivresse s’empara de son esprit au fur et à mesure qu’il décomptait les étoiles dans le ciel, se narrant les mythes et légendes liés à chaque étoile de sa constellation, récits anciens, conteurs de la grandeur passée des Guerriers Divins, de cette terre qu’il avait chérie au même titre que sa belle monarque.

Son esprit vola et folâtra quand, finalement vaincu par la lassitude et l’émotion, il s’affaissa, faisant sombrer son propriétaire dans le sommeil.

***

Minos n’avait pas bougé de son fauteuil après qu’Albérich l’eût quitté. Il avait préféré profiter pour un long moment encore de l’atmosphère du petit salon. Pour autant qu’il s’en souvienne, il n’avait passé, somme toute, que très peu de temps en ce lieu depuis qu’il avait formé l’orchestre avec ses comparses. Cependant, nonobstant la fugacité de leurs passages ici, il conservait de Vienne des souvenirs impérissables – ville qui était le terreau de leur amitié.

Ainsi la capitale autrichienne était-elle l’occasion pour eux de se remémorer d’anciens souvenirs : ce lieu était le théâtre de leurs vieilles nuits de débauche et de succès retentissants. Mais aussi l’endroit qui ravivait d’anciennes blessures.

C’est dans Vienne que tous quatre s’étaient réfugiés, il y avait de cela maintes années. Et s’ils avaient à cet effet commencé à former ce qui devait devenir un orchestre célébré de par le monde, tous quatre ne pouvaient se départir de cette sensation de déracinement les ayant jadis étreints.

Certes, ils avaient quitté le Sanctuaire de leur plein gré, mais ce faisant, ils s’étaient sciemment éloignés de la seule place où ils ne se sentiraient jamais à leur place, et des seuls êtres en mesure de les comprendre car semblables.

Pour sa part, Minos avait-il réellement eu le choix ? Alors que le représentant d’Athéna sur Terre reprenait les rênes du domaine de la Déesse de la Sagesse ? Qu’aurait-il pu faire, quand tous et toutes étaient par trop jeunes pour s’opposer au crime de Kanon ? Ou bien quand beaucoup, plutôt que de soutenir Aiolos, avaient saisi cette occasion pour s’exiler du Sanctuaire et trouver ailleurs une vie qui vaudrait la peine d’être vécue. Mais il n’existait d’épée qui ne possédât qu’un seul tranchant, pas quand tous étaient plus affûtés qu’aucune lame. Le désarroi, la mélancolie étaient ces sentiments issus de cette coupure.

Pandore s’était résignée, Rhadamanthe avait suivi Saga – et Pandore – aux Etats-Unis. Pour les Spectres, la lutte était devenue vaine. Quant à Eaque...

Sa gorge se serra... Eaque... Ses souvenirs de Spectre remontaient à la surface, en impressions diffuses et imprécises. Ils avaient été frères dans une autre vie, amis dans celle-ci comme dans tant d’autres. Pourtant, depuis combien de temps ne l’avait-il pas vu ? Bien avant son accident.

Il reporta son attention sur les évènements récents. Albérich était-il en route vers les appartements de Rune ? A n’en pas douter, il irait le voir. L’Asgardien était un homme fier et emporté, mais il savait par instant entendre raison. Tout particulièrement quand il s’agissait de leur amitié.

Pauvre Albérich, pauvre Rune, pauvre Sorrento. Tous trois aliénés par de vieilles ombres s’attachant à leur pas, des démons familiers et possessifs renâclant à quitter les parages de leurs consciences. Et pour lui ? Etait-il le seul parmi eux à ne pas être régulièrement taraudé par son passé, occupé qu’il était à gérer les tensions de ses pairs ? Ou se servait-il de leurs fêlures comme d’un paravent masquant ses propres craintes ?

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, éloignant ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas s’y attarder, ayant déjà bien assez à faire en gérant les humeurs diverses de ses comparses. Et puis, il était bien plus agréable de s’occuper des diables des autres, bien plus simple de s’attacher à des problèmes qui n’étaient pas les siens.

L’explosion de deux cosmos blessés attira son attention, qu’il accueillit dans un demi-sourire – un problème en passe d’être réglé. Restait le cas de Sorrento qui, tôt ou tard, finirait résolument par les quitter. Restait-il pour eux l’espoir de rester unis envers et contre tout ?

Ses aspirations se diluèrent dans le silence de la nuit tandis qu’il observait tant qu’il put la course de la lune dans la nuit ténébreuse, avant qu’à son tour, il ne sombre, hagard et exténué, dans la léthargie nocturne.

***

Rune émergea doucement du sommeil. La nuit, courte et agitée avait vu se bousculer dans son esprit des rêves de toute sorte et pour lors, confus. Il plissa le nez lorsqu’expirant, il sentit des relents d’alcool troubler son odorat. Ouvrant les yeux, il constata la bouteille de gin renversée sur la table, vide.

Il se leva, tant bien que mal, une douleur persistante venant cogner contre son crâne. En titubant, il gagna la cuisine, faisant couler l’eau du robinet cependant qu’il se mettait à la recherche de comprimé à même d’apaiser ses mots de tête.

Il se sentit renaître quand l’eau froide humecta ses lèvres, irrigua sa bouche pâteuse et sa gorge sèche alors qu’il avalait ses cachets. Dans un même élan, il s’aspergea le visage, espérant faire revenir un semblant de couleur à son visage qui devait affecter un teint plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée.

Quittant l’évier, il atteignit le réfrigérateur, en quête de nourriture à même d’absorber les quantités d’alcool ingurgitées. Son estomac se souleva néanmoins tandis qu’il humait les odeurs de la chambre froide. Courant le plus vite possible, il gagna la salle de bain dans laquelle il se répandit dans un bruit peu ragoûtant. Il resta de longues minutes durant, au rythme de sa gorge se contractant pour en extirper l’élixir délétère, plié au-dessus de la cuvette tandis que sa main retenait ses longs cheveux derrière lui.

En ayant terminé, il se releva, se tournant vers le lavabo, saisissant sa brosse à dents pour chasser de son haleine les odeurs de vomi lui soulevant le cœur.

Alors que son bras s’actionnait le long de ses dents, il ressentit une pression s’appuyant sur son dos. Stoppant son geste, il se retourna. Personne. Il resta ainsi en suspens, immobile et indécis. Cette sensation passagère lui était familière. Mais... Fermant les yeux, il sonda mentalement la demeure des Gunther. Tous – du moins la majorité – dormaient encore, les domestiques, les jardiniers ainsi que ses trois amis.

Probablement était-il le seul à avoir ressenti pareille présence. Crachant son dentifrice, délaissant la salle de bain, il quitta ses appartements, se dirigeant vers l’entrée principale cependant qu’il appliquait ses mains sur son costume de la veille, froissé.

Parvenu devant la grande porte de la demeure des Gunther, il s’immobilisa brièvement avant de sortir.

Au-delà du jardin – verte pelouse, fleurs odorantes et arbres en tout genre – derrière le portail, il vit Laureline qui, en le percevant, avait posé son regard sur le Norvégien tandis qu’un vague sourire éclairait son visage.


	8. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya, Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Note de l’auteur :** Courte pause de la publication pour cause de Camp NaNoWriMo d’avril. UME revient au plus tard début mai, plus tôt en fonction de mes résultats dans ledit Camp. Mes plus plates excuses pour la gêne occasionnée.

 

**Chapitre 5**

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce – printemps 20** _

Milo se dirigea vers la table octogonale posée non loin de l’armoire de sa chambre, saisissant la bouteille de vin rouge qui y trônait. Il la porta à sa bouche, prenant une longue lampée avant d’en passer le fond à Adrastée. Les doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent les siens comme elle agrippait le contenant. Leurs gestes respectifs restèrent en suspens, le Scorpion l’observait en silence, percevant de nouveau le désir croître au fond des yeux de sa servante et amante.

Des coups brefs frappant la porte de sa chambre l’interrompirent néanmoins. La seconde suivante, un battant s’entrouvrit cependant que surgissait la tête d’une jeune fille précédée d’une toison auburn qui considérait le Grec en rougissant. La jeune femme était toujours gênée quand elle se voyait obligée de pénétrer dans la chambre de Milo, en particulier quand celui se trouvait être à moitié nu.

« Une lettre pour vous, maître Milo. » fit-elle en tendant au Scorpion ce qu’elle tenait en main.

Milo la saisit tout en congédiant la jeune fille. Il considéra l’objet en silence, tenté de se demander un instant qui, en cette époque envoyait encore des lettres. Mais la réponse lui vint instantanément à l’esprit avant même qu’il ne retournât l’enveloppe, sur laquelle il vit l’écriture déliée de Camus – qui ne s’était plus présenté au Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs semaines, ayant regagné pour quelque temps sa terre natale avec Hilda.

Il renifla bruyamment avant de la poser sur la table. Derrière lui, il sentit le regard d’Adrastée peser sur lui, y décela un soupçon de blâme. Il s’apprêtait à se retourner vers elle pour la tancer vertement quand il se ravisa. Se précipitant vers la porte laissée entrouverte, il héla sa jeune servante avant de la rejoindre dans le salon où cette dernière s’affairait.

« Camilla, sais-tu où se trouvent les bouteilles de vin que j’avais demandé il y a quelques jours ? T’en es-tu chargée ?

— Lysandrea s’en est occupée à ma place. » Elle s’interrompit, mal à l’aise sous le regard de son maître. « Mais elle n’est pas revenue.

— Comment cela, "elle n’est pas revenue" ? Où est-elle ?

— Je l’ignore. J’ai reçu un appel de sa part il y a deux jours, me disant qu’elle avait trouvé les vins de Néméas que vous souhaitiez, et qu’elle était sur le chemin du retour.

— Et depuis ?

— Je l’ignore…

— Deux jours… lâcha-t-il d’un ton chagrin. Dis-moi, Camilla, pourquoi est-ce à moi de te le demander ? »

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cherchant dans le regard d’Adrastée – qui avait surgi dans le salon – un semblant d’aide.

Milo se détourna, gagnant une de fenêtres habillant le mur. Il s’appuya au rebord, mâchoire crispée sur ses poings serrés. Deux jours. Deux jours que Lysandrea avait quitté le Sanctuaire, sans qu’elle ne soit revenue à la maison du Scorpion. Une pointe d’inquiétude étreignit son cœur, rapidement chassée par une certaine forme d’agacement. L’une des servantes dédiées au service de sa maison avait disparu, et il semblait que la tâche de s’enquérir de son sort lui incombait. Que ne pouvait-il se débarrasser de cela, lui qui ne souhaitait rien moins que continuer à voir sa journée se dérouler sans heurt dans les murs clos de sa chambre. Mais il lui fallait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Rien n’avait pu lui advenir en-dehors de l’île. Pas à Rodorio où chaque habitant était encore habitué à ces individus provenant d’une île qu’ils ne pouvaient plus voir, tout en en connaissant l’existence. Dans ce cas…

Milo fit mine de quitter sa demeure, gagnant, sous le regard inquiet de Camilla et Adrastée, la maison des servantes de son temple. D’une démarche mesurée, il entra dans la chambre de Lysandrea fouillant tiroirs et armoires, à la recherche d’un objet. Ne trouvant rien, il abandonna ses recherches, leva un sourcil en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la chambre de la jeune femme. Les deux servantes qui occupaient tantôt sa demeure se tenaient là, devant lui, une expression d’incompréhension peinte sur le visage, trahissant les questions muettes qui les agitaient.

« Son collier. Je vérifiais qu’elle ne l’avait pas oublié.

— Je veille à ce qu’elle ne l’oublie jamais, maître Milo, fit Camilla. Au demeurant, il me semble bien qu’elle avait pris l’habitude de ne plus jamais le quitter. »

Le Grec quitta la maison des servantes, regagnant l’extérieur. D’un geste il congédia les deux jeunes femmes, les incitant à vaquer à leurs occupations coutumières cependant qu’il retournait dans sa chambre, y empoignant un t-shirt qu’il enfila avant de dévaler les marches des maisons du Zodiaque taillées dans le flanc du mont Japet.

En contrebas, les environs s’offrirent à lui tandis qu’il poursuivait sa route. Non loin se dessinaient les contours de Rodorio, et ceux d’autres villes se tenant à proximité de l’île du Sanctuaire. Il n’y avait là nulle trace de la brume venant troubler les eaux calmes de la mer Egée. Celle-ci n’étant visible que lorsque venait le moment de la traverser.

Il fut un temps, lointain, qu’avaient connu les premiers résidants du Sanctuaire, où l’île aux treize montagnes était accessible et visible aux yeux de tous. Il s’avérait même que les terres d’Athéna étaient reliées à la Grèce par un bras de terre qui fut plus tard dallé de marbre, permettant ainsi un lien continu où quiconque pouvait se rendre en toute liberté.

Cependant, au fil des siècles, tandis que les hommes gagnaient en maturité et que la Grèce changeait de main au gré des guerres, le bras reliant le Sanctuaire au continent s’était progressivement effrité. Le Sanctuaire, entité tangible de ce monde, était devenu comme une légende orale transmise de génération en génération sans vérification possible avérant son existence. Ce fut à cet instant qu’avait surgi la brume. Car si le Sanctuaire devait poursuivre sa mission de sauvegarde de la Terre et de tous les êtres le peuplant, l’ignorance des hommes quant à son existence avait caché l’île aux yeux de tous.

Milo ressassait en silence ce savoir qu’il avait ingurgité depuis plusieurs décennies, alors qu’il était encore jeune aspirant à la charge de la Lyre en compagnie de ses amis. Dans le même temps, il porta son regard jusqu’au coin nord-est de l’île, là où gisait le bras cassé, vestige du temps où le Sanctuaire faisait encore partie intégrante de ce monde.

Il parvint enfin au pied des marches du Sanctuaire au bout de longues minutes de descente. Suant sous le soleil de printemps, essoufflé et couvert de poussière que le vent soulevait de temps à autre. Il contourna les arènes derrière lesquelles se tenaient les quartiers des passeurs. Sans plus de manière, il pénétra dans le bâtiment de pierre, savourant pour un temps la fraîcheur diffusée par la climatisation du salon. Il y vit un des passeurs affalé sur un canapé, buvant une bière. Avec une certaine brusquerie, il questionna l’homme sur l’endroit où pouvait se trouver Charon. Celui-ci le considéra en silence, avant de lâcher mollement le nom des arènes.

Le Grec étouffa un juron. Il n’aurait pas dû les contourner, ces saloperies d’arènes. Il tourna les talons et, sans prendre la peine de le remercier, sortit.

Il trouva effectivement le Napolitain assis en haut des marches du dit lieu, discutant avec d’autres Spectres cependant qu’ils observaient des duels de combattants prenant place au pied des escaliers. Du coin de l’œil, Milo considéra la foule des jeunes gens s’entraînant au milieu de l’arène, poussière se soulevant au rythme des mouvements effrénés des apprentis. Garçons et filles – pourvues de la même résolution que leurs homologues masculins – qui s’affrontaient, redoublant de ferveur. De temps à autre, le Grec percevait des ondes diffuses atteindre son aura. Etincelles cosmiques témoins de la puissance dormante de certains et ne demandant qu’à grandir en leur sein.

En toile de fond, il se remémora le temps infini passé à l’ombre des pierres millénaires. Se chamaillant avec Aiolia, son ami d’alors, mordant la poussière, plus souvent qu’à son tour sous les assauts de ses aînés. S’amusant parfois du jeune Valentine tandis qu’Orphée, Thor ou Aldébaran, parmi les plus âgés, leur prodiguait, de temps à autre, des conseils avisés dans leur quête de puissance. Au loin, ils sentaient, de temps à autre, la présence du vieux Pope Shion, dos voûté, yeux perçants, sourire malicieux à l’égard de cette relève qui ne saurait tarder. Parfois, les trois autres dirigeantes du Domaine Sacré venaient à se trouver là. D’autres étaient venus se joindre à leur cortège, orphelins ou rejetons de grandes familles liées au Sanctuaire.

Le cri perçant d’un instructeur dispensant ses ordres aux apprentis chassa les pensées de Milo. A distance respectable, il vit Aldébaran observer les recrues de son œil avisé, supervisant les entraînements, transmettant ses recommandations à ses aides. A son côté se tenait Galan, assistant le géant brésilien dans sa tâche, s’entretenant à mi-voix avec son ami, le nourrissant de ses propres conseils.

Après les avoir salués d’un coup de tête, Milo se planta au pied des marches, attendant que Charon daigne jeter un regard sur le Scorpion. Le Spectre fit mine de l’ignorer dans un premier temps, mais les vagues d’hostilité que dégageait le Scorpion étaient si puissantes qu’il ne put, à contrecœur, que se défaire de la compagnie de ses pairs pour rejoindre le Grec.

« Que t’arrive-t-il encore, Milo ? fit le Napolitain d’un ton narquois. T’as encore perdu ton peigne ?

— Roméo… répondit Milo qui sentit une brûlure, rouge, étreindre l’ongle de son index. Qui assurait le passage il y a deux jours, dans l’après-midi ?

— Il y a deux jours… Charon se gratta le menton. J’en sais foutre rien, j’étais dans mes logis, avec quelques bouteilles d’alcool et la compagnie de putains. C’était Victor, je crois.

— Et où se trouve-t-il, Roméo ? Dis-moi où. Ma servante Lysandrea est partie à Rodorio il y a deux jours de cela. Et elle n’est pas revenue alors qu’elle m’avait contacté pour m’informer de son retour, juste avant de reprendre la mer. »

Charon était à présent sujet au malaise. En tant que Spectre de l’Intervalle à qui avait échu le commandement des passeurs, il se devait de connaître les moindres faits et gestes de ses hommes quand ceux-ci assuraient leurs fonctions. Or, il ne savait pas.

« Je… j’en sais rien, Milo. Il faut que j’aille regarder.

— Oui, tu devrais faire cela, lâcha froidement Milo. »

***

Charon ne s’était pas fait prier pour quitter l’arène, s’attachant à s’éloigner autant que faire se pouvait de la présence menaçante du Scorpion. Il rencontra Shaina alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter pour de bon l’enceinte des lieux d’entraînements. Tant était-il perdu dans son trouble qu’il n’avait songé à regarder devant lui. Le corps du Napolitain, tendu par l’anxiété, était un mur qui heurta sa compatriote de plein fouet et la fit vaciller.

Par réflexe, Charon tendit le bras, saisissant l’une des épaules de Shaina afin de la rattraper. Il étouffa un juron en italien, confus et agacé. Il lança son regard dans le lointain, comme détaché des évènements dans lesquels il était enserré.

« Roméo… Roméo ? Lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal. »

La voix du Serpentaire lui parvint, assourdie. Il sursauta, réalisant soudainement que son étreinte était telle qu’il menaçait de lui broyer l’épaule. Il se désengagea, bafouillant des excuses confuses.

Elle le considéra en silence cependant qu’elle massait son bras endolori sur lequel des hématomes bleuâtres feraient bientôt leur apparition.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Roméo ? fit-elle dans un italien chantant.

— Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Juste la gueule de bois et un truc urgent à régler pour Milo.

— Rien de trop grave, j’espère ? une lueur d’inquiétude perçait sous les iris anis.

— Non. Enfin, j’en sais rien.

— Tu devrais rapidement régler ça, je présume.

— Tu viens là pour voir Galan ? devant son acquiescement, il poursuivit. Tu devrais le rejoindre, il va sans doute s’impatienter. »

Elle le gratifia d’un dernier sourire avant de le dépasser et de marcher vers son époux. Le Napolitain resta planté là un instant, la voyant s’éloigner vers le groupe des deux hommes. La vision du soleil dansant dans les boucles châtains de sa compatriote éloigna pour un court moment les nuages assombrissant sa conscience. Mais bien rapidement, la réalité reprit ses droits sur son esprit, fondant sur son être comme un prédateur céleste.

Bien vite, il serpenta à travers les bâtiments du Sanctuaire, s’éloignant peu à peu des ahanements et de la rumeur industrieuse s’élevant au-dessus des arènes.

Ses pensées vagabondes s’agitaient en tous sens dans son esprit, champ de bataille, champ de ruine. Tant bien que mal, il forçait son cerveau à réfléchir à toute allure. Tentant de savoir pourquoi n’avait-il rien vu venir, et pourquoi n’avait-il pas été prévenu plus tôt. Et plus que tout, il souhaitait savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Victor et Lysandrea.

Le brouillard marquant le passage entre terre, mer et Sanctuaire était, depuis son apparition, invisible au tout-venant. Ainsi, quiconque désirant traverser la mer Egée en cet endroit n’aurait trouvé que le vide, une absence de tout si ce n’était les eaux.

Mis à part le cosmos, seuls les bijoux en argent conçus jadis par les alchimistes jamiriens permettaient de percevoir cette brume, d’y pénétrer et de la traverser pour aboutir à l’île du Sanctuaire.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule alternative : soit l’on passait, soit l’on ne voyait rien. Une seule et unique alternative... et pourtant...

Il avait, au cours de ses discussions avec ses subalternes, eu vent de certaines plaintes quant au temps anormalement long de la traversée en certaines occasions. Mais le Napolitain n’en avait pas tenu compte. Car après tout, pour quelle raison l’île se fendrait-elle d’un mauvais acte quelconque à l’endroit de ceux qui la peuplaient ?

Quoi qu’il en fût, il se devait de tirer le mystère au clair dans les plus brefs délais. Afin de ne pas se présenter bredouille devant Milo, qui ne manquerait pas de le gratifier d’une de ses légendaires colères, calme bouillant sous la surface lisse de sa désinvolture habituelle. Et surtout, pour ne pas encourir l’ire de Kanon. Ce dernier étant, comme depuis toujours, impitoyable envers ceux qui faillaient.

Non que Kanon traitât différemment ceux qui n’étaient pas de sa caste d’origine. L’on pouvait même mettre au crédit du Pope le fait qu’il eût, malgré la cruauté son acte passé, mis tout en œuvre pour faire en sorte de traiter équitablement n’importe qui au sein du Sanctuaire après les départs de Pandore et Thétis et la résignation d’Hilda. Non, ce n’était que le manquement aux tâches incombant à tout un chacun que le dirigeant du Sanctuaire punissait, indistinctement des allégeances passées.

Et cette disparition, elle risquait de lui valoir plus qu’une simple remontrance, mais plutôt un renvoi pur et simple et un retour parmi la masse des individus communs du Sanctuaire. Au même titre que certains de ses comparses de tous panthéons ayant accédé à une charge, sans pour autant avoir trouvé un sens à donner à ce fardeau qui les gardait enfermés au sein du Sanctuaire – du moins pour ceux ayant choisi de rester.

Charon regagna prestement ses quartiers. Interrogeant, pressant de questions ceux de ses subalternes qu’il trouva. Mais, comme il pouvait s’en douter, aucun ne fut en mesure de répondre à ses interrogations. Comment l’auraient-ils pu, au demeurant ? Il était le responsable de l’Intervalle et, qui plus est, le seul doté de cosmos parmi les passeurs. Pouvait-il les en blâmer ? Oh, bien sûr que non. Mais enfin, pourquoi diable les dirigeants du Sanctuaire, n’avaient-ils jamais jugé bon de pourvoir les rangs des bateliers d’individus qui n’auraient pas recours à ces artefacts ?

Le trouble de Charon ne faisait que grandir. Ce n’était, somme toute, qu’un incident causant dommage à une simple servante ainsi qu’à l’un de ses hommes. Tous deux aisément remplaçables. Pour autant, le Napolitain ne pouvait se résoudre à ces pertes. Par ailleurs, il sentait grandir en lui le pressentiment que cet évènement masquait un problème de plus grande ampleur, sans qu’il ne soit réellement capable de l’appréhender dans sa globalité.

Délaissant ses quartiers, il se dirigea en courant vers un port excentré, là où aucun individu ne se trouvait et où régnaient calme et quiétude, compagnes apaisantes qui eurent l’heur d’atténuer son agitation. Il gagna un ancien pont de bois qui n’était plus utilisé depuis quelques siècles. Parvenu à son extrémité, il s’y assit d’un seul tenant, les vagues de la mer menaçant de lécher ses chaussures de toile.

Il ferma les yeux, restant un court instant dans la plus complète apathie devant la brise parcourant son visage, lui apportant des relents de sel et d’algues en décomposition qui jonchaient les plages non loin d’ici. Mais il finit par se recentrer sur la tâche qui lui incombait, tout en appréhendant la douleur que susciterait la venue de son cosmos. Une aura d’un mauve profond nimba son corps plié en deux sur le pont de bois, lueur sombre jurant au milieu de la clarté du paysage où le soleil se reflétait sur les eaux calmes de la mer Egée. Sa conscience se faisait plus aiguisée, englobant les alentours. Progressivement, il dirigea ses sens là où il souhaitait les mener, isolant peu à peu les auras de ceux qui se trouvaient sur l’île et qui interféraient avec sa concentration.

Le Napolitain projeta son cosmos au loin, au-delà des terres du Sanctuaire. Son esprit, vagabond, voguait à la surface des eaux, perçant de sa puissance les ténèbres grises de la barrière surnaturelle entourant les terres insulaires. Minutieusement, il examinait chaque parcelle du brouillard, dans le fol espoir d’y percevoir des pulsations, aussi infimes soient-elles qui le renseigneraient sur la présence ou non d’êtres humains au sein du froid intervalle.

Son esprit naviguait parmi les ombres évanescentes et éthérées peuplant le lieu sombre et de prime abord inhospitalier. Il dansa avec les silhouettes brumeuses, pourchassa furieusement les esprits marins que suscitait son imagination. Sa conscience filait à la vitesse de la lumière, retournant chaque parcelle de mer, faisant le tour du Sanctuaire à de nombreuses reprises avant qu’épuisée et vaincue, elle ne menaçât de retourner vers l’enveloppe charnelle de son propriétaire.

Mais Charon s’arc-bouta contre cette faiblesse impérieuse souhaitant s’emparer de son cosmos. Et dans un effort de volonté surhumain, il relança sa conscience à travers les eaux. Scrutant, furetant, louvoyant dans les fonds marins où le sable beige se faisait charrier de plus belle par l’aura du Spectre.

N’en pouvant toutefois plus, et voyant s’étioler le mince espoir qu’il étreignait, il laissa son esprit regagner son corps.

Un sentiment d’impuissance et d’amertume teinta la salive de Charon qui s’écoulait le long de sa gorge. Le constat d’échec était par trop dur à surmonter, pour le moment. Aussi resta-t-il encore de longues minutes assis, prostré dans la colère qu’il éprouvait envers lui-même avant que, finalement, il ne se décidât à se relever afin de regagner le cœur du Sanctuaire.

***

Le Napolitain cheminait lentement, renâclant à se rendre aux arènes pour annoncer son échec à Milo. Comment le Scorpion colérique accueillerait-il compte-rendu de Charon ? Il goûtait, à son corps défendant, à l’injustice de la situation. Il n’était pas à l’origine de leur disparition pourtant, il en porterait la responsabilité aux yeux de certains. Il pourrait se défaire de ce sentiment amer, avec le temps, mais d’autres lui pardonneront-ils ?

C’est sur ces entrefaites qu’il parvint de nouveau aux arènes. Le soleil avait décliné depuis qu’il en était parti, et son éclat amoindri baignait le colisée d’une lueur mordorée. Seuls les pierres et le sable conservaient en leur sein les ardeurs passées de l’astre du jour. C’est sur les plus basses marches des arènes qu’il aperçut Milo, assis, le buste penché, des mèches auréolines s’éparpillant le long de son visage. Il tenait dans sa main un téléphone collé à son oreille, qu’il éteignit quelques secondes après avoir vu Charon. Au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait, le Grec le dévisageait tranquillement, nul trouble ne venant altérer l’azur de ses iris. Le Napolitain gravit les premières marches, pour s’asseoir aux côtés du Scorpion, jetant son regard sur les apprentis s’entraînant dans le sable blanc.

« Et bien, Roméo, lui fit Milo, dis-moi, qu’as-tu trouvé ?

— Je n’ai rien trouvé, Milo. » Dents serrées, regard lointain, la voix du Napolitain parvint presque inaudible aux oreilles du Grec. « Je suis navré, Milo, fit-il en se retournant vers son alter ego, vraiment navré…

— Sais-tu que Lysandrea est ma fille ? »

Le Grec disait vrai, il avait eu nombre de servantes depuis qu’il avait accédé à la charge du Scorpion, plusieurs décennies auparavant. Et avant cela, lorsqu’il partageait encore les baraquements dédiés aux aspirants, elles faisaient, pour la plupart, partie du décor. Tout juste servaient-elles à être culbutées quand lui prenait l’envie d’assouvir ses désirs de chair, perpétuation d’une longue tradition toutefois en voie de disparition.

Lysandrea était différente. Sans doute le fait de l’avoir prise à son service suite à la demande d’une de ses anciennes amantes n’y était pas pour rien. Tout comme le fait que Lysandrea était, parmi les trop nombreux bâtards qu’il avait engendrés depuis près de trente ans, la seule partageant une partie de sa vie. Il avait dans un premier temps été réticent, lorsque la demande de la prendre à son service avait été formulée. Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, il avait cédé.

« Je l’ignorais. » Le Napolitain s’interrompit, voyant avec étonnement le Grec lui sourire.

« Regarde autour de nous, Roméo. Vois combien de mes bâtards se trouvent parmi nous. Lysandrea n’en était qu’une parmi d’autres. Quelle différence sa disparition fait-elle sur ma personne ? Je bois, je baise, j’enfante et j’attends le jour prochain. Je suis censé être un Chevalier d’Athéna, ma foi, je n’ai pas à m’entraver d’attaches, ou si peu. »

Charon le considéra un instant en silence, partagé entre un grand sentiment de révolte et une hilarité malséante. C’était un sacré personnage, le Scorpion.

« Va, ne te tracasse pas, mon ami, reprit Milo en lui tapant l’épaule. Et sur ce, je vais te fausser compagnie. J’ai à faire chez Aiolia. »

Charon hocha la tête cependant que Milo se levait, descendant calmement les marches du colisée, avant de s’éloigner peu à peu de la masse des individus s’entraînant ou dispensant des conseils aux apprentis. Progressivement, la silhouette du Grec se fit plus lointaine, avant de disparaître au détour d’une bâtisse, prenant résolument la direction du mont Japet. Le regard de Charon suivit les maisons du Zodiaque, courant le long des crêtes rocheuses. Il s’arrêta sur le Palais du Pope, juste avant le Mont Etoilé. Et son trouble de ressurgir. Car viendrait le temps, proche, où il devrait informer Kanon du récent incident. Et si Milo ne s’en formalisait pas outre mesure, nul ne pouvait présumer de la réaction du maître du Sanctuaire.

***

Milo retrouva son ami dans le jardin flanquant le cinquième temple, non loin de la maison du Lion. Aiolia l’attendait là, tranquillement assis à une table qui avait été sortie quand les beaux jours avaient de nouveau gratifié la Grèce de leur présence. Le vent salin gonflait l’herbe du jardin et apportait à la face de Milo des fragrances provenant des arbres fruitiers plantés non loin d’ici. Il prit place auprès de son ami. Aux pieds du Lion se trouvait une glacière emplie de bouteilles de bière belges qu’Aiolia venait probablement d’apporter juste avant l’arrivée du Scorpion.

Son ami le dévisagea un instant, une question muette au fond de ses prunelles léonines. Milo répondit en secouant la tête.

« Vraiment, Milo ? Et ça n’a pourtant pas l’air de t’affecter plus que ça. »

Milo haussa les épaules.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Aiolia ? Est-ce que tu sais combien j’ai de gosses sur cette île – sans compter ceux qui ne vivent pas au Sanctuaire. Quelle différence, pour moi ?

— Tu te fous de moi, Milo ? explosa le Lion. C’est ton enfant ! Bon sang ! C’est ton enfant !

— En quoi est-elle différente de tous les autres avec qui je n’ai jamais échangé le moindre mot. Hein, dis-moi, Aiolia ?

— Mais enfin… balbutia-t-il.

— J’ai l’impression que ta future paternité te rend un poil contrariant sur la question. Comment va Lithos ? »

Ses yeux foudroyèrent le Scorpion, furieux de voir son ami tenter de détourner le sujet de la sorte. Il ne put toutefois empêcher ses traits de se détendre à l’évocation de son épouse et de son enfant à naître.

« Plutôt bien, fit-il. On se rend régulièrement à Athènes pour les examens. La grossesse semble se dérouler convenablement.

— Le terme est pour bientôt.

— Oui.

— Est-ce que tu l’as prévenu de la date ? »

Une moue de contrariété se dessina sur le visage du Lion.

« A quoi bon ? Ça fait des années qu’il n’a plus remis les pieds au Sanctuaire. Probablement qu’il s’en moque. Je lui avais envoyé un message il y a plusieurs mois, pour l’informer de la grossesse de Lithos, et un autre pour lui dire qu’il allait avoir une nièce. Je n’ai jamais eu une seule réponse. »

Aiolia n’avait pas tort. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu’Aiolos ne venait qu’épisodiquement au Sanctuaire, retiré qu’il était au Japon. Personne ne l’avait revu au Sanctuaire depuis six ans, quand lui et Marine avaient amené le jeune Seiya en Grèce pour y quérir la charge de Chevalier de Pégase pour laquelle il s’était entraîné durement sous la tutelle des deux conjoints.

Et de fait, le jeune protégé de son frère n’avait eu aucun mal à se défaire de Cassios, l’élève de Shaina et Galan, le seul et unique autre aspirant à la charge de Pégase, dont on avait retrouvé le corps sans vie quelques jours plus tard, échoué sur une des plages bordant le Sanctuaire, honteux d’avoir ainsi manqué à ceux l’ayant entraîné toutes ces années durant.

A peine le titre emporté, tous trois avaient disparu. Retournant au Japon, sans même permettre à Seiya d’y accomplir sa période d’intégration. Ce qui avait bien entendu eu l’heur de faire sortir Kanon de ses gonds. L’acte d’Aiolos, en soustrayant un Chevalier à l’influence du Sanctuaire, était, comme chacun s’en était douté, on ne pouvait plus calculé. Et, eu égard à l’ire de Kanon, le Sagittaire avait réussi son coup.

Mais à quel prix ? Saga ayant quitté le Sanctuaire après en avoir été chassé par son frère, Aiolos était devenu le seul et unique prétendant au titre de Pope. Et s’il avait dans un premier temps tenté de faire valoir ses droits en tant qu’héritier de Shion, le retrait des trois autres dirigeantes couplé à l’inertie de ses pairs avait aidé à asseoir la légitimité de Kanon au rang de seul et unique dirigeant du Sanctuaire.

Rien ne s’était ainsi déroulé comme prévu et Kanon régnait seul sur le Sanctuaire. Et pour Aiolos qui conservait ses vieilles rancœurs par-devers lui, il n’y avait pas d’issue, pas de survie possible au sein du Sanctuaire. Aussi avait-il espacé son temps passé céans quitte à délaisser la compagnie de son cadet. Une absence qui, avec le temps, avait marqué le jeune Aiolia, qui était devenu un homme admirable, mais dont la construction s’était déroulée sans l’aide de son aîné. Une absence pour laquelle Aiolia en voulait à Aiolos – encore que Milo savait pertinemment que l’absence d’Aiolos n’était pas la principale source des griefs que le Lion nourrissait à l’endroit de son frère.

Milo tendit le bras, atteignant la glacière, extrayant deux cannettes de bière transpirantes.

« Tu as probablement raison, fit le Scorpion en avalant une gorgée d’alcool malté. Il n’en vaut pas la peine, de toute façon. Cet enfoiré n’en vaut pas la peine. »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière tout en éclatant d’un rire qui se perdit dans le firmament. Aiolia rit à son tour, gagné par l’hilarité de son ami, chassant les sombres nuages qui s’étaient appesantis sur son esprit. Attiré par les bruits, Régulus, le chat du propriétaire de la cinquième maison s’approcha de son maître. Aiolia reprochait plus souvent qu’à son tour son insouciance et sa désinvolture à son vieil ami. Il savait que sa personnalité, son comportement avaient causé du tort à bien des personnes – souvent des jeunes femmes, d’ailleurs, mais également des époux. Pour autant, et pour aussi droit qu’il fût, Aiolia ne pouvait se départir de son affection envers le Scorpion, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait rompre la complicité qui les unissaient tous deux.

Les deux hommes s’étaient toujours appréciés depuis leur plus jeune âge. Leurs pères eux-mêmes avaient été amis et les pères de ceux-ci avant cela. N’ayant qu’une seule année d’écart, les deux garçons avaient très tôt affirmé leur amitié et leur loyauté indéfectibles l’un envers l’autre, seul moyen de tenter de lutter à armes égales contre leurs aînés. Ils étaient, par ailleurs, tous deux destinés à embrasser dès leurs seize ans une charge de Chevalier d’Argent, réduisant à néant les éventuelles rivalités et jalousies auxquelles ils auraient été confrontés, et qui auraient pu mettre à mal leur amitié.

Et le temps avait passé pour les deux garçons qui étaient peu à peu devenus des hommes. Faisant les quatre cents coups ensemble, se couvrant mutuellement, découvrant leurs premiers émois d’adolescents. Leur travail acharné, durant les entraînements, autant que les caprices des Moires les avaient finalement menés à de plus hautes responsabilités, leur permettant d’accéder à la charge tant convoitée et ô combien prestigieuse de Chevalier d’Or. Entretemps, de nouveaux individus avaient fait leur entrée au Sanctuaire, destinés à leur tour à entrer au service d’Athéna, d’Hadès, de Poséidon ou d’Odin : des futurs Saints. Hommes et femmes dédiés à la protection de leurs divinités respectives, à la sauvegarde de la Terre et au service du Sanctuaire. De nouveaux liens avaient vu le jour, dont celle unissant Milo à Camus. Et si le Scorpion avait, pour un temps, délaissé un peu plus la compagnie de son compatriote, leur vieille amitié n’en avait jamais été ébranlée pour autant. Et avait ressurgie, de temps à autre, plus forte et plus solide.

Sans mot dire, les yeux mi-clos, Milo observait Aiolia, caressant sur ses genoux son double félin qui arborait des couleurs identiques à celles de son maître. Le Scorpion avait perçu la nostalgie pulsant à la surface du cosmos du Lion et, sans broncher, avait accueilli en son sein l’aura paisible de son ami. Il se laissait à son tour bercer par les douces vibrations, comme une musique lancinante faisant remonter une vague de souvenirs lointains mais toujours persistants. Cependant, le soleil fut peu à peu aspiré par les eaux de la mer Egée, diffusant dans l’éther une douce lumière cramoisie, et la promesse d’une agréable moiteur vespérale.


	9. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 6**

_ Paris, France – printemps 20** _

Les sons mélodieux d’un vieil accordéon s’éteignirent dans l’atmosphère tandis que le musicien murmurait les dernières paroles de son chant. Tout au long de son jeu, les notes aiguës mélangées aux sons médiums avaient accompagné une complainte où se mêlaient la tristesse de l’abandon d’un foyer et la joie finale des retrouvailles avec les êtres aimés.

La plupart des clients du café avaient nourri le musicien de leur indifférence. D’autres, au contraire, étaient demeurés silencieux ou avaient abaissé la tonalité de leurs conversations, avant d’applaudir discrètement l’artiste après qu’il eût terminé.

Celui-ci leur sourit, puis déposa son instrument à terre. Il parcourut par la suite la terrasse bondée, passant de table en table, muni d’une tasse en cuivre cabossée, sollicitant la générosité et la gratitude de ses auditeurs éphémères.

Quelques bras se tendirent, des mains lâchèrent des pièces qui produisirent un joyeux tintement dans le récipient métallique. Au détour d’une table, il vit un bras, glabre et blanc, atteindre la timbale. Ses doigts fins se relâchèrent, mais nul bruit ne vint finaliser le geste. Cédant à la curiosité, l’artiste jeta un regard au fond du récipient. Plié en huit gisait un billet bleu qui exprimait un mince froissement en tentant de regagner en vain sa forme première.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent brièvement avant de les poser sur son généreux donateur. Ils étaient deux, un couple. Un homme dont les yeux clairs l’observaient en silence et une femme dont le visage était en partie masqué par une cascade de cheveux blond cendré. Il fut saisi par ces deux apparences singulières ; le port altier, l’attitude noble, voire blasée ; le rouge flamboyant de ses cheveux qui contrastait avec la teinte presque argentée de sa compagne, la blancheur de leur peau, à tout deux, laissant presque apparaître des veines bleues ici et là.

Le musicien se vit presque fasciné par ces deux êtres qui, bien que se mêlant sans difficulté apparente avec la foule, semblaient dans le même temps si différents de ceux qui les entouraient. Ils possédaient cette présence, immense, accompagnant chacun de leurs gestes. Comme une aura invisible les nimbant en permanence. Et ils avaient l’air si froid.

Il finit pourtant par planter son regard dans les yeux chartreuse de l’homme.

« Mille mercis, murmura-t-il.

— Je vous en prie, répondit celui-ci dans un français impeccable et dénué d’accent. Votre musique et votre chant nous ont touchés, mon épouse ainsi que moi-même. Pour cela, acceptez mes propres remerciements. »

L’accordéoniste hocha la tête avant de se détourner du couple pour continuer sa route à travers les tables de la terrasse.

***

Hilda tournait distraitement les pages du menu que le serveur leur avait apporté tantôt, quelques minutes après qu’ils se soient installés. Boissons, glaces et desserts succédèrent aux viandes et aux poissons sans qu’elle n’esquissât un seul signe des yeux pour lire avec plus d’attention. Discrètement, elle fredonnait les notes éparses d’une musique.

« Tout va bien, Hilda ? » La voix de son compagnon venait de lui parvenir, l’arrachant à sa rêverie.

« Oui. Pardonne-moi, c’est…

— Cette chanson. Cet accordéoniste était vraiment doué, je dois l’admettre. Il sait décrire à la perfection l’espérance et la mélancolie.

— Rien qui ne pourrait parler à mon cœur, en tout cas pour la première partie. »

Camus sourit devant la nostalgie de sa compagne. Enfilant la main dans la poche de son pantalon, il prit son téléphone, consulta l’écran. Une moue de contrariété se forma sur son visage, suite à quoi il posa l’objet sur la table.

« Attends-tu l’appel d’Isaak ?

« Non... enfin, oui, répondit-il agacé.

— Milo. »

Ce n’était pas une question, ce qui dispensa le Français de répondre, confirmant les doutes d’Hilda.

« Peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer une autre lettre.

— Camus...

— Oui ?

— Premièrement, plus personne n’envoie de lettres, de nos jours. Deuxièmement, Milo ne te répondra pas, il te déteste.

— Il ne me déteste pas.

— Mais il ne t’aime pas non plus. Il ne t’aime plus. »

Camus se renfrogna.

« Mesure tes paroles. Milo est toujours mon ami. Peut-être sommes-nous moins proches qu’avant, mais il nous reste des souvenirs communs.

— Et à quand remontent les actes ayant fait naître ces souvenirs, dis-moi ? Trois ans ? Cinq ans ? Plus ? A quand remonte la dernière fois où vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux, seuls ? Où je ne t’ai pas vu revenir triste et solitaire après l’avoir croisé ? A quand remonte votre dernier fou rire, votre dernier sourire sincère échangé ?

— Arrête... »

Hilda libéra sa main qui tenait la carte, saisissant celle du Français qu’elle enserra dans une étreinte qui se voulait chaleureuse et réconfortante. Camus frissonna.

« Oh, mon amour, je suis tellement navrée. Aiolia pense la même chose, il me l’a dit. Milo ne parle quasiment jamais de toi... »

Camus libéra brusquement – trop brusquement – sa main qu’il porta à son visage, se rongeant la chair du pouce. Une habitude, qui trahissait l’agitation de l’esprit du Français.

Leur amitié elle-même relevait du miracle tant leurs caractères respectifs étaient opposés. L’un portait en lui sa froideur et son calme à toute épreuve, quand l’autre était sanguin et emporté, mais également amène et chaleureux. Sans doute était-ce cette chaleur et cette faconde qui avaient, dans un premier temps, séduit le jeune Camus fraîchement débarqué au Sanctuaire.

De fait, si les deux apprentis Chevaliers passaient une partie de leur temps au sein de leurs groupes respectifs, Milo demeurant avec ses compatriotes tandis que Camus frayait avec les futurs Saints des Glaces, il n’en restait pas moins que, chemin faisant, les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient peu à peu rapprochés. Pour devenir, au bout d’un moment, quasiment inséparables.

Même la forfaiture de Kanon, n’avait pu briser leur amitié en dépit des reproches que Camus avait un temps adressé au Scorpion, qui ne montrait que du détachement à l’égard de cet acte. Cependant, la tragédie qui, quelques années plus tard, avait coûté la vie à Freyja avant d’emmener Hagen dans son tourbillon délétère avait profondément touché Camus qui venait de perdre l’un de ses amis de toujours.

Sans que le Grec s’en aperçoive, Camus avait trouvé refuge au sein de son être. Dans des recoins trop froids et inhospitaliers pour que Milo puisse l’y suivre. Seuls Hilda et Isaak avaient pu s’accommoder de la nouvelle humeur du Français. Après tout, ne partageaient-ils pas tous trois la même blessure suite aux pertes insurmontables dont ils étaient devenus les victimes ?

Et si Camus continuait toujours de vivre dans l’illusion que lui et Milo étaient toujours amis, c’était parce qu’il portait en lui la culpabilité de l’avoir brisée, de par l’éloignement né de son chagrin.

« Pardonne-moi, Hilda, reprit Camus. Tu dis vrai. C’est juste que... j’ai tellement de mal à m’y faire. Si seulement Hagen et Freyja n’avaient pas péri, et si Suikyo était encore en vie.

— Cela n’aurait eu aucune incidence. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ce n’est pas seulement toi qui n’étais plus le même après la mort d’Hagen. Quand Eurydice a disparu et qu’Orphée est devenu inapte à la charge du Scorpion au bénéfice de Milo, il a aussi changé.

— Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le serveur en charge de leur table revint vers eux. Tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la masse compacte de chaises et de tables, il affectait un air de contrariété discrète. L’Asgardienne lui adressa un sourire, comme pour le remercier de lui offrir un répit bienvenu et l’empêcher de répondre à la question de Camus – ce qu’elle se serait résolue à faire, à contre-cœur. Avisant l’expression de sa cliente, le serveur se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise devant un geste chaleureux provenant d’une telle vénusté.

Camus leva la tête vers le serveur, sans émotion apparente sur le visage bien qu’ayant saisi la scène.

« Avez-vous choisi ? Madame, Monsieur ?

— Saumon fumé de Norvège en entrée et pavé de rumsteck pour moi, commença Hilda.

— Escargots de Bourgogne et filet d’agneau aux herbes, demanda-t-il dans un style télégraphique.

— Ce sera tout ? »

Camus consulta Hilda du regard avant de poser les yeux sur la carte, et de commander un vin rouge de Bourgogne. Le serveur acheva de griffonner les quelques lignes sur son calepin avant de tourner les talons.

« Bien, reprit Camus, que disions-nous ? Ah… »

Son téléphone vibra sur la table. S’en saisissant, il considéra le message affiché sur l’écran, tapa quelques phrases et le reposa.

« Isaak ?

— Non, Milo… essaya-t-il. Oui, Isaak, leur avion vient d’atterrir il y a quelques instants à peine. Ils s’apprêtent à quitter l’aéroport pour prendre un taxi et nous rejoindre.

— Bien. J’ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ce jeune homme.

— Tu souhaites surtout essayer de l’inciter à rejoindre tes rangs, répartit Camus.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Je n’ai plus les prérogatives pour faire de telles choses.

— Et quand bien même. De toute façon, si tout se passe pour le mieux, il sera le prochain détenteur de la charge du Verseau.

— Si Isaak ne l’a pas convaincu de devenir Kraken. » s’amusa-t-elle.

Au loin, des sons lancinants commencèrent à se faire entendre. C’était l’accordéoniste qui, ayant parcouru quelques mètres, enchantait le restaurant d’à côté de sa musique exquise.

***

_ Aéroport Charles de Gaulle, Paris, France _

Ils parcouraient en silence les couloirs interminables de l’aérogare, à distance respectable l’un de l’autre. Comme si le plus jeune tenait à montrer son ressentiment envers son aîné.

Le Finlandais soupira, il s’était bien douté que rien de tout cela ne serait une partie de plaisir. Toutefois, il avait espéré pouvoir s’attendre à un peu plus de chaleur de la part de son jeune disciple – encore que l’attitude chaleureuse n’était pas leur apanage à eux, Saints des Glaces. Pour autant, Isaak le savait d’expérience, il finirait par passer outre. Cela lui prendrait du temps – plus que pour la plupart du fait de sa sensibilité –, mais il irait de l’avant. Ou du moins l’espérait-il.

Isaak attendit que tous deux passassent les postes de frontière, auxquels ils présentèrent leurs passeports, avant d’adresser de nouveau la parole à son alter ego. A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pourtant pas sa voix qui s’éleva en premier pour briser le silence.

« Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que nous faisons ici, Maître ? »

Le jeune homme planta l’aigue-marine de son iris dans les yeux de son mentor. Le Kraken se raidit : le ton formel n’augurait rien de bon chez son disciple.

« Nous nous rendons au Sanctuaire, Hyōga.

— Le Sanctuaire se trouve-t-il en France, Maître ? Que faisons-nous ici ? »

Isaak perçut des signes de trouble dans le comportement du jeune Russe. Il en connaissait les causes. Hyōga avait vécu plus de dix ans au plus profond de la Sibérie, avec très peu de contacts humains. De ce fait, se trouver dans une cité aussi populeuse que la capitale française était de nature à l’inquiéter. Isaak lui-même, bien que plus familier avec la vie citadine, n’était pas spécialement à son aise dans une ville si fortement peuplée.

« Je n’aime pas cette ville. Il y a trop de monde. Et il y fait une chaleur affreuse.

— Commence donc par t’habituer à la chaleur parisienne, s’amusa le Finlandais. Il fera bien plus chaud au Sanctuaire. »

Hyōga fit la moue tandis que cette perspective semblait faire son chemin dans son esprit.

« Quant à la raison de notre présence ici, elle est très simple : pour voir ton autre maître, Camus. » Le Cygne se figea, des signaux de peur se manifestant au sein de son cosmos. « Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne t’en doutais pas, Hyōga. Tu sais parfaitement que Camus est Français et qu’il avait été prévu de longue date que nous le retrouvions tout d’abord ici. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, il ne t’en veut pas. »

Les paroles d’Isaak avaient rendu Hyōga hagard et circonspect. Pour rassurante que fût la fin de sa phrase, il n’en demeurait pas moins qu’il appréhendait cette rencontre avec le Verseau. Cela faisait près de quatre ans qu’il ne l’avait plus vu. Mais le Russe gardait en souvenir la prestance et la froide distance lovées dans l’attitude du noble Verseau. Une posture qui avait impressionné le jeune Hyōga dès leur première rencontre et dont l’emprise ne s’était pas démentie à chacune de leurs rencontres ponctuelles, quand le Français se rendait en Sibérie pour assister Isaak dans la dispense de ses enseignements et lui fournir de temps à autre des conseils qui lui paraissaient avisés. Mais qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à durcir les entraînements de Hyōga.

« Je ne voulais pas me rendre au Sanctuaire il y a trois ans, reprit le Cygne.

— Tu n’avais pas le choix, Hyōga. Ou du moins, tu n’aurais pas dû avoir le choix. C’était une de tes obligations, en tant que Chevalier.

— Je ne voulais pas devenir Chevalier.

— Est-ce pour cela que tu t’es enfui ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas assumer les devoirs liés à ta charge ?

— Je me suis enfui pour retrouver ma mère.

— Je le sais, Hyōga. Je le sais parce que je fus celui qui partit à ta poursuite – à travers tout le glacier de Sibérie et cela pendant trois longues années –, t’en souviens-tu ? Ne sachant jamais où te trouver, car tu ne savais pas toi-même où chercher parce que la Sibérie est si vaste. Tu peux t’estimer heureux que je t’aie retrouvé à temps. Sans cela, tu aurais perdu bien plus que ton œil. »

Destin ou hasard, Isaak avait choisi la voie de l’opportunisme sans se questionner sur la façon dont il avait retrouvé Hyōga.

« Je ne t’avais rien demandé, Isaak. »

Le Finlandais soupira d’aise, décelant un semblant de détente dans l’attitude du Cygne.

« Sois honnête avec moi et avec toi-même ; tu ne voulais pas mourir. Plus après que je t’aie tiré du lac gelé dans lequel tu mourrais. Je t’ai veillé tout du long pendant que tu luttais pour reprendre conscience, sur le chemin de l’hôpital et après ton opération. Je t’ai entendu parler. Tu as murmuré le nom de tes amis de la Fondation Graad, celui d’Athéna aussi.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Et pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit plus tôt ?

— Je te le dis à présent, Hyōga. Sache que d’ici peu, tu pourras retrouver tes amis. Cela devrait être une raison suffisante, pour toi, non ? Une raison d’exister.

— Me promets-tu qu’ils seront là ?

— Oui, mentit le Finlandais. A présent, hâte le pas, Camus nous attend. »

Isaak passa les portes de sortie du terminal de l’aéroport, suivi d’un Hyōga pensif. Il avisa l’un des nombreux taxis peuplant les trottoirs devant eux à qui il fit un signe, avant de monter à l’intérieur et d’indiquer au chauffeur l’adresse désirée, en plein centre de Paris.

***

_ Paris, centre-ville, France _

La terrasse s’était peu à peu vidée, au rythme de l’heure qui progressait et de l’achèvement des repas. Autour des deux époux, un calme relatif s’était installé : le cliquetis des couverts contre les assiettes, le bruit de pas des serveurs serpentant dans les espaces étroits alloués par les tables, les chaises et les clients, cette clameur discrète, si caractéristique de l’attroupement d’une masse d’individus à un même endroit, si ancrée dans le décor ambiant, mais dont la disparation apparaissait comme salvatrice.

Il n’y avait plus rien sur leur table pour évoquer le repas passé. Seuls subsistaient une bouteille de verre remplie d’eau, ainsi qu’une assiette de porcelaine dans laquelle trônait un moelleux au chocolat baignant dans sa mer de crème anglaise, agrémentée çà et là de framboises et de baies noires. Camus et Hilda piochaient tour à tour dans l’assiette, réduisant d’autant le dessert partagé.

Le soleil était haut dans le firmament, marquant de ses rayons la peau de ceux qui se trouvaient sous son fourneau, obligeant les serveurs à baisser le store. C’était un tiède après-midi de printemps qui avait pris par surprise les quidams présents au sein de la capitale, invitant au calme et la sérénité, tant sa moiteur interdisait toute velléité de gestes brusques et vifs.

Camus avait déployé un cosmos discret au fur et à mesure que progressait la chaleur. Les protégeant, lui ainsi qu’Hilda, des outrages de la fournaise. Le chef de rang qui leur avait tantôt apporté le dessert avait frissonné en les approchant, faisant naître deux faibles sourires complices aux coins de leurs lèvres.

Le Français leva soudainement la tête, les sens aux aguets, mais nullement en proie à l’inquiétude. Il porta un regard interrogatif à son épouse qui hocha la tête en réponse, confirmant son impression.

« Ils ne doivent plus être très loin.

— Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas rendus directement ici en taxi ?

— Isaak ne connaît pas Paris, tenta-t-il. Et je ne lui avais pas donné l’adresse exacte, lâcha-t-il sur un regard plus insistant de la part de l’Asgardienne.

— Tu espères donc qu’Isaak te trouve grâce à ton cosmos ? Parfois, je me demande si tu as vraiment passé une partie de ton enfance en ces lieux, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

— C’était le cas, mais ma famille ne me permettait jamais de sortir. Il n’y avait pas de vie réelle pour moi, en dehors de ces murs, pas de perspectives…

— Pas d’avenir tangible, ni de connaissances réelles… une chanson que je ne connais que trop bien, cher époux. »

Camus se renfrogna en constatant une fois de plus que son épouse le connaissait décidément trop bien. Ou sans doute – toutes proportions gardées – parlait-il par trop en sa présence. Un comble pour lui, qui avait la réputation d’être peu loquace. Il reprit toutefois sur un sujet plus sérieux et imminent.

« Il ressemble beaucoup à Hagen, tu sais.

— Vraiment ?

— C’est en tout cas ce que m’a dit Isaak, je ne l’ai que très peu vu pour ma part. Mais il semble aussi têtu que lui et aussi passionné.

— La passion… »

La cuiller d’Hilda tapota sur l’arête de la table cependant qu’elle semblait ressasser des souvenirs dont la teneur n’était pas étrangère aux propres pensées de Camus. C’était souvent que leurs esprits volaient de concert vers une Asgard imaginaire, dont les images pleines de blancheur crue et d’humble verdure ravivaient leur nostalgie. C’était plus souvent encore qu’Hilda y repensait seule.

« C’est pourtant une bonne chose, ne crois-tu pas ? reprit Camus. Non pas pour la passion, mais pour le futur du Sanctuaire. Hyōga ne sera pas le seul de sa génération à se trouver là-bas. Mime et Ikki ainsi que son frère et sa compagne d’entraînement s’y trouveront aussi. J’ai ouï dire que le disciple de Dōko ne tarderait pas à se rendre au Sanctuaire également.

— Tu n’es pas en train de me rassurer à propos de ton disciple, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non, je ne suis pas en train de parler de Hyōga. Pas que de lui, en tout cas. Considère cela comme un évènement favorable, Hilda. Pas simplement pour Brynhild, mais pour l’ensemble du Sanctuaire. Depuis combien de temps n’avons-nous pas eu autant de nouveaux venus dans nos rangs ? Les enfants de la Fondation Graad, Kiki, sans parler de ce combat qui devrait avoir lieu – ou qui s’est déjà déroulé – entre deux autres aspirants. Les Heinstein et les Skovgaard n’auront peut-être personne à placer à la tête du Domaine Sacré, mais pour les de Polaris, il y a encore une héritière.

— Si jamais Siegfried ne s’interpose pas.

— Il ne fera rien de tel et dans le cas contraire, tu sauras le convaincre. » _« Tu sauras toujours le convaincre. »_ dit-il in petto. « Tu sais qu’il fera le bon choix pour elle et pour Asgard. Si cela n’avait pas été le cas, tu ne la lui aurais jamais confiée. Mais nous aurons tout le temps d’en discuter plus tard. Ils sont ici. »

Camus se leva à leur endroit, cependant que dans son dos, il entendit Hilda soupirer. Il continua d’avancer, de quelques pas seulement, tandis qu’Isaak, qui les avait presque rejoints, prit la main tendue et l’épaule de Camus qu’il étreignit avec force. Le Finlandais finit par se détourner de son ancien condisciple pour serrer Hilda dans ses bras quelques courts instants, le plaisir de se revoir se manifestait clairement dans l’aura des deux amis.

_« Tu avais raison, Camus, il lui ressemble, jusque dans son aura. Es-tu certain qu’il n’est pas fait pour la charge de Merak ?_

_— Non_ , sourit Camus.

_— Assez de viles tentatives, vous deux, il n’y a pas si longtemps que cela, il semblait encore disposé à embrasser celle du Kraken._

_— Tu ne pouvais pas t’en empêcher, je me trompe ?_

_— Tu n’avais qu’à prendre en charge sa formation, Camus, mais je comprends que tu aies eu d’autres pensées en tête. »_

La voix distincte du Verseau coupa court à ces échanges mentaux alors qu’il s’adressait au jeune Russe jusqu’alors resté en retrait.

« Alors, mon garçon, as-tu fait bon voyage ?

— Tout s’est bien passé, maître Camus.

— Comment va ton œil ?

— Je… Il…

— Son œil ne reverra plus jamais, intervint Isaak. Le pic de glace était trop gros, et il est allé trop profondément. Les chirurgiens ont réussi à réparer son arcade, mais n’ont rien pu faire pour le reste. »

Camus hocha calmement la tête.

« J’espère que tu es fier de toi, mon garçon. » reprit-il tandis qu’il dardait ses prunelles dans l’œil unique de Hyōga.

Le jeune homme resta immobile et silencieux sous l’examen implacable du Chevalier du Verseau, réprimant son envie de sautiller d’une jambe à l’autre, de se tordre nerveusement les poignets. Il finit toutefois par relever la tête, soutenant le regard de Camus.

« Cette blessure sera le témoin de ma volonté de ne pas me plier à vos règles idiotes. Je ne veux pas combattre pour le Sanctuaire, ni pour une cause qui m’est étrangère, pas plus que je ne souhaite entrer au service d’une déesse dont j’ignore tout et dont vous-mêmes ne savez rien. Tout cela m’a déjà coûté ma mère. »

Camus continuait de jauger le jeune homme en face de lui. Ses iris avaient pâli, son attitude s’était durcie, les traits de son visage s’étaient crispés.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Hyōga ?

— Dites-le-moi, maître Camus.

— Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Hyōga ?

— Dites-le-moi, maître Camus. »

La présence du Français enfla, il sembla à Hyōga qu’il était plus grand et plus large que quelques secondes auparavant, entravant sa vision jusqu’à devenir le seul élément existant à ses yeux.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Hyōga ?

— Non.

— Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Hyōga ? »

La pression émise par Camus était par trop imposante pour le jeune Russe qui n’avait plus la force ni le courage de répondre. Il se sentait tout entier emprisonné par l’immense aura du Verseau. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et de terrifiant à la fois dans cette puissance incommensurable parfaitement maîtrisée, dans ce calme olympien, dans ces mots, répétés l’un après l’autre, sans que le ton, le timbre ou la hauteur ne puissent varier d’une phrase à l’autre.

Il recula, incapable de soutenir le froid glacial émanant de la personne de Camus. Cette puissance, il l’avait déjà ressentie en de maintes reprises, de la part d’Isaak. Jamais, cependant, n’aurait-il pu se figurer le fait qu’il existât des êtres égalant la force de son maître. Ou la surpassant tout simplement comme il pouvait le percevoir de manière imprécise chez cette femme qui se tenait en retrait, et dont le regard semblait plonger au plus profond de son esprit pour le sonder et en extirper les souvenirs les plus enfouis.

La voix de Camus, cependant, le ramena à un plan de réalité plus proche de celui dans lequel il avait menacé de sombrer.

« Tu es ici parce que je le veux. Parce qu’en tant que ton maître et représentant du Sanctuaire, j’ai toute autorité sur toi, tandis qu’en retour, tu me dois obéissance. A présent, cesse tes enfantillages, ils ne siéent guère à la constellation qui t’a gratifié de son pouvoir et à laquelle tu te dois de rendre honneur. Deviens un homme, un guerrier implacable et rends-toi avec moi au Sanctuaire de Grèce pour y prêter tes hommages. »

Hyōga baissa la tête, penaud. Il n’avait rien à opposer aux silhouettes imposantes qui se dressaient face à lui. Son aura, néanmoins, bouillonnait, regorgeait de colère et d’amertume. Contre lui-même, contre ses deux maîtres, contre Athéna et le Sanctuaire. Colère de ne pouvoir leur face, à tous, tant sa puissance était dérisoire au regard de ce que les autres, en face, étaient en mesure de déployer.

« A présent, Hyōga, sais-tu enfin pourquoi tu es ici ?

— Oui, maître Camus. »

Il perçut derrière le Verseau le soupir relâché par Isaak, tandis que des vestiges de tension s’éteignaient en bruissant.

« Relève la tête, Chevalier. »

Sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, Hyōga s’exécuta.

« Du sang coule de ton bandage. Va le changer si tu ne veux pas risquer l’infection.

— Oui, Maître.

— Je t’accompagne pour t’aider, Hyōga, fit Isaak en lui indiquant l’intérieur du restaurant.

— Souhaitez-vous que nous commandions quelque chose pour vous pendant ce temps ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Hilda. Nous avons eu notre content durant le trajet et pendant l’escale à Kiev, je te remercie. »

Hyōga et Isaak s’engouffrèrent dans la vaste pièce, hélant au passage un serveur à même de leur indiquer la direction des toilettes. Camus suivit leur course sur quelques mètres, partagé entre un amusement discret et une muette interrogation. Il reporta finalement son regard sur Hilda. Elle paraissait n’avoir pas bougé depuis que son ami était arrivé avec Hyōga.

« Tout ira bien, pour son œil ?

— Oui, il a été hors de danger à partir du moment où Isaak a retrouvé sa trace en Sibérie et qu’il l’a sauvé de la noyade.

— Il a de la chance d’avoir eu quelqu’un comme Isaak pour s’occuper de lui. Et Isaak a aussi de la chance de l’avoir, j’ai l’impression qu’il a trouvé un semblant de paix en Sibérie. Je l’envie.

— Cette douleur ne le quittera jamais lui non plus, mais il semble aller bien. »

Il leur avait été à tous nécessaire de trouver les moyens de soigner la plaie béante occasionnée par la tragédie d’Asgard. Bud, qui avait fait face à la perte de son jumeau s’était enfoui dans cette vaine relation avec Kanon. Hilda et Camus avaient pu compter sur leur amour mutuel tandis qu’Isaak avait trouvé dans l’enseignement auprès de Hyōga un baume apaisant la douleur liée à la mort d’Hagen et Freyja, entre autres blessures.

Camus resta silencieux, désireux de ne plus parler de Hyōga ou de Brynhild, ou des évènements d’Asgard vieux de seize ans. Il aurait souhaité savoir si Hilda avait perçu la même chose que lui dans le cosmos du jeune homme. Mais force lui était de constater qu’il n’en était rien. N’était-ce là qu’un fruit de son imagination – après tout, il n’était pas censé ressentir une telle chose –, ou bien la douleur résurgente d’Hilda qui l’empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit ?

« Retourneras-tu au Sanctuaire avec nous, ou m’attendras-tu ici ? reprit Camus d’une voix plus douce.

— Il me faut être avec vous pour l’accueillir. Je serai là, non pour ton jeune protégé, mais pour elle. Oui, je dois le faire pour elle. Je ne me rachèterai jamais de tout ce que je n’ai pas été capable de lui offrir au cours de ces seize années, mais cela, je le lui dois.

« Elle me questionnera sur Freyja, sur Hagen, sur les raisons de son abandon, de mon absence. Et il me faudra lui répondre, lui donner satisfaction, sans fléchir, sans faillir.

— Et t’assurer également que Kanon tienne sa promesse.

— Et m’assurer qu’il tienne sa promesse. Et il le fera, n’est-ce pas pour cela que je me suis pliée à ses volontés, il y a tant d’années ? Mais nous étions tous plus jeunes alors, et n’aurions jamais songé au fait que le temps passerait si vite.

— Et après cela ?

— Après cela, je pourrais quitter le Sanctuaire.

— Et je pourrais te suivre.

— Bien sûr que tu pourrais me suivre, tu es mon époux et c’est avec toi que je vivrai.

— Sorti de ce que j’ai au Sanctuaire, je ne possède presque rien. J’ai renoncé à l’héritage des Dupinel lorsque je pris la charge du Verseau. Seul me reste l’ancien domaine de mes parents, dans le Lot, mes vrais parents. Je ne t’y ai jamais emmenée et je n’en possède pas de photo mais c’est une maison de taille modeste, avec une ferme, cela devrait te plaire. Il y aura sans doute des travaux à effectuer, mais nous y serons tranquilles et en paix.

— Cela a l’air très bien, fit-elle songeuse, bien loin de l’agitation permanente du Sanctuaire.

— Il y a un terrain où nous pourrons planter des fruits, et des légumes.

— Et un pommier ?

— Et un pommier. Oui, je pense que nous pourrons planter un pommier, mais cela prendra du temps, pour qu’il donne des fruits.

— Nous aurons tout notre temps, n’est-ce pas ? hasarda Hilda. A attendre sous le porche de la maison, parfois éclairé de soleil.

— Nous aurons tout le temps du monde. Là-bas, les hivers sont frais, bien loin de la glaciale Asgard ; les étés sont doux, bien plus qu’au Sanctuaire.

« De temps à autre, nous pourrions nous rendre à Cahors. Nous y achèterions des graines et des animaux et demanderons conseil pour conduire notre ferme. Avec un peu de patience, nous pourrons sans doute avoir des vignes, faire notre propre vin, peut-être.

— Le plus exquis des vins rouges.

— Oui, le plus exquis d’entre eux, fruité, chaleureux, avec un arrière-goût de cette terre si particulière qui vit grandir mes ancêtres. Loin du Sanctuaire, loin des malheurs qui y sont attachés, loin de tout.

— Mais si proche de nous. »

Ils se bercèrent l’un l’autre de douces et suaves paroles. D’illusions suscitées dénotant la lassitude de vivre ce qui n’a été jusque-là qu’une existence sans but et sans saveur – parsemée de morts et de trahisons. En cet instant, ils n’aspiraient qu’à un autre ailleurs, un endroit leur promettant la possibilité d’embrasser un mince espoir dont ils pensaient qu’il s’était dérobé à leurs bras depuis de longues années, de trop longues années.

Se rendre au Sanctuaire, une dernière fois, affronter les autres, une dernière fois. Et ce serait tout, un rideau définitif serait tiré sur ce pan de vie qui n’avait déjà que trop duré.

« Nous prendrons Pancrace, Mamert et Servais avec nous. Je suis sûr qu’ils aimeront cet endroit autant que nous.

— Et Dégel ? s’étonna Hilda.

— Tu ne l’as jamais aimé.

— C’est notre chat, au même titre que les trois autres avec qui il s’entend très bien. Nous l’avons élevé. Et de toute façon, que voudrais-tu en faire, si tu le laissais en Grèce ?

— Le redonner à Aldébaran. Après tout, c’est lui qui me l’a donné après l’avoir recueilli – comme il le fait toujours – il adore les animaux, non ?

— Ne sois pas idiot, il viendra avec nous. »

Camus se pencha en avant, prenant dans sa main celle d’Hilda. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur que l’Asgardienne ne lui avait plus vue depuis fort longtemps. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, cependant qu’un sourire béat vint répondre à cet élan d’affection.

« C’est donc décidé, Hilda ?

— C’est décidé, Camus. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire, assurons la place de Brynhild au Sanctuaire. Et après cela, partons, partons sans nous retourner. Pour une nouvelle vie, plus douce que la précédente.

— C’est tout ce que j’ai toujours souhaité depuis que je te connais, depuis que je me suis irrémédiablement lié à toi. »

Hilda se pencha à son tour, portant la main de Camus à sa bouche, qu’elle baisa en silence cependant que ses paupières se fermèrent un instant.


	10. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 7**

_ New York, Etats-Unis – printemps 20** _

Thétis et Pandore levèrent la tête à s’en tordre le cou devant le grand immeuble de verre. La bâtisse, accueillant le siège social et les bureaux principaux de la Sarava, les surplombait de sa hauteur. Les nuages, noyés dans l’éther, se reflétaient contre les vitres teintées, faisant se confondre les derniers étages avec le ciel.

Les portes automatiques s’ouvrirent devant les deux femmes, les introduisant dans le grand hall d’entrée à la décoration cosy. Des tableaux et des sculptures d’art contemporain ornaient les murs, cadeaux de clients et collaborateurs de la Sarava offerts comme récompense pour les services rendus. Le coin gauche était adorné çà et là de plantes vivaces et d’imposants fauteuils de cuir. Sur la droite, à mi-chemin entre l’entrée et les ascenseurs, se tenait le bureau d’accueil où deux secrétaires étaient assises, casques téléphoniques sur les oreilles et yeux rivés sur leurs écrans d’ordinateur.

L’une d’entre elles leva la tête sur les deux femmes venant à sa rencontre. Elle se mit debout en reconnaissant les visiteuses tandis que le téléphone de sa collègue sonnait, incitant cette dernière à prendre l’appel. Elle les salua et fut saluée en retour tandis qu’elles dépassaient le standard d’accueil pour gagner les ascenseurs.

La jeune femme les interpella cependant, interrompant leur marche. Elles tournèrent la tête vers la secrétaire qui, contournant son bureau, se rapprocha d’elles.

« Je vous prie de m’excuser, bafouilla-t-elle, mais si vous tenez à voir Messieurs Ioànnis et Rhadamanthe, je me dois de vous informer qu’ils sont actuellement en réunion.

— En est-il de même pour Monsieur Machairas ? » demanda Thétis avec un sourire en signe d’apaisement.

Une question qui n’était rien que rhétorique. Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient pour les trois comparses qui, enfermés le plus souvent dans le bureau de Saga, ou dans la salle de réunion attenante, échafaudaient plan sur plan pour gérer au mieux la crise qu’ils traversaient actuellement.

« Oui... répondit la secrétaire en écho aux pensées de Thétis.

— Cela n’a pas d’importance, intervint Pandore. Nous n’étions que de passage dans les parages, sans grand espoir d’avoir l’occasion de les voir. Merci encore, mademoiselle. »

Pandore et Thétis saluèrent chaleureusement la jeune femme avant de s’en repartir comme elles étaient venues, leur démarche mesurée et le bruit du cuir de leurs talons se répercutant de proche en proche à travers l’entrée cependant qu’elles s’éloignaient de concert.

La jeune femme demeura interdite après qu’elles l’eurent saluée. Il lui avait été donné plusieurs occasions de voir les épouses de ses employeurs, en photo. Et un tel support ne rendait pas honneur à cette prestance qu’elle venait de contempler chez elles. Bien qu’étant habituée à côtoyer nombre d’individus hauts placés, l’impression laissée par ces deux femmes surpassait ce qu’elle avait pu expérimenter au cours de son métier. Comme il lui arrivait de l’être en présence des trois dirigeants de la Sarava.

Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas être tout à fait surprise de ce qu’elle ressentait en voyant ces deux femmes, dont l’exception allait de pair avec celle de ces hommes.

***

« On ne pourra pas leur reprocher de travailler plus que nous par les temps qui courent, entama Pandore.

— Je te concède ce point. Même si en raison de cela, le travail à la Fondation n’est pas de tout repos. En particulier depuis que nous devons gérer la transition des fonds de Saga vers ses ex-employés malheureux. »

Au fil du temps, l’inquiétude était devenue leur pain quotidien, un pain au goût amer. La vision de leurs époux respectifs, submergés par le travail ne faisant qu’ajouter un poids supplémentaire à leur inquiétude. Il existait en outre un risque, même minime, que certains de leurs deniers personnels fussent réquisitionnés dans des cas extrêmes – ce qui était déjà le cas concernant Saga, même s’il ne s’agissait pas de remettre l’entreprise à flot.

Un constat qui n’avait pas de quoi les inquiéter d’un point de vue matériel, tant leurs fortunes respectives, à l’une comme à l’autre étaient immenses. Les ancêtres de Pandore avaient vu s’ériger les premières colonnes du sanctuaire d’Eleusis, ceux de Thétis étaient présents quand les temples de Pylos étaient sortis de terre. Les Guerres Saintes s’étaient succédé, moult familles avaient essaimé à travers toute l’Europe pour y étendre l’influence de leurs divinités respectives. Ce fut cette même influence qui leur avait assuré une place de premier ordre dans le Sanctuaire d’Athéna, quand les panthéons s’étaient réunis pour contrer l’oubli.

Ainsi, leurs possessions auraient pu leur permettre, le cas échéant, de ne pas avoir à souffrir des pertes de la Sarava tout en restant à l’abri du besoin. Une alternative qui n’était de toute façon pas envisageable.

Tout leur avait paru bien plus simple, dix-neuf ans auparavant, quand Saga et Rhadamanthe – que Valentine devait rejoindre plusieurs mois après – avaient créé cette société qui, en l’espace de quelques années, était devenue une compagnie tentaculaire. Croissance continue, diversification des activités, expansion qui semblait ne jamais devoir s’arrêter. Les trois comparses étaient semblables à Midas, transformant tout ce qu’ils touchaient en or, tête froide, décisions justes et avisées. Même dans les premiers tourments ayant secoué bon nombre de pays et d’entreprises, Sarava avait résisté, maintenant son cap dans la tempête.

Il arriva pourtant un jour qui vit le cœur prendre le pas sur la raison. Sous le coup de l’orgueil, Saga, convaincu qu’il serait toujours assez compétent pour relever chaque défi, avait commis une erreur. Une seule et unique erreur dont l’ampleur avait pourtant suffi à leur faire plier le genou. Et si cette faute avait été préjudiciable à la Sarava, elle le fut tout autant, toutes proportions gardées, à ses trois dirigeants.

Les premiers signes de défiance étaient apparus, affichés de plus en plus ostensiblement avec le temps. Le doute suivit rapidement, trop rapidement. Mais la volonté d’aller de l’avant était également présente, tout comme la certitude de parvenir à redresser la barre d’un navire menaçant de baisser le pavillon.

Car après tout, c’était tout ce qu’il leur restait. Ils avaient leurs fortunes, ils avaient leurs possessions. Ils avaient leur amitié, aussi, celle qui les liait, tous les cinq. Mais il leur avait fallu plus que cela : une raison d’exister. Telle était la croix que devaient porter ceux qui avaient quitté le Sanctuaire ; de leur propre volonté, à l’instar de Valentine et Rhadamanthe, ou sous le joug d’une contrainte plus ou moins explicite tels Saga – celui qui fut le plus durement marqué – ou elles deux.

« …tis ? »

La voix de Pandore ramena Thétis dans l’instant présent, coupa le fil de ses pensées. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers son amie qui la considérait d’un regard où inquiétude et gaieté s’entremêlaient.

« Je suis avec toi, Pandore. » Elle se gratta la tempe, rassemblant quelques fragments de son esprit. « Appelons un taxi pour rejoindre la Fondation.

— Pas tout de suite.

— Que veux-tu dire ? »

La Danoise avait été surprise en voyant Pandore lui proposer une balade dans le quartier où résidait la société, quand le travail ne manquait pas à la Fondation Sarava. Elle connaissait trop bien son amie pour penser qu’elle agissait par paresse ou légèreté et la savait assez secrète, à ses heures perdues, pour ne pas révéler derechef les projets qu’elle avait en tête, quand bien même ceux-ci se manifesteraient bien assez tôt.

« Nous devons voir quelqu’un avant cela.

— Qui donc ? La dernière fois que je t’ai vue ainsi, c’était lorsque tu m’as traînée jusqu’à la clinique. »

Toute autre personne que Pandore aurait été affectée par les paroles de Thétis. Et si l’Allemande avait été secouée par le décès de sa famille et de sa maisonnée deux décennies en arrière, alors que la jeune femme d’à peine dix-sept ans n’avait succédé à Gabriele Heinstein que depuis un an, la perte de ses jumelles, huit ans auparavant, ne l’avait pas ébranlée le moins du monde. Le plus étonnant, à l’aune du savoir de Thétis, étant le fait que son amie ait effectivement pleuré lors de la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille, quand bien même il ne s’agissait là que d’une tristesse issue de l’impossibilité à pouvoir ressentir cette perte.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte, mais la tâche qui va nous occuper pourrait être de valeur égale.

— Si tu m’en disais plus _maintenant_  ? »

Le ton avait été plus ferme que ce qu’elle aurait souhaité, mais il fallait au moins cela pour forcer la main de l’Allemande. Celle-ci pourtant ne pipa mot, paraissait même mal à l’aise devant son amie qui se mit à craindre la réponse tant attendue. Le cosmos de Pandore se déploya pour converger vers elle, une image se matérialisa dans son esprit. Thétis retint un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui lui était montrée, avant de foudroyer Pandore du regard.

_« Surprise ?_

_— Surprise ?! Tu te fous de moi ?_ tonna la Danoise qui avait perdu sa contenance. _Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que c’est possible, mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ?_

_— Cela, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt._

_— Voilà qui semble bien peu rassurant. »_

Pandore coupa là l’échange mental, faisant s’installer un silence entre les deux amies.

« Daigneras-tu m’expliquer tout cela, Pandore ? »

L’Allemande tourna la tête vers son amie, arborant sur son visage une expression indéchiffrable. Avant même qu’elle ne puisse lui répondre, Thétis avisa une silhouette fondre sur Pandore. Son amie se fit percuter avant même que qui que ce fût réagisse. Quand Thétis appuya une main derrière le dos de Pandore pour la soutenir, elle put voir que le corps de l’Allemande s’était tout entier gainé pour résister à l’impact.

Thétis entendit la voix de l’inconnu avant qu’elle et Pandore levassent les yeux vers lui, perçut ses excuses, précipitées, exprimées en grec. Elles le fixèrent, toutes deux surprises d’entendre cette langue familière dans la bouche de quelqu’un qu’elles n’avaient jamais croisé. Réalisant son erreur, l’inconnu se reprit, réitérant ses excuses en anglais.

Cette langue nouvelle, plus conforme à celle que l’on pouvait espérer entendre dans ce pays, ne suffit pas à dissiper sa stupéfaction. En sus de l’usage du grec, sa présence était à même de susciter l’étonnement. Elle pouvait en outre sentir le trouble agiter les pensées de Pandore, vit en son amie, qui peinant à maintenir l’état de ses barricades mentales, diffusait des images donnant l’impression que ce jeune homme lui était familier. La Danoise s’aperçut alors, après un examen plus minutieux, que les traits de son visage pouvaient effectivement lui évoquer une personne qu’elle avait connue, longtemps auparavant.

Pandore s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais l’inconnu s’était déjà remis en marche. D’une pression sur l’épaule, Thétis à continuer leur chemin.

***

Ikki n’avait effectué que quelques pas quand il s’arrêta de nouveau, songeur, tandis que des passants défilaient à côté de lui. Certains l’évitaient parfois en grommelant, d’autres jetaient sur lui des regards curieux. Aussi fort qu’il essayait, son esprit échouait à répondre à une seule et unique question : que venait-il de se passer ? Et malgré ses efforts, il était incapable d’empêcher cette interrogation de s’imposer à lui.

S’animant de nouveau, il fit volte-face, pour s’apercevoir que les deux femmes avaient disparu. Probablement au détour d’un croisement, où perdues dans la foule qui s’étendait au loin, masquées par la perspective.

L’espace d’un instant, il fut tenté de se lancer à leur poursuite, intrigué qu’il était. Pas seulement à cause de la beauté de cette femme, sans égale – celle l’accompagnant n’ayant rien à lui envier – mais aussi et surtout parce que dans sa confusion, ses excuses avaient été formulées en grec. Et à son grand étonnement, elles l’avaient compris, il l’avait vu dans leurs regards.

L’attrait continuait de danser devant sa conscience, l’incitant à suivre cette nouvelle impulsion. Son pied se souleva de quelques centimètres, hésitant, finit toutefois par amorcer une boucle qui le fit se retourner, le ramenant vers la direction première qui avait guidé ses pas. Il n’était de toute façon pas là pour ça.

Son avion avait atterri à New York quelques jours plus tôt. Suite à quoi il avait rejoint Manhattan avant de s’installer dans l’hôtel qui avait été réservé pour lui dans l’Upper East Side. Après cela, il s’était mis à sillonner la ville au gré de ses envies. Flânant de-ci de-là en attendant d’être appelé par la Fondation Graad.

Le Japonais sentit de nouveau l’appréhension guetter sa silhouette. Il avait délibérément gagné la métropole plusieurs jours à l’avance, bien conscient du fait qu’Esmeralda pourrait encore une fois se montrer imprévisible. Cela faisait de nombreuses années, mais il souhaitait toujours la revoir et exiger des explications. Il n’avait ainsi cessé de voyager de par le monde, au gré des informations que lui fournissait la branche de la Fondation Graad faisant le lien entre le Sanctuaire et ses occupants quand ceux-ci se trouvaient à l’extérieur de l’île.

Le résultat avait été à chaque fois le même : déjà partie, jamais venue, mauvais endroit. Tout était semblable à une fuite éperdue à laquelle se livrait la Péruvienne, brouillant les pistes, émiettant la patience d’Ikki.

Tant d’échecs essuyés avaient amené Ikki à prendre une résolution : son essai à New York était le dernier. Il avait toujours l’espoir de la voir et il la savait ici, dans la Grande Pomme. Il pouvait la sentir, en dépit du fait qu’elle ne dégageait pas plus de cosmos qu’un individu lambda. Parviendrait-il pourtant à lui mettre la main dessus, rien n’était moins sûr.

Cette incertitude ne rendait son désir de la revoir que plus impérieux. Non pour regagner la place qu’il occupait jadis dans son cœur, mais simplement pour savoir. Savoir pourquoi elle était partie, un beau jour sans le prévenir alors que, la nuit d’avant, elle s’était abandonnée sans retenue entre ses bras, comme les nuits précédentes depuis plusieurs années. Il n’y avait pas eu de cris, pas de larmes, aucune ombre venant voiler le visage de sa belle amante. Simplement un sourire qu’elle lui avait prodigué quand, se lovant contre lui, la lune avait éclairé son visage, un murmure, qui avait résonné dans son oreille, lancinant et passionné, et une caresse courant le long de son torse, tandis que le sommeil gagnait Ikki. Au réveil, il s’était retrouvé seul. Son amour disparu et sa joie emportée.

Et s’il avait, au cours des années suivantes, tenté bon an mal an de tromper sa douleur au gré de conquêtes éphémères, il avait bien dû se rendre à l’évidence : il restait encore, au fond de son être, un mal persistant, pulsant, étrange dissonance contredisant les battements de son cœur.

***

Thétis et Pandore avaient bifurqué sur une avenue perpendiculaire, bordée de magasins d’habits, de pâtisseries et de bars chics. Aucune parole n’avait été échangée depuis de longues minutes quand l’Allemande se décida à rompre le silence.

« Tu n’as pas eu l’impression de l’avoir déjà croisé ?

— Mm ? fit Thétis, absente.

— Celui qui m’a bousculé sans le faire exprès.

— Pas à ma connaissance, mentit-elle. Il s’est excusé en grec, c’est peut-être pour cela que tu as eu cette impression. Entendre cette langue a dû t’induire en erreur. »

Pandore hocha lentement la tête, semblant accepter l’explication. Cela avait du sens, après tout. Le grec restait la langue commune de chaque enfant ayant échoué au Sanctuaire, la première qui était enseignée à chaque aspirant, avant l’anglais. C’était dans celle-ci que tous avaient échangé ensemble, même si le cosmopolitisme du Sanctuaire permettait bien souvent à tous de s’exprimer également dans leurs langues maternelles.

Aujourd’hui encore, et malgré presque vingt ans passés aux Etats-Unis, tous cinq ne se parlaient qu’en grec quand ils étaient ensemble. Entendre cette langue de la part d’une personne qu’elles connaissaient était donc une chose qui ne pouvait les étonner, chez un inconnu, cela était plus surprenant.

Un choc frappa Thétis lorsqu’elle sentit l’aura de Pandore s’agiter, avant d’entendre la voix de son amie.

« Kagaho… murmura-t-elle.

— Kagaho ?

— Kagaho du Bénou, reprit l’Allemande. Il ressemblait à Kagaho. »

Ce nom perça un voile dans l’esprit de Thétis, qui se remémora un souvenir lointain. Kagaho du Bénou était bien plus âgé qu’elles et que la plupart de leurs camarades d’entraînement. Il était déjà Spectre depuis plusieurs années quand elle-même était arrivée au Sanctuaire et avait disparu presque aussitôt, pour une femme qu’il avait rencontrée au cours d’une de ses missions, en Asie. La Danoise continuait de suivre le fil des pensées de son amie dont l’ampleur ne cessait de grandir. Elle s’arrêta, effectua un quart de tour avant de saisir le poignet de Pandore pour la forcer à lui faire face. Le bleu céruléen se planta dans les yeux de son alter ego.

_« Nous n’allons rien demander du tout à qui que ce soit, Pandore. C’est bien compris ? Ni à Saga, ni à Rhadamanthe, ni à personne._

_— Thétis…_

_— Le Sanctuaire est derrière nous, tu m’entends ? Nous en sommes parties, nous avons une nouvelle vie, toi avec Saga, moi avec Rhadamanthe. Allons de l’avant. »_

« Dans ce cas, nous ne devrions peut-être pas aller à la rencontre d’Esmeralda, lâcha Pandore à voix haute.

— Pardon ? Tu peux me dire quel est le rapport entre… » Elle ferma les yeux, l’espace d’une seconde. « Bien entendu, j’aurais dû m’en douter.

— La curiosité l’emportera-t-elle sur la raison ? Sur les bonnes résolutions ? » fit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

Thétis soupira, elle aurait souhaité dire non, de tout son être, elle l’aurait souhaité. Mais malgré toutes ses belles paroles, l’ombre de son ancienne vie flottait encore au-dessus d’elle. C’était cela qui était le plus dur à accepter.

Oublier le Sanctuaire… plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

« Allons-y. » répondit Thétis sur le ton de la résignation.

***

Les deux amies retrouvèrent Esmeralda à l’endroit convenu. Aux derniers étages d’un gratte-ciel faisant face à la Statue de la Liberté et en haut duquel était juché un vaste bar-restaurant qui surplombait une bonne partie de la ville. La Péruvienne les attendait, assise au comptoir, sirotant un cocktail. Vêtue d’un jean clair et d’un top en lin blanc et à manches papillon, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement lissés, Esmeralda donnait l’impression de n’avoir pas vieilli le moins du monde. Neuf années avaient passé depuis que les trois femmes s’étaient vues pour la dernière fois.

Malgré un rassemblement des panthéons vieux de plusieurs siècles, les habitants du Sanctuaire n’en demeuraient pas moins grégaires et cela, plus souvent que ne l’imposait la raison. Quand bien même certains s’étaient entraînés ensemble pendant des années, Marinas, Chevaliers, Spectres et Guerriers Divins ne se mélangeaient pas nécessairement, parfois au grand désespoir de leurs dirigeants respectifs, parfois avec la complicité tacite de ceux-là.

Esmeralda faisait figure d’exception, son existence contredisant les griefs séculaires et les luttes sans fin. Enfant d’un Chevalier qui portait la charge du Phénix et d’une Marina, elle avait grandi au Sanctuaire. Suite à la prise de pouvoir de Kanon, elle avait quitté l’île pour en rejoindre une autre : l’Île de la Reine Morte où son père s’était retiré. Ce qu’elle y avait fait là-bas, la vie qu’elle y avait menée, tout cela était demeuré un mystère pour tous. Toujours était-il qu’elle avait aussi déserté ce lieu peu après la mort de son père. Et erré de par le monde à la recherche de secrets et de mystères dont seuls les dieux avaient connaissance. Ne réapparaissant à la face du monde que de temps à autre.

Aussi Pandore avait-elle été surprise lorsque, peu de jours auparavant, elle avait reçu un message électronique de la Péruvienne disant son besoin de la voir. Intriguée et le cœur étreint par un pressentiment, elle avait accepté, manquant de traîner de force l’ancienne Néréide avec elle.

Esmeralda se leva en voyant arriver ses deux amies d’enfance. D’un geste de la tête, elle leur indiqua une table sur laquelle toutes trois s’assirent.

Un silence venait de s’installer entre les trois femmes. Esmeralda, assise face aux deux anciennes dignitaires du Sanctuaire attendait d’elles un geste ou une parole à même d’amorcer la conversation.

Thétis, finalement, rompit le silence tandis que Pandore faisait un signe à un serveur qu’elle venait de repérer.

« Vas-tu nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici, après toutes ces années d’absence de ta part ? »

Pandore se récria intérieurement. En dépit du temps passé ensemble, la Danoise avait toujours paru nourrir une pointe d’animosité à l’endroit d’Esmeralda. Leur amitié tenant moins à la présence de points communs que du fait que Thétis étant amie avec Pandore, il lui semblait naturel de faire effort de courtoisie.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vous aurais convoquées sans informations dignes d’intérêt ? fit-elle frondeuse en se renversant dans sa chaise.

— Nous convoquer ? Faillit s’étouffer Thétis. Bon sang ! Sais-tu au moins qui nous sommes ?

— Il suffit, déclara calmement Pandore tentant de mettre fin à ces enfantillages. Esmeralda, si d’aventure tu as quelque chose à dire, ne nous fais pas plus attendre.

— Très bien. Pandore, si je te disais comment est morte ta famille ? »

Pandore déglutit difficilement, sentit à peine le cosmos de Thétis s’approcher d’elle. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu jusqu’à la rupture.

« Continue. » articula Pandore.

***

Ikki avait continué d’arpenter les larges rues de l’Upper East Side, attendant avec une impatience mal dissimulée le retentissement de son téléphone. Il était deux heures passées après midi quand l’estomac du Japonais se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il avisa une boutique de produits gastronomiques italiens à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui vers laquelle il se dirigea.

Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, un carton à pizza et une bouteille d’eau dans un sac en papier, et le portefeuille cruellement allégé. Il poursuivit sa marche, sachant Central Park proche. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour atteindre l’espace vert avant de prendre place sur un banc où il déballa son repas du jour.

La pizza était délicieuse, justifiant amplement son prix. Et eu l’heur de calmer pour un temps les exigences de son estomac. Après quoi il s’installa sur l’herbe verte du parc et s’allongea dans le gazon. Autour de lui, des oiseaux piaillaient dans les arbres cependant que des enfants emplissaient l’air de cris joyeux.

Ikki goûtait avec délice cette quiétude passagère. Le bruit des enfants, loin de l’agacer apaisait son esprit. Il lui rappelait sa propre enfance passée au sein de la demeure des Kido, qui abritait bon nombre d’orphelins recueillis par la Fondation Graad. Jadis, il ne se mêlait que très peu avec ses camarades, préférant veiller sur Shun. Son frère bien que trop jeune pour avoir subi de plein fouet la mort brutale de leur mère n’en demeurait pas moins fragile obligeant l’aîné à veiller sur lui. Tout juste s’autorisait-il à frayer de temps à autre avec certains de ses pairs. Ceux-là étaient peu nombreux en plus d’être les seuls avec qui il se sentait à sa place en dehors de Shun, ou bien peut-être les fréquentaient-ils pour faire plaisir à Shun. Toujours était-il que la compagnie des trois amis de son frère ne lui avait jamais été déplaisante, permettant même de tromper l’ennui causé par ce confinement.

Le Japonais laissa son esprit dériver, emporté par le rythme lancinant d’une musique familière. Il s’assoupit, sentant sur son visage la douce chaleur du soleil et la caresse apaisante de la brise.

Son sommeil paisible l’amena dans la clairière de ses souvenirs. La peau douce et chaude de sa mère le serrant contre son sein, les cris aigus et continus de Shun, les jeux, les sourires, la complicité partagée entre frères. L’effacement d’un père et la disparition d’une mère, les larmes et le sentiment d’abandon. Une bâtisse ancienne aux murs imposants, la bienveillance d’un vieil homme à la barbe blanche, tenant derrière son dos une petite fille aux boucles cannelle. La camaraderie, la douleur partagée entre orphelins. Et tant d’autres souvenirs volés à l’étreinte du temps. A l’aube de renouer avec son passé, un passé plus ancien l’aidait tromper son appréhension.

Ses songes s’évanouirent dans le giron de son réveil, alors qu’une lueur crépusculaire embrasait l’horizon. Ikki sursauta, se mordant la langue. Il avait dormi longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Nerveusement, il fouilla dans la poche de son jean rouge, extirpa son téléphone. Il jura en voyant la foule d’appels en absence en provenance de la Fondation Graad. Consultant ses messages, il lut, dans l’un d’entre eux, une adresse. Celle où il devait se rendre, celle où se trouvait Esmeralda. Celle où elle s’était trouvée ? Les heures avaient défilé et Ikki était tout sauf certain que son ancienne compagne s’y trouvât encore.

Se relevant d’un bond, il se précipita vers la sortie la plus proche de Central Park, courant à travers les rues.

***

Après une longue course, Ikki était parvenu non loin de l’adresse indiquée, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court. Devant lui se dressait le bâtiment dans lequel il reverrait Esmeralda après toutes ces années. Sa gorge se noua, prenait-il la bonne décision ? Dans quelques minutes, il le saurait. Il s’aperçut à cette occasion qu’une partie de lui espérait qu’il fût arrivé trop tard, avait-il toujours porté un tel sentiment en lui ? Il s’apprêtait à traverser l’avenue, quand tout à coup, les portes automatiques du gratte-ciel s’ouvrirent, il s’immobilisa. Trois silhouettes féminines émergèrent.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était là. Il la voyait de loin, sa fine silhouette se découpant dans le paysage urbain, avançant de sa démarche légère et toujours gracieuse. Tout bascula dans l’irréel devant la vision des deux femmes croisées plus tôt dans la journée, qui se trouvaient à présent à côté d’Esmeralda. Une présence qui, selon lui, se grimait en hasard.

Ikki était toujours de marbre, aucun mouvement ne semblait pouvoir agiter son corps. Il pouvait les voir, les sentir, perçut les sentiments troubles qui les animaient. Son propre cosmos se déploya sans qu’il ne puisse en réprimer l’expression. Brasier incandescent et invisible folâtrant autour de lui tandis qu’il s’arc-boutait pour garder son esprit à l’intérieur de son corps.

Une nouvelle tentative pour se mouvoir, un signal envoyé à des jambes désespérément sourdes à ses ordres. Sa gorge s’asséchait, son sang comprimait ses tempes, le rendant sourd aux bruits extérieurs. Son cerveau faisait pleuvoir sur son corps des injonctions que son corps abolissait. Autour de lui, la température ne cessait d’augmenter, mais ce feu n’aurait su le consumer.

Par un effort de volonté surhumain, il regagna le contrôle de son enveloppe, sentit ses membres se mouvoir de nouveau.

***

Une main sur l’épaule de Pandore, Thétis passa les portes que venait d’emprunter Esmeralda. Son cosmos s’était déployé pour soutenir l’héritière des Heinstein que les récentes révélations avaient ébranlée. Elle-même se sentait sur le point de vaciller, mais son trouble n’était rien en comparaison de l’épreuve que les souvenirs du passé imposaient à Pandore.

Son amie avait besoin d’elle et comme toujours, Thétis se trouvait là pour elle. L’Allemande tourna un visage pâle vers la Danoise, un remerciement sincère était contenu dans le regard torve qui avait terni l’améthyste de son regard.

Esmeralda, qui ne leur avait accordé que peu d’attention depuis la fin de son déballage se tourna vers les deux femmes. Soudainement, tout ce qui les entourait se ralentit. Seules Pandore et Thétis étaient encore en mesure de se mouvoir normalement. Une présence incandescente se manifesta dans leurs cosmos qui s’enflammèrent en réaction à cette sollicitation. Toutes les deux tournèrent la tête vers la direction supposée de cette aura, ne virent que le vide et quelques fumerolles émanant du goudron sombre. Puis le temps reprit ses droits à l’entour, les voitures et les badauds continuant de circuler comme si rien ne s’était passé.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

La voix de la Péruvienne était tendue, comme alourdie par la culpabilité de ces secrets dévoilés qui n’avaient rien de plaisants.

Pandore hocha la tête. Rassurée, mais nullement disposée à faire étalage de ses sentiments, Esmeralda esquissa un sourire. Toutes les trois firent encore quelques pas ensemble. A un croisement, Esmeralda les regarda une dernière fois, insista quelques secondes sur Pandore, avant de lâcher un au revoir et de leur tourner le dos.

***

Ikki n’avait cessé de marcher depuis qu’il avait renoncé et tourné les talons au moment fatidique. Il se demandait, pourquoi ces quelques pas avaient été au-dessus de ses forces, lui qui avait imaginé cet instant depuis tant d’années. La lâcheté dont il avait été l’auteur ne se faisait pourtant pas ressentir avec autant d’acuité que ce à quoi il aurait pu s’attendre. Etait-ce parce que, s’attendant à la trouver seule, il l’avait vue en compagnie d’autres individus ? Non, il savait qu’elle ne serait pas seule et il en venait à se demander à quel point le fait d’avoir vu ces deux femmes plus tôt dans la journée avait pesé sur sa décision. L’aurait-il rejointe s’il ne les avait pas croisées ?

Une partie de lui s’efforçait d’oublier les récents évènements, tentant de ramener sa conscience vers le Sanctuaire. Il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses pendant trop longtemps, s’était éloigné de Grèce depuis de nombreuses semaines tandis qu’entre-temps, Shun avait posé les pieds sur l’île. Devant lui dansaient les visages moqueurs de Seiya, Shiryu et Hyōga raillant son comportement. Une pensée qui lui arracha un sourire.

Il déboucha dans un quartier plus animé que les autres, une rue parsemée de bars qui diffusaient des lumières pâles sur les trottoirs. Il avisa le plus proche, dans lequel il s’engouffra, jeta un regard noir au videur qui observait ses habits, le dissuadant du moindre commentaire.

Des lumières tamisées éclairaient le lieu, tandis que les enceintes diffusaient du vieux jazz mêlé de musique électro. Une rumeur discrète envahissait les environs, témoins de discussions de part et d’autre. L’endroit était animé, qui installé sur des fauteuils, qui sur des tables hautes. Ikki repéra le bar, devant lui. S’accoudant sur le comptoir, il attendit qu’un serveur daigne s’intéresser à lui pour commander une vodka-orange.

Il saisit le verre qu’on lui tendit tout en posant deux billets sur le comptoir, avant de récupérer la monnaie. Faisant tourner le liquide dans le verre transparent, il sentit le contenu et esquissa une grimace : l’alcool se faisait à peine sentir. Il s’apprêtait à héler l’employé quand il se ravisa. Il n’était pas spécialement venu pour cela. Il redoutait simplement l’instant où il se retrouverait seul dans sa chambre d’hôtel et avec lui-même. Qui savait si la culpabilité ne reviendrait pas vers lui comme une lame de fond.

Il ressassait ses sombres pensées comme il prenait une gorgée de son breuvage quand une présence heurta son cosmos. Se retournant, il jeta des regards à l’entour, voyant s’avancer vers lui un individu vêtu d’habits sombres. Il était grand, plus que lui, et sa haute taille était amplifiée par des mèches de son opulente chevelure qui rebelles, se hérissaient. L’individu continua de se rapprocher, une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ses yeux sépia, et un mince sourire déformait ses traits.

L’homme s’arrêta à moins d’un mètre de son vis-à-vis, une main dans la poche, tandis que l’autre tenait son verre de scotch. Il soutint brièvement le regard cobalt avant de rompre le silence.

« Pardonnez-moi, jeune homme, nous sommes-nous déjà vus ? »

Ikki le toisa sans ciller. Sous la quasi-perfection de l’accent anglais perçait une pointe méridionale qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Pas à ma connaissance, lâcha le Japonais.

— Veuillez m’excuser, sourit l’inconnu. Je dois probablement vous prendre pour quelqu’un d’autre ou bien mes souvenirs me jouent des tours. Vous ressemblez presque trait pour trait à quelqu’un que j’ai connu il y a longtemps. Êtes-vous Japonais ?

— Je m’appelle Ikki, rétorqua-t-il en hochant la tête.

— Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Ikki. Appelez-moi Léonce. »

Le prénom, comme l’accent, n’avait aucune consonance américaine. Au demeurant, rien dans ce visage où subsistait un léger hâle ne trahissait une appartenance première à ce pays. Il le considéra encore un instant en silence avant de prendre une décision. Trop de choses s’étaient déroulées aujourd’hui et il n’était pas certain de vouloir poursuivre cette journée rocambolesque.

« Veuillez m’excuser, Léonce, mais ma journée a été longue et je crains de devoir vous fausser compagnie.

— Vraiment ? Pardonnez-moi, Ikki, je n’avais aucune envie de vous mettre dans une situation délicate avec mes questions. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous faire part de mes excuses en vous offrant à boire, vous pourrez ainsi me dire ce que vous êtes venu faire ici. »

La méfiance d’Ikki se réveilla. Il n’y avait pourtant aucune insistance dans la voix de son interlocuteur et celui-ci paraissait sincère dans sa désolation et sa proposition. Il prêta un instant attention à cette invitation, porta le verre à ses lèvres, le vida d’un trait et, non sans avoir salué le dénommé Léonce, s’en alla.

***

Valentine demeura droit, le dos au comptoir, cependant qu’Ikki s’éloignait.

« Le portrait craché de Kagaho… » murmura-t-il tandis qu’il aspirait une gorgée de son liquide ambrée.

Une question tourna un instant dans son esprit. En parler aux autres, ou conserver le silence. D’eux cinq, il était probablement celui que l’éloignement du Sanctuaire avait le moins affecté, ses souffrances trouvant leur source en un autre lieu. Et il savait qu’une telle information, somme toute, n’apporterait sans doute rien de positif.

Après tout, il ne manquait de rien. Sa vie lui plaisait telle qu’elle était. Enfin, presque. Elle lui plaisait presque. Considéra-t-il en jetant un regard à la dérobade sur certaines personnes à l’entour.

Il ne serait peut-être pas seul, ce soir. Enfin, presque pas seul. La vie tenait à si peu de choses, finalement.


	11. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 8**

_ Palais Valhalla – printemps 20** _

Les pas de Thor s’appesantissaient dans le sol recouvert de neige fine. Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, l’hiver avait cessé en Asgard, laissant place à un court printemps qui disparaîtrait à son tour devant l’été toujours timide de la contrée du Nord. Ses semelles de cuir renforcé ainsi que le poids de son imposante carcasse marquaient la terre meuble de son passage.

Songeur, le Guerrier de Phecda essayait de se remémorer la dernière fois qu’il avait arpenté pareil chemin. Probablement lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un adolescent. Bien avant que tous n’embrassassent leurs charges et que les troubles ne vinssent ensanglanter le destin du Sanctuaire comme celui d’Asgard.

C’était en ce lieu que s’étaient retrouvées la plupart des princesses d’Asgard ; Hilda, Frigg, sa mère, la mère de celle-ci et toutes celles qui l’avaient précédée avant cela. En bien des occasions, la prêtresse d’Asgard priait seule. Seule devant Odin, seule devant les eaux muettes et glacées qui s’étendaient à perte de vue à plus d’une lieue du palais Valhalla, tradition millénaire qui s’était poursuivie en dépit de son inutilité.

Freyja, elle, ne s’y était jamais rendue après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire. Sa fille Brynhild non plus. Seul Siegfried venait s’y perdre de temps à autre, moins pour endosser son rôle d’intendant d’Asgard que pour faire revivre le douloureux souvenir de la femme qu’il avait aimée en vain.

Les vieux degrés de pierre n’étaient pas aussi glissants qu’au plus fort de l’hiver, où le gel rendait la descente périlleuse. Il n’en procédait pas moins avec prudence le long des marches qui se succédaient sous ses pas. Le vent venu des forêts de l’est le giflait de travers, rendant sa démarche moins assurée. Au loin, l’air courait sur les eaux de la mer Njörd – celle que les gens de l’extérieur appelaient mer Bertens –, contrariant la force des vagues qui n’en poursuivaient pas moins leur course jusqu’aux rivages glacés où elles venaient s’écraser.

Ses bottes crissèrent sur les cristaux de glace éparpillés par le sel de mer. Un son qui sembla n’avoir pas le moindre effet sur Siegfried, dont il avait avisé la silhouette depuis les hauteurs du plateau.

Le colosse cessa de bouger lorsqu’il prit pied sur le plateau de pierre calcaire. Siegfried était tout aussi immobile que son ami, mais depuis plus longtemps que lui, présuma-t-il. Engoncé dans un épais manteau de fourrure, celui-là même que portait son père Henrik, l’intendant d’Asgard était comme prisonnier du froid, sans pour autant sembler souffrir de celui-ci.

Thor hésita encore un moment, passant ses doigts dans sa barbe épaisse déjà recouverte d’embruns marins. Après avoir perçu tantôt la souffrance émanant du cosmos de son vieil ami, l’aura de celui-ci était devenue atone, éteinte, presqu’inexistante. Ce ne fut qu’après avoir attendu pendant un certain temps, et avoir pour ainsi dire ordonné à Brynhild de ne pas aller rejoindre Siegfried que Thor était allé en personne retrouver son ami.

Il finit par s’accroupir derrière le Guerrier d’Alpha. Son bras se leva, trembla quelque peu – à cause du vent et du froid – avant de se poser sur l’épaule de Siegfried qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Juste après cela, Thor rompit le contact et vint s’asseoir à côté de l’intendant.

« Thor. » Lâcha celui-ci sans chaleur.

Seul le profil de Siegfried était visible aux yeux de Thor, qui fut frappé par la pâleur de son visage. La fatigue avait creusé des sillons dans ses joues et le bas de ses yeux n’était que cavités, des poils blancs avaient même fait leur apparition dans la barbe majoritairement blonde de Siegfried.

Thor avait quatre ans de plus que son ami, toutefois, Siegfried paraissait en cet instant bien plus âgé que son aîné.

Une rafale de vent s’insinua entre les deux hommes, faisant s’envoler leurs cheveux. Plus près de la mer Njörd, le vent semblait toujours plus glacial, charriant avec lui le froid des banquises qu’il venait de traverser. Thor entendit un froissement qui, après examen, se révéla provenir d’un bout de papier froissé que Siegfried tenait entre ses doigts, recroquevillés comme des serres de dragon.

« Siegfried. »

Le Guerrier d’Alpha finit par se tourner vers son ami, pour lui tendre la lettre dont Thor s’empara. Dans celle-ci se trouvaient imprimés les mots d’Hilda, que Thor n’avait plus revus depuis des années. Il n’y avait là rien qu’il ne sache déjà, les seize ans à venir de Brynhild, la promesse scellée entre Hilda et Kanon, la demande, à Siegfried, d’apporter au Sanctuaire sa nièce, pour y prendre la place qu’elle avait elle-même abandonnée lors de la prise de pouvoir de Kanon.

Lapidaires, les mots d’Hilda, résonnaient dans l’esprit de Thor avec la voix de celle-ci qu’il croyait pourtant oubliée. Ils ne disaient rien sur ce qu’il en était d’elle, de Camus, pas plus qu’elle ne s’enquérait de la bonne santé de sa nièce et de ses anciens fidèles. Rien non plus sur sa sœur, sur la tombe de qui elle ne s’était jamais recueillie, puisqu’elle n’avait plus jamais remis les pieds en Asgard depuis plus de vingt ans, lorsqu’elle y avait enterré sa mère, avant de repartir pour toujours. Et si un tel constat suffisait à comprimer le cœur de Thor, prisonnier entre colère et incompréhension, l’effet sur Siegfried devait être sans commune mesure avec ce qu’il pouvait ressentir.

« Le temps passe vite, Thor, tu ne trouves pas ? Je me rappelle encore de la naissance de Brynhild comme si c’était hier, seize années passent, et voilà où nous en sommes. »

Le cynisme résigné de son ami n’avait pas échappé aux oreilles de Thor qui choisit pourtant de ne pas en faire cas. Comme lui, il avait quitté le Sanctuaire dix-neuf ans auparavant, accompagnant Freyja et Hagen. Il avait soutenu la cadette des Polaris durant sa grossesse, l’avait rassurée sur la certitude que son enfant vivrait dans un monde meilleur. Il avait vu débarquer en Asgard les assassins envoyés par le pope félon pour punir Freyja d’y avoir recueilli **sa** plus fervente opposante. Vu le bain de sang qui en avait résulté, les morts, les premiers pleurs de Brynhild, extirpée par Fenrir du ventre de sa mère qui avait fait de son corps un bouclier pour protéger son bien-aimé.

Comme Siegfried, il avait pleuré la mort de ses amis, attendu en vain le retour d’Hilda. Puis avait séché ses larmes, pour ne pas montrer à la fille de Freyja la tristesse de ce monde, pour tenir du mieux possible la promesse qu’il avait faite à son amie. Il avait secondé Siegfried dans l’éducation de la fillette, l’avait aimée, s’était efforcé de la préparer au rôle qui, peut-être un jour, serait le sien.

« En effet, Siegfried, le temps est passé bien vite. Se dire qu’elle a le même âge qu’Hilda au moment où elle a remplacé Frigg, presque le même âge que celui auquel Freyja s’est opposée à Kanon.

— Je dois être franc avec toi, mon ami, j’ai toujours craint ce jour. J’ai craint le jour où Brynhild serait en âge de reprendre les trônes laissés vacants tant à Asgard qu’au Sanctuaire. Ce qui est arrivé à Hilda, mais aussi à Pandore et Thétis… cet homme est effrayant. Mais dans le même temps, j’ai attendu ce jour avec impatience. »

L’intendant d’Asgard venait de se relever. Son dos courbé par sa position précédente reprit bien vite sa droiture première. Thor imita son ami dont le visage, qui s’était baissé sur lui, le suivait au fur et à mesure qu’il dépliait son corps immense. Le Guerrier de Dubhe était plus grand que bien des hommes mais celui de Phecda le dépassait de plus d’une tête. Personne, sinon Aldébaran, n’avait jamais pu se targuer de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir à lever la tête.

« Et je sais que tu as craint et attendu cet instant tout autant que moi, ô mon ami. Celui où Brynhild réclamerait la place qui de droit lui revient. Que Kanon accepte, et le nom des Polaris pourra être lavé, qu’il refuse… »

Thor savait qu’une partie de Siegfried souhaitait que Kanon revînt sur sa promesse, pour faire payer à cet homme tous les crimes qu’il avait commis, pour venger les êtres chers à l’aide de cette lame qui reposait dans son bras et dont il n’avait plus eu l’occasion de se servir.

Siegfried tendit le bras vers Thor qui l’empoigna fermement.

« Je vous suivrai, Brynhild et toi-même, jusqu’au plus profond des Enfers s’il le faut. Je ne faillirai pas. »

***

Des notes hésitantes s’égrenèrent dans le vide de la pièce, mélodie heurtée et sans forme qui ne dura qu’un temps. Le son reprit néanmoins, pour un instant seulement puisque bientôt, ce fut le silence qui reprit de nouveau ses droits. Celui-ci parut s’éterniser quand, tout d’un coup, un doigt courant sur les touches blanches du piano à queue raviva ses sonorités.

Brynhild poussa un soupir cependant que les notes vibraient encore dans l’air. Sa tête était appuyée contre sa main gauche, elle-même aplatie contre les touches ivoire et ébène de l’instrument. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le feu qui brûlait dans l’âtre à quelques mètres d’elle et qui apportait à la grande pièce une chaleur relative.

Sa main droite se leva, quitta momentanément le clavier avant d’y retomber avec légèreté. Ceux-là se mirent alors à courir le long des touches, faisant s’élever des cordes du piano la musique de Ravel, incomplète, plus lente que celle qu’elle avait apprise voilà déjà plusieurs années, mais toujours porteuse de la même mélancolie qui l’habitait présentement.

Ses yeux qui avaient quitté le feu bondissant s’évertuaient à voir les sons qui s’extirpaient du piano, sans pour autant parvenir à en saisir la manifestation. Tout au juste pouvait-elle appréhender de manière atténuée les bruits à peine audibles de la mécanique qui agitait l’instrument.

Le bois laqué luisait par endroit, comme enduit des tons orangés du feu, ou de la teinte opalescente de la lune dont les rayons passaient timidement à travers une des vitres de la salle. Même coupées du monde extérieur, les terres d’Asgard avaient vu venir jusqu’à elle bon nombre d’artefacts d’autres contrées, grâce à la proximité avec le Sanctuaire, ou de par la curiosité des habitants de la principauté.

C’était Albérich Alegast qui avait convoyé jusqu’ici ce piano devant lequel il avait aimé à s’isoler, comme elle, parfois. Ce même Albérich qui avait été un sujet de sa tante. Ce même Albérich qui, selon toute logique, serait bientôt son sujet.

Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui, aujourd’hui, étaient soumis à la maison de Polaris, ceux assurés de lui prêter allégeance étaient, quant à eux, réduits à une portion congrue. Au fil des siècles, les élus d’Asgard avaient peu à peu disparu, pour ne plus se limiter qu’aux huit Guerriers Divins. Il en allait de même pour les autres panthéons, des constellations ne trouvaient plus de porteurs, des étoiles maléfiques et des monstres marins demeuraient dans les mémoires de certains sans trouver personne pour s’en réclamer.

Sa tête se releva légèrement, un bâillement s’échappa de sa bouche. Si la jeune fille avait écouté les besoins de son corps, elle serait à présent dans son lit, dormant à poings fermés. Son esprit, pourtant, avait plus tôt refusé le repos qu’elle pensait mériter. Lasse de se retourner encore et toujours entre ses draps, elle s’était extirpée de sa chambre pour gagner cette salle où elle accompagnait ses pensées au son du piano.

Un son d’applaudissements interrompit toutefois le fil de ses notes. La tête de Brynhild se releva tout à fait, cherchant l’origine de ce bruit. Sur le pas de la porte, plongée dans une semi-pénombre, la jeune fille aperçut l’ombre ramassée de Caça qui commençait à se mouvoir lentement à travers la pièce.

«  _Pavane pour une infante défunte_ (1), commença le Général de sa voix grinçante, vous autres princesses d’Asgard avez un certain sens de l’humour, je dois le reconnaître. »

Un rire s’échappa de la gorge du Portugais, comme si celui-ci s’amusait d’une farce qui n’avait de sens que pour lui. Brynhild, habituée aux manières de l’invité d’Asgard, ne semblait pourtant pas incommodée le moins du monde, se contentant de le suivre du regard.

« L’air préféré de ta mère, qu’elle aussi jouait bien souvent. C’est ce diable d’Albérich qui le lui avait appris, d’ailleurs.

— Que me veux-tu, Caça ? »

Le Général esquissa un sourire. Comme Brynhild l’avait deviné, sa présence en ces lieux ne devait rien au hasard, il savait pouvoir la trouver ici et avait arpenté les couloirs du palais Valhalla dans ce but.

« Je te retourne la question, petite. »

Bien que contrariée par l’irruption de Caça, la jeune princesse se sentit également soulagée. Elle s’était aperçue, au moment même où il l’avait interpellée, que la détresse de cette nuit n’était pas un mal qu’elle voulait endurer seule, dusse-t-elle être accompagnée de Caça.

Elle connaissait le Général des Lyumnades depuis toujours. Et s’il n’avait jamais eu un rôle aussi prégnant que Thor et Siegfried dans son éducation, il s’était malgré tout occupé d’elle bien plus souvent qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Caça s’était toujours montré d’humeur égale en sa présence, lui avait toujours montré un visage souriant, de sorte qu’elle n’avait jamais mis en doute ses intentions, au contraire de Siegfried et Thor qui se défiaient du Portugais pour ce même sourire qu’ils estimaient – avec quelque raison – sardonique.

« Je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil, Caça. » Commença la jeune fille qui s’était décidée à se confier au Portugais, tout en réalisant que depuis le début, elle n’avait de toute façon pas souhaité lui cacher quoi que ce soit. « J’ai entendu un cri qui m’a tenue éveillée, celui du cosmos de Siegfried qui semblait blessé, et m’a paru appeler à l’aide.

— Qui dans le palais n’a pas entendu ce cri, petite ? »

Caça avait repris sa marche à travers la pièce. Lorsqu’il avait dépassé le piano, ses yeux avaient brièvement croisé les siens. La jeune fille avait pu lire dans le regard sienne de son vis-à-vis un sentiment voisin de la tendresse ou qui, à tout le moins, ressemblait à s’y méprendre à de la sollicitude. Brynhild esquissa un sourire, à peine visible dans la pénombre, lui continua son chemin avant de s’arrêter devant la cheminée. S’accroupissant devant celle-ci, il tendit à distance respectable des flammes, ses mains qui n’avaient jamais pu s’habituer à la froideur d’Asgard.

« J’ai souhaité le rejoindre, reprit-elle, mais Thor me l’a interdit et est allé le voir à ma place.

— Comment ose-t-il seulement interdire quoi que ce soit à celle qui sera bientôt sa souveraine ? rétorqua Caça, caustique. Mais cela n’est pas étonnant, ces deux-là sont plus proches que des frères.

— Que penses-tu des raisons de leur trouble, Caça ? »

La tête du Général pivota en sa direction, présentant à la jeune fille la face ombrée du son visage sur lequel était peint un rictus. Bien sûr, il savait et à cet instant, elle sut qu’elle savait et qu’elle avait toujours su. Brynhild détourna le regard, embarrassée par sa propre naïveté.

« Je n’ai pas le privilège d’être dans les confidences des maîtres de ces lieux, petite, mais si tu le souhaites, je puis te nourrir de quelques hypothèses. Après tout, tu le sais, je suis doué pour lire dans le cœur des êtres.

— Effectivement, Caça, ce n’est pas là le moindre de tes talents. »

Brynhild et Caça se retournèrent de concert, quelque peu surpris par la voix lointaine mais néanmoins reconnaissable qui s’était immiscée dans la grande pièce. Dépassant le seuil de celle-ci, Siegfried, flanqué de Thor, progressait à pas lent jusqu’au piano où la jeune fille était demeurée immobile.

« Vous ici, braves Guerriers Divins, lâcha un Caça légèrement frondeur.

— Evidemment, Caça, nous sommes ici chez nous. » Rétorqua Siegfried qui s’était arrêté à côté de sa jeune protégée. « Navré de t’avoir inquiétée, princesse. »

Le regard empli de tendresse que Siegfried porta sur elle jura avec le dur éclat qui avait habité ses pupilles quelques secondes auparavant, lorsqu’il avait fixé la silhouette encore ramassée du Portugais devant son feu.

« Ce n’est rien, Siegfried, je suis heureuse de voir que Thor et toi allez bien. »

Encore soucieuse, elle se retrouva toutefois rassurée par la présence de ses deux tuteurs.

« Tu es une femme forte, Brynhild de Polaris, fit Siegfried. Mais si je puis me permettre, je vais devoir te demander de l’être plus encore.

— Siegfried ? »

La jeune fille quitta son siège, ses pieds foulèrent de nouveau le sol de pierre du palais Valhalla.

« Viens avec moi, Brynhild, j’ai à te parler, seul à seule. »

Il avait cette fois omis de planter son regard sur Caça, mais le sous-entendu contenu dans ses mots était on ne pouvait plus clair. Suivi de Brynhild, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. En se retournant, elle avait avisé le long visage de Thor, qui la considéra avec un sourire qui lui parut forcé. Elle oublia toutefois rapidement cette vision fugace, préférant se concentrer sur ce que Siegfried avait à lui annoncer, et dont l’objet lui était limpide.

***

Thor était resté immobile depuis qu’il s’était posté non loin de Siegfried, son regard oscillant entre Brynhild et les touches noires et blanches du piano à queue dont il avait tant aimé le son du temps d’Hilda et Freyja et qu’il appréciait encore aujourd’hui lorsque Brynhild s’y penchait.

Lorsque cette dernière et Siegfried eurent quitté la pièce, Thor s’anima de nouveau, désireux de regagner ses appartements où il espérait pouvoir trouver rapidement le sommeil. La voix grinçante de Caça mit pourtant un terme à ses espoirs comme il l’avait craint au moment où il avait décidé de rebrousser chemin. Par le passé, il avait déjà ignoré les sollicitations du Portugais. Nul doute que dans le futur, il ferait de même. En ce soir, pourtant, il répondit à son appel, quand il lui paraissait clair qu’il aurait dû n’en rien faire. Un geste qu’il mit sur le compte de la fatigue qui brouillait ses repères au-delà du raisonnable.

« Qu’y-t-il, Caça ? demanda Thor de mauvaise grâce.

— Oh, mais tu le sais, Thor, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu me connais.

— C’est bien cela qui m’inquiète, asséna-t-il.

— Allons, Thor, tu peux bien me le dire.

— A quoi bon te dire ce que tu sais déjà, Salamandre ? Tu as, comme nous, vécu au Sanctuaire, tu sais, comme nous, les règles qui régissent ce lieu, tu connais, comme nous, Brynhild depuis son plus jeune âge.

— Oui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Depuis _seize_ années. Mais j’aimerais en savoir plus. »

 « Ce que tu aimerais surtout, c’est entendre de ma bouche une vérité que tu connais déjà.

— Moi ? Mais je ne connais rien, Thor, je te l’assure. »

Le Général s’était peu à peu rapproché de Thor, se tenant à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Près de lui, bien trop près.

« Les affaires d’Asgard ne regardent que les Asgardiens.

— Que cela ne me regarde pas ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas intéressé, susurra son compagnon d’infortune. Et puis, tu parles des affaires d’Asgard comme si seul Asgard était concerné, alors qu’il ne s’agit ni plus ni moins que du Sanctuaire. Tu l’as dit toi-même.

— Cette discussion est terminée, Caça. »

Et le Guerrier Divin de tourner les talons, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l’importun Portugais tout en se tançant pour avoir cru pouvoir une conversation normale avec lui.

« Rien n’est terminé, Thor. » Fit une voix derrière son dos, l’immobilisant net.

Derrière lui soufflait le vent glacé des plaines d’Asgard, celui chargé de la senteur des sapins, du sang et de la sueur des animaux, du feu des cheminées dans lesquelles brûlait un bois sec et craquant ; les murs grisâtres de la pièce, l’âtre rougeoyant et le piano noir avaient disparu ; même la présence de Caça et des autres résidants du palais Valhalla qu’il percevait encore de loin en loin l’instant d’avant s’étaient effacées.

A cela s’était substitué le paysage familier et aimé des bois d’Asgard, son sol de terre couvert de neige, parfois épaisse, parfois à peine visible. Ce paysage comme emmuré par la multitude d’arbres mais où il s’y sentait libre comme jamais, avec en haut le ciel bleu délavé par un soleil blanc et, du plus loin qu’il portait son regard, l’horizon qui se perdait dans la mer, ou la racine de quelque montagne.

« Par tous les dieux. » Souffla Thor qui étendit le bras, recueillant au creux de sa paume, les flocons de neige que faisait virevolter un vent tout aussi réel que le froid qui saisissait ses membres.

« Dis-moi, Thor. » Clama une voix empreinte de douceur et d’autorité et qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se retourna, n’en croyant pas ses sens, la vit devant lui, aussi jeune et gracile que lors de leur première rencontre au sein de ces mêmes bois, lui saignant et chancelant, le corps à vif et hérissé de flèches, elle souriante et résolue, venant d’ordonner à ses gardes de faire marche arrière, de laisser sauve la vie de cet homme contre lequel ils s’apprêtaient à lancer l’hallali.

Thor ressentait encore dans ses os la douceur de ce cosmos, la chaleur de son toucher cependant qu’elle appliquait ses doigts sur chacune de ses blessures qui, comme par enchantement, se refermaient instantanément.

« Impossible. » Dit-il d’une voix étranglée. Il fit un pas en arrière comme elle se rapprochait de lui, l’air lui manquait et son visage était glacé, déserté par le sang.

« Tu me vois pourtant devant toi, Thor, ô mon fidèle Guerrier Divin. Tu me reconnais comme la reine que je suis, celle que tu aimes et dont tu es aimé. Allons, Thor, ne peux-tu me révéler tes secrets, me dire ce qui se cache au fond de de ton âme ? »

Elle était à moins de deux pas de lui, la main levée vers sa joue qu’elle aurait effleurée si elle n’avait pas été aussi petite ou lui si grand.

« Dis-moi.

— Je…

— Dis-moi. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, un ombre volatile traversa ses traits et il sembla à Thor qu’un rictus s’était dessiné sur la face de l’apparition.

« Rien… » Articula-t-il.

Rien. Rien de tout cela n’était réel. Ni les décors familiers et tant chéris, ni la silhouette de celle qui fut un temps sa souveraine et amie, ni même les sentiments que cette vision fausse remuait en lui.

Il n’y avait que les souvenirs, profondément enfouis et ô combien douloureux qui remontaient à la surface, convoqués et réassemblés par cette folle vision pour moitié issue d’un esprit retors, pour moitié fruit de son propre esprit.

Son cosmos fit irruption hors de son corps, emplissant les alentours, combattant la force qui le maintenait prisonnier. Les décors peu à peu s’effritaient, se craquelaient, laissant apparaître, en même temps que les motifs du réel, des zébrures de plus en plus larges le long de la toile du monde fantasmé. Tout finit par partir en éclats, sans bruit ni fracas et Thor fut presque triste de s’extirper de ce monde factice où il avait eu l’impression de se sentir bien.

Les alentours reprirent les couleurs qui avaient toujours étaient les leurs. Quand Thor reprit conscience de sa personne, son torse était légèrement penché cependant que son long bras maintenait Caça contre un des murs de la pièce, sa main enserrant fermement son cou.

Le Portugais grimaçait, non de peur, mais de la douleur de s’être fait projeter avec autant de violence et si soudainement. Probablement payait-il également le prix de sa trop grande consommation de cosmos, mal que Thor ressentirait à son tour bien assez tôt quand le sien refluerait de nouveau dans les tréfonds de son être.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Eructa le colosse essoufflé, les traits du visage révulsés par la rage. S’il n’avait rien su de l’attachement relatif de Brynhild envers le Général, le sang de ce dernier aurait déjà tapissé les murs de la salle. Que Caça sache cela n’était de toute façon pas étranger à son comportement.

« Réponds-moi, lâche ! Nous t’avons accueilli ici, traité avec égard, supporté tes sarcasmes, ton comportement ! Tu n’as donc aucune gratitude, aucune dignité ?

— Je n’ai jamais été des vôtres, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tout au plus ai-je été traité poliment et avec le minimum de chaleur.

— Car tu n’as plus rien à faire ici. Tu es venu pour une raison – soi-disant pour ton dieu –, mais tu n’as pas la moindre considération pour ce dernier. Io et Bian, au moins ont eu le courage d’aller jusqu’au bout de ce en quoi ils croyaient – aussi stupide que fût leur geste. Mais toi, toi, pourrais-tu faire de même ? Serais-tu prêt à renoncer à tout pour Poséidon, ou pour Thétis ? »

L’étreinte de Thor s’était relâchée autour du cou de Caça. Le Portugais s’arc-bouta pour ne pas chuter, le visage crispé.

« Tu ne sais rien de mes raisons ou de mes sentiments. Qu’il est aisé pour vous autres, Asgardiens, de vous pavaner, brandissant l’étendard de votre Régente. Mais agis donc à ta guise, Thor, le fait est que je suis ici et que tu n’y peux rien. A présent, si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais te donner ce que tu désirais. »

Se mettant en marche, Caça passa à côté de lui, d’un pas encore chancelant. Sans se retourner, l’Asgardien pu sentir la présence du Portugais s’éloigner au fur et à mesure que passaient les secondes, pour ne plus devenir qu’un aura parmi d’autres, indistincte et presqu’absente.

***

Siegfried et Brynhild arpentaient en silence les couloirs interminables et souvent identiques du palais Valhalla, sans jamais croiser personne en cette heure tardive de la nuit. Parfois, les murs étaient décorés de corps sculptés ou de simples bustes aux visages inexpressifs taillés dans la pierre ou un bois. Ces décorations alternaient parfois avec des tableaux aux cadres ternes, figurant quelque paysage désolé d’Asgard ou d’une autre contrée identique, comme pour rappeler aux habitants du palais la condition qui était la leur.

Siegfried avait toujours détesté cet endroit, quand bien même il était né et y avait passé l’essentiel de son enfance. Il avait pu endurer l’austérité de son éducation et la sévère beauté des paysages de ses terres, mais n’avait en revanche jamais pu apprécier l’abattement résolu qui hantait cet endroit lugubre. Seuls les rires d’Hilda et de Freyja, puis de Brynhild avaient su offrir un semblant de gaité, voire de fierté à ces murs tristes et gris. Elles avaient toujours représenté la seule et unique source de lumière. Cette même lumière qui, bientôt, déserterait ces lieux.

Tous deux n’avaient pas échangé le moindre mot depuis que Siegfried avait invité sa jeune protégée à le suivre à travers les coursives du palais, et si Brynhild savait où il comptait l’amener, elle n’en laissait rien paraître.

Le ressentiment qu’il avait éprouvé tantôt à l’endroit de Caça se muait progressivement en perplexité. Il avait pu constater l’apaisement de Brynhild qui, s’il avait à voir avec son arrivée à ses côtés, s’était déjà enclenché plusieurs instants auparavant, comme si la présence de Caça, les mots échangés, avaient été en mesure de calmer l’agitation de la jeune fille. S’il ne savait rien des intentions réelles quant à la présence de Caça en Asgard, il savait en revanche que son attachement envers sa souveraine était sincère, voire utile. Ce qui ne laissait pas remettre en question son propre rôle de père de substitution auprès de Brynhild, ayant toujours cru qu’il serait toujours le seul, avec Thor, à pouvoir rassurer sa protégée.

Son attention se reporta sur le chemin qu’ils empruntaient, les faisant obliquer sur une allée perpendiculaire qui déboucha bientôt sur un escalier qu’ils descendirent. Cinq couloirs et plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus tard les virent se retrouver devant une lourde porte de bois bardée d’acier clouté que Siegfried ouvrit sans provoquer le moindre grincement.

Le regard de Brynhild, qui jusque-là était restée absente, s’éclaira comme elle reconnaissait le lieu. Le sol était pavé de neige encore fraîche, tombée la nuit dernière. Devant eux, éclairée des rayons de la lune, immobile dans les cieux sans nuage, se tenait dressée la statue du dieu Odin.

L’édifice avait vu passer devant lui toutes les générations de Guerriers Divins dédiés à sa protection. Autrefois, elle avait été majestueuse, inspirant force et courage à ses fidèles, dans un passé lointain et depuis longtemps révolu.

Aujourd’hui, les ailes de son casque avaient disparu, de même que la moitié de sa tête emportée par la valse du temps. Son bras gauche s’était brisé, vraisemblablement incapable de supporter le poids de son bouclier qui s’était pourtant peu à peu effrité au cours des siècles. Son torse béait de trous et une de ses jambes s’était dissoute. Même sa lame, tenue par le seul bras encore intact, était amputée de sa pointe, arme dérisoire d’un dieu défait. Et lorsque le jour éclairait la statue, l’on pouvait voir d’autres fissures parcourir le corps du dieu.

Ce n’était plus qu’un tas de ruines, une idole brisée et essoufflée qui dominait de sa taille les derniers de ses serviteurs, qui les contemplait de son œil aveugle, le seul qui lui restait encore.

Siegfried supporta en silence l’examen de ce dieu qui n’avait jamais daigné faire le moindre signe à qui que ce soit depuis des générations, si tant était qu’Odin était encore en mesure de se manifester aux yeux des hommes de quelque manière que ce fût.

Les souvenirs, pourtant, étaient toujours aussi vivaces, comme si les évènements auxquels il avait assisté s’étaient déroulés hier. C’était ici même qu’il avait vu Thor être consacré Guerrier Divin par Frigg de Polaris, premier de leur génération. A celui-ci avait succédé les jumeaux, puis lui-même et, un an plus tard, Albérich, Hagen et Fenrir. Plusieurs années après, Mime avait complété le cénacle des Guerriers Divins.

C’était aussi en ce lieu qu’Hilda les avait tous rassemblés afin de leur annoncer qu’ils étaient appelés à s’installer définitivement au Sanctuaire, pour que tous protégeassent leur princesse destinée à prendre la place de sa mère récemment décédée. Quitter les paysages enneigés de leur contrée natale pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire, terre baignée de soleil qui, au fil des entraînements qu’ils y avaient vécu, leur était devenue aussi familière qu’Asgard.

Aujourd’hui, les rôles étaient inversés, et c’était à son tour, simple serviteur d’Asgard et des Polaris, d’annoncer à Brynhild la destinée qui était la sienne et à laquelle elle avait été préparée toutes ces années durant.

Sur la cour qui s’étendait au pied d’Odin s’était avancée Brynhild, qui en avait presque atteint le centre. Les traces de pas qu’elle laissait dans la neige étaient à peine visibles, elle était encore si jeune et si peu prête, lui semblait-il.

Tout autour de l’immense statue gisaient, inertes, huit formes de pierre aux contours familiers. Les fissures qui les ornaient, les motifs qui les constituaient, leurs crevasses, tout en elles ravivait les images d’un passé lointain. Aucun appel, pourtant, n’émanait d’elle, toutes étaient muettes et vidées de leur substance, témoins silencieux d’une gloire passée qu’Asgard, comme aucun panthéon, ne connaîtrait plus jamais.

Au plus près de la statue, Siegfried avisa une des sculptures aux allures serpentines et au cou hérissé de pointes. Autrefois, ses griffes étaient saillantes et redoutables, et ses ailes à présent couvertes de trous inspiraient probablement la peur à quiconque posait les yeux sur elle, ou en voyait l’ombre se refléter sur lui. D’autres avant lui, ses pères, avaient peut-être connu pareil sentiment, mais cette émotion grisante lui avait été pour toujours refusée.

Sa gorge se serra, le rythme de son cœur s’accéléra. Pourquoi diable le destin s’acharnait-t-il sur eux de la sorte ?

Brynhild se retourna vers lui, des mèches de ses cheveux barrant son visage avaient accroché quelque rayon de lune luisant dans la pénombre. Savait-elle seulement à quel point elle leur ressemblait, ou était-ce lui qui se forçait à trouver en elle les échos d’un passé familier ?

« Siegfried ? »

Aussi jeune que fragile, aussi enfant que bientôt adulte et si peu prête. Il fut tenté de lever les yeux au ciel ou vers Odin, pour les supplier de lui donner quelques années, quelques mois supplémentaires. Mais il lui fallait raison garder et fidélité adopter.

« Siegfried ? »

L’homme réagit cette fois à la voix de la jeune fille. Il tourna la tête vers elle et avança de quelques pas en sa direction. Il aurait souhaité la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer quelques paroles d’affection comme du temps où elle était encore une enfant avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Tu n’as pas à craindre quoi que ce soit, Siegfried. Je suis prête, tu m’y as préparée.

— Ta tante… » Il hésita. « Hilda m’a contacté. Tu entreras bientôt dans ta seizième année. Conformément à ce qui avait été convenu entre Hilda et Kanon, tu devras prendre la place de ta tante. » _« Celle à laquelle elle a elle-même renoncé. »_

Brynhild hocha la tête, soupesant les informations que lui livrait Siegfried. Sûrement celles-ci lui paraissaient-elles floues ou difficilement appréhendables. Quand bien même il avait fait de son mieux pour expliquer à la jeune fille la mécanique du Sanctuaire, et malgré les informations livrées par Mime lorsqu’il était de retour dans sa terre natale, se retrouver à Asgard ne pouvait rendre celle-ci qu’abstraite. Une fois en Grèce, les choses lui paraîtraient peut-être plus claires – si l’on exceptait la présence d’Hilda, et celle de Kanon. Siegfried avait passé les seize dernières années à se préparer à ce jour autant qu’il y avait préparé Brynhild, tout en sachant que tout ou partie ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu.

« Ce jour-là, je deviendrai Régente et Asgard m’appartiendra de plein droit, déclara-t-elle, hésitante, à la manière d’un fait que l’on ne pouvait s’empêcher de questionner.

— Bientôt, répondit Siegfried, très bientôt. »

Et de quelle manière ? Siegfried lui serait toujours dévoué, ainsi que Thor. Fenrir se joindrait probablement à eux, par affection pour Brynhild ainsi que pour Freyja. Sans doute quitterait-il sa retraite, comme il l’avait déjà fait auparavant. Il en allait de même pour Mime, malgré sa familiarité avec le Sanctuaire de Grèce où il y passait la moitié de son temps en raison de son amitié avec un Chevalier d’Athéna.

Quant aux autres…

Bud n’était plus jamais revenu en Asgard depuis le couronnement d’Hilda. Etait-ce par attachement envers Kanon ou par aversion de cette terre qui lui rappelait la perte de son frère? Le doute planait également sur Albérich, amplifié par l’exil volontaire de ce dernier hors du Sanctuaire, flanqué de quelques compagnons de fortune visiblement détachés des querelles du Sanctuaire. Albérich qu’il avait commencé à haïr dès l’adolescence et qui l’avait haï en retour. Accepterait-il de se ranger de nouveau sous la bannière d’une Polaris, de l’héritière d’une femme qui ne s’était même pas donné la peine de le rejeter ?

Tant d’inconnues épaississant le doute d’autant plus. Quatre hommes – dans le meilleur des cas – ne pesaient pas bien lourd contre les forces soumises à Kanon.

« Peux-tu m’assurer que Kanon Ioànnis tiendra parole ?

— C’est ce à quoi il s’était engagé à l’époque. Dans le cas contraire, je m’assurerai qu’il tienne promesse, par n’importe quel moyen. »

Brynhild hocha de nouveau la tête. Siegfried prit conscience que jamais il n’avait montré pareil visage à la jeune fille. Il avait été pour elle un père et un professeur, tout en prenant soin de ne quasiment jamais montrer la férocité dont il pouvait faire preuve pour protéger les êtres chers.

Brynhild se détourna de Siegfried, effectuant encore plusieurs pas en direction des statues de pierre, avant de lever la tête vers un Odin probablement inconscient de la présence de sa prêtresse.

« J’irai au Sanctuaire. Durant toutes ces années, tu as pris soin de moi, m’as élevée, éduquée, enseigné la maîtrise de mon cosmos, la nature des étoiles dans les cieux, le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire et l’histoire de nos castes. Ma responsabilité est de faire honneur à tout ce que tu as dû sacrifier pour moi. J’irai au Sanctuaire, et je ferai valoir mes droits. »

_« Ce n’était pas un sacrifice, princesse, loin de là. »_

« Me suivras-tu, Siegfried de Dubhe ? Viendras-tu en Grèce avec moi afin de m’aider à réclamer ce qui me revient de droit ? »

Jamais Siegfried n’avait perçu pareilles notes dans la voix de la jeune fille, qu’il entendait drapée d’autorité, renforcée par le fait qu’elle continuait de lui tourner le dos. Les mots d’une reine, ceux d’une Polaris. Il mit un genou à terre, baissa la tête vers le sol neigeux.

« Bien sûr, ma reine. Ma force et mon dévouement te sont acquis. »

Son corps se nimba de cosmos, force qui s’était échappée de lui sans qu’il ne puisse la contrôler. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Brynhild entourée de sa propre aura qui le regardait en souriant. Le cosmos de Brynhild, qui avait déclenché le sien, éclairait de sa lueur tous les environs, donnant l’impression, d’une aube encore naissante mais néanmoins résolue.

Plus loin, il voyait la statue d’Odin, avec un éclat qu’il ne lui avait jamais connu. Le dieu auparavant essoufflé et mutilé avait retrouvé le lustre d’antan, sa fière puissance et son aura divine inspirant la déférence. Le cosmos de Brynhild redonnait à la statue la splendeur qu’elle avait connue plusieurs siècles auparavant tour de force qu’Hilda elle-même n’avait su réussir, quand bien même elle ne s’y était jamais essayée.

Une bouffée de fierté et d’espoir enflait dans la poitrine de Siegfried, balayant pour lors une partie des doutes qu’il avait pu nourrir auparavant. Il savait que malgré tout cela, le combat serait rude, mais le cosmos de la princesse d’Asgard qu’il n’avait pu ressentir depuis des années ravivait en lui une foi nouvelle qu’il s’empressait d’étreindre.

Le corps de Brynhild n’était toutefois pas encore prêt à maintenir une telle puissance pendant aussi longtemps, en dépit des entraînements rigoureux auxquels elle avait été soumise. Exprimer et maintenir un cosmos égal voire supérieur à celui d’un Guerrier Divin était pour elle chose aisée, telle était la puissance que son sang lui avait laissée en héritage. La puissance d’un Régent était toutefois bien différente, et il faudrait encore de nombreuses années à la jeune fille pour parvenir à un tel niveau.

Vaincue par sa propre force qui ne dura que le temps d’une pluie d’été Brynhild chancela, ses épaules s’affaissèrent, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. L’aura lumineuse qui l’avait entourée s’évapora cependant que son corps tout entier vacilla. Devançant la chute, Siegfried fondit sur elle, l’attrapa puis la souleva doucement dans ses bras. Il pencha la tête sur elle, constatant la respiration faible mais toutefois régulière qui émanait de ses poumons, rassurant quelque peu le Guerrier Divin.

« Le ciel est si beau ce soir, oncle Siegfried. » fit-elle d’une voix éraillée.

Siegfried leva les yeux au ciel. Là-haut brillaient toutes les étoiles de la Grande Ourse, liées entre elles par des fils invisibles. Dans son cosmos, il pouvait sentir la présence de ses semblables et savait qu’eux-mêmes le ressentaient du plus profond de leur aura, même ceux qui parmi eux étaient les plus lointains, même ceux qui essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire repérer.

« Tu as raison, princesse, le ciel est beau, ce soir. »

L’absence de réponse lui indiqua que Brynhild venait de sombrer pour de bon dans l’inconscience. Il posa les yeux sur elle, confirmant ce fait, avant de sourire, depuis combien de temps ne l’avait-elle pas appelé « oncle » ?

« Sors de ta cachette, Fenrir, je sais que tu es là. »

Le crissement de la neige fit se tourner Siegfried vers l’origine du bruit. L’instant d’après, la silhouette ombrée de Fenrir se dessina dans l’obscurité, s’approchant de lui d’un pas mesuré.

« C’est bien une des rares fois où tu es en mesure de me repérer, commença Fenrir.

— Ce n’est pas une nuit ordinaire, Fenrir, tu m’as senti comme je t’ai senti, tout proche.

— Comment va Brynhild ? fit-il en la pointant du menton.

— Elle n’est qu’évanouie. Au moins sera-t-elle parvenue à trouver enfin le sommeil en cette nuit. »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Fenrir posa les yeux sur Brynhild, comme pour vérifier par lui-même les dires de son compagnon. L’amour du genre humain du Guerrier d’Epsilon n’avait pas changé d’un iota, tant depuis qu’il s’était établi au Sanctuaire que depuis son retour en Asgard. La mort de ses loups, la trahison de Kanon, le renoncement d’Hilda, l’expédition punitive conduite en ces terres, celle-là même qui avait provoqué la mort de Syd et Hagen, celle de Freyja également, morte en serrant sa fille contre sa poitrine cependant que le cosmos de Fenrir essayait d’apaiser au mieux les souffrances de la mourante après l’avoir aidée à mettre Brynhild au monde. Oui, maintenant encore, Fenrir n’avait que du dégoût à l’endroit de ses semblables. Brynhild faisait figure d’exception, sûrement en raison des circonstances particulières qui liaient ces deux êtres que la vie avait écorchés.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie, Fenrir ?

— Elle a été reconnue. Par qui ou quoi, je me le demande encore, mais elle est bien la véritable princesse d’Asgard.

— Nous allons bientôt quitter le Sanctuaire. Tout cela était prévu de longue date, tu le sais comme moi. Tout comme tu sais que Thor et moi-même soutiendrons Brynhild quoiqu’il arrive. Puis-je également compter sur toi, Fenrir ? »

Au fond de lui, Siegfried savait pouvoir compter sur le Guerrier Divin d’Alioth. Sa loyauté envers Hilda et Freyja n’avait jamais été feinte et il savait que l’affection de ce dernier pour Brynhild était au moins aussi forte que celle qu’il avait éprouvée à l’endroit des deux sœurs. Il ne pouvait toutefois s’empêcher de nourrir quelques doutes sur la décision finale de son compère, comme si les trahisons successives dont il avait été la victime avaient effrité sa confiance en autrui.

« Pourquoi me poser cette question, Siegfried, la réponse est évidente, n’est-ce pas ?

— J’aimerais pourtant l’entendre de ta bouche.

— Il n’y a plus rien à espérer pour moi, ici. La demeure de mes ancêtres, la tombe de mes parents, ceux qui, lorsque je n’étais encore qu’un enfant ont abandonné ma famille, rien de tout ça n’a plus la moindre importance pour moi. Mes loups sont morts eux aussi, depuis des années, mais même cela ne m’atteint pas, je n’ai plus ni tristesse ni colère en moi, mais j’ai encore mon devoir, pour ce que ça vaut. J’ai encore une souveraine à laquelle prêter allégeance.

— Merci à toi, Fenrir. Merci de tout cœur, mon ami. »

Fenrir sourit de toutes ses dents, amusé par les mots de son comparse, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Siegfried.

« Avant, tu donnais l’impression d’être un guerrier invincible. Depuis quand as-tu vieilli de la sorte, Siegfried ? »

La crispation de sa mâchoire fut le seul et éphémère indice qui prouva que Siegfried accusait le coup. Thor avait sûrement remarqué la même chose que Fenrir, mais savait faire preuve de plus de tact et de délicatesse que l’homme qui avait vécu presque la moitié de sa vie entouré de loups.

« Je n’ai qu’un an de plus que toi, tu sais ? dit Siegfried d’une voix qui avait retrouvé son calme.

— Je le sais, mais il faut croire que les années et les responsabilités t’ont marqué plus durement que d’autres.

— Fais-moi affronter Kanon Ioànnis, et tu pourras constater par toi-même que je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça.

— Et si ça devait être Armando ? »

Son visage se renfrogna. Siegfried avait de son côté étudié toutes les hypothèses qui auraient pu se présenter à lui, gardant l’espoir, si mince soit-il, que les combats seraient évités. Fenrir, lui, n’était pas doté d’une telle foi en son prochain.

Il nous faudra faire face quoiqu’il advienne. Et avant que je n’oublie. Lorsque nous quitterons Asgard, nous n’emmènerons pas seulement Brynhild au-devant de ses responsabilités, mais aussi tous ceux qui, dans ce palais, sont sous la responsabilité de l’intendant d’Asgard.

— Y compris Caça et Anya ?

— Y compris Caça et Anya, répondit Siegfried. »

Le Guerrier d’Alpha sentit le regard de Fenrir transpercer sa poitrine.

« Soyons clairs, reprit Siegfried, Caça peut bien faire ce que bon lui semble, aller où il le voudra, je m’en moque. Anya, en revanche, ne s’est jamais présentée au Sanctuaire. »

En tant que Général, Anya était soumise aux lois en vigueur au Sanctuaire de Grèce. Chaque individu investi d’une charge se devait de s’y rendre, sitôt sa charge acquise, pour se mettre au service du maître des lieux, quel qu’il soit, règle intangible et séculaire à laquelle peu de monde s’était déjà soustrait et que Siegfried entendait bien poursuivre avec la jeune femme, devenue Général depuis près de trois ans, et résidant à Asgard depuis lors.

« Tu as adressé ton refus à Kanon à chaque fois depuis trois ans et tu souhaites à présent lui obéir ?

— Mon intention n’a jamais été de me soustraire aux lois du Sanctuaire, seulement, je savais qu’il nous faudrait de toute manière nous rendre un jour en Grèce. A quoi bon, dans ce cas exécuter un acte auquel je ne comptais pas me défiler ? »

Et si par cela, Siegfried pouvait adoucir les griefs de Kanon par ce présent de bonne foi.

« Elle n’acceptera jamais de nous suivre.

— Ce qu’elle désire ne m’importe guère, elle suivra les ordres que je lui donnerai, ou bien je l’y obligerai par la force.

— Ça ne sera pas facile.

— Seulement si tu ne parviens pas à la convaincre. »

Devant lui, Fenrir se tendit, prêt à bondir.

« Tu iras lui parler, Fenrir, pour la convaincre de nous suivre. Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, tu es le seul qu’elle sera à même d’écouter. Je sais que cela ne sera pas simple, et je sais aussi que je te demande beaucoup, mais là encore, j’ai besoin de toi.

— Je pense même que tu m’en demandes trop, Siegfried, mais soit, je ferai comme tu me le demandes. Mais tu dois aussi savoir qu’elle pourrait tout aussi bien faire mine d’accéder à ma demande avant de s’enfuir. Mais je tenterai de la convaincre par tous les moyens. De toute façon, la laisser seule ici serait inconscient.

— Personne n’a envie qu’elle finisse comme Io et Bian. Cette terre a déjà connu bien trop de tragédies ces dernières années. »

Fenrir ne répondit rien, mais Siegfried savait que son silence avait valeur d’accord. Peu à peu, les nuages reprirent place dans le ciel, masquant les étoiles et la lumière de la lune. Sans un bruit, Fenrir fit volte-face et, en quelques enjambées, rejoignit la forêt d’Asgard, laissant Siegfried seul avec Brynhild dans les bras, qu’il se décida à ramener dans sa chambre. Lorsqu’il referma les portes des appartements de la jeune fille, tout l’épuisement de ce soir retomba brutalement sur lui, l’incitant à regagner ses propres logis, le cœur étreint d’espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Au fond, n’importe quelle version ferait l’affaire, mais tant qu’à faire, autant savoir qu’à titre personnel, j’ai songé à ce morceau dans sa version présente dans l’anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (qui, au passage, est un anime tout bonnement exceptionnel, essayez-le, consommez-le, c’est de la qualité à l’état pur). <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJQXWcrM8rs>


	12. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 9**

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce – printemps 20** _

Bud s’enleva, essoufflé, du corps de son amant. Roulant sur le côté, il regagna la place du lit qu’il avait pris l’habitude d’occuper. Il laissa le calme gagner peu à peu son esprit, tandis que la main de Kanon, encore accrochée à ses cheveux, s’arracha de lui, tirant la peau fine située à la base de son crâne.

Le bras de Bud se tendit jusqu’au bord du lit, où il atteignit la table de chevet dans laquelle se trouvait un des nombreux paquets de cigarettes qu’il avait laissé ici. Comme toujours, il tira longuement sur sa première bouffée cependant que de l’autre côté, Kanon imita son geste. Un léger bruit se fit entendre quand le silex du Grec embrasa le bout du cylindre qui libéra dans l’air des fumerolles qui s’ajoutèrent aux siennes.

L’air chaud de l’extérieur, qui annonçait un été lourd et sec, s’insinua dans la pièce, faisant glisser Bud dans la torpeur tandis que sa cigarette diminuait d’instant en instant. Par la fenêtre située en face du lit s’étirait une partie de la mer et, un peu plus loin, les abords du village de Rodorio, vue saisissante d’une chambre austère.

Il garda le silence après que sa cigarette se soit consumée, se contentant de faire glisser son regarde vers l’homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, aussi inerte que lui mais dont les yeux paraissaient à peine altérés par la fatigue. Les nuits du Grec étaient pourtant fort courtes et ses journées d’autant plus longues. Kanon n’avait jamais été adepte du sommeil, qu’il considérait tout au mieux comme une ennuyante nécessité. Celui-ci l’assaillait, sitôt ses yeux fermés, comme plié à sa volonté, et le quittait bien assez tôt pour le voir alerte et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ses heures avaient toutefois été drastiquement réduites en raison d’activités qui occupaient le plus clair de son temps et assombrissaient son humeur d’autant. Bud n’était pas homme à s’inquiéter facilement, encore moins pour quelqu’un tel que Kanon. Pour autant, la rigidité du corps du Grec, son irritabilité apparaissaient comme anormales à ses yeux.

Au sein d’une relation normale, Kanon n’aurait eu aucun mal à s’ouvrir à son amant, qui l’aurait épaulé en retour. Mais que signifiait la normalité chez deux êtres qui cherchaient éperdument à faire taire sa propre détresse en puisant dans celle de l’autre ?

Bud et Kanon n’avaient jamais été amis. Ils avaient tous deux été bénis par le don du cosmos et avaient eu l’occasion de se mesurer l’un à l’autre comme ils s’étaient confrontés à leurs semblables durant leur formation. En apparence, ils étaient aussi différents que ne l’étaient les climats de leurs contrées d’origine.

Dans les racines de leurs êtres dormait pourtant la même frustration vis-à-vis de leurs aînés et la même rancœur auprès de leurs pères respectifs qui n’avaient d’yeux que pour le premier frère, celui destiné à porter l’héritage de la famille cependant que le cadet était voué à évoluer dans l’ombre. C’était cette jalousie, et l’incapacité de certains à pouvoir discerner en leurs seins les différences qui faisaient d’eux des individus à part entière, qui avaient été le pain quotidien de Bud et de Kanon.

Leur nature profonde en avait été affectée, pour donner ceux qu’ils étaient à présent : des hommes pétris de colère et d’amertume, sentiments presque aussi forts que l’amour sincère qui avait lié les cadets à leurs aînés respectifs. L’accession de ces derniers à leurs charges respectives – et ô combien convoitées – n’avait en rien altéré les relations au sein des paires de jumeaux, du moins jusqu’à la trahison de Kanon, qui, en sonnant le glas de sa relation avec Saga, avait poussé celui-ci à choisir l’exil, chassé par l’ambition de son frère.

Des troubles similaires s’étaient insinués entre Syd et Bud, ce dernier préférant demeurer en Grèce quand le Guerrier de Mizar suivait Freyja dans les terres d’Asgard où ils avaient vu le jour. L’aîné y avait connu une fin tragique trois ans plus tard lorsque les hommes à la solde de Kanon avaient été dépêchés dans le royaume en guise d’assassins. Il était mort aux côtés d’Hagen et de Freyja, reposant désormais dans la terre de ses ancêtres cependant que Bud, crucifié par cette perte, s’était mis à haïr tant Hilda que l’homme dont il commença à partager la couche près deux ans plus tard, comme si la reconnaissance d’une souffrance semblable à la sienne s’était révélée plus forte que le ressentiment éprouvé à l’endroit de celui qui était responsable de la mort de son frère.

Les deux cadets ne parlaient guère de l’absence de leurs frères, les mots étaient inutiles. La souffrance de Bud avait été visible aux yeux de tous. Celle de Kanon l’était d’autant plus qu’il s’était efforcé de la masquer durant toutes ces années, pour ne pas sembler faible, pour continuer d’inspirer la peur à ceux qui n’auraient eu pourtant aucun mal à le renverser s’ils avaient eu le courage d’essayer.

Pour ne pas penser, non plus, que contrairement à Bud, le frère du Grec était bel et bien vivant, séparé de Kanon par deux mers et dix-neuf ans de silence et qu’il lui aurait été possible d’essayer de le revoir s’il l’avait souhaité. Un temps Bud s’était cru plus fortuné que Kanon, lui qui n’avait plus à vivre dans la peur d’être rejeté ou accepté de nouveau par un frère désormais décédé. Les derniers mois, pourtant, lui avaient prouvé la grandeur de sa bêtise.

Dans une situation pareille à celle de Kanon, les agissements de Bud auraient radicalement différents de ceux du Grec. Il était fier, mais il l’aurait jeté aux orties sans sourciller si l’occasion de revoir Syd lui avait été donnée. Celle de Kanon, elle, n’avait aucune limite, ce qui provoquait l’incompréhension et le courroux de Bud qui, au cours des dernières semaines, n’avait pas hésité à reprocher à Kanon la stupidité dont il faisait preuve, en pure perte.

C’était ce même regard chargé de reproches qu’il posait à présent sur le Grec, qui finit par quitter son lit pour traverser la pièce, nu, jusqu’à une commode située non loin de la fenêtre.

« Fuir ne te mènera à rien, Kanon. »

Sans prêter attention à Bud, le Grec ouvrit une des portes du meuble qui libéra dans l’air des effluves d’alcools, senteurs fruitées dans lesquelles se mêlaient orge et blé. Sa main plongea à l’intérieur, ressortant avec une bouteille contenant un liquide d’ambre sombre et opaque. La puissance, l’ambition, le charisme étaient les éléments indispensables pour tout Régent du Sanctuaire. L’alcool, lui, constituait le liant de toutes ces qualités, allégeant une charge parfois trop encombrante pour l’alourdir quelques heures plus tard.

Dans un verre aux parois si fines que Bud peinait à le distinguer, Kanon se servit rapidement. Double dose, sec, qui ne mit qu’un instant à disparaître dans le gosier du Pope, avant qu’une grande expiration n’affaisse son corps.

« Je ne fuis jamais. » Lâcha Kanon qui remplit de nouveau son verre.

Bud pivota sur le lit, s’asseyant sur le matelas tout en tournant la tête vers Kanon. Il s’allongea de nouveau en travers du lit, les deux mains appuyées derrière son crâne, les yeux fixant le plafond à caissons carrés sur lesquels étaient peintes, argent et or, des étoiles habillant un ciel bleu nuit.

« Tu ne dors plus que deux heures par nuit. Trois dans le meilleur des cas. Tu t’emportes facilement, plus qu’à l’accoutumée, et tu n’es plus sorti du Palais depuis plus longtemps que je ne peux m’en rappeler. Tes seuls échanges réguliers sont avec Armando, Tatsumi et moi-même. »

_« Ton corps a perdu de sa superbe, tes cheveux sont ternes et ton sommeil lui-même est agité lorsque tu dors avec moi et sûrement même quand je ne suis pas là. »_

« Ce qui est déjà bien trop de personnes avec qui perdre mon temps.

— Je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde soit de ton avis.

— Ils le comprendront par la force des choses. Toute ma vie durant, je n’ai fait que me consacrer à la bonne tenue de ce lieu. »

Il y avait eu un court instant, bien longtemps auparavant, où défendre les intérêts d’Hilda lui avait tenu à cœur, un moment où sa loyauté envers la princesse d’Asgard avait encore une signification quelconque. Cette fidélité avait perdu son sens à la mort de Freyja, si bien qu’à présent, le coup d’état de Kanon ne lui causait plus le moindre problème moral – situation qui n’avait que peu de rapport avec la relation qui le liait au Grec.

« Tu te tues à la tâche, souligna l’Asgardien.

— C’est mon but, Bud. Si j’avais eu peur de la fatigue et de la difficulté à diriger, jamais je n’aurais envoyé les quatre Régents aux oubliettes. Renoncer au travail qui m’incombe serait comme trahir l’homme qui a pris le pouvoir au Sanctuaire.

— Cet homme est toujours présent, toujours vivant. Il n’a jamais cessé d’exister, mais il est si fatigué.

— Que veux-tu donc que je fasse ? s’emporta Kanon. Céder du terrain au risque de compromettre l’avenir de ce lieu ?

— Laisser faire Tatsumi, avança Bud avec prudence. Il n’est pas Mitsumasa Kido, mais il est largement assez compétent pour redresser la situation des Industries Graad.

— Tatsumi a besoin de sommeil, comme tout le monde. Et pendant qu’il dort, le monde continue de tourner. Je ne peux pas permettre la même erreur de se reproduire deux fois, le Sanctuaire a trop à perdre.

— D’autres ont surtout trop à gagner.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gronda Kanon.

— Je ne dis que la vérité. Ce n’est pas simplement parce que tu ne fais pas entièrement confiance à Tatsumi que tu t’investis autant dans cette crise. C’est aussi parce que tu connais mieux que n’importe qui l’origine de cette situation. Tu n’aurais pourtant qu’un geste à faire pour y mettre un terme. Mais un jour, il sera trop tard. »

Kanon se redressa, les mâchoires serrées, la colère qui embrasait ses yeux était toute entière dirigée vers l’Asgardien. Ce dernier était conscient du chemin sur lequel il emportait Kanon, mais il n’y avait rien dans cette souffrance vécue par le Grec qu’il ne ressentait lui-même. Ce mal et ce mal seul était trop profondément ancré en eux pour que la moindre bribe émanant de l’un fût en mesure d’échapper à l’autre.

 « Je ne peux pas agir de la sorte et être capable de me regarder en face par la suite.

— Vraiment ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? »

Bud détourna le regard, laissant le silence répondre à sa place. Kanon était responsable de l’état de Shion, du départ de bon nombre d’individus du Sanctuaire et de la mort de tant d’autres et ses nuits, bien que courtes, n’avaient jamais été agitées jusqu’à récemment. Sans l’orgueil qui était le sien, Kanon aurait déjà depuis longtemps résolu la situation des Industries Graad. Mais sans cette fierté, jamais Kanon n’aurait pris le pouvoir au Sanctuaire de la sorte, jamais, non plus, il n’aurait sacrifié sa santé pour faire en sorte que la société qui finançait le Sanctuaire depuis plus d’un siècle continue de remplir un rôle qu’elle était désormais la seule à occuper.

« Je pourrais… commença Bud.

— Ne dis rien du tout. Je n’ai pas besoin de personne, ni de toi, ni de quiconque. Des étrangers n’ont rien à faire dans cette affaire. »

 _« Etranger. »_ Le mot résonna comme une insulte dans l’esprit de Bud qui se fit violence pour ne pas invectiver le maître du Sanctuaire.

 « Fais ce que bon te semble, Kanon Ioànnis, mais garde à l’esprit que si ta vanité t’a élevé si haut, elle sera peut-être la raison de ta chute.

— Je ne fais pas entrer dans ma chambre pour philosopher, Bud.

— Effectivement, répondit Bud, je connais parfaitement la raison de ma présence ici.

— Tu sais donc parfaitement pourquoi tu devrais partir dès maintenant. » Trancha Kanon.

Les yeux de Bud continuaient de détailler les motifs du plafond, ignorant superbement le Grec qui paraissait à deux doigts d’exploser. S’il s’était contenté d’obéir docilement aux ordres du Pope, il y aurait fort longtemps que leur relation se serait arrêtée. Mais Kanon n’était pas le supérieur de Bud lorsqu’il se trouvait dans sa couche, mais simplement un homme, comme lui, qu’il s’efforçait de dominer et avec qui il ne cessait de lutter. Tournant la tête vers Kanon, il aperçut le sourire blasé que celui-ci arborait, comme lassé par l’entêtement de l’Asgardien.

« Reste si cela peut te faire plaisir, reprit Kanon, de mon côté, je dois me rendre à mon bureau et je ne veux pas de toi dans mes pattes. »

Loin de constituer un écueil entre eux deux, leurs oppositions étaient ce qui maintenait leur relation intacte, vivante, la symbiose issue de leurs étreintes étant telle que leurs égos se devaient d’entrer en confrontation dès lors qu’ils redevenaient à nouveau deux êtres. Aussi le Guerrier Divin demeura-t-il immobile quelques instants face au Grec, avant de finalement se détourner de lui, pour empoigner ses affaires qui gisaient en désordre sur le côté du lit, les enfiler avec une lenteur étudiée et qu’il savait à même d’agacer Kanon et de quitter la chambre à pas mesurés, non sans avoir omis de saluer son amant, qu’il laissait seul avec lui-même et la charge de permettre au Sanctuaire de continuer à subsister.

***

Le Sanctuaire dormait encore quand Bud émergea du Palais du Pope pour entamer sa longue descente du mont Japet. Il aimait à vivre ces moments où seuls lui et quelques autres résidents de l’île étaient éveillés, profitant comme lui de la paix qui entourait cet endroit. Une paix certainement relative en ce qui concernait les aspirants qui, sous la férule d’Aiolia ou d’Aldébaran, s’étaient levés aux aurores et avaient déjà passé de longues heures dans les arènes situées en contrebas. Mais pour lui qui avait mis un point final à ce trouble une vingtaine d’années auparavant en remportant la charge d’Alcor, il n’y avait que le calme et la beauté de ce bout de terre, dont la quiétude lui rappelait à certains égards les paysages souvent contemplés d’Asgard.

Bud ne regrettait pas sa terre natale, pas plus que la famille et la maison qu’il avait laissées là-bas. Il regrettait en revanche la disparition de son frère et celle de Freyja, ainsi que le sort de la fille de cette dernière, orpheline dès les premiers instants de sa vie et qui, bien qu’élevée du mieux possible par ceux qui avaient survécu là-bas, n’avait pas pour autant connu la vie qu’elle aurait été en droit d’avoir.

Bud ne savait rien de cette jeune fille sinon ce que Mime lui disait de temps à autre, soit très peu puisque le jeune homme demeurait volontairement très évasif sur ce sujet – peut-être par pudeur, ou par défiance à l’égard de celui qu’il savait proche de Kanon. Hilda elle-même ne paraissait pas plus renseignée sur l’état de sa nièce, pas plus qu’elle ne semblait s’en soucier outre-mesure s’il en croyait ce qu’elle était disposée à montrer et qui n’était que façade. Son séjour en France, pays qu’elle avait rejoint depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines étant une preuve supplémentaire des sentiments qui étaient les siens comme approchait la date fatidique qui verrait Brynhild de Polaris atteindre sa seizième année pour réclamer la place de sa tante et, par là même, rencontrer la tante en question.

Un brouillard plus épais que celui qui entourait le Sanctuaire n’avait de cesse de se mouvoir en Bud. Toutes les morts d’Asgard faisaient enfler les griefs qu’il nourrissait à l’endroit de Kanon. Kanon lui apportait également ce qu’aucun autre être n’aurait été en mesure de lui offrir. Et sans cette présence, nul n’aurait su dire s’il aurait été en mesure de conserver son humanité. Après tout, que valaient des vœux vieux de plus de plusieurs millénaires et qu’il avait pour sa part renouvelés quand il était adolescent face à ce qu’il vivait actuellement ? Mais que vaudrait son existence, censée être vouée toute entière à Odin et à la maison de Polaris s’il rejetait sa vieille allégeance ?

Le Sanctuaire n’avait plus besoin de dirigeant autre que Kanon qui avait su, en quelques décennies de règne, mettre fin à la plupart des dysfonctionnements qui avaient altéré ce lieu au cours des siècles. Les déserteurs seraient-ils demeurés au Sanctuaire qu’ils auraient compris la raison du geste de Kanon. En partant, ils avaient vidé de son sens toutes les réformes que Kanon s’était échiné à entreprendre, sachant malgré tout que le fruit de ses efforts serait légué aux générations suivantes. Bien sûr, Bud, pas plus que quiconque, n’aurait pu dénier le fait que le Grec avait agi moins par ambition que par souci de l’intérêt général, mais les résultats étaient malgré tout présents, criants de vérité. Beaucoup s’étaient insurgés, critiquant les méthodes de Kanon pour arriver à ses fins, mais Bud, comme d’autres, savait que les moyens ne signifiaient pas tout et que parfois, le sacrifice d’un ou de beaucoup était un mal nécessaire.

« Est-ce pour cela qu’il m’a été si simple de pardonner à Kanon ? »

Le cri d’une mouette, qui survolait les montagnes du Sanctuaire comme lui-même abordait la maison de la Balance, lui sembla comme une moquerie qui lui était adressée mais qui parvint toutefois à le faire sourire.

_« En effet, je ne pourrai sûrement jamais lui pardonner. »_

Il restait encore du temps avant l’arrivée de la nièce d’Hilda au Sanctuaire. Très peu de temps, certes, mais bien assez pour lui laisser encore un espace de réflexion, même si Bud savait que la jeune fille ne serait sûrement qu’une quantité négligeable au sein d’un lieu déjà habitué à la poigne de Kanon. Soutenue par les héritières de Pandore et Thétis – dont la venue n’était pas, à sa connaissance, pour demain – peut-être aurait-elle trouvé les alliées à même de l’appuyer, seule, elle ne parviendrait à rien sinon à constater la vacuité de sa propre charge.

Depuis longtemps visibles, les contours de la maison du Cancer se profilèrent devant lui. Sitôt atteinte la maison de la Vierge, l’Asgardien avait cru percevoir l’agitation du cosmos d’Armando. Impression qui se confirma lorsqu’il sentit l’aura d’Aiolia protéger l’ensemble de la cinquième maison contre les incursions du Cancer, le Lion souhaitant épargner à Lithos, ainsi qu’à son enfant à naître, les vagues d’Armando.

L’Asgardien poursuivit malgré tout son chemin sur les marches antiques, tout en hâtant le pas. Il étouffa un juron, qui lui était venu en asgardien, en voyant émerger vers lui la silhouette d’Armando alors même qu’il franchissait les dernières colonnes de la maison du Cancer.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard en silence et le temps, pendant une brève seconde, parut s’immobiliser. Bud ne craignait pas le Chevalier du Cancer mais se voyait toutefois forcé de constater que l’aura qui émanait de lui en quasi-permanence était à même de déstabiliser des hommes parmi les plus courageux.

Le physique d’Armando était moins musculeux que par le passé, ses épaules moins larges, son torse moins puissant, mais ses membres étaient devenus noueux, durs comme ces Armures légendaires qu’aucun d’eux n’avait jamais portées, mais qui avaient nourri leurs rêves et leurs conversations lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. La courbure de son dos s’était accentuée, ses doigts longs n’étaient plus qu’os et arêtes coupantes. Ses cheveux, qui avaient toujours été blancs depuis bien avant que l’Italien n’arrivât au Sanctuaire, étaient d’un éclat terne et encadraient un visage qui, commençait à être envahi de rides, quand bien même Armando n’avait que quarante-trois ans, à peine deux ans de plus que lui.

Les tueries incessantes, les insomnies, les cauchemars, à côté desquels les nuits n’étaient que clarté, l’opium, tout se mêlait pour prélever son tribut sur le corps du Sicilien, cadavre ambulant parmi les vivants.

Sa pipe à opium pendait déjà au bout de ses lèvres, fumante, et ses yeux étaient rouges, autant à cause de l’intoxication que par le manque de sommeil chronique.

« Armando. »

L’Asgardien ne détestait pas le silence, mais certains d’entre eux pouvaient être plus pesants que la plus lourde des menaces. Il ne s’était pas arrêté de marcher pour autant et il sentit derrière lui, lourde, la présence d’Armando qui lui emboîtait le pas.

« Bud. » Finit-il par lâcher, après avoir envoyé en direction de Bud quelques volutes de fumée bleutée qui se confondirent rapidement avec le bleu du ciel.

« Matinal à ce que je vois, reprit Bud.

— Ta gueule. »

Bud leva les yeux au ciel sans être pour autant étonné par la violence dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur.

« Une autre mission ? essaya de nouveau l’Asgardien.

— Pas aujourd’hui, d’autres attendront encore pour mourir. »

Bud s’était accordé à la cadence d’Armando. Lorsqu’il ne se déplaçait pas pour tuer, le pas d’Armando était, souvent, d’une lenteur accablante.

« Tu n’as pas envie de savoir ce que j’ai à faire si tôt, trancha le Cancer.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. »

Bud tourna la tête sur sa droite, en direction d’Armando qui était arrivé à sa hauteur. Rien ne transparaissait sur le visage de l’Italien qui aurait pu lui indiquer ce qu’il avait à faire de si important en cette matinée.

« Là. » Finit par lâcher le Cancer.

Bud suivit la direction indiquée par le regard d’Armando, à l’une des pointes de l’île du Sanctuaire. Son regard fureta et s’immobilisa. Son corps se figea comme il reconnaissait le lieu.

« Je vois.

— Tu vois surtout que tu ne voulais pas savoir.

— Le pire est déjà derrière moi, je ne le hais que par habitude. Quant à toi, tu peux bien faire ce que bon te semble.

— J’ai toujours agi de la sorte, je ne vais pas changer aujourd’hui. »

Bud hocha la tête, acquiesçant. S’il se méfiait d’Armando, il ne pouvait le tenir coupable de la mort de son jumeau, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur de vouloir honorer l’un de ses seuls amis.

« Ça n’aurait rien changé, dit Armando. Si tu avais été là, rien n’aurait été différent. Tu serais peut-être mort toi aussi.

— Mais il aurait peut-être vécu.

— Et tes sentiments auraient été les siens. On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui se passe en mission. Beaucoup meurent, peu survivent. Etre faible, ça ne pardonne pas. »

Bud aurait fait ravaler ces paroles à toute autre personne que le Cancer. Mais ce dernier ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela, pas plus qu’il ne souhaitait causer le moindre tort à l’Asgardien.

La maison des Gémeaux se profila devant eux. A la sortie de celle-ci se trouvait un escalier étroit qui descendait de manière abrupte sur les flancs de la montagne. Au bout de ces marches se trouvait la bâtisse réservée aux Guerriers Divins. La plupart des pièces était inoccupée, seul Bud y demeurait de manière permanente tandis que Mime n’occupait sa chambre que pendant l’équivalent de quelques mois, le reste de l’année étant partagé entre ses excursions en Asgard ou ailleurs. Si Bud et Hilda n’avaient pas le courage de se confronter aux tombes de leurs proches et au regard de leurs anciens compagnons, Mime, de son côté, avait tout loisir d’honorer la tombe de l’homme qui l’avait adopté et entraîné.

Le Guerrier d’Alcor ne s’était jamais déplu en compagnie de ses pairs, du temps où tous se partageaient les chambres du bâtiment, mais la solitude ne lui était pas non plus désagréable, pas plus qu’elle n’était un fardeau qu’il était le seul à partager au sein du Sanctuaire, les exils volontaires ayant prélevé un tribut plus que conséquent et vidé la plupart des dortoirs.

Bud tourna la tête vers Armando qui ne semblait déjà plus faire cas de sa présence à ses côtés, aurait-il souhaité s’éclipser sans mot dire que l’Italien ne l’aurait probablement pas remarqué. Il le salua néanmoins, ne recevant qu’un grognement pour toute réponse. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente, le sentiment d’oppression s’atténua peu à peu pour disparaître totalement comme les deux hommes s’éloignaient l’un de l’autre, Bud encore ignorant de ce que le jour avait à lui offrir, Armando colportant à travers l’île son aura nauséabonde.

***

Les pas d’Armando le menèrent jusqu’aux premières marches qui entamaient la montagne, là où s’étendait une vaste esplanade et où l’on pouvait entrapercevoir la silhouette du port, légèrement envahi de brume. Négligeable plusieurs minutes auparavant, le souvenir de Bud avait totalement déserté son esprit.

D’un pas lent mais sûr, il tourna à droite sitôt le pied posé sur les grands carrés de marbre. Ayant quitté l’esplanade, il serpenta entre les bâtisses qui s’offraient sur son chemin, sous le couvert des murs, moins par peur d’être repéré que par envie de croiser de nouveau qui que ce soit. Il ralentit encore le pas à l’approche de sa destination, déglutit, la gorge déjà serrée. Devant lui se dressait une longue et haute muraille de pierre percée d’un imposant portail aux battants peints de noir.

 _« Toi qui entres ici. »_ Marmonna l’Italien.

Il poursuivit sa route à travers le cimetière. Grand, immense, tout entier hérissé de tombes qui sortaient du sol, sobres et identiques, fruits d’un savoir-faire qui n’avait pas évolué d’un iota au cours des millénaire, donnant l’impression d’un tout cohérent. Au cœur du clamart reposaient les tombes les plus anciennes qui pour la plupart portaient le sceau d’Athéna. A intervalles réguliers se succédaient les ruines des murs qui avaient autrefois marqué les précédentes délimitations du lieu.

Les tombes les plus récentes, qui adornaient la bordure actuelle du cimetière, ne portaient pas toutes la marque d’Athéna, signifiant le choix de certains de se faire enterrer dans les terres du Sanctuaire. Lorsque les troupes des autres panthéons avaient lié leur destin à celui de cette île, nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient  encore préféré respecter les anciennes traditions pour se faire enterrer à Asgard, à Eleusis, ou en plein cœur de la Méditerranée. Une tradition qui avait perdu de sa force au fur et à mesure que tous avaient compris que le Sanctuaire d’Athéna était devenu leur nouvelle terre d’asile.

Le dernier mur, érigé deux cent cinquante ans auparavant voyait déjà les tombes se rapprocher de lui. Dans les décennies à venir, un Pope aurait à nouveau la charge d’ordonner, le cœur lourd, l’érection d’une nouvelle muraille. Sans doute aurait-il l’occasion de mesurer la différence entre les Saints morts jadis et ceux ayant trépassé de son vivant. Peut-être aussi s’interrogera-t-il sur le fait d’avoir dirigé et enterré des hommes et des femmes qui, contrairement à leurs prédécesseurs, n’auront jamais réellement combattu pour leur dieu.

Et pour lui-même, il n’y aura sûrement que le Pope d’alors et probablement quelques curieux quand viendra l’heure pour lui de rejoindre sa dernière demeure. Si tant était qu’il resterait de lui un corps à enterrer.

La tombe était toute proche. Plus aucun cosmos n’émanait des morts, mais Armando sentait néanmoins la proximité qui se réduisait d’instant en instant. Le chemin était raide, le sommet masquait à sa vue les pierres qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Un vent léger se leva comme il atteignit le sommet, montrant à sa vue l’agitation de quelques cheveux à la teinte familière. Un juron se forma dans son esprit avec une rare violence cependant qu’il se mordit l’intérieur des joues, faisant venir le sang. Son corps tout entier s’était immobilisé, frappé par la foudre. Le manque d’opium déferla en lui avec fureur, mais ses membres refusaient de se mouvoir. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le sentir quand il n’avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit ?

Aphrodite se retourna vers lui, alerté par le trouble de son cosmos qu’il n’avait sûrement pas manqué de sentir. Le regard azurin fondit sur lui comme un rapace, Armando le soutint néanmoins, regagnant peu à peu son calme. Le Cancer n’avait plus vu cet œil, perdu dans la partie de visage magnifique, depuis un certain temps. Sur l’autre partie tombaient les cheveux orpiment, cachant à la vue de tous l’horreur qui s’y trouvait. Entre certaines mèches se distinguait la nacre sur lequel se réfléchissait le soleil. La nacre de ces masques d’ivoire qui faisaient ressembler les femmes à des poupées de porcelaine. Certaines le portaient encore, l’essayaient, plutôt. Elles le faisaient pour se moquer de l’ancienne tradition qu’avaient connue leurs ancêtres, lui le faisait pour que nul ne se gausse de sa condition.

Armando s’était rapproché de la tombe à pas lents, son regard qui, la plupart du temps fixait le vide, alternait parfois entre la silhouette du Suédois, immobile près de lui, et la stèle funéraire sur laquelle étaient gravées des inscriptions à même la pierre, une affiliation, un rang, une date de naissance et un nom : _Alejandro Priero-Guerrero dit Shura_.

Les visites d’Armando sur la tombe de son ami étaient plus qu’épisodiques, il avait assez connu la compagnie des morts pour venir se perdre dans un cimetière plus souvent qu’à son tour. Et il avait fallu qu’entre tous ces jours où il aurait pu s’y rendre, Aphrodite se trouvât ici en même temps que lui.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Armando. » Dit Aphrodite de sa voix mélodieuse, celle qui faisait si aisément tourner la tête des femmes, et des hommes, tout aussi sûrement que l’avait fait son visage.

Cela faisait longtemps, oui, songea un Armando qui savait pertinemment que le Suédois ne parlait pas de la dernière fois que tous deux s’étaient vus.

« Le destin est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? reprit Aphrodite avec plus de dureté dans la voix. Je pourrais compter le nombre de nos rencontres au cours des quinze dernières années tellement tu as fait d’efforts pour m’éviter. Quelles étaient les chances de tomber sur moi le jour où tu te rends sur la tombe de Shura ?

— Le destin n’a jamais été amical avec moi.

— En réalité, le destin n’a rien à voir là-dedans, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Chacun de tes actes, tu les as choisis en toute conscience, sans jamais le regretter, du moins au début. Mais regarde à présent dans quel état tu es. Je ne suis moi-même pas au meilleur de ma forme – tu es bien placé pour le savoir – mais je n’aurais pour rien au monde envie d’échanger mon sort avec le tien.

— Tu as enfin trouvé le courage de me dire ce qui te pesait sur la conscience depuis tant d’années, répondit Armando.

— Je n’ai plus peur de rien aujourd’hui, si ce n’est de mon propre reflet. Tu es bien sûr le seul et unique fautif pour ça.

— J’ai fait un choix il y a seize ans, que tu m’as supplié de faire. Si le résultat ne te plait pas, ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut t’en prendre.

— Le résultat ? s’étouffa Aphrodite.

— La mission qui m’avait été assignée a été un échec pour la première et la dernière fois de ma vie. A présent, Partita est libre de ses mouvements, sans plus personne pour pouvoir la poursuivre. Tu n’as plus la volonté de te montrer hors du Sanctuaire et l’affronter seul serait du suicide.

— Ose seulement me répéter que c’est ce que j’ai voulu !

— C’est ce que tu as voulu.

— J’ai voulu ça ? »

D’une main, il fit mine d’écarter les mèches de ses cheveux, prêt à montrer _ça_ au Cancer. Celui-ci devança son geste, s’empara de son poignet qu’il maintint fortement. Ses songes lui rappelaient constamment ses fautes passées, qu’il était en mesure d’endurer jusqu’à un certain degré – toujours pourtant, il finissait par céder. Voir ce même rappel matérialisé en chair et en os lui était en revanche insupportable, c’était plus que ses yeux n’étaient en mesure de regarder en face.

Le geste d’Armando, qui avait laissé le Poisson interdit dans un premier temps, fit monter en lui une colère qui déforma les traits de son visage. Avec violence, il dégagea sa main de l’étreinte de son ancien ami et la referma avant d’écraser son poing contre la joue du Sicilien qui vacilla, plus à cause du choc que de la douleur. Paré de sa beauté, Aphrodite avait été irrésistible, sans elle, il n’était plus qu’une ombre de plus hantant ce Sanctuaire.

« Que t’arrive-t-il, Masque de Mort ? siffla le Suédois, fou de rage. Il fut un temps où tu te gaussais de toutes les morts que tu causais, prétendant n’avoir aucun mal à regarder tes victimes en face au moment de les achever. Où est passé ton courage face aux vivants, face à ceux que tu as défigurés en pensant faire un noble geste qui pourrait racheter tous tes péchés ? Tu es un lâche, Armando, tu l’as toujours été et j’ai été fou de croire qu’il en serait un jour autrement. »

Armando ne fit pas un seul geste pour répliquer, ni même pour masser sa mâchoire. Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du Suédois l’atteignaient à peine, comme s’il les avait entendus plusieurs années auparavant et que le temps en avait déjà atténué le venin. Le regard que lui avait lancé Aphrodite ce jour-là, en Asgard, n’avait pas besoin de mots pour porter un message qu’il avait déjà saisi. Aphrodite avait simplement mis plus de temps que lui pour mettre des mots sur ce sentiment singulier.

Aphrodite réitéra son geste sans que le Cancer ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l’en empêcher. Il ne fit que détourner le regard, incapable de supporter la vue du visage de celui qui fut son ami que le soleil éclairait tout à fait, rendant plus horrible encore une vision qui aurait été insupportable. Aphrodite avait été beau, à une époque, plus beau que tous les hommes qui peuplaient cette terre. Une partie de son visage demeurait encore comme le vestige de cette beauté passé, une arcade, un œil, une pommette et une joue, des lèvres incarnat et une moitié de menton, tout dans ces traits respiraient une perfection qui n’avait pu être que le fait d’une divinité. Le front et l’autre partie du visage, recouverte du masque et de ses cheveux portaient la disgrâce du Poisson et la déchéance du Cancer.

Les yeux d’Armando s’égarèrent sur la tombe de Shura, témoin silencieux de son supplice et rappel du fait que le Sicilien ne connaîtrait jamais la paix de l’âme à laquelle il inspirait tellement. Son regard se voila, le sang qui battait à ses tempes l’isolait des bruits extérieurs. A peine entendit-il Aphrodite s’éloigner de lui, après avoir constaté qu’il était vain d’échanger plus longtemps que cela avec le Cancer. Il n’y avait plus pour Armando que cette pierre dressée vers le ciel, marquant la dernière demeure de Shura, son frère d’armes, son meilleur ami.

A présent mort et enterré, incapable de lui venir en aide de quelque façon que ce fût.

***

Les pas fatigués d’Armando l’avaient ramené jusqu’à sa demeure. Il n’aurait su dire quand ni comment, tant sa vision était brouillée par l’afflux de drogue qui pénétrait son organisme. Au moins l’intoxication lui permettait-elle de le couper de toute douleur, ses fantômes ne grattaient plus sous sa conscience cependant qu’il sentait à peine le tiraillement de ses lombaires. Il n’était plus tenu que par une lassitude immense et une envie d’oubli qui lui était refusée.

L’ombre de son temple l’engloutit tout entier, silhouette dont les pas le menaient toujours plus près des Enfers. Ses appartements étaient tous proches et avec eux, la promesse factice d’une paix éphémère.

Armando sentit une présence comme il s’apprêtait à obliquer à travers les hautes colonnes pour sortir par le côté droit de sa maison. Une voix familière parut l’interpeller du fond de l’édifice, engoncée dans les recoins sombres que le soleil n’avait pas encore atteint.

Armando suivit cette voix, sans volonté apparente, guidé par ce son. Un sourire fatigué étira son visage comme il reconnaissait la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Elle était là, semblant l’attendre, vêtue de sa robe blanche qu’elle portait quelle que soit la saison et qui laissait entrevoir ses membres bronzés par le soleil méridional.

Il la distinguait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure qu’il réduisait la distance entre elle et lui. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en une lourde tresse qui retombait à côté de sa poitrine, les traits taillés à la serpe, ses yeux si semblables aux siens et qui, en riant, faisait naître quelques rides aux coins de ceux-ci malgré sa jeunesse apparente.

La même tendresse dénuée de pitié habitait son regard qui le fixait avec bienveillance. Elle lui sourit du même sourire qu’elle lui avait toujours offert depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Sa main se leva comme il était désormais tout proche d’elle, ses doigts se déployèrent sur sa joue, celle-là même qui avait précédemment été frappée par Aphrodite, ils s’y agrippèrent.

Le contact doux et chaleureux comme la caresse du soleil apaisa les douleurs qui le tiraillaient, bien mieux que n’était en mesure de le faire l’opium.

« Que fais-tu là ? commença le Cancer d’une voix éraillée comme celle d’un vieux corbeau.

— Tu as l’air si abattu, Armando, répondit-elle d’une voix aussi rauque que la sienne.

— Réponds à ma question.

— Je suis là pour toi, bien évidemment, comme je l’ai toujours été.

— Si je suis ce que je suis, Lietta, c’est à cause de toi. Comment peux-tu dire que tu as toujours été là pour moi ?

— Est-ce là une façon de parler à celle qui t’a toujours aimé, Armando ? »

Armando voulut lever la main pour enlever celle de Lietta, toujours posée sur sa joue, et pour nouer ses doigts autour de son cou. Il aurait souhaité se débarrasser d’elle, lui dire de le laisser enfin tranquille, elle qui était la source de tous ses maux. Mais l’absence de colère dans la voix de la femme, l’amour qu’il distinguait dans son regard sombre arrêtèrent son geste comme cela avait toujours été le cas. La volonté de ne plus souffrir, de vivre sans douleur était plus forte que son désir de faire disparaître Lietta. Un vœu que seule elle était en mesure d’exaucer, même pour un court instant.

« Je suis las, Lietta, tellement las.

— Je le sais, Armando, c’est pour ça que je suis avec toi. »

Il se détourna d’elle, reprenant son chemin vers ses appartements. Le regard de Lietta pesait sur ses épaules tel le poids de ses fautes qui revenaient le hanter. Il poursuivait néanmoins sa route, entre l’ombre des colonnes et la lumière encore timide du matin. Il finit par se retourner, faisant face à la femme qui n’avait toujours pas bougé, attendant de lui la demande de le suivre.

« Viens, Lietta, j’ai besoin de toi. »

Comme une statue animée par le souffle d’un dieu, Lietta se mit en mouvement. Elle semblait si légère que ses pieds donnaient l’impression de ne pas toucher le sol. Parfois, son corps tout entier disparaissait dans les ténèbres de la bâtisse pour réapparaître l’instant d’après.

Ses deux mains se posèrent contre ses joues quand elle parvint à sa hauteur, incitant son visage à se baisser vers elle. Armando sentit les traits de son visage se détendre et s’adoucir cependant qu’un sourire étira ses lèvres. Auprès d’elle, l’illusion du salut de son âme était plus vraie que jamais.

Lietta se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposant, entre les mèches folles d’Armando, un baiser qui suffit à alléger le poids insupportable qu’il traînait en permanence et qui lui fit comprendre pourquoi il ne serait jamais en mesure de se défaire de cette femme. Ce qu’elle lui apportait – ce qu’elle lui enlevait – était par trop essentiel pour qu’il puisse se permettre de la bannir de son existence. Sa présence était toujours des plus courtes et ses douleurs revenaient toujours prestement, parfois plus fortes qu’auparavant, mais la quiétude qu’il ressentait valait ces douleurs futures.

« Je te l’avais bien dit, Armando, tu avais besoin de moi. »

 _« Tu auras toujours besoin de moi aussi longtemps que tu vivras. »_ Semblaient dire ses paroles. Mais Armando n’avait cure des intentions de Lietta.

Ils finirent par atteindre les appartements du Cancer. Il en ouvrit la porte avant de s’y engouffrer, suivit de près par Lietta qui s’attachait à lui comme une ombre. Il monta les escaliers étroits qui devaient le conduire à sa chambre dont il gagna le lit sur lequel il s’assit. Lietta imita son geste et quelques instants plus tard son bras vint entourer les épaules du Sicilien pour le faire basculer sur ses cuisses encore chaudes de l’air du dehors.

« Armando. » Susurra-t-elle.

Dans la bouche de Lietta, dans le dialecte de ces terres qu’ils avaient en commun, la sonorité de son prénom n’avait pas d’égale. Elle le prononçait comme sa mère avait dû le faire du jour où elle l’avait mis au monde. Ses doigts coururent entre ses cheveux, le long de son visage, dessinèrent les arêtes de sa mâchoire.

« Tu avais raison, Lietta…

— Chut… »

Sa main s’appuya sous son menton, le réduisant au silence. Il n’avait plus besoin de parler, ni à elle, ni à qui que ce soit. Sa volonté, ses prières, étaient des faits assez connus de Lietta pour qu’il ne perdît pas son temps en paroles inutiles. Ses mains, ses paroles, la douceur de sa peau, celle de ses cheveux, agissaient comme un baume pour Armando qui voyait ses douleurs s’envoler pour un bref instant qui avait valeur d’éternité, mais qu’il n’aurait abandonné pour rien au monde.

Terrassé par la fatigue, la conscience s’abîmant dans l’ataraxie, Armando sombra dans un sommeil envahi de rêves paisibles. La certitude de l’absence de Lietta à son réveil ne semblait même pas ternir son bonheur présent.


	13. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 10**

_ Stockholm, Suède – printemps 20** _

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent devant Violate qui s’engagea dans les méandres du quatrième étage. Elle demeurait silencieuse cependant qu’elle parcourait les couloirs glacés de l’hôpital dont les murs présentaient, délavés, une alternance de blanc et de violet. Du plafond descendait une lumière crue comme le jour et tout aussi aveuglante.

Tous les visages qu’elle croisait, à l’instar des murs qui défilaient, lui étaient familiers. Il y avait les personnes qu’elle connaissait et avec qui elle avait déjà échangé et ceux dont elle ne savait rien mais qu’elle avait malgré tout rencontrés tant de fois qu’aucun d’entre eux ne lui était inconnu. Les attitudes de chacun, leurs silhouettes, la façon dont ils se déplaçaient étaient gravées en elle, l’accompagnant sur son chemin de douleur.

L’éther lui assaillait la gorge, l’emplissant de rage et de dégoût. Elle avait détesté ce lieu un peu plus chaque jour qu’elle y était venue. Mais la nécessité de se rendre ici s’était intensifiée en même temps que son aversion.

Les traits de son visage se durcirent, sa conscience se barricadait comme elle progressait inexorablement. C’était toujours le même rythme de marche, pour se rendre au même endroit, dans la même chambre.

La Serbe avait perdu l’habitude de venir quotidiennement à l’hôpital, lorsque la résignation avait remplacé l’espoir et l’attente. Pourtant, les dernières recommandations des médecins en charge, couplées à la récente décision du Sanctuaire l’avaient obligée à reprendre son ancienne routine.

Toutes les chambres aux portes parfois ouvertes envahissaient son champ de vision. Beaucoup étaient quasiment vides ou, à tout le moins, modestement meublées ; un lit, seulement, et une table de nuit, une mince commode où étaient rangées quelques affaires et une chaise, occasionnellement accompagnée d’un tabouret, guère plus. Une télévision, pour occuper les visiteurs, parfois. Et c’était tout. Toutes semblables, emplies de tristesse et de morosité, parfois de résignation et d’apathie devant les évènements implacables. De temps à autre, on entendait des pleurs discrets s’élever fugacement, aussitôt assourdis, étouffés dans un mouchoir ou dans l’épaisseur d’un drap. La majeure partie du temps, c’était le silence qui régnait en maître absolu dans cette aile dédiée aux comateux.

C’était toujours l’instant qui la voyait presser le pas, fait dont elle n’avait pris conscience qu’au bout de plusieurs années de visites, l’attitude des autres, pour être dans une situation pareille à la sienne, lui étant désagréable. Des hommes et des femmes, abattus devant un corps inerte que des machines et des tubes, insinués dans chaque partie de leur corps, maintenaient en vie. Elle refusait de leur ressembler, de ressembler à ceux qui, devant la fatalité, montraient un visage si pitoyable. Elle avait été une combattante et elle n’avait, durant toutes ces années, jamais cessé de lutter.

Les yeux de Violate observaient le côté gauche du couloir cependant que sa bouche murmurait les numéros cloués à côté des portes : « 105… 106… 107… »

Elle s’interrompit devant la chambre suivante. Un vague sourire déforma ses lèvres, toujours le même, provoqué par l’ironie du sort. Sa main ne trembla pas quand son bras se tendit pour ouvrir la porte, pas plus que sa gorge ne se serra, ou si peu qu’elle le sentit à peine. C’était toujours la fenêtre qu’elle regardait en premier et le ciel crevé d’antennes et de toits. Puis venait le lit, sur sa droite. Rien n’avait bougé, comme dans les autres chambres. Lui-même n’avait pas bougé, dans cette couchette qui lui paraissait toujours trop petite pour sa stature.

Violate s’approcha avec précaution de la couche d’Eaque. La discrétion de ses pas en pareille circonstance l’avait toujours étonnée puisque pour autant que ce qu’elle savait, aucun bruit n’aurait été à même de le réveiller. Et après tout, n’était-ce pas précisément ce qu’elle souhaitait de tout son cœur ?

Elle prit place à gauche du Népalais, poussant la chaise en bois qui encombrait le chemin. Elle l’observait en silence, son cosmos se manifestant autour de leurs deux corps pour mieux se le réapproprier. Les bruits causés par les machines disparurent un à un, de même que les présences environnantes qu’elle percevait avec acuité l’instant d’avant. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait l’impression de pouvoir entendre la respiration paisible et régulière de l’ancien Juge. Une illusion qui ne vivait jamais bien longtemps, brisée par la vue du tube qui venait directement s’enfoncer dans sa trachée.

Elle caressa ses cheveux qui avaient encore poussé et qu’elle envisageait de refaire couper comme cela était régulièrement le cas. Il lui faudrait en informer une infirmière, plus tard, puisque cela pouvait encore attendre un peu, au point où ils en étaient. Elle finit par s’asseoir, le corps toujours nimbé d’un cosmos invisible qui cherchait désespérément à entrer en contact avec celui, éteint, d’Eaque, tout en le regardant comme elle le regardait depuis seize ans, plongé qu’il était dans les affres du coma, Juge d’Hadès à qui était refusé, pour lors, la délivrance de la mort.

Elle n’essaya pas de lui parler aujourd’hui, pensant qu’il était vain de tenter d’établir le dialogue avec lui. Il ne pouvait rien entendre, ni rien ressentir. Ses sept sens s’étaient tous éteints, comme elle avait pu le constater par elle-même et comme d’autres avaient pu le constater pour elle. Rien dans ses actes n’aurait eu de sens, les efforts, vains, les paroles et les touchers, tout aussi vains, les baisers dans le vide, tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres.

Une vibration se fit sentir dans la poche de son jean tandis qu’elle s’apprêtait à prendre dans sa main celle d’Eaque. Un soupir de désarroi s’échappa de sa bouche et elle décida de ne pas faire cas de cet appel dont elle devinait la teneur et, surtout, l’identité de l’appelant. La sollicitation se révéla pourtant par trop incommodante et, de guerre lasse, elle se saisit de l’appareil, rejeta l’appel et mis son téléphone en sourdine avant de le remiser dans sa poche.

Une minute ne s’était pas écoulée qu’une présence, qu’elle ne pouvait ignorer, la força à lever la tête. Le soulagement détendit son visage comme elle reconnaissait le visage de son amie qu’elle gratifia d’un sourire. Cette dernière lui sourit en retour, pleine d’une sollicitude qui ignorait la pitié, sentiment que la Serbe avait vu plus souvent qu’à son tour, pour sa plus grande exaspération. Elle détailla la robe blanche estivale et les sandales de cuir marron que portait Partita, vêtements qui n’auraient pas laissé d’étonner quiconque l’aurait croisée tant à l’extérieur qu’à l’intérieur de l’hôpital, eu égard à la température encore basse qui régnait dans la capitale suédoise.

Violate se leva, attendant Partita qui s’approcha d’elle avant de l’étreindre en signe de salut et de soutien. Elles se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes, Partita demeurant immobile tandis que Violate vint se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, en réponse à une question qu’il était inutile de poser. Partita se rembrunit.

« En as-tu reparlé avec Kanon ? Lui seul serait en mesure de passer outre les recommandations des médecins.

— Je le supplierais à genoux si j’étais certaine qu’il existait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, qu’il revienne sur sa décision et demande aux médecins de continuer à maintenir son corps en vie. Mais sa décision est irrévocable. Les problèmes de Graad lui donnent l’occasion rêvée d’arrêter tout ce qui coûte trop d’argent au Sanctuaire. Et puis de toute façon, il a tous les pouvoirs, sur les Chevaliers, sur les Spectres, sur tout le monde.

— Je ne le sais que trop bien, répondit Partita d’une voix sourde.

— De mon côté, je n’en ai aucun. Je ne suis que sa subordonnée, pas son épouse.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

— Ce n’est pas _entièrement_ de ma faute. »

Partita détourna le regard, consciente de ce que sous-tendaient les propos de Violate. Cette dernière n’en voulait pas le moins du monde à son amie, quand bien même elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rappeler ce fait de temps à autre. L’état d’Eaque était la rencontre de plusieurs circonstances dans lesquelles beaucoup avaient leur part de responsabilité. Kanon, comme Partita ou d’autres étaient de ceux-là.

Les épaules de Violate s’affaissèrent. Qui ne l’aurait pas connue aurait pu penser que les larmes suivraient ce geste. Mais sa faiblesse n’était qu’apparente. La seconde d’après, elle se redressa, une lueur terne habitant ses iris colombins.

« Tu n’as pas tort de t’en vouloir, Violate. Pas plus que je n’ai le droit de te demander de ne pas me tenir rigueur pour ce qui est arrivé à Eaque. Nous sommes tous fautifs de ce qui s’est passé, je le reconnais. J’aimerais te dire que j’aurais agi différemment si je l’avais pu. Pour vous deux, mais pas seulement… »

Violate baissa de nouveau la tête. Elle aussi savait qu’elle aurait reproduit les erreurs du passé s’il lui avait été donné de le revivre. Elle savait également qu’il y avait en Partita des fautes qui entachaient sa conscience plus sûrement encore que le coma d’Eaque, ce pourquoi elle ne pouvait éprouver que plus de reconnaissance à l’endroit de l’Allemande qui s’était toujours tenue à ses côtés, plus par amitié que par culpabilité.

Partita, ainsi que Yōma, étaient les deux seuls qui étaient restés à ses côtés du jour où la tragédie avait frappé Eaque. La révolte et la colère l’avaient tout d’abord habitée, elle qui était incapable de comprendre comment un Juge avait pu être traité de la sorte, sans que personne au Sanctuaire ne s’en émeuve. Ses sentiments avaient enflé ces années de quasi-solitude. Ni Pandore, ni Minos et Rhadamanthe, ni aucun autre Spectre n’étaient venus se pencher au chevet du Népalais sinon elle, pas plus qu’aucun ne s’était jamais enquis de son état de santé. Seule la lâcheté de ne vouloir l’affronter ou la culpabilité de n’avoir pas agi pouvait les pousser à se comporter de la sorte.

Seule, elle était trop peu de choses pour s’opposer à la décision de Kanon. Unis, ils auraient pu faire pencher la balance en faveur d’Eaque, continué d’espérer son réveil.

« Qu’ils crèvent, tous autant qu’ils sont, murmura Violate qui laissa échapper des bribes de colère qui éclaboussèrent l’aura de Partita.

— J’aurais dû le tuer.

— Et après ? Il n’était pas le seul de son espèce. D’autres auraient pu faire la même chose que lui à commencer par Saga, ou Albérich. Même Aiolos aurait pu être changé par le pouvoir. »

Partita s’adossa contre le mur situé à plusieurs centimètres du lit d’Eaque. Sa tête frappa contre le mur creux qui résonna en même temps que son soupir, consciente que Kanon n’était qu’une part de l’équation dans ce problème insoluble qu’était le Sanctuaire.

« Tout n’est pas encore perdu, reprit l’Allemande.

— Non, sourit la Serbe, mais pour moi, ce jour approche.

— Rien n’est encore perdu, Violate, je t’en fais la promesse.

— Et comment le saurais-tu ? »

L’aura de la Chouette tressaillit faiblement, donnant l’impression d’abriter en elle un espoir indistinct et pour lors encore hors de portée.

« Je le sais, ou du moins, je l’espère. Yōma et moi devons nous rendre au Japon au plus vite. C’est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Peut-être que tout ce je ferai sera vain, mais il est possible qu’il ne nous soit plus possible de nous revoir avant un certain temps.

— Au Japon ? Ne plus nous revoir ? Que veux-tu dire ? Comptez-vous y retrouver ton fils tout en espérant qu’il vous pardonne et vous permette de rester avec lui ?

— Oui, répondit Partita, mais pas seulement. »

Partita se tendit, accroissant la curiosité de Violate.

« Je ne te comprends pas.

— Tu as raison, tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point je désire revoir Seiya. Pourtant, ce n’est pas pour lui que je pars pour Tokyo. »

Le buste de l’Allemande se pencha, ses deux mains qu’elle avait passées derrière son dos semblaient se tordre l’une l’autre. Violate connaissait Partita depuis plusieurs décennies, elle l’avait vue en proie à une rage folle ou une tristesse abyssale par le passé. Jamais toutefois elle ne l’avait vue aussi angoissée à l’idée de trop en dire.

« Dis-moi, fit Violate en se levant, frôlant presque Partita en lui faisant face.

— Ça ne servirait à rien. Tu as déjà trop espéré, je ne tiens pas à te faire souffrir davantage.

— Et de ton côté, tu en as trop dit. Tu viens de me promettre que tout irait bien, n’espère même pas me faire une promesse sans me dire de quoi il est question. »

Partita déglutit, elle leva sa main – ses phalanges se recroquevillèrent –, plongea ses yeux, voilés, dans les siens.

« Si je te le dis, il faudra me promettre de n’en parler à personne.

— Et avec qui voudrais-tu que j’en discute ? s’amusa la Serbe.

— L’héritière de Mitsumasa Kido, sa petite-fille, Saori, finit par dire Partita. Je compte… l’emprunter à Tatsumi et la ramener au Sanctuaire.

— Qu’est-ce que la petite-fille d’un magnat japonais a de si important ?

— Elle lui aurait été confiée par Shion, qui l’aurait trouvée.

— Tu ne sembles pas sûre de ce que tu avances.

— Parce que c’est le cas, rien n’est certain, ce ne sont que des rumeurs…

— Des rumeurs dont tout le Sanctuaire a entendu parler, la coupa Violate, et qui ont été propagées par Esmeralda, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Tu as l’intention de prendre le risque de provoquer Tatsumi et Kanon pour des rumeurs qui ont été colportées par cette femme ?

— Voilà où nous en sommes réduits, se contenta de répondre Partita en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux être sûre de rien, mais il me faut quand même continuer de garder espoir. »

Violate ne fit rien pour la contredire malgré la faiblesse de ses justifications. Elle connaissait mieux que beaucoup la nécessité d’espérer face à un dénouement inexorable. Partita semblait habitée des mêmes principes, quitte à sombrer en cas d’échec.

Ses doigts pianotèrent contre la coque de son téléphone dont l’épaisseur du jean étouffait les bruits, digérant les informations que venait de lui livrer Partita. Sa main se glissa ensuite dans la poche pour en sortir l’appareil. Sur l’écran étaient inscrits les appels en absence qu’elle avait eus durant son entrevue avec Partita, provenant tous d’un seul et unique interlocuteur. De contrariété, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Toujours la même personne ? s’enquit Partita.

— Exactement, à condition de pouvoir parler de personne en ce qui le concerne. Je n’ai jamais reçu autant d’appels depuis que j’ai ce téléphone. Il a probablement dû apprendre pour la décision de Kanon concernant Eaque et, depuis, il ne s’est pas passé un jour sans que mon téléphone sonne.

— On pourrait presque penser qu’il regrette ses actes.

— Venant de quelqu’un d’autre, cela aurait été possible, qui peut savoir comment des années de fautes peuvent influencer la conscience d’un homme. En ce qui le concerne, je pense qu’il est malade et qu’il souffre le martyr. Mais ce n’est que sa folie qui le pousse à m’appeler. » Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux s’embrumèrent. « Dire je l’ai aimé.

— Tu continues de te mentir.

— Je sais. Et pourtant, quand je repense à lui, quand j’essaye de me souvenir, c’est ce sentiment qui lui est associé. Je sais que je me trompe, qu’il n’a jamais rien représenté de tel à mes yeux et que si j’avais agi différemment, Eaque ne serait pas allongé sur ce lit. »

Les assassins du Sanctuaire s’étaient enfuis d’Asgard sitôt Freyja mortellement touchée, Shura mort, Aphrodite défiguré et hurlant de rage et de douleur, cri qui se répercuta à travers les plaines d’Asgard, Armando à peine conscient de la tragédie qui venait de se jouer. Le combat avait pris son tribut sur eux, mais eux-mêmes avaient semé leur comptant de morts ou de laissés pour mort parmi lesquels Eaque qui avait plus tard été rapatrié à Stockholm où il reposait désormais, ni mort, ni vraiment vivant.

Violate ne les avait plus jamais revus et n’était jamais retourné au Sanctuaire, n’ayant quitté Stockholm qu’en de rares occasions. Elle n’avait jamais pu être confrontée aux responsables du coma du Juge, la laissant seule face à ses propres manquements, sa propre responsabilité dans le drame qui s’était noué. Une culpabilité qui n’appartenait qu’à elle et qu’elle aimait à s’infliger quand bien même Partita l’incitait à ne pas être aussi dure avec elle-même.

La main de Partita toucha son épaule qu’elle serra doucement. Elle ne bougea pas, goûtant le contact de la paume chaude sur son épaule nue et glacée. Leurs regards se croisèrent, traits durs pour Violate, visage de cire pour Partita, l’ombre de deux cosmos folâtra dans la pièce, évanescente. Violate était forte et n’avait pas besoin que quiconque la conseille quant à la manière de vivre sa situation. Son seul besoin était de savoir qu’il y avait quelque part dans le monde une personne présente pour elle, non pas pour partager une partie de sa souffrance, mais pour tenter d’en alléger le fardeau et lui prodiguer une présence amicale.

« Tu n’es pas obligée de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire, dit Violate avec un nouveau sourire forcé. Yōma doit t’attendre et tu as sûrement une foule de choses à faire avant de partir pour Tokyo.

— J’aurais souhaité demeurer plus longtemps à tes côtés. Je te l’ai dit, il se pourrait que nos chemins ne se recroisent pas avant un certain temps. Je ne voudrai pas revenir et apprendre qu’Eaque nous a quittées.

 — Je lui dirai de patienter jusqu’à ton retour. Merci d’avoir été là, même quelques minutes sont amplement suffisantes. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

— C’est-à-dire pas grand-chose. »

Violate baissa la tête et se rassit devant Eaque dont elle saisit de nouveau la main. A peine entendit-elle les pas de Partita qui s’éloignaient d’elle peu à peu. Elle réagit à peine au salut qu’elle lui lança, répondant par un « Mm. » laconique. Elle ne fit que deviner la silhouette de son amie qui disparut dans l’embrasure de la porte, avant que, bientôt, sa présence ne s’effaçât également.

***

Partita inspira goulument l’air du dehors cependant que les portes automatiques de l’hôpital se refermaient derrière elle. A l’air libre, le malheur régnant en certains recoins de cet endroit et qui ne demandait qu’à se repaître de l’âme des passants ne l’opprimait pas autant. Des couleurs regagnaient peu à peu son visage tandis que les regrets, qui l’étreignaient toujours lorsqu’elle se voyait contrainte de quitter la compagnie de Violate pour regagner un monde plus coloré, s’effaçaient peu à peu. Celle-ci n’était plus devenue que diffuse lorsqu’elle se mit à marcher à travers les rues de Stockholm, sachant que ses propres problèmes ne tarderaient pas à venir frapper à sa porte.

Elle finit par gagner l’endroit où elle avait convenu de retrouver Yōma lorsqu’elle l’avait quitté pour rejoindre Violate. Elle avait pressé le pas, consciente du fait que si elle était restée moins de temps qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, elle était malgré tout demeuré bien plus longtemps qu’elle ne l’aurait dû.

La silhouette de Yōma tout comme son aura n’étaient toutefois pas perceptibles. Elle tourna sur elle-même, dans le vain espoir d’apercevoir son époux, avant de reculer pour s’adosser contre le mur d’un bâtiment alentour.

Elle attendit dix minutes de plus avant de finalement sentir l’aura de Yōma qui s’approchait d’elle à petits pas. Partita se redressa tout en croisant les bras, suivant du regard son mari qui s’approchait nonchalamment. Il ne souciait pas outre-mesure de son retard ou de l’attention dont il était l’objet, se permettant même ce sourire discret qu’elle lui avait toujours connu. Du reste, il était plus négligé qu’à l’accoutumée, vêtu d’un jean trop long dont le tissu était rapiécé au-dessus du talon de ses baskets aux lacets multicolores et d’un t-shirt noir à l’effigie d’un groupe de rock des années 2000. Parsemés de fils blancs, ses cheveux en bataille s’agitaient sous la brise légère qui soufflait sur la ville.

Yōma s’immobilisa devant elle tout en la regardant, attendant qu’elle effectue le dernier pas en sa direction. Elle n’en fit rien.

« Tu es en retard, dit-elle à la place.

— Navré, cher amour, ma montre est cassée. »

Partita roula des yeux, exaspérée. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette montre à gousset datant d’un autre temps. Le fermoir avait du mal à s’enclencher et grinçait lorsqu’on en jouait, la protection de verre était parcourue d’une grande ligne de fracture, quant aux aiguilles, elles étaient immobilisées à la même heure depuis plus longtemps qu’elle ne pouvait s’en souvenir puisque pour ce qu’elle en savait, Yōma avait hérité de cette montre ainsi et qu’il n’avait jamais souhaité la confier à un horloger pour tenter de la faire remarcher.

Yōma avait déjà cette montre lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire et bien avant, si l’on était disposé à croire ce qu’il racontait. Un souvenir – toujours selon ses dires – de son frère, mort plusieurs années avant que Yōma ne commençât son entraînement et à qui il vouait une haine farouche qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à une jalousie aussi violente que destructrice.

Il ne se séparait pourtant jamais de son artefact en dépit des sentiments affichés, suscitant la curiosité quant à l’origine réelle de cette montre sur laquelle Yōma gardait volontairement le silence, sans permettre de savoir à qui elle avait réellement appartenu avant de tomber entre les mains de Yōma. L’objet était en tout cas bien plus ancien que cela, comme en témoignait l’inscription figurant au dos de la pièce d’horlogerie, une date : mille sept-cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, qui ne faisait qu’accroître le mystère.

La parade de Yōma ne détourna pas Partita de son agacement initial qu’elle préféra pourtant taire. S’il lui fallait savoir une chose à propos de l’homme dont elle avait choisi de partager la vie, c’est que le manque de ponctualité était pour lui comme une seconde nature, et qu’il ne s’empêcherait jamais de rappeler ce fait avec le plus de malice possible.

« Bien, en route dans ce cas, mon inconstant époux, dit-elle.

— Me permettras-tu de m’emparer de ton bras pour te guider, très chère épouse ? »

Elle considéra la mise de Yōma une fraction de seconde, avant de se laisser faire malgré tout. N’avait-elle pas l’habitude de voir son mari habillé de la sorte ?

« Comment va notre chère Violate ? demanda Yōma après quelques instants de silence.

— Elle souffre énormément. Mais elle est forte ce qui lui permet de faire taire son chagrin, qui n’en est peut-être que plus grand. Mais au moins peut-on être sûrs qu’elle ne sombrera jamais.

— Cela reste à voir. On ne peut jamais savoir comment un homme – ou une femme – peut réagir à la douleur quand elle est présente en lui depuis tant d’années. »

Yōma tourna la tête vers elle, lui dévoilant un sourire d’enfant, plein d’innocence, qui laissa apparaître çà et là le blanc de ses dents. Le Japonais était passé maître dans l’art de se décrire à travers les portraits qu’il dressait d’autrui sans pour autant jamais rien dévoiler de lui-même. Une habitude qui avait exaspéré Partita, fut un temps, mais qu’elle avait depuis longtemps appris à endurer au point de pouvoir passer outre sans s’énerver.

« Ceci dit, le pire est ce qu’elle vit actuellement. Quand Eaque sera mort, tout ira mieux pour elle. »

L’esprit de Partita s’assombrit. Yōma avait bien sûr raison et Violate devait elle aussi être consciente de cette vérité, mais cette dernière n’en avait que très peu discuté avec elle pour ne pas, peut-être, rajouter plus de culpabilité à celle qu’elle ressentait déjà.

« Cela lui aurait fait du bien de te voir, toi aussi, reprit l’Allemande.

— Je suis la dernière personne à pouvoir réconforter qui que ce soit, ma chère et tendre.

— Tu m’as pourtant réconfortée pendant tout ce temps.

— Parce que tu es ma femme.

— Et eux étaient les disciples de ton… meilleur ami. »

 _« Seul véritable ami. »_ avait-elle failli dire.

Yōma n’avait pas encore dix ans lorsqu’il gagna le Sanctuaire, envoyé par Mitsumasa Kido qui tenait déjà les rênes de la Fondation Graad. Avec lui s’était trouvé Kagaho qui, comme Yōma, présentait les dispositions qui leur permirent de s’accaparer les charges du Bénou et de Méphistophélès.

Coincée entre la vieille garde des contemporains de Shion et la relève inaugurée par Aldébaran, la génération de Yōma n’était composée que d’une poignée d’individus à laquelle Partita avait elle aussi appartenu

Ainsi le hasard, qui les avait tous deux vus naître au Japon les avait-il également vu appartenir à la même génération dépeuplée. Sans choix réel, incités à mettre de côté les vieilles querelles qui dormaient dans leur mémoire de Spectre, les deux garçons étaient parvenus à devenir amis. Et bien que Yōma n’ait en revanche jamais voulu endosser la responsabilité de former à son tour un ou plusieurs disciples – et ne fut jamais forcé en cela par Gabriele Heinstein –, il prêta main-forte plus souvent qu’à son tour à Kagaho, qui avait pris sous ses ailes Violate et, quelques années plus tard, Eaque. Et si le futur Spectre du Béhémot avait hérité de la rigidité de son maître, le Juge du Garuda avait, de son côté, emprunté à Yōma son comportement facétieux.

L’affection qui liait Yōma aux deux disciples de son ami n’était que relative, mais tous avaient eu le mérite de tisser entre des liens qui s’étaient révélés plus grands que les tragédies qui avaient touché le Sanctuaire. Liens qui n’étaient toutefois pas suffisants pour obliger le Japonais à rendre à Violate et Eaque autant de visites que Partita. Peut-être Yōma craignait-il qu’ils lui rappelassent le souvenir de Kagaho qui, après avoir déserté le Sanctuaire pour le Japon, y avait trouvé l’amour, le réconfort d’une famille puis la mort. Ou bien la nature de Yōma, qui le tenait éloigné des hommes, le poussait-elle à se montrer plus distant qu’il ne l’aurait fallu.

« L’occasion de revoir Eaque vivant ne se représentera peut-être pas, Yōma.

— Personne ne peut savoir ce que l’avenir nous réserve. Si ça se trouve, notre fils ne voudra pas nous voir et Tatsumi nous adressera une fin de non-recevoir. Le temps, il n’est rien de plus capricieux que le temps.

— Voilà qui est facile à dire lorsqu’à cinquante ans passés, l’on a conservé le physique de ses vingt ans.

— Tu oublies mes cheveux blancs ! se récria le Japonais. Et puis, tu n’es pas la mieux placée pour me reprocher ma jeunesse apparente. Quand je vois tous ces hommes qui se retournent encore sur ton passage… »

Yōma tourna la tête en sa direction, la regarda droit les yeux, il n’était plus grand qu’elle que de quelques centimètres. Il lui sourit et ce sourire accompagné de ces paroles suffit à la faire rougir.

« Tu n’es qu’un vil flatteur, mon époux.

— Oui, je suis ton époux. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, énonçant une vérité qui suffit à le faire sourire largement. « Ah ! Voici notre voiture. »

Le Japonais montra du doigt la voiture qu’ils avaient louée dans la journée. Partita mit la main dans son sac et en ressortit les clefs qu’elle pointa en direction de la voiture. Le véhicule émit un léger son lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s’engouffrèrent dans la voiture qui s’éloigna bientôt sous la conduite de Partita, cependant que le regard de Yōma se baladait au gré de leur route, observant aussi bien les passants que les immeubles qu’ils venaient à croiser.

***

_ Aéroport de Stockholm-Arlanda _

Le couple parvint à l’aéroport une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Là, ils y rendirent le véhicule avant de gagner l’intérieur de l’aéroport.

Ils se dirigèrent instantanément vers les portes d’embarcation en dépit des récriminations de Yōma estimant qu’ils avaient encore largement assez de temps pour se présenter aux portiques. La contrariété du Japonais ne mit toutefois que peu de temps à se résorber, disparaissant entre les volutes d’un thé à la menthe à la qualité douteuse mais néanmoins hors de prix qu’il savoura avec délice, de même que le muffin aux noix de macadamia qu’il engloutit en quelques secondes sous le regard amusé de Partita.

Ils n’avaient que peu de bagages avec eux. Une partie d’entre eux avait déjà été expédiée au Japon, quant au reste, le logement que Yōma avait hérité de ses parents était à leur entière disposition et, ils l’espéraient, complètement sûr. Leur dernier voyage à Tokyo remontant à quatre ans, il y avait tout le nécessaire dont ils auraient besoin une fois sur place.

Une housse à vêtements dans laquelle était rangé son vieux smoking constituait le seul bagage de Yōma, au grand dam de Partita qui s’était élevée contre la présence de celui-ci sans pouvoir rien faire pour le dissuader de le prendre avec lui. En temps normal, le Japonais se moquait bien de la manière dont il était habillé. Dans les cas où il lui fallait faire des efforts de toilette, il laissait bien volontiers son épouse choisir pour lui les vêtements à porter comme une mère l’aurait fait pour son enfant. Son smoking était la seule tenue habillée qu’il mettait de manière volontaire et dont il conservait en l’état à l’aide de ses arcanes, débauche d’énergie inutile s’il en était, mais qui lui donnait pleine satisfaction.

« Il ne me restera plus qu’à retrouver mon haut-de-forme chez nous, dit Yōma avec une joie non dissimulée.

— Quel dommage que tu l’aies oublié la dernière fois, répondit Partita d’un ton badin.

— Oui, quel dommage que je l’aie "oublié". » Fit Yōma avec un sourire entendu.

Yōma étendit son bras dont la main vint recouvrir celle de Partita. Celle-ci, qui avait baissé les yeux sur sa tasse de thé les releva vers son époux.

« Tu es certaine de ce que tu veux faire ? De tout ce que tu veux faire ?

— Oui, j’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir depuis de nombreuses années. Ce n’est peut-être pas le meilleur choix possible, mais ce qui en ressortira pourra effacer les erreurs du passé. La nièce d’Hilda ne tardera pas à se rendre au Sanctuaire, ce qui veut dire que Kanon ne sera plus seul à diriger le Sanctuaire.

— C’est le moment idéal. » Se contenta de dire Yōma.

C’est ce qu’il essayait de faire croire à Partita. En vérité, une adolescente aurait peu de poids face à un homme qui dirigeait seul – et avec autorité – le Sanctuaire depuis près de vingt ans. Malgré tout, ce moment était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un idéal.

« Probalement. Enfin, peut-être pour elles.

— Pour Seiya, tu ne peux t’attendre à ce qu’il nous saute dans les bras dès qu’il nous verra, prévint Yōma

— Je le sais très bien, fit Partita. Il n’était encore qu’un enfant lorsque nous l’avons abandonné. »

_« Et les dieux savent ce qu’Aiolos a bien pu lui raconter. Marine a sûrement fait de son mieux pour tempérer son influence, mais cela a sans doute été insuffisant. »_

« Ce n’est pas seulement Seiya. Marine aura été comme une mère pour lui, bien plus que moi. »

_« Et toi, tu auras été mon épouse, celle qui m’aura accompagné durant toute ma misérable existence. »_

Yōma ne pouvait rien révéler des sentiments véritables qui l’habitaient. La revanche sur Kanon, le renouveau du Sanctuaire, les retrouvailles avec Seiya. Il savait toute l’importance – vitale – que cela avait pour Partita. L’attachement de celle qui avait endossé la charge de la Chouette envers le Sanctuaire d’Athéna était probablement plus fort que celui de quiconque. Si l’on y ajoutait la rancœur ainsi que l’amour d’une mère, on obtenait là une résolution forgée dans l’airain.

Yōma n’avait pas choisi de quitter le Sanctuaire lorsque Kanon y avait pris le pouvoir, il n’avait fait que suivre Partita, pour ne pas être seul – pour être avec elle. Il aurait pu couler des jours paisibles au Sanctuaire, sans craindre de voir un jour surgir d’une ruelle l’ombre menaçante d’un Armando Angelotti, mais son existence n’aurait pas eu de sens s’il n’avait pas été aux côtés de Partita à qui il avait voué sa vie. Celle-ci n’était pas parfaite, mais bien préférable à ce à quoi elle aurait pu ressembler si jamais il n’avait pas fait sa connaissance. Toute la substance de son existence, toute celle de son être n’était remplie que par la seule présence de Partita.

S’il l’avait osé, il lui aurait dit de ne pas poursuivre plus en avant ses objectifs. De ne plus s’inquiéter du sort du Sanctuaire, de ne point chercher à voir un fils qui devait les avoir oubliés. S’il n’avait pas eu peur de la perdre irrémédiablement ce faisant, il le lui aurait dit, mais il savait qu’ils seraient tous deux morts avant que ce jour n’arrivât. Aussi préférait-il ne rien laisser échapper de ces sentiments, pour se ménager la saveur absolue de ces moments passés avec elle.

« Tout se passera bien, Partita, dit Yōma comme il portait la main de son épouse à ses lèvres déposant un baiser sur le doigt fin orné d’une alliance.

— Ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes de mon mentir, mon époux.

— Pour toi, je ferai n’importe quoi. »

Il baissa les yeux, pour ne pas laisser voir à Partita l’ombre qui voila son visage.

***

_ Pendant ce temps… Stockholm, Suède _

Violate quitta momentanément la chambre d’Eaque. Elle n’aurait su dire depuis combien de temps Partita lui avait faussé compagnie. Comme souvent, le temps passait de manière différente lorsqu’elle se retrouvait devant le corps inerte de son ancien compagnon. Ses jambes qui étaient restées immobiles peinèrent à la faire avancer correctement dans un premier temps. Son dos était quant à lui douloureux d’être resté plié trop longtemps. Elle balança ses bras derrière son dos cependant que le sang se mettait à mieux circuler dans ses jambes. Méthodiquement, elle se massa les zones tendues qui se décontractaient peu à peu, chassant une partie de ses douleurs.

Le calme que l’on s’imposait à soi-même avait cela d’insidieux qu’il pénétrait le corps de fatigue tant l’esprit luttait pour garder un semblant de lucidité et de dignité. Son regard était rivé au sol, détaillant les lignes qui traçaient des formes géométriques irrégulières. Il n’était pas nécessaire pour elle de lever la tête tant elle connaissait par cœur le chemin qu’elle était en train d’emprunter. Cela lui évitait par ailleurs d’avoir à croiser le regard de quiconque. En début de visite, il lui était possible de supporter la détresse des autres. Après avoir vu Eaque, ses barrières, fragilisées, la rendaient moins tolérante. Certains ici ne souhaitaient de toute façon pas avoir affaire à elle, gênés par cette force qu’elle dégageait et qui était tout ce qu’il leur manquait.

Elle finit par atteindre la machine à café dont elle était partie en quête, après de longues minutes qui s’étaient déroulées à l’infini. Elle émergea peu à peu, sortant du porte-monnaie qu’elle avait pris dans sa poche arrière deux pièces qu’elle glissa dans la fente du distributeur avant de sélectionner la boisson désirée. Son nez se retroussa comme elle tapait les deux numéros, frissonnant d’avance devant le goût du breuvage qu’elle savait infect.

Le gobelet de carton tomba ainsi que la boisson, noire, qui, en crépitant, éclaboussa le sol. Le tintement des pièces se fit entendre dans le même temps. La Serbe mit plusieurs secondes avant de récupérer tant le café que les pièces de monnaie qu’elle remisa dans la petite poche avant de son pantalon.

« Je vous trouve très courageuse. » Lança une voix près d’elle, rieuse.

Violate se retourna. En face d’elle se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux d’un blond clair, un faible sourire éclairant son visage. Ses traits tirés et son teint pâle étaient accentués par les lumières blanches qui pourfendaient les alentours.

La Serbe fut surprise par cette apparition, plus encore par le fait que la jeune femme était, de toute évidence, présente près de la machine à café depuis un certain temps. Elle vida le café d’un trait, décidant qu’elle était bien mal réveillée, grimaça avant de négligemment jeter le gobelet vide dans une poubelle située à proximité.

Plus frappante encore que la fatigue furent les yeux de la jeune femme qui venait de s’adresser à elle. Bleus, comme elle en avait désormais croisé plus qu’elle ne pouvait en compter depuis qu’elle avait élu domicile en Suède, mais si limpides qu’on les aurait cru blancs au premier abord, comme si ceux-ci s’étaient vidés de leur substance. Elle connaissait cette lueur qui dormait au fond de certains regards pour l’avoir observée bien souvent en ces lieux et pour s’être juré de ne jamais l’arborer à son tour.

Une peine sincère prit racine en Violate. Elle était jeune, bien trop jeune pour le malheur qui l’accablait présentement. Violate elle-même était plus âgée lorsqu’elle avait vu Eaque sombrer dans le coma.

« Le courage nous incombe à tous en ces instants, dit Violate après une déglutition douloureuse.

— Je parlais du café, précisa la jeune femme. Celui que je sers là où je travaille est loin d’être fameux, mais tout paraît délicieux à côté de celui que sert cette machine. »

Le même sourire de sa part, forcé mais paraissant toutefois nécessaire, et qui tranchait avec l’éclat de ses yeux clairs.

« J’avais pris l’habitude de prendre le mien, reprit Violate. Mais ayant été présente ici moins souvent dernièrement, j’ai oublié certaines habitudes.

— Vous êtes Violate, n’est-ce pas ? »

Violate la considéra en silence avant de hocher la tête.

« Je vous prie de m’excuser, bafouilla la jeune femme, je ne voulais pas être trop brusque. J’ai souvent entendu parler de vous ainsi que de Monsieur Bhattarai. Devoir supporter cela depuis aussi longtemps que vous le faites et avec tant de courage, cela force le respect. Je ne connais pas une seule personne ici qui n’admire pas ce que vous faites. »

Les paroles de son interlocutrice la surprirent une nouvelle fois, tant par leur sincérité que par ce qu’elles contenaient en elles. En plus de ses visites auparavant espacées, elle n’avait plus eu le moindre échange avec qui ce soit depuis fort longtemps. Il y avait bien des signes de tête en guise de salut, des « bonjours » lâchés du bout des lèvres, mais aucun dialogue ne s’était engagé entre elle et eux depuis longtemps jusqu’à ce jour. Elle n’avait jamais apprécié ce genre d’échanges, même au début, quand ceux qui l’avaient précédée tentaient, en lui prodiguant des paroles de réconfort, de se réconforter eux-mêmes. Beaucoup s’étaient peu à peu éloignés d’elle, tant à cause de son besoin de solitude que par envie de la force dont elle faisait preuve.

« Je sais que vous n’avez plus l’habitude de discuter avec qui que ce soit dans cet hôpital en dehors de l’amie qui vient vous épauler dans vos visites, mais il me fallait vous dire ce que je ressens en vous voyant.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Je vous ai déjà observée avant d’oser venir vous parler. Et vous voir de la sorte, sans faillir, m’a, je pense, aidé à surmonter une partie de mon chagrin. Pour cela, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante. »

Violate détourna la tête, gênée par les paroles de la jeune femme sans parvenir pour autant à lui en tenir rigueur.

« Je sais que ce que je vous dis peut vous paraître dérisoire ou ridicule, et qu’il en va de même pour mes souhaits, mais j’espère de tout cœur qu’il vous reviendra. Vous le méritez.

— Priez pour vous, jeune fille. En ce qui me concerne, j’ai bien peur qu’il soit déjà trop tard. Priez pour vous et ne perdez jamais espoir. Cela aussi peut sembler dérisoire, mais j’ai vu trop de personnes se rendre ici en ayant perdu l’espoir que l’être cher puisse un jour revenir. Ne finissez pas ainsi. »

Pour la première fois en plus de quinze ans, elle réduisit d’elle-même la distance qui la séparait de son vis-à-vis. Elle avait déjà eu l’occasion de sentir le contact d’une main étrangère sur son épaule, ainsi, bien sûr, que celle de Partita qui l’avait soutenue depuis toujours. Jamais pourtant elle n’avait été celle présente pour soutenir autrui. La sensation dégagée était bien différente quand c’était elle qui serrait l’épaule d’une autre personne, quand elle sentait, sous la peau, le cosmos infime qui, pourtant, était bouillant d’une myriade d’émotions qui n’avaient de cesse de lutter les unes contre les autres.

Le _« Merci. »_ que la jeune femme murmura fut à peine audible, mais n’en résonna pas moins avec force dans son esprit.


	14. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 11**

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce – printemps 20** _

Une clameur envahissante s’éleva du colisée, s’appropriant les environs. De vives discussions, des éclats de rire ou de colère, des cris continus contribuaient à faire de cet endroit le centre de l’île l’espace d’un après-midi. Ils avaient été beaucoup à quitter leurs postes ou leurs logements respectifs pour se rendre sur les vieilles marches de pierre. Parfois, une insulte fusait, qui ne troublait pourtant pas l’unité qui régnait en cet instant.

« Tous les autres concurrents ont déjà été vaincus, se sont retirés ou n’ont pu continuer à cause de leurs blessures. Il ne reste plus que ces deux-là et le vainqueur remportera la charge pour laquelle il s’est entraîné. »

Un hurlement monta dans l’air, non loin d’eux. Le nom d’un des deux aspirants beuglé par l’un de ses supporteurs.

« Est-ce que tu m’écoutes au moins, Shun ? »

Une main vola après quelques secondes de silence de la part du jeune homme, qui observait à ses pieds des motifs aléatoires tracés dans le gravier. Elle heurta sa tête qui partit en avant cependant que ses yeux se fermaient sous le choc.

« Je t’écoutais, June ! s’exclama-t-il en se frottant l’arrière du crâne.

— Tu n’auras donc aucun mal à me répéter ce que je viens de dire. »

Le sourire qu’il lui livra l’incita à réitérer son geste. Elle se retint, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Quand même, ça fait mal.

— Cela n’arriverait pas si tu écoutais ce que je dis, pour changer.

— Avoue que tu serais triste de ne plus pouvoir me sermonner.

— Parce que tu crois que ça m’amuse ?! s’écria l’Ethiopienne.

— Parfois, je me pose la question. Mais je te demande de m’excuser, ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes arrivés au Sanctuaire et c’est la première fois que je me retrouve au beau milieu d’une telle foule dans l’arène. Maître Albior nous en avait parlé, mais voir ça en vrai, c’est génial, tu n’es pas d’accord ? J’aurais aimé que mon frère soit là.

— Il sera bientôt de retour d’après ce que j’ai entendu. Mais chut. »

Le bruit, qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir connaître de fin, cessa brusquement à l’entrée des deux combattants, qui franchirent les hautes voûtes situées à l’entrée de l’édifice pour se présenter en pleine lumière, sur le sable chaud dont la clarté renvoyait l’éclat du soleil à la face des spectateurs. Leurs corps, aussi raides que leur démarche, s’accordaient à la solennité du moment. Leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient entourés de bandages qui servaient tant à les protéger qu’à masquer les anciennes blessures. Leurs habits étaient ternes, délavés par la poussière, la sueur et le sang, témoins des entraînements passés et des combats remportés.

June détourna la tête de Shun qui fit de même, reportant son attention en contrebas. Tout autour, la tension était aussi palpable que le silence, religieux, provenant tout autant des deux jeunes gens prêts à s’affronter que de l’assistance qui observait la scène, avide. Ceux qui, comme elle, avaient connu pareille épreuve et en étaient sortis victorieux étaient en mesure de garder leur calme et contemplaient l’arène, attentifs. Il en allait différemment de la majorité des spectateurs, gardes, passeurs, serviteurs et domestiques qui, pour la plupart, suaient à grosses gouttes. Le soleil de plomb tombait résolument sur l’île et aux alentours, mais il n’était à lui seul qu’un coupable tout à fait négligeable tant la cause était toute autre. Le soleil ne faisait pas trembler les hommes, il ne les faisait pas retenir leurs souffles de crispation.

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face dans la lumière éclatante de ce jour, le visage fermé, les muscles tendus, prêts à bondir au signal qui serait donné par Aldébaran, qui supervisait le duel final. Deux apprentis qui aspiraient à une même charge. Celle pour laquelle ils s’étaient entraînés plusieurs années durant sans jamais connaître le repos, en se soutenant l’un l’autre dans les épreuves bien que rivaux.

La tension était à son comble, rendant l’atmosphère plus pesante que jamais cependant que tous attendaient du Brésilien le geste qui, bientôt, mettrait fin au supplice de l’attente et ferait débuter ce combat que tous n’avaient que trop attendu. Le Taureau leva le bras, après avoir regardé tour à tour les deux rivaux, l’abattit dans la seconde.

Il n’y eut pas de tour d’observation pour débuter. Ils avaient été huit à évoluer dans l’arène, poings contre poings, cosmos contre cosmos, résolution contre résolution. Toute la matinée et les heures suivantes les avaient vus se succéder les uns contre les autres, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en restât plus que deux. Les forces des aspirants avaient diminué en même temps que leur nombre, bien qu’il eut été difficile d’avancer ce fait en les voyant s’élancer l’un contre l’autre, comme au summum de leurs forces.

Le sable d’albâtre se soulevait au rythme des coups portés. Un nuage de poussière restait en suspension permanente, accompagnant chacun de leurs gestes. Une jambe fouettant l’air se vit stoppée par un avant-bras salvateur, un poing tentant de s’abattre sur l’opposant ne rencontra que le vide ainsi que le sol dur qui se fendit sous l’impact. Attaquer, parer, agresser, attaquer de nouveau, détourner de soi les charges ennemies, feinter, toujours aller de l’avant sans jamais reculer.

***

Shun suivait avec attention le duel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ainsi que chaque attaque portée avec une force et une rapidité croissantes, tantôt admiratif, tantôt effrayé par la violence déployée. Jamais de sa vie il n’avait pris part à un duel d’une telle intensité, ayant été le seul et unique postulant à la charge d’Andromède. Bien sûr, il avait déjà combattu, souvent, mais il n’avait jamais senti cette obligation de devoir blesser autrui pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il avait fourni tous les efforts nécessaires, sué sang et eau pour un titre qu’il ne voulait pas, mais qui apparaissait comme le seul et unique moyen de revoir un jour son frère. Il avait alors poursuivi les entraînements toutes ses années durant, fait preuve d’abnégation pour un frère qui, probablement, souffrait comme lui et pour lui. Toutefois, il en venait à se demander s’il aurait eu le courage de jeter toutes ses forces dans ce genre de duel, de vaincre tant d’adversaires, de leur causer ces souffrances pour revoir sa seule famille.

Une exclamation monta de l’arène, tout près de lui. En contrebas, l’un des deux rivaux était à terre, tentant de se relever. Du sang s’écoulait de se lèvre fendue, prix de son inattention. Il leva la tête vers son adversaire, le regard plein d’une rage mal contenue et d’une détermination sans faille qui lui permettait de se redresser en dépit des coups, et de la défaite qui, parfois, semblait si proche.

Il se remit debout, repartant à l’assaut. Son pied forma un arc de cercle mortel qui effleura l’arcade sourcilière de son opposant, le sang répondait au sang. L’autre pivota sur lui-même, emporté par la force du coup. Son adversaire en profita pour enfoncer le haut de son dos d’un coup d’épaule d’une rare violence, forçant l’autre à avancer de plusieurs pas, pour tenter de contenir le sol qui se dérobait sous ses pieds. Par terre, les tremblements paraissaient lui indiquer l’avancée de son adversaire. Il se tendit, prêt à éviter l’assaut avant de contre-attaquer. Tout le haut de son corps s’affaissa pour éviter le coup qu’il savait devoir venir, sa jambe, elle, fusa en direction du menton, le faisait décoller du sol pour le faire atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ils sont vraiment forts. » Siffla Shun.

Il vit l’Ethiopienne se tourner vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il connaissait ce regard et rougit, sans savoir où il avait pu fauter.

« Mais enfin, Shun… tu n’as rien appris de toutes tes années d’entraînements ? Regarde-les, tu n’as aucun mal à lire leurs mouvements, si ? Si tu devais toi-même combattre, tes sens seraient encore plus précis, et tu n’aurais aucun mal à les battre tous les deux en même temps.

— Tu en es sûre ? » Il se gratta le front, tentant de remettre en place une mèche rebelle. « Je veux dire, regarde-les, ils n’ont aucune hésitation à frapper l’autre. Je sais que moi, j’en serais incapable, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Je me demande parfois pourquoi Maître Albior était si gentil avec toi, fit-elle d’une voix lasse. Je l’ai toujours trouvé trop doux, sans doute parce qu’il se retrouvait un peu en toi. Mais contrairement à toi, il aurait été capable de faire taire sa conscience si ça avait nécessaire. C’est aussi ce qu’il a essayé de te transmettre, de nous transmettre à tous, et que tu as été incapable de retenir.

— Tu as peut-être raison. Et peut-être que j’arriverai à le comprendre un jour. »

***

June se détourna en soupirant. Il ne prendrait donc jamais conscience de sa véritable force qu’elle-même avait déjà eu l’occasion de voir. C’était un jour d’entraînement, aussi banal que les autres jusqu’au moment où le cosmos de Shun s’était violemment enflammé. La terre avait tremblé et les vagues bordant l’île d’Andromède s’étaient déchaînées sous la tempête. En élevant son cosmos pour se protéger des vents turbulents, elle avait alors perçu une terreur sourde dans l’aura d’Albior et deux mots, presque hurlés, qui s’étaient répercutés dans son esprit bien des jours après l’incident : _« Septième Sens. »_ Le Chevalier de Céphée n’avait mis qu’une fraction de seconde pour s’apercevoir que son esprit était ouvert aux quatre vents, et l’avait immédiatement refermé avant de déployer son cosmos qui enveloppa ses autres disciples.

Shun avait perdu connaissance suite à cela, avant d’être recueilli et veillé pendant des jours. Jamais June n’eut l’occasion d’aborder le sujet avec son maître, qui fit son possible pour l’éviter pendant la convalescence de Shun et même quelques temps après cela. Shun, lui, n’avait pas gardé le moindre souvenir des évènements passés, ignorant donc tout de cette formidable puissance qui était la sienne et qui dépassait en intensité celle d’Albior, que l’on disait l’égal des Chevaliers d’Or.

C’était cela, aussi, qui ne laissait pas de surprendre la jeune femme à chaque fois qu’elle constatait la naïveté de son condisciple. Un étonnement qui était presque aussi fort que sa curiosité devant cette force mystérieuse. S’il le désirait, Shun aurait été en mesure de raser la totalité du colisée et la grande majorité de ses occupants, y compris elle-même. De cela, elle ne pouvait cependant pas en parler avec le principal intéressé. Pas, du moins, tant qu’elle n’aurait aucun indice tangible sur la nature de ce qui s’était produit depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Mais ici, au Sanctuaire, lieu désormais central de la Sainteté, il lui serait peut-être possible de trouver les réponses aux questions qu’elle se posait et qui, probablement, agitaient également leur maître Albior.

 « Tu ne devrais pas t’inquiéter pour moi, June. »

June sursauta. Elle avait été si absorbée par le combat et par ses pensées, perturbée par ses sentiments pour Shun et pour son maître, qu’elle avait laissé une partie de son esprit glisser lentement vers l’aura du Japonais sans même que celui-ci ne fasse le moindre geste pour sonder son esprit, ce qu’il n’aurait de toute façon jamais osé faire. Méthodiquement, elle refit l’inventaire de ses pensées, voyant, avec soulagement, qu’elle n’avait rien laissé échapper qui soit sujet à plonger son ami dans l’embarras.

« Je sais que depuis mon accident, Maître Albior et toi n’avez cessé de vous faire du souci pour moi. Mais ça n’est arrivé qu’une seule fois et depuis, je vais très bien. C’est de ma faute, je n’avais qu’à être plus attentif pendant l’entraînement. »

June sourit, touchée, comme souvent, par la candeur du jeune homme qui, toujours, la prenait au dépourvu.

« Au fait, reprit Shun, tu n’as jamais voulu me dire comment je m’étais évanoui. Au début, j’ai cru que j’avais bêtement glissé, mais je n’ai jamais vu la moindre trace de blessure suite à ça. »

La bouche de la jeune femme se tordit, mal à l’aise quand tout d’un coup, le visage de Shun s’éclaira tandis qu’il s’écriait.

« Oh ! Regarde ! Je crois que c’est fini ! »

Shun disait vrai. L’un des deux était à terre, incapable de se relever. L’autre se tenait toujours debout, chancelant mais victorieux. Tout était terminé. Il y avait un vainqueur et un vaincu.

Une liesse folle enfla au cœur de l’assistance, roula jusqu’aux plus basses marches de l’arène avant de se répercuter de nouveau de bas en haut. Des acclamations, des cris, des applaudissements se mêlaient les uns aux autres pour ne plus former qu’un bruit unique et tellement présent qu’il finissait par représenter le seul et unique élément de ce monde. Des hommes sur les marches se hélaient, tombaient dans les bras les uns des autres dans des étreintes fraternelles. Parfois, des tintements métalliques se faisaient entendre, de l’argent des paris qui changeait de mains au gré des caprices de la déesse de la victoire. Tous hurlaient, scandaient un nom en cadence, celui du vainqueur puis, bien après, celui du vaincu. Rien n’avait plus d’importance sinon cette joie immense, palpable et qui n’avait pas d’autre but que de montrer l’appréciation d’un combat au cours duquel deux jeunes gens s’étaient battus jusqu’aux limites de leurs corps, puis de leurs cosmos.

Le vainqueur levait la face vers les cieux, plissant les yeux sous la lumière déclinante du soleil, le visage inondé de sueur et de sang. L’autre était encore à terre, à quatre pattes dans le sable brûlant qu’il nourrissait de ses larmes. Il mesurait en cet instant tous les efforts consentis, brusquement réduits à néant et cette désillusion qui abolissait des années et des années de labeur sous la houlette d’un maître sévère.

Il ne quitterait pas le Sanctuaire, ne retournerait pas parmi les gens ordinaires. Ses capacités rempliraient simplement un autre office, moins glorieux et reconnu que celui de Saint, mais tout aussi utile : celui des gardes du Sanctuaire. Il aurait bon espoir de gravir rapidement les échelons grâce à ses dons soigneusement polis toutes ces années durant et qui lui assureraient des revenus honorables. Il serait moins qu’un Saint, mais plus qu’un homme ordinaire. Cette condition serait mal vécue dans les premières années et la frustration le surprendrait sans doute souvent, mais Galan, qui était à la tête des gardes du Sanctuaire, serait à même de trouver les mots qui, peu à peu, apaiseraient une blessure encore cuisante. Car après tout, qui de mieux pour comprendre ce sentiment humiliant que l’homme qui avait dû renoncer à la charge du Lion plusieurs années auparavant ?

***

« Et maintenant ? demanda Shun.

— A présent, le Grand Pope va sûrement venir en personne pour saluer le vainqueur et l’accueillir parmi les Saints. Il aura du mal à ramener le calme.

— Oui, je ne pensais pas qu’il y aurait autant d’agitation.

— C’est compréhensible. » Dit June, qui poursuivit après un regard interrogateur de Shun. « Il est maintenant très rare de voir un nouveau Saint, quel que soit le panthéon. Tu ne t’en souviens pas ? Albior nous l’avait dit juste après que je sois devenue Chevalier de Bronze. Parmi ceux de notre génération, il n’y a eu qu’un nouveau Guerrier Divin et un nouveau Général, quelques Spectres et Marinas, certains de tes amis de la Fondation Graad, toi, et moi

— Ce n’est déjà pas mal.

— Pas si tu compares par rapport aux époques précédentes. En plus de ça, la plupart des charges acquises sont des charges mineures. Plus aucun Chevalier d’Argent et les Spectres les plus puissants se font rares. Pareil pour le Capricorne, son porteur est mort depuis plus de quinze ans et personne n’a été choisi pour le remplacer.

— Il y a Shiryû, Hyôga et Seiya ! s’exclama le jeune homme. Leurs maîtres sont Chevaliers d’Or et du même signe qu’eux, ils pourront prendre leur place.

— Peut-être. C’est difficile à savoir. »

Shun hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux propos de son amie. Il aurait également voulu connaître la charge acquise par le vainqueur, mais cela avait déjà dû être dit et il avait peur de s’attirer de nouveau les foudres de June.

« Je comprends, June, et je crois me souvenir des paroles de notre maître. Sa génération a été chanceuse de voir surgir autant de Saints mais n’a plus rien connu pendant de longues années. Alors ils se doivent de célébrer cet évènement comme il se doit. C’est comme quand nous étions en Somalie.

— En Somalie ? s’étonna June.

— Oui, rappelle-toi, quand la pluie tombait après une période de sécheresse et que les habitants des villages savaient qu’ils étaient sauvés. Un jour avant, ils se croyaient condamnés, mais quand la pluie tombait, ils pouvaient de nouveau espérer. »

Shun vit un sourire éclairer les traits de June et qui, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi le remplit de fierté.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Shun. Les habitants du Sanctuaire sont les villageois et nous, nous sommes la pluie. »

***

Aldébaran avait quitté sa place – sur la première rangée des marches du colisée – pour s’avancer au milieu de l’arène où les deux combattants se tenaient encore immobiles. Il serra vigoureusement l’épaule du vainqueur qu’il sentit à deux doigts de défaillir sous sa poigne d’acier. A l’autre, aux côtés duquel il s’était agenouillé, il chuchota quelques mots. Les premiers ne parurent pas l’atteindre mais à force de persévérance, le Brésilien vit un visage se relever vers lui puis, quelques secondes plus tard, regarder vers les tribunes, en direction de Galan.

Il se releva de nouveau et, saisissant le bras du vainqueur, le leva d’un geste vif, faisant redoubler les cris de la foule qui n’en demandait pas tant. Il sentait le nouveau Saint au bord de l’extase, peinant encore à réaliser ce qu’il était en train de se passer. C’était la même griserie qui s’était emparée d’Aldébaran vingt-neuf ans auparavant. Il n’avait alors que seize ans, comme ceux qui se tenaient à ses côtés, et s’apprêtait à devenir Chevalier d’Or.

En cette époque, toutefois, c’était Shion qui était descendu vers lui pour le proclamer vainqueur, sous le regard bienveillant de tous ses prédécesseurs qui voyaient avec Aldébaran le premier pas effectué vers leur lente disparition et leur remplacement par leurs disciples, plus jeunes et désireux de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Aucun alors ne se doutait de ce qu’ils laisseraient derrière eux à leur mort.

Il n’y avait désormais plus qu’à attendre. Attendre que la foule se calmât et que chacun, peu à peu, regagnât ses logis ou vaquât à d’autres occupations, tout en espérant que l’un ou l’autre des deux combattants ne s’évanouisse pas dans l’intervalle. En des circonstances normales, Kanon aurait été à la place d’Aldébaran, pour parler à l’assistance et à ceux qui avaient combattu pour elle. Mais ce temps-là était révolu et Kanon occupé à des tâches plus importantes.

La foule se tut, si soudainement qu’il fallut plusieurs secondes au Taureau pour s’en apercevoir. En même temps, le sable crissa et dans l’air, un cri, poussé par une voix familière, s’éleva.

« Maître Shion ! »

Aldébaran n’avait entendu qu’une seule et grande inspiration qui avait comme volé tout l’air des gradins. Il vit, sur les visages de tous, le même sentiment de surprise, comme si tous assistaient à un rêve sans pouvoir s’en convaincre. Le Brésilien tourna la tête, comprit avant même de le voir ce qui était en train de se produire.

La démarche du vieillard était hésitante, son dos courbé et il tremblait sous la chaleur du printemps. L’homme qui avait fait de lui un Chevalier était vif et robuste, tout ce que Shion n’était plus à présent. Il n’y avait pourtant rien à faire et c’était cette image vieille de près de trente ans qui revenait s’imposer à son esprit.

_« Aldébaran ! »_

C’était à présent dans son esprit que venait résonner la voix de Mû, haletante et paniquée. Lorsqu’il se retourna, ce fut pour voir son ami, debout sur les marches, le corps tendu et le regard torve fixé à la silhouette rachitique du vieux Bélier et Kiki à ses côtés, qui levait sur son maître un regard inquiet. Aldébaran avait pris l’habitude de voir Mû en proie à un tel désespoir depuis de nombreuses années, quand la santé de Shion s’était progressivement dégradée. Cette panique n’était pourtant rien face au sentiment qui émanait de Mû lorsque l’état de Shion se manifestait plus gravement qu’à l’accoutumée.

_« Que veux-tu que je fasse, Mû ? »_

Mû demeura aussi silencieux qu’immobile et Aldébaran put sentir le grand vide du cœur de son ami qui se retrouvait sans solutions. Qui savait qu’il était désormais impossible de faire machine arrière, d’inciter Shion à renoncer à un devoir que, dans sa sénilité, il se croyait encore en mesure d’assumer. Tout geste inconsidéré aurait conduit le vieillard vers la démence, un chemin dont Mû essayait de l’éloigner aussi souvent que possible et du mieux qu’il pouvait. Une scène qu’il ne voulait à aucun prix voir se dérouler ici, devant la population de l’île. Il ne voulait pas cela par honte de son maître, mais par amour sincère envers celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui et qui conservait, malgré les années et Kanon, l’estime de tous ceux qui avaient grandi à l’ombre de Shion et de ses contemporains.

Aldébaran intensifia l’appel mental en direction de Mû, qu’il sentait à deux doigts de rompre. Le cosmos du Jamirien se libérait déjà peu à peu de ses chaînes, prêt à fondre vers son maître avant de le téléporter, pour l’éloigner loin d’ici et supporter seul la puissance de sa folie.

_« Laissez-le faire. »_

Les pensionnaires des deux premières maisons hoquetèrent de surprise, à tel point que le cosmos de Mû disparut presque entièrement, ne se maintenant que pour conserver le lien mental qui l’unissait à Aldébaran et, désormais, à Armando.

_« Kanon n’en n’aura rien à faire_ , reprit le Cancer.

_— Pourquoi devrais-je t’écouter ?_

_— Parce que je dis la vérité. Kanon ne viendra pas, il est occupé. Et même si ce n’était pas le cas, ça n’aurait aucune importance pour lui. »_

Aldébaran garda le silence, laissant Mû réfléchir durant les quelques secondes qui leur étaient encore offertes, tout en sachant que bientôt, plus aucun choix ne serait possible.

_« Armando a raison, Mû. Ça ne causera aucun mal si Maître Shion officie. Milo aussi est d’accord._

_— Aiolia_ , grommela le Scorpion, _tu n’étais pas obligé de m’impliquer, tu sais._

_— Ça te ferait pourtant du bien de t’impliquer dans quelque chose de temps à autre…_

_— Tant de phrases d’affilée, tu es bien loquace aujourd’hui, Armando._

_— Sûrement l’opium, encore._

_— Aphrodite ! Tu étais là ?_ s’exclama Aiolia qui avait suivi, amusé, le bref échange entre Armando et son ami.

_— Bien caché, comme d’habitude._

_— Milo…_

_— Mm, tu as raison, Aldébaran. Navré Aphrodite. »_

Un rire, mental et quelque peu haché, de ces rires que l’on faisait comme après les moments de panique, résonna entre eux. Aldébaran sourit de savoir Mû soulagé de la sorte, et adressa à ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons et à ceux qui l’étaient toujours, un remerciement discret qui ne put échapper à personne. Ni à ceux qui avaient pris part à cet échange, ni à ceux qui étaient restés en retrait, silencieux, mais qui n’avaient pas pu manquer d’écouter toute leur conversation, et d’y participer, par le truchement de leurs auras. Les silences de Shaka et Krishna, la froideur de Bud, l’amusement de Charon qui s’était fait violence pour ne pas renchérir lorsque Milo ou Armando se faisaient chahuter, Shaina et Galan, qui les couvaient tous avec bienveillance, tant d’autres, avec qui il avait vécu, grandi, ri et rêvé. Toute la symphonie de ces âmes éveillées qui communiaient de proche en proche sans échanger le moindre regard et qui, demain, aura déjà disparu de leurs cœurs qui s’étaient par trop renfermés au fil des ans.

« Maître Shion ! » Lança le Taureau tout en s’élançant vers le vieil homme pour le soutenir. « Laissez-moi vous aider.

— Carlos… » Répondit celui-ci de sa voix chevrotante, ressuscitant pour un instant l’enfant qu’il avait un jour été. « Carlos, tu as décidément toujours été un bon garçon. Quel Chevalier admirable tu feras, une des fiertés d’Athéna.

— C’est aussi à vous que je dois cela, Maître Shion.

— Une épaule, aussi forte soit-elle, ne sera pas suffisante pour vous soutenir, Maître Shion ! Laissez-moi vous aider également !

— Aiolia ! Comme tu as grandi. Mais je ne vois pas ton frère, où est-il donc passé ? C’est pourtant lui qui devrait m’assister. Ah, Aiolia, si seulement Aiolos te ressemblait un peu plus… »

Aldébaran sentit la douleur percer sous la peau d’Aiolia, qui prenait encore conscience du vide qu’avait laissé la disparition de son frère. Si Kanon n’avait pas trahi, si Aiolos était resté.

« Vous avez sûrement raison, Grand Pope, répondit toutefois Aiolia d’un ton amène. Mais attendez, glissez votre main ici, voilà, je vous tiens. Allons-y, Aldébaran, notre Pope a un Saint à proclamer. »

***

_ Plusieurs heures plus tard… _

« Ensuite, ils ont aidé Shion à marcher jusqu’à l’autre. Ils avaient autant de mal à tenir debout l’un que l’autre. Il s’est agenouillé devant Shion avec un air béat.

— "Avec un air béat"… évidemment, qui ne rêverait pas de recevoir la bénédiction du grand Shion ?

— Si tu le dis, poursuivit Armando. Si ça se trouve, c’était même pas un Chevalier qui est sorti vainqueur, aujourd’hui.

— Je te demande pardon ? Tu étais présent, je te rappelle. Et tu n’es même pas capable de te rappeler que…

— Je m’en moque à vrai dire. »

Kanon fronça les sourcils, contrarié d’avoir été interrompu par l’Italien. Sur le bureau du Pope qui les séparait étaient éparpillés des feuilles et des chemises de toutes les couleurs, noircies d’anglais et de japonais, et d’annotations en grec griffonnées par Kanon, de courbes irrégulières, de bâtons, de rapports comptables et financiers entre autres choses. Armando ne chercha pas à déchiffrer les différents langages, le contenu ne l’intéressait que très peu et il en savait par ailleurs assez pour ne pas vouloir poursuivre son examen.

« Après ça, il a sermonné le nouveau Saint. Je n’ai pas tout suivi, mais je pense que c’est à peu près ce qu’il a dû nous dire à tous quand on est devenus Chevaliers.

— On se demande encore comment, pour certains.

— Et on se demande aussi comment certains ne le sont pas devenus.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis. » Gronda Kanon, menaçant.

Armando, pour toute réponse, haussa les épaules avant de tendre le bras, s’emparant du paquet de cigarettes du Pope duquel il préleva une cigarette qu’il alluma promptement, ignorant le regard réprobateur de son supérieur. Fourrer son brûle-gueule était désormais devenu un geste tellement courant qu’il le faisait sans difficulté apparente, mais il appréciait malgré tout la simplicité de n’avoir qu’à allumer un cylindre déjà prêt.

« J’ai l’impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière, grommela Kanon. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un voler autant de cigarettes pour en donner si peu en échange.

— C’est que ça ne devait pas vous déranger plus que ça.

— J’aurais vraiment tout entendu, ce soir, soupira Kanon.

— Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas me faire venir, surtout si tard. Surtout que Bud t’aurait raconté ça tôt ou tard. »

Kanon balaya cette remarque d’un geste de la main, qui finit sur la table pour s’emparer à son tour de son paquet de cigarettes. De nouvelles fumées s’élevèrent dans la pièce, à peine visibles dans la pénombre qui n’était troublée que d’une lampe à abat-jour bordeaux.

« Je voulais le savoir de suite.

— Et c’est moi que tu as décidé de faire venir.

— C’est toi qui as décidé de venir. Tu aurais pu m’envoyer paître, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Tu es venu, et en plus de ça, tu sembles lucide.

— Ça t’étonne tant que ça ? rétorqua l’Italien en écrasant sa cigarette sur le cendrier qui avait été fraîchement vidé de ses mégots.

— A vrai dire, oui. »

Armando garda le silence, Kanon insista du regard. Le Grec était dans le vrai, il aurait pu refuser de venir, rester chez lui, seul, à tenter de trouver le sommeil. Mais il était venu, avait franchi, une à une, les marches interminables qui parsemaient les douze maisons, sans que cette montée ne provoquât chez lui la moindre douleur. Il s’était introduit dans le bureau du Pope et lui avait fait le récit des évènements de la journée sans rien omettre, ou presque.

Ce qu’il avait gardé pour lui, ce n’était pas la rencontre de leurs cosmos à tous, mais le sentiment qu’il en avait retiré, plein et entier. Cette sensation de bien-être qui l’avait ramené pour un temps à celui qu’il était bien des années auparavant.

Il n’avait jamais été un homme bon, il le savait, tout comme il savait que son destin était déjà scellé bien avant qu’il n’arrivât au Sanctuaire. Mais il avait éprouvé, en son temps, la camaraderie qui l’avait lié à ceux qui étaient ses semblables et dont il partageait le pouvoir.

Ce lien s’était peu à peu distendu comme ses mains se couvraient de sang, tachant son cœur, et que son passé comme ses actes le rattrapait peu à peu, à la faveur de la nuit. Ils n’avaient alors été que très peu à pouvoir se tenir près du Cancer. Mais Shura était mort et il avait lui-même mis fin à son amitié avec Aphrodite, entre autres horreurs. Ses actes, toujours, le rattrapaient.

Mais au contact du cosmos de ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons, il retrouvait un apaisement qui était sans commune mesure avec ce qu’il avait pu faire pour trouver la quiétude au cours des dernières années. Une sensation qui, il le savait, serait elle aussi de courte durée.

« Et personne n’a rien dit sur mon absence ? relança Kanon qui troubla les pensées du Cancer.

— Non, rien du tout. De toute façon, tout le monde sait plus ou moins que tu es occupé. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n’es pas sorti du palais ?

— Tu as décidé de remplacer Bud ce soir ? Je me demande finalement si je ne préfère pas quand tu es défoncé.

— Ça ne fait pas grande différence et si ça t’inquiète tant que ça, je le redeviendrai bien assez tôt. Mais tu as bien fait de ne pas venir, je crois. Si Shion avait fait sa crise pendant que tu étais là, ça n’aurait pas fini aussi bien que ça. »

Sur un coin de la table, les gobelets de café empilés les uns sur les autres en un fragile édifice menaçaient de s’écrouler à tout moment. Non loin d’eux, sous la lampe, dormait Deutéros, le rat sans âge de Kanon qui paraissait se réchauffer à la chaleur de l’ampoule. Le calme qui l’habitait représentait tout ce qui, à présent, avait déserté son maître, qui n’avait jamais cessé de se débattre tout au long de son règne. A l’opposé, le téléphone, muet, clignotait à intervalles réguliers. Il était près de minuit en Grèce, mais ailleurs, le soir ne s’était pas encore invité ou le matin commençait à peine à poindre. Vers quelle direction Kanon portait son regard en cet instant, c’était un pari qu’Armando aurait pris sans la moindre hésitation.

« On doit se rire de moi, en bas, fit Kanon d’une voix grave.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Le grand Kanon, dirigeant unique et suprême du Sanctuaire qui met en danger la santé financière du Sanctuaire et qui fuit devant un vieillard.

— C’est peut-être ce que certains disent de toi, en ce qui me concerne, je n’ai jamais rien entendu de tel.

— Evidemment, personne n’irait se confier à toi. Mais tu as bien ton avis sur la question, toi aussi, non ? Tu aurais sans doute agi différemment ?

— Oui, souffla Armando, j’aurais agi différemment depuis le début. Et en même temps. » Il se tut, réfléchissant. « Je n’aurais pas pu faire autre chose, je pense. Toi non plus, peut-être. Mais peut-être aussi que tu ne penses pas les mêmes choses que moi.

— Bud a raison, je pourrais mettre fin à cette mascarade si je le voulais. Est-ce que tu penses que j’ai peur, Armando ? »

Armando regarda Kanon en silence, soupesant le poids des mots contenus dans sa question. Il considéra la situation de Kanon à l’aune de la sienne, la terreur qu’il inspirait et qui venait plus tard le hanter, le sang qui l’éclaboussait de partout, les morts, d’enfants, de femmes et d’hommes, de vieillards, aussi, les cris sans fin et qui l’accompagnaient bien après que l’air ait cessé de passer à travers la gorge des victimes.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu’est la peur. » Répondit Armando, avec plus de mépris dans la voix qu’il ne l’avait souhaité et qui, il le vit, fit vaciller le regard de Kanon qui se crispa.

Il avait pourtant raison, Kanon ne connaissait pas la peur. Mais Armando non plus ne connaissait pas la peur, sinon celle qui était la sienne et qui le poursuivait sans répit. Aujourd’hui, ce soir, il était en paix, sans aucune trace de souffrance qui puisse s’emparer de lui. Mais une fois qu’il aurait quitté Kanon, qu’il se retrouverait seul de nouveau, la peur et les fantômes s’empareraient de nouveau de lui. Sur le pas de la porte du Palais qui le mènerait dehors, au cours de la descente des marches ou, dans la maison du Cancer, quand les ombres de son temple l’auront happé pour ne le libérer qu’au matin, ensanglanté.

Alors il restait auprès de Kanon, sans faire mine de partir ou de demander son congé, observant la respiration paisible du rat de Kanon, bienheureux parmi les bienheureux, sachant que chaque minute qu’il passait en compagnie du Pope était une minute de souffrance qui lui était épargnée, jusqu’au moment fatidique où, las de la présence de son séide et ignorant du vrai calvaire qui était le sien, Kanon lui demanderait de partir, sans savoir que c’était vers un supplice pire que la mort qu’il l’envoyait.

***

Plus d’une heure s’était écoulée depuis le départ d’Armando qui, à son grand étonnement, était resté bien plus longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait cru, à tel point qu’il avait dû lui-même lui demander de partir constatant, à sa grande surprise, que le Cancer s’était exécuté de mauvaise grâce. Qu’avait-il donc bien pu se passer au colisée pour qu’Armando fût à ce point méconnaissable ?

A petites gorgées, il terminait son énième verre de scotch de la journée, breuvage qui, avec le café, lui avait tenu lieu de repas pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. De repas, de fait, il n’en n’avait pas eu depuis qu’il s’était levé ce matin, aux aurores, et il sentait son estomac contracté aussi bien par la faim que par l’alcool et par un sentiment déplaisant, qui n’en n’était pas moins devenu familier depuis plus longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Son corps allait-il tenir le rythme ? Que lui dirait Bud s’il le voyait en cet instant ?

Le son lointain d’un bateau qui accostait dans le port d’une ville proche de Rodorio le fit se retourner. Le phare, vert, s’était rallumé pour guider le navire qui, probablement, s’était attardé plus que de raison dans la mer Egée. De loin en loin, il apercevait les lueurs sporadiques des quelques voitures qui circulaient sur les routes noires qu’un pays à bout de souffle n’était plus en mesure d’éclairer.

Il se frotta les yeux, si forts qu’il put sentir la douleur le traverser de part en part. Il se coucherait encore fort tard, pour se lever presque aussi tôt, et recommencer à remplir les missions qui étaient les siennes. Son attention se reporta sur son bureau, sur les feuilles de rapport qu’il n’avait cessé d’imprimer, de consulter et de retourner en tous sens au point qu’il les connaissait par cœur, sur la lampe, qui eut sur lui un effet hypnotique qui lui fit se demander s’il n’était pas temps d’aller dormir, sur son ordinateur, dont le ventilateur soufflait faiblement et qui était pour lors fermé. Puis il vit le téléphone qui continuait de clignoter avec, en arrière-fond, le tic-tac régulier d’une horloge mécanique qui ne lui faisait que prendre plus conscience du temps qui jouait contre lui.

Il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être là-bas, avant de réaliser que tout ce temps durant, il n’avait jamais arrêté de savoir.  S’il prenait le combiné, pour composer un numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur, les chances de l’entendre décrocher n’étaient peut-être pas si minces que cela. Là, il serait peut-être confronté à de la colère, du mépris, de l’indifférence, tout autant de sentiments qui étaient les siens mais qu’il savait plus simple de projeter sur autrui. Armando s’était trompé, il savait ce qu’était la peur, il en expérimentait les affres en ce moment même, quand bien même il s’était promis de ne jamais défaillir dans la mission qu’il s’était imposée à lui-même.

« Et merde ! »

Bud avait raison, il n’était qu’un idiot. Sa main envoya valdinguer le téléphone et son socle au loin, provoquant un bruit qui réveilla brusquement Deutéros. Il se leva d’un seul tenant, le corps purgé de toute la fatigue qu’il avait pu accumuler ces derniers temps et quitta la pièce à pas rapides, en direction des ascenseurs qui le conduisirent au pied du mont Japet.

La chaleur de l’extérieur le fit suffoquer, faisant remonter l’alcool et la fatigue qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avaient paru déserter son corps. Une douleur qui ne suffit toutefois pas à faire disparaître sa résolution qui guida ses pas à travers les chemins de l’île qu’il connaissait comme personne. Il lui fallut néanmoins un certain temps pour parvenir à la destination qu’il recherchait et une fois arrivé, il leva la tête, contemplant la hauteur du pic perdu dans le ciel étoilé et dont il avait pris son appellation : le Mont Etoilé.

Les marches qui s’enroulaient autour de la montagne, taillées dans ses flancs, étaient interminables et lui donnaient le tournis au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il lui fallait pourtant garder l’esprit clair et la jambe alerte pour ne pas trébucher et basculer dans le vide qui, en des temps passés, avait déjà pris la vie de Popes distraits.

Il arriva au sommet, essoufflé, couvert de sueur et le regard vacillant. Le pic avait été tronqué en des temps reculés, pour permettre l’érection d’un temple minuscule à l’architecture rudimentaire et dont les lignes qui le composaient n’avaient rien de la perfection des maisons du Zodiaque. Non loin du temple, perdu au milieu de roches coupantes, se trouvait un lac d’une taille tout aussi modeste.

Sa surface qui, parfois, se plissait sous l’effet du vent, était aujourd’hui lisse en l’absence de celui-ci, et reflétait une portion du ciel comme un miroir d’argent. Le Mont Etoilé avait toujours été le refuge des Popes, celui où ceux-là se rendaient pour décrypter dans les cieux étoilés le canevas complexe de leur destin.

Kanon lui s’y rendait parfois pour se retrouver loin du monde et se retrouver au plus près de ces souvenirs qui l’avaient vu, en compagnie de son frère, décompter les étoiles dans le ciel et en raconter les histoires, à défaut de penser que celles-ci avaient une réelle influence sur leurs destinées.

« Tu n’as rien à faire ici, Kanon. »

La voix était douce et ferme, pleine d’une tranquillité qui déstabilisa Kanon aussi sûrement que l’identité de celui qui venait de lui parler. Cela faisait des années, mais Kanon n’avait rien oublié du timbre de la voix de celui qui l’avait précédé à la charge de Pope.

Il vit Shion, assis, adossé contre un des murs du temple, vêtu de ses habits de Pope qu’il portait pour les occasions solennelles et que Kanon avait pour sa part remisés dans quelque pièce à l’abandon du Palais. Il n’avait pourtant rien du vieillard qu’il était devenu par sa faute et son visage lui apparaissait plus jeune que celui qu’il lui avait connu, comme si le temps avait fait marche arrière. Kanon serra la mâchoire devant cet homme qu’il avait écarté et qui semblait plus jeune que lui, c’était injuste que le cosmos de Shion soit encore à ce niveau.

« Que faites-vous ici ? s’entendit-il demander, avec plus de calme dans sa voix qu’il ne s’en saurait cru capable.

— C’est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, jeune homme, répartit celui qui n’était pour lors plus un vieillard. Mais la réponse devrait t’apparaître clairement. Les étoiles, Kanon, je suis venu pour voir les étoiles, entendre ce qu’elles ont à nous dire.

— Mû sait que vous êtes ici ?

— Qu’il aille au diable ! Regarde, Kanon, regarde. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Kanon obéit.

« Elles sont magnifiques, Kanon, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu le sais, j’ai visité de nombreux endroits de ce monde à la recherche de personnes comme toi ou d’autres mystères de ce monde, j’ai commis de nombreuses fautes et ai dû faire face à tant de désillusions, mais ce qu’il restait n’était que la beauté de ce ciel qui nous raconte l’histoire de ceux qui nous ont précédés. »

Kanon savait que Shion croyait en ce qu’il lui disait et se hérissait contre ces paroles. C’était aussi pour combattre pareilles convictions qu’il avait écarté Shion, Pandore, Thétis et Hilda pour s’emparer seul du pouvoir. Pour donner aux hommes l’opportunité de tracer seuls leurs destins en toute conscience plutôt que de s’en remettre aux cieux pour déterminer leurs actions. Il n’y avait jamais rien d’inéluctable dans ce qu’ils étaient supposés devenir, il en était la preuve vivante.

« Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je raconte, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est rien, Kanon, c’est aussi pour cela que tu es un élément précieux au sein du Sanctuaire. Aiolos et ces trois jeunes filles, ils croient tous aveuglément à ce qui leur a été enseigné. Mais toi, ton frère et quelques autres, vous êtes capables de remettre en cause ces enseignements. Dans les années à venir, vous leur serez à tous d’une aide précieuse. »

Les propos de Shion frappèrent Kanon plus durement qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il savait ce qu’il avait été, dans sa jeunesse, grandissant dans l’ombre de Saga et d’Aiolos qui paraissaient toujours, aux yeux de tous tellement au-dessus de lui. Kanon, pourtant, ne le cédait en rien aux deux préférés de Shion. Un temps, il avait cru être aux yeux de Shion un candidat idéal au poste de Pope. Après tout, Aiolos et Saga étaient tous deux déjà promis à la charge de Chevaliers d’Or et Kanon en avait la puissance sans le titre qui allait de pair. Shion, pourtant, semblait ne l’avoir jamais envisagé comme un choix véritable, pas plus que Saga, finalement.

« Sais-tu combien de fois je me suis rendu ici, Kanon ? Parfois pour trouver la paix et le calme – la fonction de Pope est tellement écrasante – mais le plus souvent, c’était bien pour tenter de savoir de quoi serait fait notre avenir.

— Si vous aviez su, marmonna Kanon, si faiblement qu’il doutât que Shion l’entendit.

— Mais le plus triste, c’est que les étoiles ne m’ont jamais répondu. Lorsque je m’entraînais pour devenir Chevalier du Bélier, en des temps reculés, le ciel me paraissait plein de promesses. Mais il ne m’a jamais paru plus vide et muet que quand je suis devenu Pope. Quelle tristesse. Dis-moi, Kanon, veux-tu savoir quel est le secret des étoiles ? »

La question de Shion raviva en Kanon des souvenirs lointains qui, il le savait, ne l’avaient jamais réellement abandonné, aussi fort qu’il ait pu essayer pour s’en défaire. Elle, son image, vivait toujours en lui, aussi forte que celle de ce double qu’il avait chassé de sa vie.

« Oui, je veux savoir. » Dit Kanon qui se retrouva soudainement comme un jeune homme gauche devant un adulte qui lui était supérieur en tous points. Avant d’avoir soif de pouvoir, Kanon avait été avide de connaissances. Il s’était toujours convaincu que c’était là le seul moyen de se distinguer de tous ceux pour qui les charges convoitées leur étaient déjà presque acquises. Ses connaissances l’avaient nourri et avaient nourri son ambition, qui éprouva peu à peu de plus en plus de difficultés à ne se contenter que de vagues théories.

Pour la première fois depuis que Kanon l’avait rejoint, Shion tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda en face.

« Ah, je crois bien que j’ai oublié ce que je voulais te dire, Kanon. » Annonça Shion d’une voix distraite cependant que ses doigts jouaient avec les pierres de son rosaire. « Mais cela pourra bien attendre, n’est-ce pas ? »


	15. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 12**

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce – printemps 20** _

Précautionneusement, Aiolia déposa le corps endormi de Lithos sur les draps aux tons clairs et sans plis du lit conjugal. S’emparant d’un plaid étendu sur le dossier d’une chaise, il en recouvrit son épouse, voyant sur son visage détendu comme une tentative d’ouvrir les yeux, pour l’observer à travers ses songes. Ses paupières restèrent toutefois closes, et ce furent quelques mèches acajou qui, en recouvrant son front, animèrent son visage l’espace d’un instant. Toujours penché sur elle, le Grec écarta ses cheveux avant de se lever cependant que sa main, comme toujours, s’attarda sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Dans ses veines, il sentit battre le pouls régulier d’un sang nouveau, qui était le sien et qu’il aimait déjà.

Il tourna les talons après de longues minutes, son regard emportant avec lui l’image paisible et alanguie du corps de Lithos. Il s’apprêtait à refermer la porte de la chambre lorsque Régulus surgit dans le couloir, trottant dans sa direction. Sans même un regard pour son maître, le chat se faufila entre ses jambes pour sauter sur le lit, se lovant aux côtés de Lithos.

L’atmosphère de l’extérieur, chaude et lourde, jura avec l’air de sa maison, rafraîchi par la climatisation. C’était pourtant d’un pas enjoué qu’il marcha jusqu’à son temple, se glissant entre les colonnes coupées en deux par la lumière du soleil et l’ombre du toit qu’elles soutenaient. A quelques mètres de lui, il pouvait distinguer la statue de marbre sculptée à l’effigie de son signe, et dont on pouvait retrouver les répliques dans chacune des onze autres maisons. Ce lion minéral et qui, dans la pénombre, donnait parfois l’impression d’être vivant, faisait remonter en lui les souvenirs de l’enfance qui l’avait vu se faufiler en bien des occasions dans une maison qui n’était pas encore la sienne pour contempler les formes parfaites de l’œuvre d’art, pour caresser du doigt les muscles saillants, la mâchoire grande ouverte et chaque poil, du corps et de la crinière, parfaitement ciselé et qui aurait pu, pour un peu, s’agiter sous une brise légère. Le regard de l’animal lui-même l’avait fasciné et hypnotisé et continuait d’exercer sur lui une influence qu’il était parfois incapable de faire taire.

Sa fille serait du signe du Lion, et se prendrait un jour à rêver comme lui, juchée sur l’encolure de la statue, comme lui plusieurs années auparavant. Ou peut-être elle ou Lithos ne voudraient rien de cela.

Un rayon de soleil lui fit plisser les yeux cependant qu’il approchait le pas du temple. Combattante ou non, Aiolia embrassait là un choix qui ne lui appartenait pas. Lui-même Chevalier, il avait pu mesurer avec une acuité douloureuse le non-sens de l’existence qui frappait souvent ceux de son genre, qu’il avait un temps pensé investis d’une mission qui dépassait de loin le cadre restreint du Sanctuaire dans lequel tous avaient évolués. Ce lieu pourtant était le sien, le seul qu’il avait jamais connu, lui qui était né non loin de cette île et qui y avait grandi, comme son frère. Cet endroit, qui avait vu partir ce frère et la femme qu’il avait jadis aimée, lui donnait de nouveau ce qu’il avait un jour cru perdu à jamais, le destin avait de ces ironies.

Dans la maison du Cancer qu’il avait fini par atteindre, il crut entendre, perdu dans les ombres labyrinthiques de ce temple, l’écho lointain d’une voix qui chuchotait le nom du locataire de ces lieux. Ce n’était pas la première fois que pareille impression s’imposait à lui, cela faisait même des années qu’il avait en lui cette sensation en traversant la maison de son voisin, mais son cosmos, toujours, échouait à trouver ce qui donnait corps à cette voix et sur quoi reposait une partie de l’atmosphère de la bâtisse. La maison suivante lui sembla tout aussi lugubre, la solitude qui y régnait, son silence, étaient aussi oppressants que le murmure qui, tantôt, s’était invité dans l’esprit d’Aiolia.

La chaleur remonta du sol en même temps que le soleil dans les cieux à la couleur unie. Il lui sembla être pris entre deux étaux desquels toute fuite était impossible mais qui ne l’empêchèrent toutefois pas de poursuivre son chemin. Jeune encore, les conditions qu’il avait connues lui avaient paru bien pires que celles qu’il ressentait actuellement. Pour les jeunes apprentis, pour qui l’entraînement était leur pain quotidien, il en allait peut-être autrement. Mais la plupart survivrait comme lui-même et ses condisciples avaient survécu.

La traversée des deux maisons suivantes le rendit nostalgique. Il y sentait la présence de Shion et Esmée, ceux qui avaient été, comme lui à présent, des membres actifs du Sanctuaire et qui avaient voué leur existence à cet endroit pour finalement si peu en retour. Sur le chemin des dernières marches, le cosmos de Kiki, que Mû instruisait, l’accompagnait et contrastait avec les auras, éteintes, de ceux qui l’avaient précédé et dont le jeune garçon portait les espoirs.

Aux arènes, qu’il finit par atteindre après avoir louvoyé entre certaines bâtisses, la chaleur était encore plus écrasante. Le sable poussiéreux, l’absence d’ombre, l’agitation permanente et la pression qui émanait des auras d’Aldébaran, assis sur les marches et de Galan, vociférant des instructions et des ordres aux plus lents, s’étaient réunis pour rendre l’air plus étouffant encore. Tous pourtant s’efforçaient de rester debout, pour combattre, pour ne pas décevoir leurs instructeurs ainsi qu’eux-mêmes, pour donner à leurs existences un sens qu’ils tentaient de trouver par l’expression de leurs cosmos.

Crispés, les traits d’Aldébaran se détendirent en voyant Aiolia venir à sa rencontre et s’asseoir à ses côtés. D’une glacière posée à côté de lui, le Taureau en sortit une bouteille d’eau froide qu’il tendit à son ami. Celui-ci s’en empara avec avidité, ignorant les regards envieux que lui lancèrent quelques apprentis qui l’observèrent du coin de l’œil. Il but de longues gorgées avant de vider le reste sur sa tête.

« Je sais que nous avons connu pire, mais quand même, je n’aimerais pas être à leur place.

— Comment se porte Lithos ? demanda Aldébaran après avoir acquiescé mollement.

— Elle trouve que je la couve trop et je trouve qu’elle s’agite trop. »

Aldébaran finit par tourner la tête vers lui et sourit tristement. Il savait comme lui la difficulté qui résidait dans l’obligation d’avoir sous sa charge une personne au fait de ses limites et pourtant désireuse d’agir comme si elle se trouvait en pleine possession de ses moyens. L’amour d’Aldébaran, celui de Mû, le sien avaient cela de commun – et, dans le même temps cette différence quant à leur finalité. D’ici quelques mois, Lithos donnerait à Aiolia cette nouvelle vie qui représentait déjà le cœur même de son monde. D’ici quelques mois, ses deux amis, eux, porteraient peut-être les habits du deuil tout en se réjouissant de sa paternité nouvelle.

« Comment s’en sort Galan ?

— Toujours aussi bien. J’ai protesté quand il s’est proposé pour me seconder, mais c’est une excellente recrue.

— Galan était un excellent combattant, dit Aiolia, amer, et il est tout aussi bon à la tête des gardes que pour entraîner la future génération. J’ai parfois honte, tu sais, comme Milo.

— Ne dis pas ça, Aiolia ! Toi et Milo avez mérité d’être Chevaliers d’Or. Personne n’en a jamais douté à part vous. Ce qui est arrivé à Galan et Orphée, personne n’aurait pu le savoir à l’avance. »

Aldébaran avait raison, Aiolia était une des deux seules personnes à avoir jamais douté qu’il méritait d’être Chevalier du Lion, l’autre étant Aiolos, qui lui avait craché cette « vérité » à la figure peu après son combat avec Kanon et juste avant qu’il ne quittât le Sanctuaire.

Absorbé par l’entraînement des aspirants, Galan n’avait pas remarqué l’arrivée du frère de celui qui avait été son ami le plus cher. Aiolia, lui, n’avait en ce moment d’yeux que pour lui. Sans la trahison de Kanon, sans l’opposition d’Aiolos, la vie de Galan aurait sûrement été différente. Son bras droit tout comme son œil seraient toujours intacts, ainsi que son cosmos, qui n’était plus que l’ombre de ce qui avait un jour été et qu’il devait parfois regretter sans jamais s’en être ouvert à qui que ce fût.

Mais si Galan était devenu Chevalier du Lion comme ses dons l’y avaient prédestiné, peut-être sa vie aurait était plus imparfaite encore que celle qu’il menait actuellement. Au sein d’une Chevalerie d’Or amputée de certains de ses éléments comme Galan l’avait été de son bras, ce dernier, peut-être, n’aurait pas pleinement apprécié la vie qui aurait été la sienne et pour laquelle il s’était battu malgré tout pendant la majeure partie de sa jeunesse. Confronté à une inactivité et une indolence qui tranchaient avec la puissance qui était celle d’un Chevalier d’Or, parqué dans une île désertée par ceux qui l’avaient érigée, confronté à la vacuité de son rôle et à la connaissance des textes anciens, de ces récits qui narraient l’époque où les dieux marchaient sur la Terre et incitaient leurs fidèles à se battre et mourir pour eux, ce que tous acceptaient avec un sourire.

Aujourd’hui, Galan, chef des gardes du Sanctuaire et second lorsqu’il s’agissait d’entraîner les nouvelles recrues occupait un rôle plus important et essentiel qu’Aiolia et que quasiment n’importe quel Chevalier d’Or du Sanctuaire, puisqu’aucun ne quittait l’île pour y accomplir ces missions qu’Armando était désormais le seul à exécuter. Et pourtant, Galan était-il réellement plus utile qu’Aiolia, puisque l’ancien aspirant à la charge du Lion aidait à former des jeunes gens qui, pour être dotés d’une puissance allant au-delà de l’imaginable, n’en seraient pas moins aussi inutiles que l’immense majorité de ceux qui peuplaient le Sanctuaire ?

Une main gigantesque s’abattit sur son épaule, écrasant la toile de ses pensées qui se répandirent désagréablement en lui. Dans le regard d’Aldébaran qu’il confronta en tournant la tête dans sa direction, il y vit un mélange de compassion et de tendresse mêlées de reproche.

« Aldébaran, je…

— Tu ne dois pas te torturer de la sorte, Aiolia. Regarde autour de toi, ce que nous faisons, ce n’est pas rien. Ils souffrent, oui, comme nous tous, mais ces entraînements, ces douleurs, feront d’eux des hommes et des femmes meilleurs, de futurs Chevaliers, Spectres ou que sais-je encore. Certains deviendront gardes ou passeurs, d’autres quitteront peut-être le Sanctuaire – qui peut le savoir, la décision leur appartient – pour prodiguer au monde le bienfait de leur force et du savoir que nous leur avons enseigné ici.

— Tu crois vraiment que ceux qui échoueront à devenir Saints et qui refuseront de devenir gardes supporteront ça ? Regarde Kanon, ce qu’il est devenu parce que le titre de Gémeaux comme celui de Pope lui ont été refusés. Ce qu’il a fait à Shion, à Pandore, à Hilda, à Thétis. A Saga, qui était son propre frère et au mien ! Aiolos a ses torts, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais sans Kanon, il n’aurait jamais agi de la sorte.

— Tu ne peux pas résumer les choses de la sorte, tempéra Aldébaran. Je sais que Kanon a mal agi, mais je vois aussi à quel point il souffre actuellement. Ce qu’il a fait, il l’a fait en étant conscient des souffrances qui seraient les siennes même s’il ne les voulait pas. Il savait aussi qu’il serait l’objet de la haine et du mépris de tout le monde. Et pourtant, ce qu’il a apporté au Sanctuaire, ses nouvelles lois, les travaux engagés, les sources de financement, la tentative de refaire connaître cet endroit au monde, personne n’avait essayé de faire ça depuis des siècles. La nièce d’Hilda, qui sera la prochaine Régente, héritera elle aussi de ces changements et saura, à ses côtés, diriger ce lieu avec plus de justesse. C’est aussi ça que nous essayons de transmettre à nos recrues. Certains s’écarteront du droit chemin, mais nous devons malgré tout leur faire confiance, à tous. »

Aiolia ne put que sourire devant la tirade de son aîné. La rage qui sourdait en lui, contre Kanon, contre Aiolos, contre ceux qui avaient choisi de quitter le Sanctuaire au lieu de se battre, contre lui-même, aussi, cette colère-là ne pourrait jamais s’éteindre tout à fait, mais il y avait dans les mots d’Aldébaran tant de grandeur et de foi désintéressée qu’il ne pouvait en toute conscience rejeter entièrement le fait que sa colère pouvait être injustifiée.

« Tu as peut-être raison, bafouilla Aiolia, pardonne-moi. C’est l’état de Lithos et la date de l’accouchement qui approche, je crois. Et le fait de savoir qu’Aiolos ne sera pas là. C’est stupide, je sais, après tout, je ne l’ai vu qu’une seule fois en près de vingt ans, je ne devrais pas m’attendre à le voir venir pour la naissance de mon enfant.

— C’est parce qu’Aiolos est ton frère que tu ne cesseras jamais d’espérer son retour. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis sûr que lui aussi pense à toi. Le lien qui unit des êtres du même sang, on ne peut pas l’abolir aussi facilement. »

Une vérité qui, l’espace d’un instant, le fit se sentir douloureusement proche de ceux qui, ici ou ailleurs, partageaient le même sort que lui et qui ne put que lui faire opiner du chef, songeur. Il était tout d’abord venu pour aider Galan dans sa tâche et relever Aldébaran de la sienne, mais il s’aperçut qu’il était également venu pour entendre du Taureau les mots de réconfort qu’il savait pouvoir recevoir de ce dernier en toutes circonstances.

« Ah, fit Aldébaran, Galan consent enfin à accorder une pause aux apprentis. »

A quelques mètres d’eux, Galan fit signe à toutes les recrues de se rassembler autour de lui, ce qu’ils firent avec diligence. Là, il leur accorda quelques minutes de pause, pour s’abreuver, soigner les blessures et les membres couverts de bleus ou s’allonger dans le sable, fermer les yeux, dormir et oublier, oublier la douleur, la chaleur et la fatigue.

Galan demeura quelques secondes supplémentaires au milieu des apprentis, l’une d’entre eux s’étant approchée de lui pour lui poser quelques questions auxquelles il parut répondre avec sérieux. Quand il se détourna d’elle, ce fut pour marcher d’un pas résolu vers les deux Chevaliers d’Or qui l’accueillirent avec une bouteille d’eau fraîche. Si Galan n’effectuait pas le moindre mouvement pendant qu’il entraînait les recrues, l’immobilité et l’attention de tous les instants prélevaient sur son corps un tribut conséquent.

« Lithos ? Fit Galan.

— Bien mais fatiguée, avec l’accouchement qui approche. Elle passe le plus clair de la journée à l’intérieur et le soir, elle est trop fatiguée pour profiter de l’air un peu plus frais.

— Ça ne doit pas lui plaire. »

Aiolia sourit de nouveau. Pour la jeune femme qui avait dans un premier été au service de la maison du Lion – et qui avait toujours accompli sa tâche avec entrain et énergie – se retrouver soudainement enfermée dans cette maison qui était désormais la sienne n’avait effectivement rien d’agréable. Sa vie avec Aiolia, sa grossesse, cela avait toujours été ce qu’elle avait caressé du doigt sans oser y croire jusqu’au départ de Marine. Elle n’en vivait pas moins sa situation actuelle comme un emprisonnement auquel elle était confinée et contre lequel elle ne pouvait lutter.

« Je comprends, reprit Galan. Mais après tout, c’est une jeune lionne qu’elle porte.

— Ceux-là sont les plus terribles, s’amusa Aldébaran. A présent, mes amis, si vous voulez bien m’excuser. » Aldébaran se leva, dépliant son corps interminable qui projeta sur les gradins une ombre compacte. « Esmée ne devrait sans doute plus tarder à se réveiller.

— Comment va-t-elle dernièrement ? » S’enquit Aiolia.

Aldébaran marqua un silence, lourd d’amertume.

« Elle dort plus que Lithos, mais tu te doutes bien que les raisons sont différentes. C’est aussi pour ça que j’ai eu autant besoin de toi dernièrement malgré l’état de Lithos, j’en suis désolé. Mais tout se passera bien malgré tout. Pour toi, pour Lithos, pour ton enfant à naître, pour Galan. Même pour elle et moi. »

Les deux Lions n’eurent que leurs silences à offrir à Aldébaran dont la force parvenait, encore aujourd’hui, à les surprendre, à les remplir de tristesse et d’admiration, tout autant qu’elle les accablait. Quels que soient les évènements, Aldébaran n’avait jamais failli, ses deux jambes restant solidement ancrées dans le sol quand soufflait la tempête.

« A plus tard, donc.

— Aldébaran, transmets-lui nos amitiés.

— Ce sera fait, Galan. » Répondit-il cependant qu’il s’éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées, n’hésitant pas, malgré tout, à donner des conseils à chaque apprenti qu’il croisa sur le chemin qui le conduisait hors des arènes.

Aiolia et Galan échangèrent un regard après que la silhouette d’Aldébaran ait disparu derrière quelque bâtisse située non loin des arènes, encore hébétés par les mots d’Aldébaran, ainsi que par l’optimisme et la quiétude qui émanaient de sa personne – tout ce après quoi chacun avait un jour essayé de courir sans parvenir à le saisir de leurs doigts, quand Aldébaran lui-même était pour ainsi dire venu au monde doté de telles convictions.

« Il est sans conteste le plus grand d’entre nous, dit Galan.

— Par la taille, assurément.

— Idiot ! s’écria Galan. Si chaque personne tentait de faire preuve d’un dixième de la grandeur d’Aldébaran, le monde ne s’en porterait que mieux. Toi, moi… non, nous tous… nous devrions tous prendre exemple sur lui. »

Le sable crissa lorsque les apprentis se remirent debout. Leurs corps blessés exprimaient la lassitude provoquée par l’entraînement, mais il y avait dans les yeux de certains une force plus grande que le jour et qui leur permettait de faire fi de la douleur. Une foi inébranlable qui les habitait et qui leur permettait, parfois, d’entrevoir le mince espoir de faire un jour partie de l’élite de ce Sanctuaire.

« Tu es resté debout pendant des heures, Galan. Laisse-moi prendre le relais. »

Le ton d’Aiolia ne souffrait d’aucune forme de contestation et Galan, de toute manière, n’était pas désireux de retourner de nouveau au milieu des apprentis, sous le soleil dur et cru qui avait déjà drainé assez de ses forces. Aiolia s’avança donc au milieu des apprentis cependant que derrière lui, Galan s’assit, se penchant dans sa direction, ses yeux, qu’il imaginait plissés, prêts à repérer chaque détail qui les aiderait à faire de ces jeunes gens les futurs Saints du Sanctuaire.

***

Il n’avait fallu qu’une fraction de seconde à Aldébaran pour rejoindre sa maison puis les appartements où il logeait. Il n’utilisait habituellement son cosmos que pour des passes d’armes contre les apprentis les plus aguerris ou contre certains de ses pairs pour maintenir son aura à un niveau respectable. Mais il s’était quelque peu attardé auprès de ses deux amis et savait le réveil de son épouse imminent, qui se voyait toujours plus rassurée lorsque c’était son visage qui se penchait sur elle au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux.

Durant sa course, il avait pu sentir, en passant par la première maison, l’aura des trois Béliers, rieuse et concentrée pour Kiki, anxieuse pour Mû, à peine perceptible pour Shion. Si l’on exceptait les Cinq Pics de Rozan, c’était au sein des deux premières maisons qu’étaient désormais reclus les derniers vestiges d’une époque que le Sanctuaire avait connue et qui était désormais révolue.

Aldébaran était un jeune homme timide et mal dégrossi à son arrivée au Sanctuaire, mais qui déjà, impressionnait par sa taille gigantesque. Esmée, un Chevalier de Bronze dont la force était reconnue de tous, elle qui avait préféré la Colombe à la Vierge par pure fantaisie autant que par sympathie envers celui qui avait profité de son renoncement.

La trentaine d’années qui les séparait, le caractère affirmé de la Colombe, le prestige dont elle jouissait et qui faisait d’elle l’objet de convoitise de nombreux Saints de sa génération, rien de cela n’avait empêché Esmée de jeter son dévolu sur Aldébaran qui, au début troublé et gêné, au comble de l’embarras, avait fini par céder de bonne grâce aux assauts de cette femme qui ne voulait que lui et qui avait su, avant tout le monde et mieux que personne, voir en cet adolescent gauche et dégingandé, les germes de l’homme qu’il était par la suite devenu.

Aldébaran avait été moqué par ceux de sa génération – encore peu au fait de ces choses de l’existence – autant qu’envié et admiré. Il n’avait jamais connu aucune femme en dehors d’Esmée, n’avait jamais songé à se séparer d’elle à cause de l’impossibilité de pouvoir un jour avoir une descendance. L’idée de la voir vieillir et s’affaiblir au fil des années, plus vite que lui, ne l’avait pas non plus fait reculer. Il savait qu’il leur était impossible de finir leurs jours ensemble et ne l’en avait que plus aimée pour cela.

A près de quatre-vingts ans, le corps d’Esmée, usé par les entraînements, les missions, le cosmos, s’épuisait de jour en jour, jusqu’au moment où, à l’instar de Shion, elle quitterait ce monde, laissant derrière elle le regret de vouer son époux à la solitude et celui de ne pas avoir pu revoir son ancienne disciple avant que n’arrivât la fin.

Aldébaran pénétra dans ses appartements. Dans le salon, sur le canapé, était assise Eduarda, l’une des servantes de sa maison, qui leva la tête à son approche.

« Elle ne s’est pas encore réveillée. » L’informa-t-elle en portugais.

Aldébaran sourit et hocha la tête, soulagé d’être arrivé en avance.

« Merci d’avoir veillé sur elle, Eduarda, répondit-il dans la même langue. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites.

— Je préfèrerais rester ici.

— Tu en es sûre ? Tu en as déjà tellement fait. Pas seulement aujourd’hui, mais depuis toujours.

— Je sais, Carlos, mais j’aimerais rester ici, pour Esmée. S’il te plaît. »

Aldébaran leva les bras en signe de reddition. Il connaissait l’affection réciproque qu’Eduarda éprouvait envers Esmée et lui-même. Orpheline de ses deux parents, morts quelques années après leur installation en Grèce, elle avait été recueillie et élevée par le Santcuaire, loin de son Portugal natal. Son âge et sa langue maternelle l’avaient tout naturellement rapprochée d’Aldébaran, dont elle était plus l’amie que la servante. Elle aimait Aldébaran comme un frère et Esmée, comme une mère qu’elle était sur le point de perdre et auprès de laquelle elle désirait rester tout autant que le Taureau qui, impuissant, ne pouvait lutter contre ce sentiment qui le déchirait parfois aussi sûrement qu’elle-même.

Quatre à quatre, Aldébaran grimpa les marches qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussée du premier étage où se trouvait leur chambre. Dès qu’il pénétra dans la pièce, il entendit un sifflement, léger et régulier, indiquant que son épouse était toujours plongée dans le sommeil. Sans un bruit, il s’empara de la chaise qui se tenait à côté de la place qu’occupait Esmée. Cette même chaise à laquelle avait dû s’asseoir Eduarda quelques minutes auparavant et qu’il occupait lui aussi régulièrement, y passant l’essentiel de ses nuits qui se déroulaient entre sommeil agité et réveils soudains, empoissés d’inquiétude.

Le soir, parfois, c’était la lune qui venait s’inviter dans la pénombre de la chambre, donnant à la pièce une lueur sépulcrale qui enduisait de cire le visage d’Esmée, lui conférant déjà l’immobilisme de la mort. Cette vision hypnotisait Aldébaran, qui se voyait confronté au destin inexorable et au gouffre béant de sa tristesse qu’il lui faudrait pourtant combler du mieux qu’il pouvait.

En ce moment, c’était la lumière du soleil qui prenait place dans la chambre, par les fenêtres aux rideaux aujourd’hui tirés. Sa chaleur, parfois, revigorait le corps fatigué d’Esmée et donnait à sa face une allure de vivante, paisible, enfermée dans le sommeil, mais respirant avec une régularité de métronome. Dans ces moments-là, elle faisait plus jeune que son âge. Il se retrouvait alors pris d’un espoir de la voir se réveiller, alerte et en pleine possession de ses moyens, comme la femme vigoureuse qui, plusieurs années auparavant, lui avait fait mordre la poussière en de nombreuses reprises alors même qu’il était déjà Chevalier d’Or, auréolé de sa jeunesse.

« Si seulement. » Murmura Aldébaran d’une voix douce et pourtant écartelée par la tristesse.

Ses deux mains se joignirent et se serrèrent, blanchissant les jointures de ses doigts. Ce geste qu’il reproduisait sans en avoir conscience, c’était le même qu’il avait vu, souvent, dans sa terre natale où s’étaient déroulées les premières années de son existence, quand les hommes s’en remettaient à des forces qui n’étaient pas de ce monde. C’était aussi ce même geste qu’il imaginait avoir été répété à maintes reprises en cet endroit, pour prier un dieu de donner corps à ses vœux ou tout simplement pour invoquer la présence de ceux qui n’étaient plus.

En lui se jouait le combat intérieur entre cette force qui lui avait toujours permis de surmonter toutes les épreuves avec aplomb et assurance, celle sur laquelle il savait pouvoir se reposer dans les moments de doute et dans ceux, futurs, qui le verraient esseulé, et sa détresse devant le corps allongé d’Esmée qu’un simple souffle, seulement, maintenait sur le fil ténu de l’existence.

Il lui fallait pourtant être plus grand que le destin, conforme à cet homme qu’il était devenu grâce à l’aide de ses aînés et qu’il n’avait cessé d’être depuis lors. Qu’il cédât, qu’Esmée se réveillât à cet instant même où Aldébaran vacillerait, et ce serait un nouvel étage franchi dans l’horreur, qui troublerait encore plus les derniers jours de cette vieille femme qu’il continuait d’aimer.

Un râle s’éleva de la couche comme les mains d’Aldébaran se désunirent. Les paupières d’Esmée s’ouvrirent lentement, d’instinct, ses yeux cherchèrent le visage de son époux qu’ils trouvèrent presque immédiatement. Un immense soulagement se lisait dans les yeux ternes striés de gris.

« De l’eau. » Fit-elle d’une voix éteinte.

Aldébaran se retourna promptement. Sur un meuble non loin de sa chaise se trouvaient déjà un verre vide ainsi qu’une bouteille d’eau encore à moitié pleine. Il se rapprocha d’elle, le verre rempli, et le porta à ses lèvres tout en lui soulevant la tête. Encore au sortir du sommeil, Esmée était trop faible pour se saisir elle-même du récipient. D’ici plusieurs minutes, ses forces éparses lui reviendraient et elle serait de nouveau capable de s’abreuver seule. Le verre de nouveau vidé fut reposé sur la table de nuit. Son torse s’inclina sur elle tandis que son bras droit s’enroula derrière son dos, la relevant. Dans le même temps, sa main gauche rehaussa les coussins qui calèrent le dos d’Esmée.

« Le fauteuil, dit Aldébaran, veux-tu que je demande à Eduarda de le préparer ? Ou bien tu veux peut-être aller dehors ?

— Pas maintenant, plus tard. J’aimerais aussi aller à la maison du Bélier. Depuis combien de temps je n’ai pas vu Shion ?

— Bien, je préviendrai Mû dans ce cas, et nous irons quand tu te sentiras mieux.

— Faisons cela. Je pourrai ainsi voir qui de nous deux mourra en premier. »

Aldébaran sourit, triste et amusé. Esmée ne s’était jamais sentie plus proche de Shion que d’autres Saints de sa génération. Comme lui, elle s’était initialement entraînée pour recevoir un jour la bénédiction du Zodiaque et tous deux se vouaient un respect commun, Shion estimait la force et l’abnégation d’Esmée quand elle offrait à son Pope la déférence qui lui était due. Toutefois, la mort progressive de leurs contemporains, l’épuisement simultané, le fait qu’ils pouvaient, à tout moment, quitter ce monde, les avait rapprochés plus que les tragédies n’auraient pu les éloigner. Au crépuscule de leurs existences, c’était d’un souffle commun qu’ils respiraient, paisible, parfois troublé par la peur, mais identique et partagé.

« Et tes apprentis ? reprit-elle d’une voix cette fois un peu plus affirmée.

— Tous souffrent de la chaleur et des coups qu’ils s’échangent. Mais les épreuves sauront faire d’eux des hommes meilleurs, j’en suis convaincu. Galan et Aiolia partagent eux aussi mon point de vue. A nous trois, nous faisons du bon travail.

— Qu’ils arrêtent de se plaindre ! Le Sanctuaire leur a offert l’asile et la possibilité de mettre leurs forces au service d’une cause supérieure. »

Esmée, comme la plupart de ceux avec qui elle avait grandi, demeurait encore convaincue que le Sanctuaire et ses Saints, malgré la disparition de ceux qui avaient veillé sur eux et pour qui ils combattaient, avaient encore à chacun quelque chose à offrir. Une cause à défendre, une conviction, un sens à une existence qui pouvait parfois en être dénuée. Aldébaran, lui, avait vu les ravages causés par le désœuvrement de plusieurs générations de Saints et qui avait conduit jusqu’aux actes de Kanon. Il était pourtant convaincu que l’existence du Sanctuaire, sa mission, n’était pas vaine et qu’il lui restait encore quelque chose à donner. Cette vérité ne leur apparaîtrait peut-être pas de son vivant, mais il préférait de loin l’engagement jusqu’au-boutiste dans la mission qu’il s’était assignée que l’inaction qui se morfondait en elle-même.

« Cela prendra du temps, mais je sais que les valeurs que nous leur inculquons et qui nous ont été transmises par ceux qui nous ont précédés sauront trouver leur chemin dans leur esprit.

— Ces valeurs, ce sont aussi celles de ceux qui étaient déjà là avant nous. Ce que nous faisons n’est que la répétition de ce qui a été dit depuis des temps immémoriaux.

— Et regarde, vous avez su nous transmettre cet héritage avec succès et à présent, c’est à nous de le faire passer aux générations suivantes. Shion, Gabriele, Gyda, Frigg, Dohko, toi et tous les autres, vous avez fait de nous ce que nous sommes actuellement. »

Dans ces moments, le point de vue d’Esmée lui importait moins que de faire revivre pour un bref instant une époque où elle était encore jeune, belle et forte, en compagnie de tous ceux qui avaient un jour partagé sa jeunesse et ses idéaux. Alors Aldébaran se pliait à ses souhaits, pour lui être agréable et lui apporter un semblant de réconfort.

« A présent, emmène-moi auprès de Shion, je te prie. »

Aldébaran hésita un bref instant avant de s’exécuter. D’un geste délicat, il enleva les draps légers qui recouvraient Esmée, dévoilant un corps frêle et rachitique. Il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant paraître encore plus maigre. Elle se tint immobile tout ce temps durant, de la sortie de la chambre à la descente des escaliers, puis lorsqu’Aldébaran lui fit prendre place dans le fauteuil roulant qu’Eduarda avait déjà amené dans le salon, entre le canapé et la table de la salle à manger. Lorsqu’Esmée fut assise, les doigts d’Eduarda se perdirent dans la chevelure blanche de la vieille femme, ne s’y retirant qu’au bout de longues secondes qui coûtèrent à la Portugaise quelques larmes qu’elle s’efforça de masquer.

S’emparant des poignées du fauteuil, Aldébaran le poussa en direction de la porte d’entrée de ses appartements qu’il emprunta. Devant lui, il pouvait sentir Esmée somnoler légèrement, les yeux mi-clos, perdue dans un dédale de souvenirs qui l’assaillaient de plus en plus souvent et dont Aldébaran recevait parfois quelques bribes.

Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait le couloir qui les conduisit aux ascenseurs construits dans le corps même du Mont Japet et dans l’un desquels ils s’engouffrèrent tous les deux, soufflés par l’air froid qui s’échappait des climatiseurs. Dans ceux-là, des rythmes improvisés par Duke Ellington les accompagnèrent durant le bref instant que dura la descente jusqu’à l’autre maison.

Aldébaran déploya son cosmos autour d’eux lorsqu’ils revinrent à l’air libre, pour prémunir Esmée de la chaleur encore persistante. Quelques années auparavant, elle ne craignait pas autant les assauts du printemps et de l’été, était en mesure de marcher seule et sans aide. Aujourd’hui, tenir debout sur ses deux jambes lui était pour ainsi dire impossible. Cela n’était pas le cas du jeune Kiki qui, ayant vraisemblablement été prévenu de leur arrivée, courait déjà vers eux, le souffle haletant et souriant pourtant de toutes ses dents.

« Vous êtes venus !

— Comme tu peux le voir, mon enfant.

— Maître Shion me l’avait dit que vous viendriez aujourd’hui, avant même que Maître Mû soit prévenu ! Et vous êtes venus !

— Ce que tu tiens pour incroyable, mon garçon, te semblera un jour ordinaire. Un jour, tu comprendras. »

Ce savoir, pour lors, restait encore bien loin de ce que Kiki était capable de faire ou même d’appréhender. Il se contenta simplement de sourire de nouveau d’un sourire qui étira ses taches de rousseur tout en frottant sa tignasse rousse désordonnée. Après quoi il repartit en courant dans le sens opposé, allant annoncer l’arrivée du couple à qui pouvait bien l’entendre, soit très peu de monde, en définitive. Aldébaran, lui, poussa de nouveau la chaise, tout en sachant que cette brève entrevue avait redonné quelques forces à Esmée.

Mû leur apparut après qu’ils aient contourné le temple qui accueillait les appartements du Bélier, immobile à côté de sa porte tout en les regardant arriver, lui aussi souriant du comportement de son disciple et de la venue de son ami. Sa tête se tourna en direction de l’entrée, comme si des bruits avaient pu attirer son attention. Quand Aldébaran et Esmée parvinrent à portée d’oreille, ce fut pour entendre le Bélier commencer à s’exprimer.

« Aldébaran est ici, Maître Shion. Ainsi qu’Esmée.

— Esmée est ici ? murmura le vieillard comme il apparaissait sur le pas de la porte et que ses iris s’éclairaient. C’est bien, très bien. »

Son visage était transformé par la présence de sa vieille amie.

« Venez, nous vous aiderons à vous installer, dit Mû en montrant la tonnelle qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres, entre les appartements du Bélier et le bord de la montagne qui plongeait à pic vers sa base.

— Je préférerais aller à l’intérieur, Mû. Cette chaleur, elle me tue. Et je ne pense pas que Shion puisse la supporter plus que moi.

— Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, Maître Esmée, la rassura Mû. Mon mur de cristal vous protégera de la chaleur.

— Maître Mû ! Laissez-moi le faire ! Intervint Kiki qui venait soudainement de réapparaître après être parti on ne savait où.

— Kiki… hésita Mû.

— Mû, tu dois laisser ton disciple apprendre et expérimenter par lui-même. Sans ça, il ne progressera jamais. »

Le Bélier se rangea à l’avis d’Aldébaran après un bref silence, conscient qu’en matière d’apprentissage, il en savait plus long que quiconque au Sanctuaire. D’un signe, il intima à Kiki l’ordre de dresser la barrière tandis que les deux Chevaliers d’Or amenaient les vieillards jusqu’à la tonnelle où ils les y laissèrent avant de s’en éloigner. Shion et Esmée n’échangèrent pas le moindre regard ni la moindre parole, restant d’une immobilité de statue. Leurs yeux s’étaient arrimés à l’horizon et à la mer que le soleil frappait tout à fait, reflétant une partie de sa lumière aveuglante dont le mur invisible de Kiki les prémunissait.

Aldébaran et Mû, suivis de Kiki, se redirigèrent ainsi vers les appartements du Bélier, sous le porche qui projetait sur une ombre suffisamment grande pour les garder du soleil.

« Désires-tu un café ou un thé, Aldébaran ? Glacé.

— Va pour un thé glacé. Et si tu as une bière, aussi. »

Mû disparut sans un mot avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, les mains encombrées d’un plateau qu’il posa sur une table proche. Aldébaran remercia son ami tout en se saisissant de la bouteille de bière. A leur côté, Kiki sirotait son jus d’orange tout en s’efforçant de garder assez de concentration pour maintenir son mur de cristal, désireux de préserver Shion et faire la fierté de Mû.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne parlent jamais ? questionna l’enfant.

— Ils n’en ont pas besoin, Kiki. Esmée a du mal à parler et l’ouïe de notre maître n’est plus ce qu’elle était. Leurs sens sont faibles, mais il leur reste toujours leurs cosmos, c’est ce qui leur permet de communiquer entre eux. Un jour, tu seras toi aussi capable de les voir entrer en contact. »

Kiki plissa les paupières, posa son verre sur la table. Se mettant debout, il avança de quelques pas pour s’appuyer sur la rambarde de bois qui se trouvait devant lui. Dans le même temps, Aldébaran sentit s’extraire de l’aura du garçon, un or faible et éphémère qui s’estompa au bout de quelques secondes.

« Qu’as-tu vu ? demanda Aldébaran.

— Leurs cosmos. Mais ils ont de nouveau disparu.

— Mû te l’a dit, un jour, tu seras en mesure de les voir naturellement et sans avoir à te forcer. Garde espoir et continue de t’entraîner auprès de ton maître, c’est le meilleur moyen de devenir comme lui. »

Aldébaran n’ajouta pas une ligne de plus, mais sentit, dans le cosmos de Kiki, comme une détermination nouvelle qui, il l’espérait, parviendrait à le mener au bout de ses espérances. L’espoir, c’était aussi ce qui animait Mû ainsi que lui-même. Depuis la mort de Shura, survenue quelques années avant la naissance de Kiki, aucun aspirant n’avait pu se révéler digne de s’entraîner pour devenir un jour Chevalier d’Or, condamnant leur caste à, peut-être un jour, disparaître sans espoir de retour. Mais Kiki, disciple de Mû, représentant de la nouvelle génération qui prenait soin des derniers vestiges de l’ancienne, pourrait bien, un jour, devenir le premier des nouveaux Chevaliers d’Or qui redonneraient au Sanctuaire l’éclat qui avait un jour été le sien, entraînant peut-être dans son sillage les plus hautes charges des autres panthéons du Sanctuaire.

_« Ne te l’avais-je pas dit, Mû ?_

_— Tu avais raison, oui. Un jour, il sera en mesure de m’égaler et de prendre ma place. Mais alors… »_

Mû ne finit pas sa phrase, il n’en avait pas besoin. Un jour, songea Aldébaran, Kiki égalerait son maître et prendrait sa place. Mais chaque jour qui renforçait Kiki affaiblissait Shion, qui ne verrait jamais le jeune garçon endosser la charge qui avait été la sienne.

Devant eux, le murmure des deux cosmos s’était apaisé, réduit à un simple filet que lui-même peinait à distinguer. Peut-être s’étaient-ils endormis de concert, épuisés déjà par cette journée qui s’était révélée trop longue pour eux. Ou bien, désireux de ne garder leurs échanges que pour eux, avaient-ils plongé dans un niveau de conscience trop profond pour que quiconque ne puisse les déranger.

Aldébaran le savait, d’ici quelques temps, l’un des deux se retournerait vers eux, pour demander à regagner l’intérieur et un matelas moelleux dans lequel sombrer encore dans le sommeil, pour achever ce jour qui les rapprochait chaque fois un peu plus de leur fin. Alors, pour Mû et pour lui-même, recommencerait cette longue et lente attente qui les éprouvait depuis des années.


	16. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.
> 
> **Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre a été écrit il y a environ trois ans et demi et que les ressemblances que d'aucun pourront établir entre certains éléments de ce treizième chapitre et les derniers chapitre en date de _Saint Seiya ~ Episode G - Assassin d'Okada_ sont tout à fait fortuits. Je me surprends effectivement parfois — comme d'autres auteurs que je connais — à me dire que certains endroits de mon cerveau sont branchés avec celui d'Okada (ma surprise quand j'ai vu un certain personnage en tant que Pope).
> 
> Mais assez parlé de ça, place au chapitre. Navré pour le retard à ceux qui me continuent de suivre cette histoire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 13**

_ Manoir Kido, Japon – printemps 20** _

Un poing lancé à toute allure perça les brumes à l’entour. Pris de vitesse, Seiya ne parvint pas à se dégager à temps, écopant d’une éraflure qui courut le long de sa joue. Assise sur la branche d’un arbre duquel elle suivait le combat, Marine ne put retenir un cri d’étonnement devant cette nouvelle démonstration de la puissance d’Aiolos, que les années n’avaient en rien affaibli. A l’époque déjà, ils étaient peu nombreux à pouvoir faire jeu égal avec le Sagittaire – quant à lui faire mordre la poussière. Non, ce ne serait sans doute aujourd’hui que Seiya parviendrait à lui tenir tête, dévoré qu’il était par ce cosmos qui se déployait, intact.

Marine vit le jeune Pégase tenter de réprimer la crispation de son visage, ce qui n’échappa pas à Aiolos qui ne l’en pressa que plus de coups qu’il continuait de parer avec difficulté, laissant certains s’insinuer dans sa garde déjà débordée. L’évolution de Seiya était pourtant visible et avait suivi la tendance naturelle induite par l’intensification des entraînements. Il aurait pourtant fallu plus que des progrès soudains et une maîtrise encore imparfaite du Septième Sens pour tenir tête à un Chevalier aussi expérimenté qu’Aiolos. Malgré ses efforts, le rapport de force se faisait voir comme en plein jour, implacable, cruel, mécanique.

Le pied de Seiya glissa sur l’herbe encore humide du matin et Marine vit sa bouche se tordre en un juron. Son corps s’affaissa, perdit une partie du précieux équilibre qui lui permettait encore de se maintenir vaille que vaille. Aiolos, lui, n’éprouvait aucune gêne à se mouvoir et se dresser devant lui.

Le poing d’Aiolos fusa vers le bas-ventre du jeune homme qui amorça un geste rapide pour parer cette attaque avant de comprendre, trop tard, qu’il s’agissait d’une feinte. Un pied se projeta vers son visage, protégé par son avant-bras qui, par quelque extraordinaire, s’était levé à temps. La puissance du Sagittaire était toutefois telle qu’il s’envola sur quelques mètres avant de se retrouver au sol, le visage enfoncé dans l’herbe fraîche et la terre molle qui épargna ses os.

A peine Seiya se remettait-il de son choc qu’Aiolos, déjà, fondait de nouveau sur lui. Avec, dans son cosmos, une violence telle que Marine elle-même la ressentit, au même titre qu’elle perçut chaque muscle du corps de Seiya se tendre pour encaisser le choc à venir. Au dernier moment, pourtant, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses membres et effectua une roulade précipitée qui évita à sa cage thoracique d’être enfoncée par le talon d’Aiolos.

Il continua de rouler sur quelques mètres avant de parvenir à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, chancelantes, Aiolos toujours à sa poursuite. Il y avait malgré tout dans son regard quelque chose de différent, comme une lueur de clairvoyance et de fol espoir. Il fit un pas de côté à une vitesse proche de la lumière, évitant le coup d’Aiolos qui avait menacé de le transpercer de part en part et effectua un quart de tour pour se retrouver face au dos d’Aiolos qui pivotait déjà sur lui-même.

Jambes écartées, genoux fléchis, Seiya était ramassé sur lui-même comme une bête prête à bondir. Avec une vitesse folle, ses deux bras esquissaient les traits d’une forme familière. Autour de lui, l’air se raréfia, consommé par son cosmos qui ne cessait de s’intensifier. Seiya jouait son va-tout, sa seule chance au cours d’une séance d’entraînement durant laquelle se jouait sa vie.

Il scanda le nom de son attaque qui s’imprima dans l’air et fit frissonner les environs.

« Par les Météores de Pégase ! »

Des milliers de météores fusèrent de ses poings, lancés avec force, vitesse et précision. L’attaque fit sourire Aiolos mais, contrairement à Marine, il n’éprouvait aucune fierté devant l’effort du jeune Pégase et se fit un devoir de faire parler sa force et son expérience pour briser ces velléités. Paume ouverte, doigts tendus, sa main effectua un arc de cercle qui grignota chaque météore, ceux-ci finissant par tomber, lourds et inconsistants, s’étiolant face à l’aura du Sagittaire.

« Belle attaque et brillante tentative, déclara Aiolos d’une voix forte et légèrement moqueuse, mais ton poing manque encore cruellement de détermination. Laisse-moi te montrer la véritable puissance d’un Chevalier d’Or et grave cette force dans tes chairs. »

Les doigts de Marine se crispèrent autour de la branche tandis qu’elle releva la tête. Elle connaissait ce ton et ce qu’il augurait. L’air qui se comprima à des mètres à la ronde confirma ses craintes.

Tendus devant lui, les bras du Sagittaire s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre dans une spirale horaire et l’air qui jusqu’ici s’était tenu coi convergea brusquement vers Aiolos. Sa voix tomba, détachant chaque syllabe avec la froideur et l’amertume du couperet, du goût de la défaite qui se lisait dans les yeux de Seiya.

« Infinity Break ! »

Formé par un million de flèches incandescentes, le vortex fondit vers le jeune homme qui, incapable du moindre mouvement, semblait sur le point de se faire engloutir corps et âme. Tout était allé trop vite pour lui à partir du moment où son attaque s’était brisée contre le cosmos de son maître, et bien avant cela. Le bruit des projectiles devint un vrombissement infernal qui fit trembler tout le corps de Marine et les lèvres de Seiya. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu et Marine sut que le jeune homme serait incapable de s’en dégager à temps, qu’il allait finir écrasé par ces flèches et cette lumière aveuglante.

La branche de l’arbre se brisa lorsque Marine en sauta pour atteindre le cœur du combat. Son cosmos entourait déjà son corps et les portes de sa conscience s’ouvraient pour déverser en elle son Septième Sens. Son bras se tendit avant même qu’elle touchât le sol, projetant entre Seiya et l’Infinity Break un mur qui anéantit chaque trait de l’arcane d’Aiolos.

Seiya tomba à genoux. Ses membres tremblaient et il peinait à reprendre sa respiration, ignorant de la présence de Marine qui se précipitait vers lui tout en considérant durement Aiolos qui soutenait froidement son regard et ne paraissait pas préoccupé par la condition de son élève. Peu de temps après, il s’approcha d’eux, les yeux remplis de désapprobation.

« Tu n’as pas à intervenir dans ce genre de situation.

— Je le dois, pourtant, surtout quand tu mets en danger la vie de Seiya en voulant croire qu’il sera de taille à encaisser une attaque lancée à cette puissance. Si je n’avais pas été là, il serait mort !

— Ça, tu n’en sais rien, trancha-t-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la frontière entre la vie et la mort est ténue, et qu’il ne suffit que d’un instant pour savoir à quel point on peut avoir envie de vivre.

— Epargne-moi tes beaux discours, Aiolos. Regarde-le, il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Sans moi, c’en était fini de lui.

— Parce qu’il sait que tu seras toujours là, tout près de lui. A cause de toi, il ne sera jamais capable de me remplacer.

— C’est parce que je sais de quoi tu es capable que je me dois d’être présente en toutes circonstances. »

Leurs regards se confrontèrent de nouveau, violents et embrasés. Quand il n’endossait pas son rôle de Chevalier d’Or du Sagittaire, instructeur de Seiya, Aiolos pouvait se montrer presque aussi charmant que l’homme qui l’avait incitée à quitter le Sanctuaire à sa suite et avec qui elle avait élevé Seiya. Souvent, pourtant, c’était l’amertume qui avait barre sur ses gestes, celle qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu’il n’était qu’un exilé, et non le Pope du Sanctuaire.

« Aiolos a raison. »

Surprise, Marine baissa la tête vers Seiya qui, regagnant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, se relevait avec difficulté, toujours soutenu par Marine qui était incapable de le lâcher.

« Ces entraînements, j’en ai besoin pour devenir plus fort et aller en Grèce. Je veux devenir Chevalier d’Or. » Il marqua un silence, baissa la tête et regarda le vert de l’herbe devenir plus vif au fur et à mesure que progressait le soleil. « Et revoir mes amis. »

Les paroles de son jeune compatriote la frappèrent par ce qu’elles contenaient en elles d’innocence et de cruelle attente depuis longtemps trompée. De tous les orphelins qu’avait compté la Fondation Graad, Seiya était un des rares à ne pas avoir quitté son pays natal pour d’autres latitudes. Le seul, aussi, à avoir eu l’occasion de se rendre de nouveau au manoir Kido. Mais le lieu où Seiya se trouvait n’avait que peu d’importance s’il n’était pas en compagnie de ceux qui avaient été ses amis durant sa prime jeunesse et dont il ressassait le souvenir encore aujourd’hui.

Cinq ans auparavant, quand il s’était rendu en Grèce pour prétendre à la charge de Pégase, il avait bien pensé pouvoir rester dans ce Sanctuaire, y demeurer jusqu’à l’arrivée des autres orphelins. Mais Aiolos l’avait rapatrié au Japon sitôt la victoire acquise sur l’élève de Shaina. Plus jamais, depuis, ils n’avaient quitté ce pays.

Ce qui empêchait Seiya de réaliser une aspiration pourtant si simple, c’étaient le ressentiment et la rancœur d’Aiolos. Ce même Aiolos qui représentait pour lui le seul et unique moyen de revoir un jour ceux qui lui étaient chers.

« Je veux aller au Sanctuaire, Aiolos. Et tôt ou tard, j’irai, avec ou sans ton accord.

— Je t’ai toujours promis que nous nous y rendrons, Seiya, et je ne suis pas homme à trahir ma parole. Quand nous serons au Sanctuaire, tu comprendras que tout ce que j’ai pu faire n’était pas en vain. Qui sait, tu pourrais même me remercier. »

Seiya ne dit rien, pas plus qu’il ne regarda Aiolos. Il savait son maître homme de parole, mais les promesses, avant leur réalisation, n’étaient que rêves abstraits.

« Seiya, reprit Aiolos dont le visage se para d’un pâle sourire, sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici, au manoir Kido ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Marine qui n’eut qu’un sourire à lui offrir pour toute réponse, mais qu’elle savait suffisant pour détendre l’esprit de son disciple. Seiya n’avait jamais remis les pieds au manoir depuis qu’il avait été confié à leur garde. La bâtisse, elle, était toujours habitée par la fille adoptive de Mitsumasa Kido décédé plusieurs années auparavant, et qui n’était actuellement pas présente dans la demeure que celui qu’elle considérait comme son grand-père lui avait léguée, leur permettant de se retrouver ici. La présence de Tatsumi n’en était pas moins palpable en tous instants, comme en témoignaient les ombres des gardes du corps que l’on voyait parfois traverser les vitres du manoir.

« Tu ne sais pas, Seiya ? Bien, je vais te répondre et exaucer l’un de tes vœux, reprit Aiolos. Un autre Chevalier doit nous rejoindre ici même. Son arrivée est imminente.

— Un autre Chevalier d’Or ? demanda Seiya qui se tendit sous l’espoir sans oser pourtant l’effleurer de peine d’être déçu.

— Dôko, de la Balance.

— Le maître de Shiryû, lâcha Seiya dans un souffle. Et est-ce que…

— Oui, répondit Marine en japonais, Shiryû est ici lui aussi. »

Chaque coin du visage de Seiya se déforma sous ce sentiment nouveau qui venait s’emparer de lui. Il avait déjà vécu trop d’émotions en cette matinée et n’était plus en mesure de maîtriser ses sentiments.

« Shiryû… mon ami… »

Deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bruns. Leur sel se mêla à la blessure de Seiya qui ne parut pourtant pas souffrir de cette douleur, si faible en comparaison de la joie qui devait être la sienne en cet instant.

***

_ Au même moment, près du manoir Kido _

Shiryû foulait avec douceur l’herbe alourdie. Les yeux clos, il se laissait pénétrer par la quiétude des lieux tandis que montaient jusqu’à lui des odeurs d’humus et de terre humide. Il les rouvrit, posant de nouveau le regard sur un lieu qu’il avait connu et aimé. Le dernier étage de l’imposante bâtisse aux hautes fenêtres et aux murs immaculés se dressait devant lui, comme les arbres qui, au loin, formaient la barrière naturelle de leur ancien terrain de jeu. Des couleurs encore pâles – qui prolongeaient la nuit cédant peu à peu place au matin – lui paraissaient briller au-dessus des environs. Dans ce pays qui l’avait vu naître, il se sentait comme revenir à lui tout en percevant sous ses pieds le pouls familier qu’il croyait avoir oublié, mais qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir avec toute la netteté d’antan. C’était une sensation différente de celle qu’il avait pu ressentir en Chine, aux Cinq Pics, mais tout aussi apaisante et singulière.

Oui, malgré le sentiment de solitude des premiers instants, Shiryû avait chéri cet endroit. Il avait aimé la présence continue des cris d’enfants, les bagarres et les éclats de rire, les nuits où, solitaire ou accompagné, il s’était faufilé dehors pour décompter les étoiles, déjà fasciné par ce qu’elles avaient de pouvoir sur lui.

« C’est ici que tu as grandi ? fit Shunrei qui était revenue à sa hauteur. C’est magnifique.

— J’aime les Cinq Pics, mais j’ai aussi été heureux ici. Si j’avais atterri dans un autre orphelinat, qui sait ce que je serais devenu.

— Quelqu’un d’admirable qui aurait fait la fierté de qui t’aurait pris sous son aile. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son maître dont la voix, tel un murmure, l’avait pris de cours. Il s’était éloigné d’eux d’un pas rapide sitôt franchi le portail du domaine, mais tous deux l’avaient depuis rattrapé.

Ils traversèrent le taillis d’arbres, débouchant sur la clairière qui faisait face au grand manoir. Shiryû se retourna vers Dôko et Shunrei.

« Le manoir, enfin. Ici. » Il tendit le bras en direction d’une fenêtre située au dernier étage. « C’est là qu’était ma chambre, que je partageais avec Seiya. »

Son cœur manqua un battement en prononçant ce nom. Il avait déjà longuement parlé de ceux qui ici avaient été ses amis, mais la proximité avec l’un d’entre eux, l’imminence de la rencontre était encore trop soudaine pour qu’il pût tout à fait maîtriser les inflexions de sa voix.

« Shiryû… »

Le vieillard avait fermé les yeux et levé le menton. Shiryû quant à lui s’immobilisa tout à fait. Comme son maître, les auras qu’il avait senties depuis de longues minutes se manifestaient de plus belle, de plus en plus proches de lui. Quand il se retourna, la silhouette de Seiya, plus grande et plus large que dans ses souvenirs – Seiya pensait-il la même chose de lui en cet instant ? – se mouvait devant lui, gagnant en taille au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait. Derrière lui suivaient deux autres personnes, ses deux maîtres dont le sien lui avait déjà parlé.

Bientôt, ce ne fut pourtant plus que Seiya qu’il vit et ce ne furent plus que les battements de son cœur qu’il entendit. Il s’était préparé depuis plusieurs semaines à revoir son ami mais sut en cet instant que ces premières retrouvailles dépassaient de loin tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Et il sut, en voyant Seiya, que son sentiment de joie était partagé.

Seiya s’immobilisa devant lui, à un souffle. Il s’entendit prononcer le nom de son ami et l’entendit dire son nom. Il sentit sa main se tendre vers celle de Seiya tandis que l’autre s’emparait de son épaule. Puis plus rien ne compta que l’étreinte fraternelle qu’ils échangèrent et qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

***

_ Quelques instants plus tard _

Marine s’effaça devant Dôko après avoir ouvert la porte en bois qui leur barrait le passage. D’abord surpris, le Chinois se ravisa et, les yeux pétillants, entra dans la pièce. Il leva la tête, attiré par la hauteur du plafond. En quelques secondes, le noir quasi total dans lequel ils s’étaient retrouvés se dissipa peu à peu tandis que la toile sombre qui se trouvait au-dessus d’eux commençait à se teinter d’étoiles familières.

« Voici donc le planétarium construit par Mitsumasa, souffla la Balance. Quel travail fabuleux. Shion m’en avait parlé tout en me montrant des photos, mais le voir de mes yeux.

— Ça ne vaut pas le vrai ciel, mais le travail de Monsieur Kido mérite d’être salué. Je suis contente que Tatsumi nous ait finalement donné son accord.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Nous n’étions pas censés pénétrer dans le manoir, c’était la condition à laquelle il nous autorisait à réunir Seiya et Shiryû ici. Mais je suis parvenue à le faire changer d’avis, juste pour vous. »

Dôko reporta son attention sur elle. Ses prunelles sombres brillaient entre les étoiles factices.

« Tu as bien changé, petite Marine. »

Une bouffée de fierté l’envahit avant de céder place à la tristesse. Elle ne pouvait qu’avoir changé en dix-neuf années, au cours desquelles elle avait vécue aux côtés d’Aiolos, puis élevé Seiya comme une mère et entraîné ce dernier.

« Je serais bien incapable de dire la même chose à votre propos, Maître Dôko. Les années n’ont eu aucune emprise sur vous. »

 — Détrompe-toi, Marine, le temps nous change tous, hélas. »

Une lueur dorée s’échappa de Dôko. Sa silhouette grandit de quelques centimètres et ses épaules s’élargirent. Ses cheveux, auparavant grisonnants, avaient regagné l’éclat brun qui avait dû un jour être le leur. Le Dôko qui se tenait devant elle n’était pas plus vieux que Seiya. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps et son visage changèrent de nouveau. Les membres fins, maigres, la peau du crâne plus visible, le visage tavelé et la peau translucide affichaient le spectacle de ses quatre-vingts trois années.

« Maître Dôko ! S’exclama Marine.

— Tu ne devrais pas être aussi étonnée. C’est que je paraisse presque aussi jeune que toi qui devrait te surprendre.

— Je n’avais rien senti. Mais vous… »

Dès qu’elle avait posé les yeux sur Dôko, elle avait été frappée de voir à quel point il lui avait semblé jeune et alerte, le corps droit, le cheveu encore vigoureux et le visage quasiment dénué de rides. Il paraissait à peine plus âgé qu’elle tout ayant le double de son âge. A présent, elle comprenait et se tut. Son visage se tordit de douleur. Bientôt, très bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien du temps d’avant.

« Reprendre un disciple après toutes ces années, à mon âge, ne se fait pas sans en payer le prix. Mon cosmos est toujours intact, mais mon corps… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant cela inutile et reprit son apparence de façade.

« Jusqu’où comptez les accompagner ?

— Aussi loin que me le permettra mon cosmos. J’ose espérer que je serai en mesure de les escorter jusqu’à Rodorio, après…

— Maître Dôko !

— Allons, Marine, rit le vieil homme. Si je le peux, j’irai jusqu’au Sanctuaire pour y rester aussi longtemps que possible, si la brume permet à mon ombre de passer. Qui sait, Charon est peut-être toujours en poste. »

Un frisson parcourut l’échine de l’Aigle.

« Vous n’auriez pas dû venir jusqu’ici, déclara Marine.

— Il le fallait, pourtant. Shiryû voulait voir Seiya et moi, je voulais vous voir tous les deux. Voir comment tu allais, comment se portait Aiolos. A présent, je sais.

— J’aurais souhaité vous montrer des choses plus rassurantes. Encore aujourd’hui, il a failli tuer Seiya. »

Dôko esquissa un geste du menton. Il n’y avait pas de colère dans son regard, ni d’apitoiement devant le désespoir de Marine. Si Seiya avait pu échouer auprès de la Balance plutôt qu’avec Aiolos... Oui, Marine aurait été prête à sacrifier la présence de Seiya auprès d’elle si cela avait pu assurer sa sécurité.

« Je peine parfois à le reconnaître, avoua Marine. Il y a tant de ressentiment en lui, tant d’amertume. Lui qui était si… »

L’émotion qui s’empara d’elle l’empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase.

« Si parfait, compléta Dôko à sa place.

— Je sais que je suis moi-même fautive de tout ça.

— Pour continuer à l’aimer malgré ce qu’il est devenu ? Les sentiments ne peuvent s’effacer aussi facilement.

— Pour avoir choisi Aiolos et l’avoir séparé d’Aiolia.

— Et que serait-il advenu si tu étais restée au Sanctuaire ? Auprès d’Aiolia. Que serait-il advenu de Seiya pour qui tu t’inquiètes tant ? Et d’Aiolos lui-même, qui ne pourrait pas compter sur ton soutien ? Nous avons été envoyés sur cette Terre pour venir en aide à notre prochain. Certains passent leur existence sans rien faire, mais toi, tu as pu sauver ces âmes qui auraient été perdues sans toi. Esmée serait fière.

« Ne perds pas espoir et bats-toi, Marine. Pour toi, pour Aiolos, pour Seiya, qui a sans doute déjà assez souffert. »

Marine serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait eu le temps de ressasser le passé en bien des occasions, mais toujours au secret d’elle-même. Entendre une autre voix que la sienne évoquer ces fantômes était une chose bien différente.

« Saviez-vous que Yoma et Partita doivent se rendre au Japon ?

— Non, je l’ignorais. Veulent-ils récupérer Seiya ?

— C’est ce que je redoute. Et pour d’autres raisons, sans doute.

— Les mêmes qui font qu’Aiolos est allé voir Tatsumi ?

— Oui. »

Marine pouvait deviner les pensées qui habitaient l’esprit du vieil homme. Partita comme Aiolos, s’ils ne s’appréciaient guère, avaient en partage une haine commune de Kanon et cet espoir qui avait été celui de chacun d’entre eux lorsqu’ils avaient prêté serment et reçu leur charge. Les élans d’enthousiasme que Marine avait connus plus jeune étaient les mêmes que ceux qui avaient agité Dôko et chacun de ses semblables avant elle. Mais le temps des chimères était depuis longtemps passé pour la plupart et Marine pouvait en constater la vacuité en voyant la tristesse qui voilait désormais les yeux de la Balance.

« Maître Dôko ? J’espère pouvoir moi aussi bientôt me rendre au Sanctuaire, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir arriver à temps. Quand vous vous y rendrez – si vous pouvez vous y rendre…

— Oui, Marine, calme tes inquiétudes. Je compte présenter Shiryû à Kanon ainsi qu’à mon ancien disciple, mais j’espère aussi pouvoir voir Shion et Esmée. Ils sont mes derniers amis, après tout. Et j’aime à penser que je suis aussi tout ce qui leur reste. Mais je suis parfois égoïste, je le sais. »

Le dilemme auquel Marine était confrontée n’en était que plus fort. Elle n’avait quasiment plus de contact avec ceux qui étaient restés au Sanctuaire si ce n’était avec Aldébaran qui l’avait récemment recontactée, soucieux de la tenir au courant de l’état de santé de la Colombe. Il lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de parler directement à Esmée, mais Marine s’en sentait incapable, incapable de n’avoir que la voix de la vieille femme qui avait dû changer, depuis le temps.

Il y avait en elle de ces élans qui la poussaient à hurler, à quitter le Japon et la compagnie d’Aiolos pour se rendre au chevet d’Esmée, l’accompagner dans les derniers jours qui rythmaient sa longue existence. Mais sa peur et son amour pour Seiya la ramenaient toujours à la raison et l’ancraient auprès du jeune homme qu’elle ne pouvait quitter, de crainte d’apprendre un jour sa mort au cours d’un entraînement, son corps transpercé par les flèches du Sagittaire qui n’aurait pas été en mesure de retenir ses coups, tandis qu’elle-même serait sous le soleil de Grèce. Ce qu’elle avait appris d’Esmée, c’était aussi ce qu’elle s’efforçait de transmettre à Seiya, et elle savait que demeurer auprès de lui était le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage.

Dôko s’avança vers Marine, la tranquillité de son cosmos tentant d’entrer en résonance avec l’aura troublée qu’elle exprimait. Il tendit une main secourable sur son épaule et Marine sentit sur sa peau le contact chaud et vivant de la Balance qui l’observait avec un sourire. Elle sut en cet instant qu’il l’avait comprise et que même si Marine ne pouvait se rendre auprès de son maître, une partie d’elle-même, peut-être, lui reviendrait malgré tout.

Devant elle, l’image de Dôko se troubla pour un bref instant avant de retrouver toute son unité. Marine savait l’effort consenti par le Chinois pour le geste qu’il venait de faire et sa reconnaissance à son endroit n’en fut que plus grande.

***

_ En même temps, dans le jardin du manoir _

« Tu as pu revoir Saori ? »

Seiya secoua la tête en signe de dénégation cependant que le bout blanc de sa basket en jean butait à intervalles réguliers sur le gazon.

« Pas depuis l’enterrement de Mitsumasa. Et encore, j’ai pu l’apercevoir que de loin, on était pas les bienvenus. Je ne pense pas qu’elle soit au Japon, de toute façon, sans ça, Tatsumi ne nous aurait jamais autorisés à nous retrouver ici.

— Je vois. » Fit Shiryû, songeur.

Seiya ne savait pas ce que Shiryû voyait, mais se garda malgré tout de lui poser la question.

« Tout ce que je sais d’elle, c’est ce que Tatsumi veut bien me dire les rares fois où je l’ai au téléphone. Elle étudie à l’université de Tokyo et passe toutes ses vacances à travailler pour les Industries Graad.

— Elle se prépare donc pour reprendre un jour la société de Mitsumasa. Elle devrait réussir, j’ai le souvenir d’une fille intelligente.

— Elle l’était, sous ses airs de bêcheuse. J’espère juste qu’elle réussira à se faire accepter à la tête de la société. Graad a toujours été dirigée par un homme, japonais.

— C’est un problème. » Se contenta de souligner Shiryû.

Seiya promena son regard aux alentours, sur la clairière familière et mille fois parcourue, parvenant presque à oublier que moins d’une heure auparavant, il y avait versé son sang et frôlé la mort. Elle redevint son terrain de jeu favori. Shiryû assis en tailleur face à un érable, imperméable aux bruits environnants, lui et Hyôga jouant avec Shun ou se moquant de lui par taquinerie, Ikki, en retrait, les bras croisés, protégé par l’ombre d’un arbre mais prêt à bondir au moindre cri qu’aurait poussé son frère. Une époque qui lui paraissait lointaine et si différente de celle qui était à présent la sienne.

Il posa la main sur l’écorce rugueuse d’un arbre. L’un de ceux où lui et d’autres avaient pris l’habitude de mesurer leurs forces pour finir les phalanges en sang et l’épaule douloureuse, fiers, pourtant, d’avoir pu montrer l’étendue de leurs capacités. L’on y voyait des traces de poings de tailles différentes, quand bien même une certaine forme revenait régulièrement : les quatre doigts repliés d’Ikki, déjà assez fort pour entamer l’arbre à force de persévérance. Encore un peu plus bas, néanmoins, apparaissait une autre trace, plus menue et pourtant plus profonde. Shiryû s’abaissa, caressant du doigt les phalanges fidèlement gravées.

« Shun, finit par dire le Dragon.

— Vraiment ? » S’étonna Seiya.

Shiryû se releva et hocha la tête, sûr d’un fait que Seiya ne chercha pas à contredire, sachant la mémoire du son ami plus fiable que la sienne.

« Au Sanctuaire. » Seiya serra le poing. « Au Sanctuaire, nous lui demanderons. »

Le regard de Seiya s’égara de nouveau avant de se poser sur Shunrei. La jeune femme n’avait quasiment rien dit depuis que lui et Shiryû s’étaient retrouvés, mais il pouvait dire au sourire qu’elle affichait que la joie de Shiryû était également la sienne. Sans y prêter attention, il s’arrêta sur le cou de la Chinoise, y vit une longue et fine trace blanche, plus claire que le reste de sa peau. La jeune femme, voyant cela, porta une main à sa gorge, Seiya se détourna, confus et gêné.

« Le Sanctuaire, reprit-il en bafouillant. J’aimerais pouvoir venir avec toi, Shiryû, mais je pense que je vais devoir attendre encore un peu.

— Je sais, mon maître me l’a dit un peu plus tôt avant d’arriver au manoir. Mais je ne comprends pas quand même. Je ne suis qu’un Chevalier de Bronze, mais si je m’entraîne suffisamment, je pourrais remplacer mon maître et devenir Chevalier d’Or. Tu es dans le même cas que moi, non ? Au Sanctuaire, tu combattrais plus de monde, ça ne pourrait que t’aider à progresser, je crois. Je sais que moi, je progresserai à coup sûr. Si tu venais aussi, nous aurions tous les deux plus de chance de devenir Chevaliers d’Or, ensemble.

— Je suis au courant, Shiryû, se désola Seiya. Mais Aiolos ne veut rien entendre, à cause de tout ce qui a pu se passer il y a plusieurs années. Je n’en suis pas responsable, mais j’en paye quand même le prix, c’est tellement injuste. Et en même temps, c’est aussi de ma faute. Si je pouvais devenir plus fort plus rapidement, Aiolos ne pourrait pas m’empêcher d’aller au Sanctuaire. »

Ce qu’Aiolos ferait ensuite au Sanctuaire était le cadet de ses soucis. Il n’avait que peu d’intérêt pour la Chevalerie et le combat, quand bien même il y excellait. Ce qu’il désirait par-dessus tout, c’était revoir ses amis. Et se retrouver en cet instant devant Shiryû, savoir que ce dernier partirait bientôt, tout cela renforçait sa détermination.

« C’est la seule solution, Shiryû. M’entraîner, enflammer mon cosmos encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il dépasse celui d’Aiolos. Quand ce sera fait, je viendrai au Sanctuaire, je t’en fais la promesse. Et on se retrouvera tous, enfin. »

En cet instant, Seiya se sentit plus fort que jamais. Il n’avait jamais su à quel point de si grandes convictions pouvaient amener un homme à devenir plus fort. Mais se battre pour ses amis, voilà de quoi l’inciter à se surpasser. Il était l’élève d’Aiolos, mais c’était bien auprès de Marine qu’il avait pu apprendre à endurcir ses convictions, à rester droit et fier et à se battre pour ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il n’avait peut-être ni Terre ni déesse à sauver, mais ses amis, eux, étaient bien réels et méritaient qu’on se battît pour eux.

« Nous nous retrouverons, je t’en fais le serment.

— Je n’attends que ça, Seiya. »

***

_ Au même moment, Tokyo, Japon, siège social des Industries Graad _

Aiolos se délogea avec peine du moelleux fauteuil en cuir dans lequel il s’était installé près d’une demi-heure plus tôt et où il avait attendu tout ce temps durant. Il pestait à demi-mot quand la secrétaire de Tatsumi, après avoir reposé son téléphone, se leva, quitta son bureau et l’invita à la suivre.

« Monsieur Tokumaru est prêt à vous recevoir, Monsieur Kokinos. »

La jeune femme ouvrit une porte en bois à doubles battants sur laquelle était gravée une scène de l’Odyssée : Ulysse, accroché au mât de bois, sous le charme des sirènes, hurlant pour qu’on le détachât de ses liens. L’amour de Mitsumasa Kido pour la Grèce n’avait jamais été remis en cause, et dépassait le simple cadre contractuel qui liait les Industries Graad au Sanctuaire depuis plus de cent ans. Tatsumi, fidèle à l’héritage de son prédécesseur et respectueux de l’origine de celle qui était sa protégée avait conservé cet ouvrage qui marquait l’entrée de son bureau.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Tatsumi, lâcha Aiolos sans chaleur.

— Effectivement, répondit le Japonais d’une voix froide qui contrastait avec la poignée de main énergique dont il le gratifia. Que venez-vous faire ici, Aiolos ? »

Tatsumi lui sembla plus direct et impatient que dans son souvenir. La mort de son mentor plusieurs années auparavant, le poids des responsabilités, la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvaient les Industries Graad depuis de nombreux mois, tout cela se retrouvait dans l’attitude que Tatsumi affichait devant lui. Sans se tromper, Aiolos aurait pu y ajouter le déplaisir qu’il avait à le voir.

« Vous savez pourquoi je me trouve ici, Tatsumi. Je vous ai déjà tout expliqué lors de notre dernier face à face et par e-mails depuis lors.

— Je le sais et je sais aussi vous avoir donné ma réponse à plusieurs reprises. Aujourd’hui, ma position demeure inchangée. »

Du coin de l’œil d’Aiolos apparut une légère crispation.

_« Sale crevure, tu n’as pas le moindre droit sur elle, et tu n’as pas non plus le droit de la tenir ignorante. »_

Rien ne l’aurait empêché de lui coller son poing dans la figure, quitte à le tuer sur le coup, de répandre sur les vitres bien lavées du grand immeuble sa cervelle immonde. Rien sinon l’envie de ne pas inciter le Sanctuaire à envoyer quelques assassins à ses trousses. Plus que cela, il ne désirait en rien décevoir Marine plus qu’il ne l’avait fait au cours des années et avait encore en mémoire le regard qu’elle avait fait peser sur lui tantôt, ainsi que la distance qu’elle affichait clairement depuis ce matin.

Il devait se calmer. Il se calma.

« Tatsumi, vous savez comme moi que…

— Je le sais, oui. Mitsumasa n’était pas seulement mon mentor, il était comme un père pour moi, et mon ami le plus cher. Ce qu’il savait, je le sais également. Et bien que je respecte cet homme plus que n’importe qui d’autre, je ne peux partager toutes ses croyances, pas plus que la volonté qui l’animait de son vivant. »

Bien évidemment, Tatsumi s’était pris d’affection pour l’enfant. Mitsumasa Kido aussi l’avait aimée, mais aurait su faire passer les intérêts du Sanctuaire avant toute autre considération.

« Mitsumasa considérait Saori comme sa petite-fille et je la considère pour ma part comme ma propre fille. Je ne me suis jamais marié et je n’ai jamais eu d’enfant sinon elle, ce qui me suffit amplement…

— Je me fous de votre vie ! explosa Aiolos, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Je me fous de vos rêves et de l’avenir de votre compagnie ! L’héritière Kido ? Qui voudrait d’une société fondée par des hommes quand il pourrait avoir bien plus ? Vous ne savez rien de nous, de notre situation, de ce que nous vivons ! Pas depuis quelques années, non, depuis des siècles !

— Il suffit, lâcha Tatsumi dont les traits se durcirent. J’aimerais vous dire que je comprends votre colère, mais je dois vous avouer qu’il n’en est rien. Je sais que vous pourriez me tuer d’un seul geste, mais je serai pourtant franc avec vous : je ne vous aime pas et la seule raison qui m’a poussé à vous recevoir en connaissant l’issue de cette entrevue, c’est la sympathie que j’éprouve pour Marine et l’affection qu’il me reste envers Seiya. Mais j’aime Saori bien plus que cela, et je me sacrifierai mille fois pour une seule seconde de son existence.

« Vous faites erreur, Aiolos, je sais pertinemment de quel mal vous souffrez, et vous souhaitez parier sur la vie d’une jeune fille innocente – qui ne pourrait même pas être celle que vous recherchez – pour continuer d’exister dans un monde qui vous a depuis longtemps oubliés, je m’y refuse. Pourtant, je suis lié au Sanctuaire, je me dois de faire vivre cette compagnie pour permettre à vos semblables d’exister et cela est déjà bien assez. »

Tatsumi se renfonça dans son fauteuil, continuant de fixer Aiolos du regard.

« A présent, partez, je vous prie. Je ne vous ai vu que très peu de fois et je ne pense pas vous connaître tant que cela, mais ce que Mitsumasa me disait de vous… je n’ai pas l’impression de voir la même personne en face de moi.

— Ce que vous voyez, siffla Aiolos, c’est ce que Kanon – dont vous êtes le complice – a fait de moi. Vous, ceux qui travaillent sous vos ordres et tous ceux qui peuplent le Sanctuaire ou en sont partis, vous cautionnez tous les actes de Kanon. Tout ce que je souhaite, c’est rétablir l’ordre et l’équité au Sanctuaire.

— A quel prix ? Celui de la jeunesse de Saori, de Seiya et des orphelins Graad ? Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour une croyance à laquelle vous vous accrochez et qui provient d’Esmeralda Alvarado ? Renoncez avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Moi, je ne peux rien faire pour ça, mais vous, vous avez encore cette possibilité.

— Jamais, lâcha Aiolos qui, déjà, tournait les talons.

— Une dernière chose. Si jamais vous deviez croiser Partita, faites-lui savoir que ma réponse est la même que celle que je viens de vous adresser. Au revoir, Aiolos. »

_« Je devrais le tuer ! »_

***

_ Un instant plus tard, dans la clairière du manoir Kido _

Aiolos réapparut instantanément devant le manoir Kido, porté par les ailes de son cosmos. S’il avait effectué le trajet d’aller en taxi, ce fut à pied qu’il revint jusqu’à la bâtisse qu’il voulut raser furieusement. Dôko, qui devisait calmement avec Marine et Shunrei leva la tête à son approche. A elle seule, l’ombre du vieillard parvenait à saisir les variations de cosmos avec presque autant d’acuité que lui, qui était pourtant bien présent. Il n’enviait pas la Balance, mais devait porter à son crédit la puissance qui demeurait la sienne. Avec un tel maître, Shiryû deviendrait probablement un Chevalier d’exception. C’était ce même Shiryû qui, au milieu de la clairière, dansait autour de Seiya, ses coups répondant aux assauts de son disciple, martelant le sol de leurs mouvements continus.

Seiya arrêta sans peine le poing de son ami et s’immobilisa soudainement, comme il venait de voir arriver son maître. Il murmura quelques mots à Shiryû qui hocha la tête avant de s’incliner et rejoindre Dôko. Le jeune homme s’avança ensuite vers lui, le visage en sueur et pourtant à peine essoufflé.

« Reprenons l’entraînement de ce matin, Aiolos.

— Tu es sûr de toi, Seiya ? Tu n’as pas pesé bien lourd tout à l’heure.

— Les choses sont à présent différentes. Pour mes amis, je suis prêt à tout donner. Je ne retiendrais plus mes coups. Avance. »

Aiolos répondit au sourire carnassier qui déforma le visage de Seiya. Pour la première fois, Aiolos entrevoyait en Seiya l’homme qui pourrait un jour lui succéder. Il lui était en outre difficile de masquer le fait qu’il avait grand besoin d’un exutoire à sa colère. Il avait tout d’abord souhaité solliciter Marine pour le confronter, mais la détermination de Seiya lui convenait tout autant, sinon plus.

Seiya se mit en position. Aiolos voyait dans son regard que le Chevalier de Pégase savait sa défaite inéluctable, mais quelque chose, malgré tout, avait changé. Comme un éclat d’espoir, de celui qui portait le corps et le cosmos de l’homme capable de se relever devant la défaite, pour devenir plus fort à chaque fois et finir par surpasser celui qui se tenait face à lui. Aiolos lisait la conviction de Seiya dans le bleu de son cosmos, plus vif qu’à l’accoutumée.

« En garde, Seiya ! »

Et Aiolos de s’élancer au-devant du Chevalier de Pégase.


	17. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 14**

_ Abords de Rodorio, Grèce – printemps 20** _

Charon laissa la brise salée éclabousser son visage cependant qu’il manœuvrait sa barque sur les eaux calmes et claires de la mer Egée. Le ponton rudimentaire crissa comme à son habitude quand les bords de l’esquif se frottèrent à lui, vieux bois contre bois plus ancien encore. D’un geste sûr, le Spectre lança la boucle de sa corde qui encercla le poteau destiné à retenir son embarcation jusqu’au moment où il repartirait.

A présent arrivé à bon port – et à l’heure –, il commença à patienter, le temps que Krishna arrivât. D’après ce qu’il savait, son attente ne devait pas se révéler si longue que cela eu égard au fait que c’était le Sri Lankais qui lui avait indiqué l’heure du rendez-vous. Il connaissait toutefois les habitudes du Général et savait que ce dernier avait souvent tendance à s’attarder bien plus longtemps que ce qu’il était en mesurer d’endurer.

Pour ceux qui parfois le faisaient attendre, il était heureux que Charon appréciât sa charge et les traversées entre l’île et le continent, qu’il aimait comme une réminiscence de ses allers et venues entre les deux rives de l’Achéron – d’autres passeurs sous ses ordres accueillaient les retardataires avec moins de bonne grâce. Les minutes qui passèrent, interminables, finirent malgré tout par effriter sa patience et, n’y tenant plus, il finit par sauter de son embarcation sur le ponton qui grinça sous son poids.

« Il sera bientôt pire qu’Armando, celui-là. »

Peu à peu, la distance qui le séparait de la barque s’agrandit cependant qu’il se rapprochait vraisemblablement de Krishna. Il longeait la plage sur sa longueur, près de la limite entre le sable sec d’un côté et mouillé de l’autre que les vagues écumeuses venaient lécher lentement mais régulièrement. Parfois, son pied s’enfonçait dans le sol instable, sans pour autant ralentir son allure.

Bientôt, il aperçut le camp des réfugiés. Les abords, faits de tentes minuscules, de vieux matelas jetés à même le sol et de tables improvisées sur des palettes de bois montées sur tréteaux donnaient l’impression d’une jungle, désordonnée, furieuse et industrieuse, mais qui n’en progressait pas moins. L’ordre gagnait cependant le camp au fur et à mesure qu’il en quittait la périphérie et ce furent bientôt des masures de bois, des commerces, des infirmeries de fortune, des cantines, des salles de classe, et des habitations pour l’écrasante majorité des constructions rudimentaires qui envahissaient la plage, comme étant sorties de terre et agglutinées les unes contre les autres semblables aux parois d’un labyrinthe.

De partout, il entendait, principalement en grec, des murmures discrets, des plaintes et des soupirs étouffés à la vue d’un autre envoyé du Sanctuaire pour lequel était présente la majorité des gens qui se trouvaient ici. Parfois, une prière venait aussi se mêler aux sons humains qu’il lui arrivait d’entendre, que le hurlement d’un chien ou le cri d’un enfant venait rapidement recouvrir. La liturgie antique, vieille de plusieurs millénaires et qui n’avait jamais été oubliée revenait ici plus forte que jamais. Charon lui-même pensait l’avoir oubliée, mais sa mémoire de Spectre, comme celle de ces familles entières regroupées ici, gardaient en elles les anciennes incantations et la langue tout aussi ancienne dans laquelle elles étaient prononcées.

Il parvint devant un amas rocheux, fait de pierres taillées d’un édifice qui s’était écroulé depuis fort longtemps. C’était l’arche qui avait naguère marqué la frontière entre le Sanctuaire, alors encore une presqu’île et la Grèce, domaine des hommes et des dieux. De manière diffuse, Charon se rappelait encore la première fois qu’il en avait franchi les colonnes, au beau milieu de l’armée d’Hadès, bien décidé à conquérir le domaine de sa nièce. Cela avait été sa première bataille, sa première guerre, et la première fois qu’il avait perdu la vie en tant que Spectre.

L’éboulement masquait à la vue de Charon l’autre partie de la plage sur laquelle se prolongeait le camp. Il ne pouvait en revanche faire autrement que ressentir l’aura de Krishna qu’il avait perçue dès le moment où le brouillard l’avait recraché du Sanctuaire tel un ogre boulimique. Le Spectre était probablement le seul à être en mesure de voir le cosmos bleuté aux reflets turquoise – comme les eaux dans lesquels le Général avait dû se baigner dans son île natale. L’aura englobait une partie de ceux qui s’étaient assis près de lui, l’entourant dans un cercle long de plusieurs mètres. L’agacement même de Charon battit peu à peu en retraite à l’accueil de ce cosmos qui procurait à qui en était touché l’apaisement de l’âme, une douce ataraxie qui faisait oublier pour un temps leur misère à ceux qui avaient échoué sur les plages de Rodorio.

Une partie de lui approuvait le geste de Krishna. Non qu’il éprouvât une empathie et une culpabilité dévorantes à la vue de la situation des réfugiés, mais le rôle qu’il avait endossé l’obligeait, plus que n’importe qui d’autre, à se rendre sur cette plage et observer de ses yeux la misère et le désespoir qui y régnaient. Bien souvent, il gagnait ce camp pour y accompagner Krishna ou aider Shun et son amie June, de passage pour y convoyer vivres et habits que Kanon était disposé à partager avec eux. Mais le sort de ces gens était indifférent à la plupart de ses congénères qui ignorait l’étendue des conditions de vie qui régnaient en cet endroit.

Krishna était un des rares à se préoccuper de la situation des réfugiés auxquels il venait rendre de fréquentes visites. Et il y avait quelque ironie à savoir que plusieurs années auparavant, ce même Krishna aurait été un des plus fervents pourfendeurs de ces individus, qu’il aurait accablés et rendus responsables de leur situation, qu’il aurait voués aux enfers et condamnés à souffrir de ce mal qui était le leur et qui était la preuve des péchés dont ils s’étaient rendus coupables au cours d’existences passées.

Plusieurs années auparavant, le Général était encore pétri, bouffi de certitudes qui le rendaient suffisant et irritant auprès qui avait le malheur de discuter avec lui ou de seulement croiser sa route. Toutefois, le sort qui avait frappé Gyda Skovgaard et précipité le renoncement de sa fille Thétis qui venait pourtant de lui succéder, la mort tragique de Io et Bian treize ans auparavant, la douloureuse découverte que Poséidon avait peut-être déserté ce monde pour de bon, tout cela avait fragilisé l’édifice sur quoi étaient bâties ses croyances et l’avait changé peu à peu, l’ouvrant au monde et à la souffrance de ceux qui l’habitaient.

Aujourd’hui, le Général connaissait la douleur des existences multiples. Pas seulement celles de ceux qu’il soulageait de son cosmos, mais aussi celles qu’il n’avait cessé de vivre pour sauver son ami le plus cher, être submersible qui avait sombré en des eaux plus profondes encore que les siennes. Ce qu’il y avait en Krishna de sensible à la souffrance des autres, c’était aussi celle qui en lui avait constamment grandi, cette compassion par quoi il tentait de se sauver lui-même avant tout.

Le Général de Chrysaor ouvrit les yeux comme il perçut le cosmos de Charon, désormais tout proche de lui, et qui troubla pour un peu sa méditation. Le regard qu’il posa sur lui fut plein de colère et de réprobation, Charon revit en cet instant l’adolescent vaniteux dont lui et d’autres s’étaient fut un temps tant gaussés. Peu à peu, les teintes de son cosmos s’affadirent, celui-ci refluant en même temps jusqu’à lui. Ne demeura plus alors qu’une fine aura qui pulsait autour de son corps.

Progressivement, tous ceux qui s’étaient tenus à côté de Krishna reprirent leurs esprits. Ceux qui étaient restés debout s’animèrent de nouveau, parmi ceux qui s’étaient assis, certains relevèrent la tête ou rouvrirent les yeux tandis que d’autres se remirent debout. Bien que contrarié par l’irruption de Charon, un pâle sourire courut malgré tout sur ses lèvres fines en voyant sur le visage de ceux qui lui avaient tenu compagnie ce qu’il avait cherché à leur apporter : de l’apaisement, du réconfort dans les temps difficiles. Les corps étaient toujours maigres et les visages émaciés, tiraillés par la faim, mais sa présence et les vivres apportés suffiraient à assurer leur survie encore quelques jours de suite, jusqu’à la prochaine fois qui les verrait revenir, lui ou Shun.

Oui, pensa le Spectre, il était parvenu à leur faire oublier leur condition. Mais demain ou dans les jours à venir, ce soir même pour les plus faibles, la réalité reprendrait ses droits et la griserie qui était la leur, comme une drogue ou un alcool fort, s’estomperait peu à peu ou bien soudainement, sans crier gare, précipitant d’autant plus leur chute inéluctable. Mais à chaque jour suffisait sa peine et il fallait après tout bien faire quelque chose, être présent et sauver ceux qui pouvaient ou voulaient encore l’être. Quitte à sacrifier le plus grand nombre, oui, mais l’espoir, même parcellaire, valait mieux que la condamnation de tous.

Krishna finit par se diriger vers lui, d’un pas délibérément lent. Pour bien lui signifier qu’il n’avait pas goûté le fait d’être interrompu, aussi pour ne pas s’arracher trop brutalement à la compagnie de ceux parmi lesquels il se plaisait à évoluer. Ils étaient quelques-uns à oser l’approcher pour lui faire part de leur gratitude et lui offrir des mots dont il avait peut-être aussi besoin. Une jeune enfant de cinq ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille et le teint hâlé par le soleil de Grèce le stoppa en s’agrippant à un bout de son t-shirt. Krishna baissa les yeux vers elle, celle-ci recula tout d’abord, impressionnée par le regard étroit de cet homme avant de remarquer la douceur qui habitait ses iris sombres. Timidement, elle tendit ses deux mains dans lesquelles reposait un petit coquillage blanc parsemé de taches bleues comme celles que Charon imaginait aux eaux qui avaient vu grandir le Général. Ce dernier tendit à son tour un de ses bras, hésita puis, devant l’insistance de l’enfant, s’empara de l’objet avant d’ébouriffer sa tignasse sombre.

Il finit enfin par s’extraire de la foule pour se présenter devant lui, le cosmos troublé, chamboulé par ce geste de gratitude.

« Allons-y. » Fit Krishna d’une voix morne.

Quelques minutes seulement leur furent nécessaires pour regagner le ponton où les attendait l’embarcation de Charon. Un temps durant lequel ils n’avaient pas échangé le moindre mot, comme souvent. Le Sri Lankais avait toujours été un homme de peu de mots, taciturne et renfermé sauf lorsqu’il exposait ses certitudes et les jetait à la face de ses interlocuteurs. Un état qui n’en était que plus remarquable quand il quittait le camp.

Krishna fut le premier à gagner le ventre du navire qui tangua légèrement sous le mouvement nouvellement initié. Charon pour sa part détacha la corde et sauta dans son esquif. Se saisissant de sa vieille rame, il donna dans l’eau des coups rares qui ne les en éloignèrent pas moins rapidement de la plage, portés par la brise qui s’était intensifiée.

« Charon. » Entama Krishna comme devant eux défilait l’horizon. « C’est à chaque fois plus dur. Le quitter pour me rendre ici, puis les quitter pour le retrouver. C’est chaque fois un peu plus insupportable. »

_« Il n’y a pas d’issue. »_ Pensa Charon qui, pour une fois, garda le silence pour ne pas plonger son passager dans une morosité qui était déjà bien palpable.

Et la brume de les engloutir comme le silence aspirait déjà les pensées du Spectre.

***

_ Quelques minutes plus tard, aux abords du Sanctuaire _

Ils parvinrent finalement à bon port, mené par Charon. Krishna n’avait pas ajouté un mot de plus au cours de la traversée, peu disposé à vouloir s’exprimer et trouvant l’exercice malaisé au beau milieu du brouillard. Cette traversée qui lui avait paru plus longue qu’à l’accoutumée, comme il lui arrivait de le remarquer en certaines occasions mais à propos desquelles il n’avait jamais posé la moindre question au Spectre. Il y avait peut-être là quelque mystère qui, pour étonnant qu’il pût être, ne l’intéressait pas non plus outre-mesure, celui-ci se situant hors de son domaine d’intervention et étant de toute façon occupé à bien d’autres problèmes.

En-dehors de cela, il n’y avait rien que Krishna se sentait d’humeur à partager avec Charon. Ce dernier savait qu’il lui était impossible de lui offrir du réconfort, et n’avait que son assistance à lui donner, ce qui était bien peu de choses, mais bien suffisant malgré tout. Il était par ailleurs conscient et reconnaissant de l’aide que le Spectre lui avait apportée en bien des occasions. Il aurait pu se contenter de ne faire que son devoir, soit le faire naviguer de part et d’autre du bras de mer qui séparait l’île des côtes grecque, mais il l’avait bien souvent aidé à porter les caisses de vivres, de livres et d’habits quand rien pourtant ne l’aurait obligé à agir de la sorte. C’était peut-être la vision de cette misère permanente qui le faisait agir de la sorte, ou bien son humanité qui reprenait le pas sur sa nature de Spectre, celle qui aimait la mort et ce qu’elle provoquait de tragique chez les êtres. Oui, c’était peut-être cette humanité chez le Spectre et les souvenirs issus de son enfance, misérable, qui s’était déroulée aux abords de Naples, dans quelque quartier sale et pauvre, cruelle comme une lente agonie.

Krishna s’était séparé de Charon quelques secondes après que la barque se fût immobilisée, non sans lui avoir adressé les remerciements de rigueur, murmurés du bout des lèvres. Il s’était dirigé vers l’esplanade qui faisait face au mont Japet, le regard déjà posé sur la maison de la Vierge. Ce fut lorsqu’il prit le parti d’emprunter les ascenseurs, amorçant sa bifurcation en conséquence, qu’il aperçut Mû. Le Bélier, descendant les derniers escaliers, avisa lui aussi sa présence et vint à sa rencontre. Le visage souriant malgré un air soucieux.

Leur premier échange se passa de mots, transitant à travers leurs regards, informant Krishna de la question qui tournait dans l’esprit de son alter ego.

« Tout s’est déroulé correctement, répondit le Général. La situation ne s’est en tout cas pas dégradée. Mais elle ne s’améliorera pas.

— Je comprends cela. Mais l’essentiel, pour nous tous, est de faire de notre mieux quelles que soient les circonstances.

— Oui. A présent, mon autre mission m’attend et je me demande parfois si elle n’est pas encore plus compliquée.

— Rien de nouveau de ce côté non plus ? s’enquit Mû.

— Non plus, rien n’a bougé. Mais tu le saurais si tu daignais faire le déplacement, c’est aussi ton ami, tu sais. »

Krishna soupira, serra le poing. En face de lui, Mû se raidit et baissa le regard.

« Je le sais, Krishna. Je connais la situation de Shaka et la tienne dans laquelle il t’entraîne. J’aimerais pouvoir vous aider tous les deux, mais c’est trop dur. Voir mon maître dépérir de la sorte et être ensuite confronté à Shaka, je serais incapable de le supporter.

— Je te comprends, Mû. Toi et moi, nous devons être présents auprès de ceux qui ont le plus besoin de nous. Toi pour Kiki et Shion, moi pour Shaka et pour eux. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

— Tu n’as pas à t’excuser de quoi que ce soit, le rassura Mû. Notre fardeau est en quelque sorte identique, c’est une autre manière pour nous d’être toujours proche l’un de l’autre. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose, finalement, c’est cruel, tu ne trouves pas ? Pourtant, j’essaye de croire que notre simple présence sert quand même à les aider. Et puis, ta situation est moins désespérée que la mienne. Toi, tu as encore l’espoir de le sauver un jour, tandis que moi… »

Krishna acquiesça en silence. Il n’aimait pas se voir rappeler qu’effectivement, Shaka était encore relativement jeune. Plus jeune, en tout cas, que Shion et Esmée qui dépérissaient à vue d’œil. Mais savoir que le corps de Shaka étaient encore sain ne rendait que plus amère la culpabilité qui le tenaillait. Mû et Aldébaran ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher les êtres aimés de les quitter, lui, en revanche, n’essayait peut-être pas assez pour maintenir Shaka dans le monde auquel il aurait dû appartenir.

« Je dois te laisser, Krishna, mais… je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

— Bien entendu, mon ami. »

***

Krishna s’engouffra dans le couloir qui s’offrit devant lui sitôt ouvertes les portes de l’ascenseur, satisfait d’avoir gagné de précieuses minutes en évitant les marches dont la montée aurait mis à mal son corps déjà épuisé par l’utilisation du cosmos. Il perçut la présence de Shaka non loin de lui, vers le jardin contigu à la maison de la Vierge et au milieu duquel trônaient les Saules Jumeaux, de quelques décennies plus jeunes que les temples millénaires qui parsemaient la montagne.

Il saisit, au fur et à mesure de sa progression, les sonorités d’une conversation qu’habitaient la voix familière de Shaka et celle, qu’il connaissait également, de Lithos. Il ralentit le pas, étonné comme toujours par la présence en ces lieux de la jeune femme qui ne quittait que très rarement les appartements du dessous. Shaka, disert, ne paraissait pas être en proie au moindre trouble et c’était d’une voix badine qu’il échangeait avec Lithos quelques banalités qui semblèrent également amuser la jeune femme qui, parfois, riait de bon cœur. Entre eux deux, sur la table, étaient posées deux théières fumantes, une tasse ainsi qu’une assiette de biscuits entamée de moitié. Le sourire de l’Indien mourut toutefois dès qu’il aperçut sa silhouette et son visage se ferma brusquement. Lithos, qui avait suivi le regard de son vis-à-vis, tourna la tête vers Krishna à qui elle sourit, enjouée et visiblement heureuse de le voir.

« Quel plaisir de te voir, Krishna. Shaka me disait justement que tu n’allais sans doute pas tarder à revenir. Comment cela s’est-il passé ?

— Normalement. » Répondit Krishna, aride. « Je suis surpris de te voir ici, encore. » Enchaîna-t-il, en ne regardant non pas Lithos, mais Shaka, sur lequel il pointa un œil accusateur.

L’Indien resta coi, ne faisant que soutenir le regard mécontent de son ami.

« Tu ne devrais pas t’en prendre à lui, s’interposa la jeune femme. Je suis venue ici de mon propre chef. Pour lui tenir compagnie et aussi pour ne pas être seule. Je n’arrivais pas à dormir et Aiolia est aux arènes avec Aldébaran.

— Tu as peut-être tes raisons, Lithos, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici. » Il jeta un regard sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme, sur son front couvert de sueur. « Je n’ose imaginer ce qu’Aiolia dirait si jamais il te savait ici.

— Aiolia ne serait sans doute pas content. » Intervint une nouvelle voix dans son dos.

Krishna ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Quand il se retourna, il vit le Lion, droit comme la justice, les bras croisés et le front ombrageux, ne sachant pas vers qui diriger sa contrariété. Lithos, au contraire, s’était parée d’une moue boudeuse, quoiqu’également amusée par la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon qui, comme souvent, se montrait par trop excessif. Si Krishna s’était trouvé dans la situation d’Aiolia se, serait-il lui aussi tant inquiété ? Aurait-il couvée d’attentions la femme qu’il aimait et qui attendait son enfant ?

Le Grec se dirigea vers Lithos qu’il aida à relever, son regard se couvrant soudainement de tendresse au contact de celui de Lithos.

« Je vais raccompagner Lithos chez nous, déclara Aiolia. Après ça, je reviendrai ici et nous aurons une discussion.

— Laisse-moi plutôt m’en occuper, proposa Krishna. La journée a été longue, autant nous faire gagner du temps à tous. »

Krishna pensait ce qu’il disait, il était éreinté et dû reconnaître à son corps défendant qu’il n’avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour essuyer la colère d’Aiolia. Shaka de son côté paraissait tout à fait stoïque. Si le Lion ne s’emportait pas trop, peut-être les dégâts auraient-ils une chance de se voir circonscrits au minimum. Une partie de lui ne pouvait néanmoins totalement chasser de son esprit la crainte de revenir et de constater qu’une fois de plus, Shaka ne serait plus là.

« Fais comme bon te semble, Krishna. » Répondit Aiolia.

Krishna offrit son bras à Lithos qui le prit, lui offrant un sourire lumineux qui provoqua une gêne en lui. Qu’il s’agît d’elle ou des habitants du camp de réfugiés, la gratitude spontanée, sans fards et sans artifices continuait à le mettre mal à l’aise, comme s’il s’estimait indigne de ces remerciements, comme s’il expiait encore en lui une faute qui n’avait jamais existé, celle de celui qu’il avait été, plus jeune, insensible aux douleurs qui lui étaient épargnées.

Il s’éloigna à pas lents, pour ne pas brusquer Lithos tandis que près d’eux puis, de plus en plus loin, lui parvenait la voix d’Aiolia au ton encore contenu. Elle finit toutefois par disparaître tout à fait comme s’agrandissait la distance et ce fut dans un silence complet qu’ils s’engagèrent dans le couloir qui menait jusqu’à l’ascenseur, dont les portes s’ouvrirent devant eux au bout de brèves minutes.

Tous deux s’y engouffrèrent, accueillis par la voix d’Ella Fitzgerald qu’accompagnait la trompette de Louis Armstrong (1). Le cuivre de la voix féminine se mêla à la virtuosité de la trompette. Lithos posa une main sur son ventre cependant que l’ascenseur se mettait en branle.

« Elle semble apprécier cette musique, s’amusa-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? Répartit Krishna, circonspect.

— Elle s’agite, cogne contre mon ventre. J’aime croire qu’elle est heureuse dans ces instants. » Elle marqua une pause, leva sur lui ses yeux noisette et reprit d’une voix enjouée « Donne-moi ta main ! Je vais te montrer !

— Non ! » Se récria-t-il, pris au dépourvu, reprenant, d’une voix plus calme. « Non merci. Ce genre de choses me met mal à l’aise. Tu me connais un peu, tu dois savoir que les enfants et moi... »

Son esprit le ramena moins d’une heure en arrière. La plage, la masse d’individus qui le pressait à l’en étouffer et le portait en même temps, la petite fille, maigre comme un clou, son regard de basalte le transperçant de part en part tant elle lui était reconnaissante, ses bras fins qui se tendaient, légèrement tremblants à cause de la fatigue et de la faim et pour finir, son sourire qui l’avait éclairé de son innocence.

« Tu peux sans doute tromper bien des hommes à commencer par toi, Krishna le spirituel, pontifia la Grecque, mais il est impossible que tu me trompes moi. Je sais ce que tu fais et je sais pourquoi tu le fais. Et tu ne ferais jamais ce que tu fais si tu n’étais pas un homme bon. Tu me trouves peut-être niaise et ridicule de croire en toi quand tu peines à y arriver toi-même, mais au fond de toi, tu aimerais que j’aie raison. A présent, donne-moi ta main. »

Le Général s’exécuta, vaincu – mais avait-il réellement eu l’intention de la combattre en premier lieu ? –, tendit son bras. C’était une chose étrange que le pouvoir de Lithos, femme sans cosmos, pouvait avoir sur ceux qui, comme lui, étaient dotés d’une force inimaginable. N’aurait-il jamais eu cette puissance, ou l’aurait-il eu sans en être conscient, qu’il serait demeuré dans son île natale de laquelle il ne serait jamais parti. Il aurait peut-être alors méprisé ce genre de femme que dans le cas présent, il appréciait, aurait été semblable à ces hommes, à ce père inconnu dont il était le fils et qui avait forcé les cuisses de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Il n’avait jamais touché le ventre d’une femme pour y ressentir la vie qui y grandissait – quel aurait été son intérêt en agissant de la sorte ? Pourtant, il se prit à apprécier ce contact, le contact de ce pied ou de ce poing qui frappait contre le ventre de Lithos pour se répercuter jusqu’à lui et qui le surprit plus qu’il ne voulut le reconnaître. Plus loin, il percevait le pouls qui agitait l’enfant de Lithos et le cosmos naissant, encore faible, mais qui était cette force qui liait en eux tous les êtres et auxquels il se sentait proche en ce moment même.

« C’est… commença-t-il d’une voix rauque.

— Ne te l’avais-je pas dit ? Tu vois bien, à présent, ce que tu es réellement.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, si, tu avais raison, c’est un sentiment singulier, mais ce que je ressens, je ne saurais le décrire.

— Est-ce que tu parles de toi ou de l’enfant ?

— De l’enfant. Son cosmos est faible, mais il ressemble tant à celui d’Aiolia. Il ressemble au tien, bien sûr, mais il ressemble à celui d’Aiolia. »

L’ascenseur s’immobilisa et la porte se replia devant eux. La température monta légèrement, bien qu’encore supportable.

« Une Lionne qui ressemblerait à Aiolia, dit Lithos songeuse. Je n’ose imaginer à quoi cela ressemblerait.

— Les femmes sont rares à des charges aussi élevées – si l’on exclut les Régentes – mais pas inexistantes. L’actuel Dragon des Mers et une jeune femme, après tout – paraît-il. Mais il est sans doute trop tôt pour parler de tout ça, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous devriez souhaiter ça pour votre enfant, ce n’est pas un destin facile. Dans le même temps, nos successeurs tardent tant à venir. Tu sais, j’ai presque l’âge de mon maître quand il a commencé à m’entraîner. Mais Kiki, le disciple de Dôko dont la venue est annoncée, la nièce d’Hilda, peut-être cet enfant à naître, ce sont de grands espoirs.

— Les espoirs ne sont pas seulement représentés par vos successeurs, répondit Lithos, mais aussi par ceux qui sont déjà présents. Même toi, Krishna. Regarde, tu passes la plupart de tes journées sur la plage de Rodorio et quand tu reviens sur l’île, c’est pour t’assurer que Shaka aille bien. Tu es l’espoir de ces gens et celui de Shaka. Ne désespère pas, de toi dépendent bien des choses qui méritent d’être protégées. »

Lithos ne pouvait qu’avoir raison, estima Krishna. A trop aimer un passé qu’ils n’avaient jamais vécu, à trop vouloir placer leur foi en l’avenir, beaucoup avaient perdu de vue une autre possibilité, celle de changer leur histoire à travers les engagements individuels. Krishna comprit alors pourquoi Shaka appréciait tant la compagnie de la jeune femme qui parvenait, par des mots simples, à redonner du lustre et du sens à ce qui menaçait constamment de s’éteindre. D’où venait donc qu’à à peine trente ans, Lithos fît preuve d’une telle sagesse qui échappait aux hommes de plus de dix ans ses aînés qu’ils étaient pour la plupart ? C’était de personnes comme elle dont avait besoin le Sanctuaire, de Lithos, d’Aldébaran, de Shun, ceux qui avaient comme eux subi les épreuves de la vie et ne cessaient d’en ressortir indemnes, plus forts et plus grands à chaque fois. S’il suivait cette voie, s’il écoutait une partie de ce qu’elle avait à dire, alors peut-être que lui aussi serait en mesure de parvenir à changer les choses, d’inverser des évènements que beaucoup pensaient implacables.

Ils s’immobilisèrent en atteignant le porche des appartements du couple. Le Général tendit la main vers la porte de bois habillée d’une vitre de verre, l’ouvrit et fit passer Lithos devant lui, recevant, quand il entra à sa suite, la fraîcheur de l’habitation. Lithos marcha jusqu’au canapé du salon dans lequel elle s’affala, fermant les yeux durant un bref instant.

Le canapé, la table basse qui lui faisait face, le guéridon juste à côté, tout portait la patte d’Aiolia qui avait aménagé le lieu dans le seul but d’assurer à sa compagne le plus de confort possible et limiter au mieux ses gestes ainsi que ses déplacements. Un mini-réfrigérateur sur lequel dormait Régulus, roulé en boule, avait été installé au pied du canapé, ronronnant faiblement. Quelques bouteilles et une corbeille de fruits avaient été disposées sur la table basse, de même qu’un certain nombre de magazines. En face du canapé, un grand téléviseur pouvait diffuser à l’envi films et émissions afin de distraire la jeune femme.

Lithos sourit en le voyant détailler tout ce qui composait le salon.

« J’ai vraiment hâte que la grossesse arrive à son terme, même si les attentions d’Aiolia sont adorables, elles m’étouffent, parfois.

— Je doute que tu sois plus libre quand l’enfant sera là. Nuits blanches, allaitement et longues journées.

— Ne jamais voir ses souhaits se réaliser ? Rit de nouveau la jeune femme. Je tâcherai de garder ça à l’esprit. Merci encore de m’avoir accompagnée, Krishna, vous voir, Shaka et toi m’a réconfortée.

— C’est moi qui te remercie. » Murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes, après s’être assuré que Lithos était confortablement installée et tenaillé par l’inquiétude, Krishna prit congé de la jeune femme.

***

_ Dans le même temps, maison de la Vierge _

« Shaka ? Shaka ?! »

L’intéressé leva les yeux vers lui qui lui avait agrippé les épaules pour le secouer quelque peu agacé par son impassibilité. Shaka parut émerger devant lui, comme extrait d’un rêve.

« Oui, Aiolia ? »

Aiolia se massa l’arête du nez tout en soupirant. Il devenait urgent de faire passer le message qu’il avait à transmettre avant de perdre complètement patience ou de perdre Shaka.

« As-tu écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire au cours des dernières minutes ?

— Je crains que non, Aiolia.

— Bordel, Shaka ! Mais tu étais où encore ? Pourquoi tu dois toujours partir ? Je comprends de mieux en mieux l’inquiétude de Krishna.

— Où j’étais ? Là où je vais bien souvent, dans des lieux semblables à celui-ci et pourtant toujours différents. Je te vois, parfois, tu es souvent le même, d’ailleurs. Mais mes recherches échouent. Elles échouent toujours, si tu savais à quel point c’est triste…

— Shaka… »

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs années que Shaka se livrait à ce genre d’escapades, mais Aiolia n’avait pris conscience que récemment de l’ampleur du problème. Certains étaient tout simplement ignorants de la gravité de l’état de la Vierge. La première impression d’Aiolia quant au natif de Calcutta avait été des plus négatives et s’était établie plus de vingt ans auparavant, quand Shaka avait débarqué au Sanctuaire, hautain et suffisant, portant en lui la conviction d’un savoir absolu qu’il cachait derrière ses yeux souvent clos. Beaucoup avaient en commun la foi en leur mission et en ce qu’ils étaient, bien aidés en cela par leurs maîtres qui n’avaient jamais rien fait pour les inciter à penser autrement. Leur rêve s’était pourtant effrité comme ils grandissaient et que se dressait le constat de leur inutilité, état qui trouva son paroxysme dans la trahison de Kanon et les tragédies d’Asgard. Ils furent alors beaucoup à s’interroger sur les véritables raisons et l’utilité de leur existence, du pourquoi de leur force surhumaine, sans parvenir pourtant à trouver les réponses aux questions qui les taraudaient. Certains étaient restés, d’autres étaient partis.

Ce fut celui qui avait été le plus entouré de certitudes qui accusa le plus durement le coup. Confronté à ses propres paradoxes, Shaka avait sombré, lentement et inexorablement, pour devenir l’épave qui se tenait actuellement devant Aiolia et qui lui causait une peine inouïe qui chassa sa colère.

« Bordel, Shaka, te fous pas de ma gueule ! rugit Aiolia. Tu es un Chevalier d’Or, tout comme moi, peu importent donc les raisons de notre présence ici, notre devoir, lui est le même, on a prêté serment. On peut attendre, se morfondre, se lamenter ou se réjouir, mais on ne peut pas juger notre mission tant que vies ne sont pas terminées. »

Aiolia raffermit sa prise sur Shaka, pantin désarticulé qui s’agitait entre ses doigts. Son autre main se leva elle aussi, saisissant l’autre pan de sa chemise.

« Est-ce que tu m’entends, cette fois ? Est-ce que tu m’entends ? Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que te dis ? Parce que ta situation est inquiétante, pas seulement pour toi, mais pour Krishna et pour Lithos. Je sais qu’elle vient te voir bien plus souvent qu’elle me le dit et si elle brave la chaleur malgré son état, c’est parce qu’elle s’inquiète pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas mettre mon enfant en danger, tu m’entends ? »

Il regarda le visage de Shaka et ce qu’il y vit le glaça d’effroi. Son regard s’était vidé de sa substance, il n’était pas celui d’un homme qui appartenait à ce monde. Aiolia le secoua encore avec énergie, en vain. Il n’y avait plus âme qui vive dans ce corps flasque et immobile qui vivait pourtant encore devant lui quelques minutes auparavant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et quand il se retourna, Krishna le contemplait, le visage fermé. Aiolia le savait ravagé de l’intérieur, mais ce qu’il lui montrait était aussi l’habitude qu’il avait de ce genre de situation.

« Retourne auprès de Lithos. Moi, je sais quoi faire, je vais le ramener. »

Aiolia s’empara du corps de Shaka qu’il allongea sur l’herbe du jardin, non loin des Saules Jumeaux qui avaient connu chaque Chevalier de la Vierge et qui pleuraient probablement le destin de leur protégé.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Aiolia.

— Désolé de quoi ? rétorqua Krishna avec dureté. Est-ce toi qui as tué les dieux, destitué Shion ou commandité l’assassinat de Freyja ? Tu n’es responsable de rien sinon de la femme qui t’attend chez toi. A présent, va. »

Aiolia se leva, jeta un dernier regard sur Shaka allongé au pied de Krishna qui avait baissé la tête sur son ami. Il admirait en cet instant le courage et le dévouement dont cet homme faisait preuve et qui se battait plus que lui pour un destin moins heureux.

***

La présence d’Aiolia finit par s’effacer presqu’entièrement cependant qu’il dévalait les marches destinées à le conduire à son temple et vers Lithos. Krishna consentit enfin à s’agenouiller à côté de son ami qu’il n’avait fait que toiser jusqu’ici. Shaka était immobile comme un cadavre et son cosmos d’or pâle, aussi fin et ténu que l’espoir. Son souffle, les battements de son cœur, étaient trop distants les uns des autres, n’en étant que plus perceptibles.

Sa main rejeta en arrière une des mèches de cheveux blonds qui recouvrait son visage, la ramenant parmi la masse à laquelle s’étaient mêlés des brins d’herbe. C’était impossible, veiller sur Shaka, apaiser de sa présence les miséreux de la plage, les deux devoirs qu’il s’était imposés prenaient trop de place au sein de son existence. Mais que pouvait-il faire d’autre que de se battre ?

Son cosmos se déploya tout autour de lui en même temps que ces doutes qui le recouvraient tout entier, aurait-il la force d’accomplir sa tâche, épuisé qu’il était par cette journée ? Il enveloppa son corps, celui de Shaka, s’enroula autour des Saules Jumeaux dont il demanda l’aide, tacitement. Son aura se mêla à celle de Shaka et la rencontre de leurs deux cosmos, or et bleu, produisit un éclat qui lui fit plisser les yeux.

Il releva la tête vers les cieux, faillit demander assistance et se ravisa. Inspirant profondément, il ouvrit les portes derrière lesquelles se terrait son Septième Sens et invoqua les Mondes de la Métempsychose dans un desquels il savait pouvoir trouver Shaka avant d’y déverser son âme.

Ses sens se brouillèrent comme il se fondit dans le cosmos de Shaka. Sa conscience s’abîma peu à peu dans un brouillard composé d’étoiles filantes, de galaxies multicolores et de lignes parallèles qui déroutèrent son âme. Il parvint encore à sentir un vent chaud et sec courir sur sa peau et une grande déflagration qui, il le sut, souffla sur les environs où se trouvait encore son corps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul près de la maison de la maison de la Vierge, au même endroit d’où il était parti, dans un jardin à l’herbe jaune et rare, près d’un unique Saule, dépossédé de son jumeau.

Krishna se releva, amer, ce monde paraissait pire que celui qu’il venait de quitter, et si Shaka était porteur du même constat, le retour n’en serait que plus difficile. Sa main effleura le sol, tentant de percevoir le pouls de ce monde qu’il foulait sans rien ressentir. Il ne s’était pas réincarné en cette Terre, n’était là qu’en tant qu’ombre capable de se mouvoir à sa guise. Dans ce monde qui n’était pas le sien, il ne devait pas être lié à Shaka. Ou peut-être était-il mort ou n’avait jamais existé.

Il se releva, se mit en marche vers la maison de la Balance qu’il traversa et vers les autres maisons du Zodiaque, suivant le cosmos de Shaka qu’il percevait, de plus en plus proche. Il n’avait encore croisé personne dans les temples laissés à l’abandon, n’y avait-il donc aucun Chevalier d’Or dans les parages ? A tout le moins, l’île n’était pas inhabitée puisqu’il entendait, au loin, une rumeur provenant des arènes en contrebas, des cris de douleurs et des ordres criés d’une voix rocailleuse qui n’avait rien d’engageante. De la souffrance de la part de ceux que l’on entraînait, des combats, ou bien pire. Il n’en avait cure et n’était poussé que par la volonté de rejoindre son ami.

Le treizième palais semblait à peine plus vivant, avec quelques serviteurs qui marchaient de-ci, de-là, l’œil morne et le corps courbé. La langueur des lieux, estima-t-il, rendait leurs gestes lents et mous. Shaka n’était pourtant toujours par présent à ses yeux, aussi continua-t-il sa route à travers la cour intérieure du palais pour déboucher à l’arrière de celui-ci, gagné par une crainte irrépressible. Devant lui montaient des escaliers menant jusqu’à la statue d’Athéna, armée de sa lance et de son bouclier. Face à la statue, la silhouette longiligne d’un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtu de la robe bleu nuit aux liserés rouges se tenait là, immobile.

Krishna monta lentement les escaliers, hébété par une vision qu’il lui avait déjà été donné de voir, mais si rarement qu’elle l’étonnait à chaque fois. Comme alerté par sa présence grâce au lien qui les unissait, Shaka se retourna, la tête surmontée du masque d’or qu’il retira dès qu’il posa les yeux sur Krishna, son visage était en larmes.

« Shaka, articula Krishna qui avait tendu le bras en sa direction.

— Regarde, Krishna. » Shaka avait à son tour tendu le bras dans la direction opposée, montrant le socle de la statue. « Regarde et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Il regarda son ami et resta coi, rien de ce qu’il aurait pu lui dire n’aurait servi de rien.

« Raté, encore une fois, sourit Shaka. Encore une vie sans avoir pu la voir. Elle n’est pas non plus ici, mais alors, dans quel monde puis-je la trouver ? »

Le bruit métallique du casque qui avait quitté la main de Shaka alerta Krishna, qui vit l’objet rouler sur quelques marches avant de s’immobiliser. Quand il releva les yeux sur son ami, celui-ci était agenouillé, la tête entre ses deux mains.

Quelques pas, plus que quelques pas et il serait tout à côté de Shaka. Sa main se posa sur son épaule, il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que l’autre daignât relever sa tête vers lui.

« Rentrons, Shaka.

— La prochaine fois. La prochaine fois, je la trouverai, j’en fais le serment. »

Le cosmos de Shaka commença à le recouvrir, mais Krishna pressa un peu plus l’épaule de son ami.

« Laisse-moi faire, Shaka, je vais nous ramener.

— Oui, ramène-nous, Krishna, vers ce monde de ténèbres. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) _You Can’t take they away from me_ – Ella Fitzgerald  & Louis Armstrong – <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVvkPlAXhE8>


	18. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Chapitre 15**

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce – printemps 20** _

Un soupir de désagrément affaissa les épaules de June comme elle atteignit l’arène principale où se déroulaient les entraînements. De tous les lieux où Shun avait pris l’habitude de se rendre depuis leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, celui-ci était le dernier de sa connaissance. L’endroit n’était pourtant pas désert et c’étaient les apprentis qui, sous la houlette d’Aiolia et Aldébaran, s’étaient réunis sur le sable aride, comme ils le faisaient chaque jour, et qui, déjà s’entraînaient, dansant les uns autour des autres. Sur les gradins, une foule matinale et hétéroclite de Saints observait les combats et manifestait sa présence, menée par Charon, dont la voix éraillée s’élevait en rires sonores.

D’un mouvement de la main, elle rendit aux deux Chevaliers d’Or la politesse de leur salut exprimé par un simple hochement de menton, se fendit par la suite d’un geste de refus à l’endroit du Spectre qui, l’ayant aperçue, avait requis sa présence à grand renfort de cris. Elle ne nourrissait aucune aversion envers Charon, mais n’appréciait guère les regards que ceux qui l’entouraient posaient sur elle et décida de tourner les talons.

Elle s’arrêta à côté du bâtiment qui accueillait l’infirmerie principale du Sanctuaire, situé fort opportunément à côté des arènes, s’adossa contre un des murs de la façade qui lui prodigua une ombre bienvenue cependant qu’elle réfléchissait à l’endroit où pouvait se trouver Shun. Encore une fois, son ami faisait preuve d’une insouciance qui ne laissait pas de la surprendre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’ils savaient que leur maître Albior avait été chargé par le Pope Kanon d’une mission dont il n’avait pas eu le droit d’en révéler la nature tout en rassurant ses anciens disciples quant à son absence de dangerosité. Il les avait aussi informés du fait que toute communication durant ce temps serait proscrite ou, à tout le moins, difficile, et voulait profiter des quelques jours avant son départ pour parler avec eux, s’assurer de leur bonne santé et leur prodiguer encore quelques conseils qui pourraient à l’occasion se révéler utiles. Shun, pourtant, semblait avoir oublié la date et l’heure de l’appel.

« June ? » S’étonna une voix non loin d’elle.

Le réflexe issu de sa surprise et de son énervement fut plus fort que June dont le corps se tendit en un souffle. Sa jambe gauche pivota, entraînant tout le reste de son corps tandis qu’elle balança son poing à la face de celui qui venait de la surprendre et qui fut arrêté sans mal apparent par une paume souple.

« Milo ? » S’étouffa la jeune femme qui recula d’un saut. S’il y avait bien une personne qu’elle ne s’était pas attendue à voir ici ou qu’elle n’avait pas souhaité voir, c’était bien lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? finit-elle par lâcher.

— Tout doux, répondit-il en souriant. Tu me sembles bien énervée, que t’arrive-t-il ?

— Rien qui ne te concerne et rien que je souhaite en tout cas partager avec toi.

— J’aimerais pourtant bien me tenir informé de ce qui t’arrive et de ce qui te tracasse, tu n’es pas d’accord avec moi ? Après tout, nous n’avons plus grand-chose à nous cacher. »

Son poing fusa de nouveau, arrêté comme le premier. Elle vit pourtant une lueur de fierté traverser les yeux de Milo. Un Chevalier de Bronze de son niveau n’avait aucune chance de parvenir à effleurer un Chevalier d’Or. June le savait aussi bien que Milo, mais cela ne l’avait pourtant pas empêchée de tenter sa chance. Et cette condescendance dont il faisait preuve à son égard ne fit qu’accroître le dégoût qu’il lui inspirait.

« J’étais ivre, ce soir-là, déclara-t-elle froidement. Et crois-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

— J’étais ivre moi aussi et il me semble que tu as bien profité de moi. Et de toute façon, ce n’est pas contre moi que tu es en colère, mais bien contre toi-même. Crois-moi, je connais ça. Nous pourrions en rediscuter à l’occasion si tu le souhaites. Pas ce soir, j’ai à faire, mais une autre fois. »

Milo s’était approché de deux pas en prononçant ces paroles, réduisant la distance entre eux. La jeune femme avança à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres, comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Les yeux de Milo brillaient d’une lueur insane qui lui souleva le cœur. Sa main ne s’en accrocha pas moins au cou du Scorpion après s’être frayé un chemin à travers sa chevelure tandis que son autre main s’était posée sur son sein gauche où le cœur battait faiblement. Le visage de Milo s’abaissa sur elle, se rapprocha dangereusement et elle comprit alors une partie de ce qui se trouvait dans l’aura du Scorpion qui faisait chavirer l’esprit des femmes.

Les lèvres de Milo n’étaient plus qu’à un souffle des siennes et de ses yeux mi-clos, elle vit qu’il avait avisé le rictus qui déformait les traits de son visage. Elle ne fit pourtant rien pour empêcher son genou d’aller heurter l’aine du Scorpion, dont elle ressentit l’impact malgré le fait que celui-ci avait effectué un rapide pas en arrière.

« Je ne veux plus te voir, cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

— Quant à toi, c’est du côté de la douzième maison que tu devrais aller voir.

— Que veux-tu dire ? dit-elle en s’arrêtant.

— J’ai cru apercevoir quelqu’un près du temple d’Aphrodite un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, près des serres. »

June se retourna, jaugea les paroles de Milo, tentant d’estimer s’il disait ou non la vérité avant de se remémorer l’émerveillement de Shun la première fois qu’ils avaient parcouru chaque marche du Zodiaque après avoir été reçus par Kanon ainsi que certaines activités que son condisciple menait à côté de leurs entraînements.

« Milo ? Tu comptes te rendre aux arènes ?

— J’avais ça dans l’esprit, oui. Pourquoi donc ?

— Pour rien. J’espère que tu apprécieras ta visite là-bas. »

Elle n’en dit pas plus et, se retournant pour de bon, s’éloigna à pas rapides, laissant le Scorpion encore immobile, l’aine sûrement douloureuse et l’esprit plein de questions.

***

_ En même temps, maison des Poissons _

Shun ramassa un pétale rose qui s’était détaché de sa corolle. Il le pressa entre ses doigts pour en extraire une humeur d’un liquide épais qui tacha ses doigts d’incarnat. Du bout du nez, il huma la fragrance de la fleur dont il n’avait jamais vu la semblable ailleurs qu’ici. Le pétale toujours coincé entre ses doigts, le jeune homme observait les fleurs que lui-même avait plantées plusieurs jours auparavant et qui avaient déjà pour la plupart bourgeonné, témoignant en outre d’une robustesse inattendue et dégageant un parfum entêtant qui grisait ses sens.

Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, il n’avait eu de cesse de parcourir l’île et tous ses recoins, pour tromper son ennui en attendant que revînt son frère ou pour se soustraire à la présence parfois étouffante de June, mais aussi parce que cette terre regorgeait à ses yeux de mille beautés et de mille secrets qu’il s’était fait un devoir de découvrir et d’observer. La serre attenante à la maison des Poissons n’avait pas fait exception à la règle, il s’en était aperçu dès lors qu’il avait posé les yeux sur l’édifice et cela en dépit de la saleté qui ornait ses vitres et du désordre qu’il avait vu régner de l’extérieur et qui s’était révélé bien pire à l’intérieur.

La serre était vieille de trois siècles, érigée à la demande de celle qui assumait à l’époque la charge des Poissons, une jeune femme noble et excentrique, lui avait-on raconté, dont le père avait commerce avec le Sanctuaire et chez qui avait été repéré un cosmos hors-norme. Elle avait été le lieu des expérimentations de la jeune femme qui y avait créé une multitude de variétés de roses et avait par la suite été entretenue et occupée par chaque individu à qui avait échu la charge des Poissons. Aphrodite lui-même n’avait pas dérogé à cette règle et s’était entiché de cet endroit bien avant de succéder à son maître pour devenir à son tour expert dans l’art des croisements et hybridations.

Aujourd’hui pourtant, l’endroit était à l’abandon, délaissé par Aphrodite qui avait mis une fin brutale à l’existence de centaines d’espèces tout en remisant au placard les travaux de ses aînés. A présent, la serre était morte et plus rien ne subsistait de sa beauté passée sinon les fleurs que Shun y faisait pousser en cachette et l’ardeur qu’il s’efforçait de mettre pour rendre à ce lieu la splendeur qui avait un jour été la sienne.

Il s’était pour ce faire plongé dans les anciens ouvrages de ceux qui avaient auparavant tenu cet endroit, retrouvé leurs écrits sous les cendres, la moisissure et la poussière qui s’était accumulée céans depuis plus de quinze ans. Il avait lu, essayé, échoué, beaucoup. Avait parfois pesté, été à deux doigts d’abandonner. Mais toujours revenait l’espoir de pouvoir un jour réussir, comme il réussissait à faire naître des sourires au coin des lèvres des réfugiés de Rodorio, ou lorsqu’il parvenait à faire rire les enfants des villages dans lesquels il s’était arrêté, en Somalie. Plus que tout, il voulait montrer à son frère le fruit de son labeur, qui ferait mine de négliger ses efforts, mais qu’il saurait malgré tout satisfait.

Puis vint un jour où un bourgeon s’était présenté devant son regard étonné. Un simple soupçon de rose qu’il avait couvert de toute son attention, comme une braise faible et à peine naissante autour de laquelle on resserrait ses mains tremblantes, et il l’avait aidée à grandir pour devenir une fleur vivace, le tout en redoublant de prudence pour ne pas se faire repérer par le propriétaire des lieux qui n’aurait probablement pas goûté sa présence. Et pour une raison qu’il ignorait, cette fleur nouvelle l’avait plus comblé de joie que toutes celles qu’il avait pu apprendre à faire pousser sur l’île d’Andromède.

Dès lors que le bourgeon fut devenu rose écarlate, Shun mesura la grandeur du travail effectué et entrevit ce qu’il lui restait encore à accomplir. Une fleur seule ne faisait pas une serre ou un jardin et il s’était donc mis en demeure d’en faire grandir d’autres avec le même succès. Pour continuer dans sa folle entreprise, il lui fallait malgré tout l’accord d’Aphrodite, partie ardue de son entreprise et qu’il n’avait pas encore eu le courage de prendre à bras le corps.

« Tu peux le faire, Shun ! s’encouragea-t-il. Tu dois le faire !

— Et que peux-tu faire, Shun d’Andromède ? »

Couplée à l’étonnement de s’entendre adresser la parole en japonais, la froideur de la voix lui glaça l’échine. Il se retourna lentement, comme s’il s’était attendu à voir une lame courir le long de son cou. Ce fut une vision bien plus sinistre qui s’offrit à ses yeux. Il déglutit.

« Sors, tu n’as rien à faire ici. »

Aphrodite se retourna sitôt son ordre formulé, sortant par l’une des baies vitrées de la serre, bientôt suivi par Shun qui ne put faire autrement que de se soumettre à l’injonction du maître des lieux.

« Reprenons, jeune homme : que peux-tu faire ? »

Les poings de Shun se serrèrent. Pris au dépourvu, tout le discours qu’il avait longuement préparé se délitait comme une bobine de fil tombée à terre. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas rêver de meilleure occasion et, pris sur le fait tel qu’il était, n’avait d’autre choix que celui de tout lui dire.

« Je souhaite m’occuper de cet endroit, si vous me l’autorisez. Je sais que vous ne voulez plus rien avoir à faire ici, mais je n’ai pas besoin que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit. J’ai déjà fait ça là où je me suis entraîné, ça ne valait pas vos roses, mais je possède déjà quelques connaissances qui ont pu m’aider. J’ai juste besoin de votre accord et après ça, je ne vous dérangerai plus, je vous le promets.

— La serre est construite à quelques mètres de chez moi, mon garçon, reprit Aphrodite en grec, bien sûr que tu me dérangerais. Tu comptes redonner à cet endroit l’éclat qui a un jour été le sien, inciter chaque habitant du Sanctuaire à se rendre ici pour admirer ton ouvrage magnifique, comme avant ? Tous ont depuis longtemps perdu l’habitude de venir ici, ton geste serait vain.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Je connais l’histoire de cet endroit, je ne l’ai pas vue dans les archives, non, elle m’a été racontée par ceux qui ont connu ce lieu et qui vous ont connu.

— Peu m’importe l’avis des autres, je ne souhaite pas voir revivre cet endroit. »

L’œil d’Aphrodite s’était assombri, faisant mesurer à Shun la douleur qui devait être celle de son interlocuteur. Il avait probablement aimé cette serre plus que n’importe quelle autre personne qui lui en avait parlé à lui, pourtant.

« Mais…

— Il suffit ! Ce lieu mérite le sort qui est le sien. J’aurais pu le détruire complètement, le recouvrir de ronces et de lianes pour l’engloutir à tout jamais, mais je préfère encore le voir sombrer lentement. Je suis le gardien du douzième temple du Zodiaque, tout ce qui se trouve à mon étage relève de ma décision et toi… l’élève d’Albior, cracha-t-il avec mépris, n’as rien à dire qui puisse me faire changer d’avis. Ce lieu est maudit.

— Quand avez-vous commencé à baisser les bras ?

— Quand as-tu réellement ressenti ce qu’est la vraie souffrance ? Celle qui te ronge l’âme et le corps et qui te change tellement que tu échoues à reconnaître ton reflet dans le miroir ? Tu crois savoir ce qu’est la douleur parce que tes parents sont morts alors que tu étais enfant ? Crois-moi, il y a pire qu’être un enfant de la Fondation Graad, bien pire. »

Shun voulut ouvrir la bouche, la referma, incertain de ce qu’il aurait voulu dire.

« Il a raison, Shun. Nous sommes encore jeunes et il y a trop de choses ici que nous ignorons. Nous ne pouvons pas juger nos aînés pour ce qui a pu se passer alors que nous commencions à peine notre entraînement.

— June…

— Tu as entendu sa décision. Je ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu as fait, mais tu as à présent la réponse à la question que tu voulais lui poser, je présume. Je vous prie de nous excuser, Aphrodite, nous n’avions en effet rien à faire ici. Shun, j’ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, tu n’as pas oublié que c’était aujourd’hui que Maître Albior devait nous appeler.

— Si, j’avais oublié.

— Ce n’est pas grave, il est encore temps, mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

Shun rejoignit son amie de mauvaise grâce. Lorsqu’il passa à côté d’Aphrodite, il vit dans son regard une pointe d’abattement, mélangée à la colère qui avait précédemment été la sienne.

***

_ En même temps, près des arènes _

Milo s’était remis en marche après sa courte entrevue avec June, boitant légèrement. Il ressentait dans son aine, à travers cette vive douleur, comme un fragment de l’ardeur qui avait été celle de la jeune femme lorsqu’elle s’était abandonnée entre ses bras, soupirante et nue. Cela faisait désormais bien longtemps que Milo ne comptait plus ses conquêtes éphémères, mais le souvenir de June persistait dans son esprit, avivé par l’aversion qu’elle éprouvait à son encontre. Il avait couché avec elle, mais n’avait pas pour autant été en mesure de la posséder et cette frustration ravivait en lui le souvenir d’une ombre.

Ses pas le menèrent aux arènes d’où s’élevaient cris et ahanements essoufflés, reproduisant des gestes plusieurs fois millénaires dont il avait lui aussi été un des auteurs. Non loin d’eux se tenait Aiolia, dos droit et bras croisés, les cheveux recouverts d’une fine pellicule de sable qui les faisait paraître plus clairs. Celui-ci se retourna quelque peu en avisant la présence de son ami avant que sa mâchoire ne s’affaissât en le reconnaissant tout à fait. Il décroisa les bras et se mit à le regarder fixement avec une expression peinée, délaissant pour quelques secondes la surveillance des novices. Aldébaran lui-même, assis sur la deuxième rangée de marches et d’ordinaire si concentré sur les moindres mouvements des jeunes gens, avait levé la tête de manière perceptible en sa direction. Charon lui aussi s’était tu, alors qu’il riait encore comme un beau diable la seconde d’avant.

Milo n’en poursuivit pas moins son chemin en direction d’Aiolia à qui il accorda un sourire avant de s’arrêter brutalement. Son cœur manqua un battement en continuant de balayer les environs. Sur la plus haute rangée de marches, en dessous des arcades pour la plupart en ruines était assis Orphée, les avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses, le dos voûté, les cheveux longs et emmêlés retombant, gras, sur son visage au regard absent. Il comprit tout d’un coup la tension qui avait succédé à son arrivée et se maudit pour ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Milo n’avait plus vu celui qui aurait dû être nommé Chevalier du Scorpion depuis un certain temps, et que les dieux le pardonnent, mais il aurait souhaité que cela continuât.

Les recrues continuaient leur entraînement comme si de rien n’était, à l’exception de quelques-unes, visiblement troublées par le cosmos de Milo, autour d’eux, d’autres auras s’étaient tues, conscientes de la présence en ces lieux des deux hommes qui avaient un jour été amis.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, gronda Aiolia pour tout salut.

— C’est moi qui ne devrais pas être là ? Tu te fous de moi ? Contrairement à lui, j’ai encore des raisons de venir ici. »

Le ton était dur, pour se donner un semblant de contenance, mais s’il l’avait pu, Milo se serait échappé en courant. Comme Aiolia, il ne pourrait jamais se départir de cette impression d’avoir volé la charge de Chevalier d’Or à l’homme qui l’avait le plus mérité, quand lui-même aurait dû écoper de celle de la Lyre, instrument dans lequel Orphée excellait aussi plus que lui-même. Son aîné l’avait surpassé en tous points et même si l’admiration était de mise envers lui, il n’avait jamais été capable de ne pas le jalouser dans le même temps. Ce qui était arrivé à Orphée n’était pas de son fait, mais la culpabilité qui était la sienne empoissait malgré tout sa conscience.

« Je pense que c’est à cause de la… nièce d’Hilda, hésita Aiolia.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Elle devrait arriver ici d’ici quelque temps pour prendre la place d’Hilda et avec elle devraient venir tous les autres Guerriers Divins. Tu sais comme moi qu’Orphée est différent quand Mime est ici.

— A peine différent, corrigea-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu’il n’y a plus aucun espoir pour lui depuis qu’Eurydice est morte. Est-ce que tu ressens son cosmos ?

— Tu sais bien que non, Milo. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas à quel moment il est arrivé ici. C’est comme… »

Aiolia ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Milo savait ce qu’il aurait voulu dire : un fantôme errant parmi les fantômes.

« C’est ridicule, tu ne trouves pas, Aiolia ? De rester accroché pendant des années au spectre de la seule femme que tu as aimée ? Je ne dis pas que c’est simple, mais la vie continue. La vie continue, hein ? Parce que si ce n’est pas le cas, alors... »

Milo se mit soudainement à trembler. Il tourna la tête en direction d’Orphée, pensant que ce dernier avait pu poser son regard sur lui, mais son aîné n’avait pas bougé d’un iota depuis tout à l’heure – savait-il seulement qu’il était là ? Les yeux d’Aiolia, en revanche, étaient braqués sur lui. Il lut dans ceux-ci des mots que voulait prononcer le Lion sans oser pourtant les formuler, se tendit, à cette simple idée et sut pourquoi son corps tout entier avait été saisi de ce trouble.

« Oui, Milo, dit Aiolia avec douceur. La vie continue pour nous tous. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c’est ainsi qu’Orphée a choisi de poursuivre la sienne. Tu n’es pas coupable de la mort d’Eurydice, personne ne l’est. »

Milo sourit à son ami. Il savait qu’Aiolia lui mentait, mais il sourit malgré tout à s’en briser les dents. Il préférait encore de loin ce mensonge éhonté à une vérité qui l’aurait peut-être consumé tout entier si elle avait été formulée à voix haute. Les souhaits de Milo – les deux choses qu’il avait désirées plus que tout dans sa vie – avaient été lourds de conséquences pour une partie du Sanctuaire. Aiolia avait raison sur un point, il n’était pas coupable, mais la responsabilité, malgré tout, pesait de tout son poids sur l’existence qu’il menait actuellement et qu’il essayait de tromper du mieux possible.

« Un jour, peut-être, Orphée sera libéré de ses démons, Milo. J’espère pouvoir être là pour le voir. »

Oui, sur ce point, Aiolia avait raison. Aussi mince soit-il, l’espoir de voir Orphée redevenir un jour l’homme qu’il avait été existait encore. Pour ceux qui étaient encore de ce monde, tous les espoirs étaient permis.

***

_ Quelques heures plus tard _

Le soleil couchant projetait sur le sable assombri des ombres étirées et aussi fatiguées que ceux qui les animaient. Les gestes étaient devenus lents, les réflexes plus émoussés et les attaques moins tranchantes. A côté de cet épuisement pulsait aussi l’exaltation de leurs corps, jeunes et vigoureux, et la certitude que demain les verrait plus forts qu’aujourd’hui.

Aldébaran se leva avant de sauter avec aisance sur le sable. Tous les apprentis cessèrent alors leurs combats, comme le signalait le geste du Taureau. Après un bref instant de totale immobilité, les apprentis commencèrent à s’égayer, quittant l’arène à pas lents en groupes hétérogènes forgés par les épreuves communes.

« Aldébaran. »

Le Taureau leva légèrement le menton en direction d’Aiolia qui venait de l’interpeller.

« Regarde, Orphée est toujours là. Il n’a pas bougé d’un pouce depuis tout à l’heure. »

Aldébaran tourna la tête, jeta un œil sur les gradins désormais parsemés, désertés ou presque par la présence humaine. Aiolia disait vrai, Orphée se trouvait à la même place depuis des heures, sans avoir changé sa position d’aucune sorte.

« C’est triste à dire, fit Aldébaran, mais il n’y a sûrement rien à faire. Et nous avons tellement essayé.

— Pour que toi-même tu abandonnes, répondit Aiolia, amer.

— Ce n’est pas de l’abandon, mais j’ai parfois l’impression que le laisser ainsi est la meilleure aide que nous puissions lui apporter. Les paroles ne l’atteignent pas, seules les mélodies de Mime semblent avoir un effet sur lui. Il n’y a que lui qui soit capable de communiquer avec lui, par la musique de sa harpe. C’est bien la preuve que même si cosmos est éteint, certains de ses sens marchent encore.

— J’aimerais que tu aies raison.

— Allons-nous-en, demain sera un autre jour et nos jeunes auront besoin de nous. Maintenant, d’autres personnes qui nous sont chères requièrent notre présence. »

Aiolia hocha la tête. Oui, Aldébaran avait raison, Orphée n’avait plus rien qui lui était cher, mais eux deux avaient encore des femmes qui les aimaient et qui comptaient sur eux. Et il eût été méprisable de sa part de ne pas profiter de ce qu’Orphée n’avait plus et à cause de quoi il avait sombré de la sorte. Côte à côte, les deux amis s’éloignèrent dans la pénombre naissante, laissant derrière eux Orphée, comme seul au monde.

***

_ A la nuit tombée _

Aphrodite avait quitté ses appartements à la faveur de la nuit, désireux de se trouver loin de sa maison et de cette serre qui n’amenait avec elle que des mauvais souvenirs. Quand Shun et son amie l’avaient quitté, il avait avisé, à terre, un pétale de rose écarlate que le jeune homme avait sûrement laissé tomber. La tentation s’était pendant de longues minutes imposée à son esprit, qui effleurait la possibilité de ramasser ce fragment de rose, d’en caresser la texture presque duveteuse de ses doigts, comme avant, d’en sentir le parfum qu’il imaginait suave et sans égal. S’il avait fait cela, il aurait une fois de plus constaté la différence entre la beauté de ses anciennes compagnes et la sienne qui n’était plus.

Il avait atteint les arènes où ses semelles crissèrent sur le sable. Il entendit par la suite une voix faible qui l’interpella.

« Qui va là ? Dit Aphrodite tandis qu’il s’immobilisait.

— Aphrodite… » Reprit cette voix frêle et éteinte qui extirpant du fond de la gorge de son propriétaire ce mot unique donnait à Aphrodite l’impression qu’on écorchait son âme.

« Orphée ? Est-ce toi ? »

Le silence retomba pendant de longues minutes au cours desquelles il ne reformula pas sa question. Au bout de celles-ci, il vit se mouvoir une forme parmi les ombres qui avaient envahi les arènes. Bientôt se précisa devant lui la silhouette rachitique d’Orphée qui avançait jusqu’à lui d’un pas traînant.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Orphée, toujours de cette voix déchirante.

— Sans doute la même chose que toi. Je comptais me rendre en bord de mer.

— Me laisseras-tu t’accompagner ? »

Aphrodite ne répondit rien et se contenta de se remettre à marcher. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui arrivait de croiser Orphée en pleine nuit, en quelque endroit du Sanctuaire. C’était souvent aussi qu’ils demeuraient ensemble, cheminant de concert jusqu’à un autre point de l’île, dans un silence que ne troublaient que quelques mots lapidaires.

La destination, pour l’un et l’autre, n’avait somme toute que peu d’importance. Moins en tout cas que l’isolement que leur procuraient ces instants et le réconfort qu’ils s’efforçaient d’en retirer. Leurs pas les menèrent cette fois à l’ancien port du Sanctuaire, le premier qui y avait été bâti en des temps reculés et qui avait accueilli rois et princesses d’Europe et d’Asie et dont les vestiges gisaient pour partie au bord de mer.

La lune se reflétait à la surface des eaux, striée d’un nuage long et fin. Tout autour brillaient les étoiles multiples, cousues sur le ciel et qui, en scintillant, donnaient à Aphrodite la sensation d’entendre une mélodie continue et derrière lesquelles vibrait le contrepoint des astres qu’ils ne pouvaient distinguer ou qui avait depuis longtemps disparu. Orphée l’entendait-il lui aussi, cet air mélodieux que jouaient les étoiles ? Etait-ce pour cela qu’il aimait tant à se retrouver dehors à la nuit tombée ? Tous deux s’assirent, accompagnés par les clapotis de l’eau sur le sable et parfois aspergés de sel marin.

« Je crois avoir vu Milo aujourd’hui.

— Vraiment ?

— Je n’en suis pas sûr, mais j’ai reconnu la couleur de ses cheveux.

— Peut-être un de ses bâtards.

— Aiolia et Aldébaran, ils ont parlé de lui. Et de moi aussi je crois.

— Comment t’es-tu senti ?

— Je n’ai rien senti. Je n’ai pas comme toi la chance de ressentir quoi que ce soit. »

Aphrodite se tendit. Ce qu’Orphée lui enviait – sa rage, sa rancœur, sa détresse –, c’était précisément ce qu’il aurait voulu rejeter loin de lui. Il se plaisait à croire qu’il aurait été plus heureux s’il avait été comme Orphée, mais finalement, chacun voulait chez l’autre ce qui lui manquait cruellement.

« Milo se sentirait sûrement mieux si tu lui disais quelque chose.

— Je sais, oui. Mais quoi ? Et comment ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ces choses ne sont jamais simples. Pas pour les gens comme nous en tout cas. »

Orphée ne lui offrit aucune réponse, peut-être fatigué déjà d’avoir tant parlé, Aphrodite, peu désireux de continuer sur le chemin qu’il craignait d’emprunter ne chercha pas à continuer. Tous deux replongèrent dans un long silence.

« J’ai surpris un Chevalier de Bronze dans ma serre, reprit Aphrodite au bout de longues minutes, sur un sujet différent. Il y cultivait des roses. Je l’ai chassé, mais une partie de moi ne voulait que l’encourager à continuer.

— Pour trouver la rose qui te redonnera ta beauté ?

— Peut-être. Surtout parce qu’il existe encore quelqu’un ici qui se soucie de ces roses. Mais Eurydice et ma beauté, elles nous ont quittés pour toujours. Mais tu avais raison, les nouveaux Saints sont surprenants. Ce n’est pas que Mime, tous ceux qui sont arrivés ici récemment. J’espère qu’ils ne finiront pas comme nous. »

Et pourtant, ils ne devaient pas être bien différents de ce qu’eux-mêmes avaient paru de prime abord, dans leur jeunesse. Ce qui les éloignait d’eux, toutefois, c’étaient les raisons qui avaient poussé ces jeunes gens à devenirs des Saints et qui n’avaient que peu de choses à voir avec les divinités pour qui Aphrodite et ses amis avaient juré fidélité. C’était là tout le tragique de leur existence. Auraient-ils connu ces dieux, Aphrodite aurait-il connu Athéna, il se serait rangé sous son égide pour devenir l’un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. A ses côtés, sous ses ordres, il aurait sûrement pu supporter le poids des pertes de ses amis qui lui étaient pour lors insupportables. Il en aurait peut-être été de même pour Orphée qui n’aurait pas été frappé par ce destin tragique ou qui aurait pu trouver, à tout le moins, la force de surmonter cette mort. Car que valait l’amour d’une femme de chair et de sang face à celui qui liait à un homme à sa déesse ? Que valaient les détresses et les souffrances issues de leur condition humaine devant la volonté divine ? Sûrement rien, et cela aurait mieux valu.

« Ô dieux, ô Athéna, où êtes-vous donc ? »

Une prière vaine, lancée dans le silence de la nuit et qui, courant sur la mer lisse, revint à eux dans un silence assourdissant et quelque peu moqueur.


	19. Intermède

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Intermède**

_ Plage de Rodorio, Grèce – 20 juin 20** _

Le jour qui avait paru interminable tirait lentement sur sa fin. Cela avait une journée d’été, chaude, sèche, aussi longue que l’horizon que l’on pouvait encore discerner au loin. Charon avait eu tout loisir d’assister à la lente descente du soleil dans la mer, qu’il avait embrasée de sa lumière mourante tandis que les ridules qui parcouraient la surface et charriaient cette lueur cramoisie conféraient aux eaux un pouvoir hypnotique et apaisant.

La nuit n’avait avancé que timidement quand Charon atteignit le ponton de bois et la barque qui l’attendait, tanguant légèrement entre les vagues. Dedans, il y a déposa une caisse de bois qui avait constitué la raison de son voyage, la seule d’une journée pleine de quiétude et d’ennui, où les corps avaient paressé sous le soleil et les vents faibles emplis de chaleur.

Le Spectre leva la tête et huma l’air du soir. Un air qui lui semblait étrangement familier et qui le ramenait à l’époque où il avait gagné le Sanctuaire, encore enfant. Cela avait été un jour de printemps qui recelait pourtant en lui tous les éléments singuliers des soirs d’été. Sur la plage au loin, montaient crépitant les feux de camp des réfugiés qui s’allumaient un à un. Bientôt, l’air serait envahi d’odeurs de poissons, d’huile d’olive et de légumes grillés qui rempliraient du mieux possible les ventres vides.

La plainte des derniers oiseaux sur la plage ou près du village, le murmure des étoiles encore à peine visibles mais qu’il sentait déjà au-dessus de lui, la rumeur sourde de la mer dont l’écume avait plus tôt léché ses pieds et cette brise puissante venue du Sanctuaire qui ramenait à lui des senteurs d’algues, de sable et de sang, recomposaient une atmosphère et un sentiment où il avait l’impression d’être heureux, qu’il s’agisse de ce lieu, en cet instant, sur le continent, ou là-bas, devant l’horizon où reposait cette île que nul ne pouvait voir mais qu’il pouvait néanmoins sentir. Sans cet endroit, la sensation d’une existence sans but se serait attachée à lui aussi sûrement qu’à bon nombre de ses congénères. Mais pour lui, ici, ou aux Enfers, sur l’Achéron grouillant d’âmes perdues, la tâche qui était la sienne était finalement la même, mener des hommes d’une rive à l’autre, d’un monde à un autre.

« Bref ! Rentrons ! »

Le soleil s’était abîmé dans la mer, de sa gloire passée ne demeurait plus qu’un mince arc de cercle à peine visible et que l’on pouvait regarder en face sans craindre de se brûler les yeux. Charon se releva du ponton où il s’était assis, désireux de profiter encore de la douceur du soir et de la saveur de cette solitude qu’il lui arrivait d’apprécier. A présent, il avait besoin de quelques verres de rhum, d’un moyen de tromper son ennui et d’une nuit paisible et sans rêves. Le vieux bois du ponton craqua légèrement comme il s’apprêtait à lever l’ancre. Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette fine se porter à sa rencontre, quoique légèrement hésitante. Sous le vent qui soufflait du ponant, ses cheveux et le bas de sa robe, comme l’aile mouchetée d’une chouette, se soulevaient de temps à autre.

« Qui va là ? » Demanda-t-il une première fois en grec puis, devant le silence, en anglais.

La femme sembla reprendre son souffle sans pour autant paraître faire mine de répondre. Charon leva la tête, s’impatienta, il n’avait pas toute la nuit. Il allait décrocher la corde pour libérer son embarcation quand elle lui répondit enfin.

« Le passage pour se rendre sur l’île du Sanctuaire. Est-il ici ? »

La voix était jeune et le grec dans lequel elle s’exprimait presque parfait.

« Qui vous a dit cela ? dit Charon dont le cosmos commençait déjà à évoluer hors de son corps, noir violacé, invisible dans la pénombre ambiante, même pour qui aurait été en mesure de le percevoir.

— Pourriez-vous m’y emmener, je vous prie ?

— Je n’ai aucune raison de faire cela, jeune fille. Encore moins si vous ne me dites pas qui vous êtes et qui vous envoie. »

Le bois craqua de nouveau en même temps que la silhouette se mettait en mouvement. Il avait vu juste, elle était jeune, et paraissait encore étonnée de se trouver ici. Sa main gauche serrée contre sa gorge se tendit vers lui comme elle dépliait son coude. Elle tenait entre ses doigts une lettre de couleur claire, plié en trois dont il s’empara après une seconde d’hésitation, sentant entre ses doigts le grain du papier vergé. Il avait croisé le regard de la jeune fille pour la première fois et vit dans ses yeux une résolution qui tranchait avec l’hésitation dont elle avait semblé faire preuve auparavant. Il l’ouvrit, déroula le contenu sous ses yeux, masqua tant bien que mal sa surprise en avisant le tampon des Industries Graad, replia la lettre avant de la lui rendre.

« Bien. Montez, dans ce cas. »

Elle murmura un remerciement avant de passer sa valise à Charon et de prendre place dans la barque, à la poupe où il lui proposa de s’installer, refusa ensuite le bracelet d’argent qu’il lui proposa d’enfiler pour lui permettre de gagner le Sanctuaire sans être happée par le brouillard, lui montra, à son cou, le collier qu’elle arborait et auquel elle semblait tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Moins d’une minute plus tard, l’esquif voguait déjà sur les flots, fendant les vagues minuscules qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

« Vous pouvez bien me répondre à présent, jeune fille. Commença Charon qui, bien que parlant d’un ton badin, n’en était pas moins surpris et dévoré par la curiosité quant à l’identité de cette personne.

— Je souhaite voir Kanon Ioànnis, ainsi que certaines personnes que j’ai connues durant mon enfance et que je n’ai plus revues depuis et dont je sais qu’elles se trouvent, pour certaines, là-bas. »

_« Là-bas »_ et non _« ici »_ , ce lieu pourtant si près d’eux, en apparence. Savait-elle seulement à quel point le choix de ses mots résonnait avec justesse ?

« Qu’est-ce qu’une jeune fille comme vous a à voir avec Kanon ?

— Vous le saurez le moment venu.

— Et vous êtes certaine qu’il vous recevra ? se hasarda le Spectre. C’est quelqu’un de très occupé, vous savez.

— Je le sais, oui, de source sûre. Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que je navigue actuellement sur cette barque en votre compagnie. »

Charon éclata franchement de rire devant la naïve franchise de la jeune femme dont il se demandait comment elle serait perçue par Kanon. Elle avait néanmoins raison, Kanon la recevrait et avant cela, se verrait probablement dans l’obligation de lui trouver un logement, fût-il provisoire, dès ce soir et dans une bâtisse assez confortable pour pouvoir l’y accueillir le temps de son séjour.

Il lui était difficile de la distinguer dans l’obscurité qui s’installait progressivement. Il ne voyait que les contours de sa silhouette flottant devant lui, quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux qui flottaient au vent et, parfois, la courbe d’un nez, d’une joue ou d’une jambe. Il sentait en elle que c’était la première fois qu’elle s’aventurait en Grèce, bien qu’elle semblait dans le même temps familière à ce lieu et émerveillée par ce qu’il contenait de majesté.

« Vous rendez-vous souvent sur l’île ?

— Petite, je vis sur cette île, rétorqua-t-il entre deux fous rires qui ne paraissaient pas la troubler le moins du monde. Se rendre au Sanctuaire n’est pas une tâche aisée, le seul moyen de s’y rendre est d’embarquer avec moi ou un de mes subalternes.

— Tout le temps ? s’étonna-t-elle.

— Bien entendu, il est obligatoire que quelqu’un se tienne toujours à disposition pour occuper ce poste. Et ce n’est pas une tâche ennuyeuse, pas pour moi, en tout cas, bien au contraire. C’est ce qui me définit.

— Ce que vous dites ressemble beaucoup à ce que ne cesse de me répéter mon tuteur, s’amusa-t-elle. A raison.

— Votre tuteur ?

— Oh, vous devez le connaître… »

La jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompue par un fracas sourd comme la barque pénétrait dans la brume. Elle se cramponna fermement au bastingage tandis que lui-même manqua de chavirer en raison du tangage qui agitait le navire. Charon se remit droit tout en jurant.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— La brume, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Mais il est trop tôt pour la rencontrer. »

Etait-ce ce qu’avaient vécu Lysandréa et Victor avant d’être avalés par le brouillard pour ne plus jamais réapparaître ? Il n’avait nulle envie de disparaître de la sorte pour sa part, encore moins en compagnie d’une passagère dont il se devait d’assurer la survie. Depuis qu’il assurait cette mission en tant que Spectre, il n’avait jamais failli.

« Merde… »

Les vagues avaient gagné en force, déversant une parcelle infime de la mer dans la barque tout en la repoussant vers les rivages du continent, ou en un lieu bien pire que Charon ne souhaitait pas connaître. Sa conscience s’aiguisa et ouvrit chaque cadenas qui retenait jusqu’ici son cosmos dans les limites de son être. Il enroba tout son corps avant d’envelopper la jeune femme et la barque tout entière. Chaque coup de rame s’enfonçait dans les eaux avec plus de force et de précision, il ramait comme si sa vie en dépendait et s’apercevait qu’en dépit de tous ses efforts, le brouillard, toujours, le repoussait, l’empêchait d’avancer, menaçait de l’engloutir à tout moment.

Il posa un regard sur sa passagère qui, bien qu’ayant les mains crispées sur le bois du navire, n’était pas agitée par le moindre tremblement de peur. Elle ne s’était pas retournée vers lui, ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard ni une seule parole. Elle n’était que courage, quiétude et calme olympien qui tout d’un coup le couvrirent de honte d’être si faible et d’envisager sa défaite avec tant d’évidence.

Son Septième Sens, dont il avait trouvé le chemin plusieurs années auparavant non sans difficulté et auquel il n’avait eu que très peu recours depuis lors s’éveilla lentement, embrasant chaque parcelle de son être qui faillit le faire hurler de douleur. Ni lui, ni son corps n’avaient l’entraînement nécessaire pour supporter un cosmos aussi puissant. Alertée par les grognements continus qui s’échappaient de sa gorge, la jeune femme se retourna enfin, et lui sourit.

Ce sourire, cette sollicitude, c’était peut-être là ce qui donnait corps aux convictions de ses semblables ou à ces ennemis qu’il lui était arrivé de combattre lorsqu’il marchait sous l’étendard d’Hadès, encore présent et incarné dans ce monde. Tout en lui luttait désormais contre la force des flots qui lui avaient auparavant paru si supérieurs à lui mais qu’il parvenait à présent à repousser peu à peu, avec toujours la même souffrance qui lui vrillait l’échine. Le Spectre n’avait jamais goûté le salut dans la douleur, mais c’était celle-là même qui se révélait ce soir le médium de ce qui les sauvait précisément. Sous lui bougeait son esquif et ce grondement de mort à quoi étaient attentifs ses sens pour ne pas se laisser engloutir et bientôt, ce fut un contact doux et chaud sur son avant-bras qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ce sourire, toujours, cette tête levée vers lui et les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux pers, lui faisant prendre conscience que c’était sous le ciel sombre qu’il respirait de nouveau et non plus entre les volutes avides du brouillard.

Devant eux, c’était l’île qui se dressait comme immuable au milieu de la mer. Sur elle se découpaient, rectangles aux formes encore irrégulières, des fenêtres éclairées en certains endroits. A quelques encablures, quatre lampadaires encore allumés indiquaient l’emplacement du port vers lequel se dirigea Charon, au bord de l’inconscience. La barque enfin accrochée à l’un des poteaux, il vit monter sur le ponton de pierre la jeune femme qui, en se retournant, se pencha vers lui pour lui tendre une main secourable dont il se saisit non sans gêne. Il y avait quelque chose de honteux dans la manière dont il sentait assisté par cette enfant dont il aurait dû assurer la protection. Il prit pied à son tour sur les pierres, stables, contrairement à lui qui se sentit partir en arrière. Quand il rouvrit les yeux au bout d’un temps qu’il ne parvint pas à définir, elle était penchée sur lui, le visage peint d’inquiétude.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! cria-t-elle.

— Charon, répondit le nocher en souriant qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais jeune fille, vous ne m’avez pas dit votre nom. »

Elle s’immobilisa complètement, étonnée. Le trouvait-elle stupide de se soucier de détails aussi triviaux en cet instant ? Oui, il était peut-être stupide, après tout.

« Saori, répondit-elle toutefois, Saori Kido.

— Kido. Je vois, parvint-il à articuler. Saori, vous avez des cheveux magnifiques. »

Puis il sentit son esprit perdre toute consistance et sombrer brutalement, le cri que Saori poussa en l’appelant résonnant comme la dernière chose qu’il fut en mesure d’entendre.


	20. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclamer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Interlude**

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce – Âges mythologiques _

Les coudes posés sur la pierre chaude de l’appui de fenêtre, Athéna observait d’un air faussement distrait l’esplanade au pied des escaliers de la première maison où régnait un calme factice, cependant que le Pope disposait les troupes en ordre de combat. Chaque casque, chaque cuirasse, chaque brassard scintillaient d’une lueur aveuglante, reflétant la lumière crue et dure du soleil qui ruisselait dans un ciel limpide.

Le jour avait rarement été plus éclatant qu’aujourd’hui. Il n’invitait ni à la mort ni à la guerre et pourtant, vers l’horizon, un nuage de poussière grise se soulevait, obscurcissant la vision que l’on aurait pu avoir d’un paysage vert et par endroits vallonné. Marquant les pas d’Hadès et de son armée, la brume minérale ne cessait de prendre une ampleur qui trahissait les intentions de son oncle.

Son dos se courba et sa tête se baissa. Poussant un soupir de chagrin, la déesse aux yeux pers serra nerveusement ses mains l’une dans l’autre, faisant resurgir une douleur légère et lancinante, tâchant le marbre de sang.

« Athéna. »

Auparavant adossé contre un des murs de la pièce, Niképhoros avait quitté son poste en un souffle, se rendant auprès d’elle. L’agrippant par les épaules, il la força, par une simple pression, à se retourner vers lui, et à se détendre imperceptiblement. Le voile d’une inquiétude qui n’avait pas quitté le visage du Chevalier coula dans les yeux bruns qui fixaient chaque trait de sa face. Avec mille précautions, le jeune homme porta la main d’Athéna entourée de bandages blancs teintés d’écarlate, témoins de sa dernière entrevue avec Hadès, sans que la déesse n’esquissât le moindre geste pour l’empêcher d’agir de la sorte. Elle put alors sentir la chaleur de la joue du jeune homme dont le contact provoqua un émoi familier au creux de sa poitrine.

L’homme et sa déesse demeurèrent de longs instants immobiles, figés dans cette pose de statue qui leur donnait la sensation illusoire de s’extraire un temps de la menace qui se pressait à leur porte, de la bataille à venir qui ne laisserait personne indemne.

Rouvrant ses yeux qu’elle avait laissés clos, elle avisa de nouveau le visage de Niképhoros qui, en dépit de son inquiétude pour elle, reflétait toute la vigueur de cette jeunesse qu’elle aussi avait un jour possédée puis perdue, sans même se souvenir de l’instant qui l’avait vue la laisser derrière elle. Et l’image du Chevalier sans casque, bien qu’engoncé dans son Armure, renforçait ce printemps qui régnait en lui. Qu’ils étaient jeunes tous ceux qui, en contrebas, se tendaient à l’approche de l’ennemi.

« Athéna, reprit-il d’un ton plus bas.

— Tout ira bien, Niképhoros.

— Ce n’est pas là ce que je voulais dire.

— Je sais parfaitement ce que tu comptais dire. Et ma résolution demeurera inébranlable.

— En es-tu certaine, ô ma déesse ?

— Je le suis, hélas. Je suis en paix avec moi-même.

— Puisses-tu dire vrai. J’aurais voulu… avant cela… j’aurais tellement voulu. »

Son corps parut se plier en deux, de souffrance, de regret. Attentive à la douleur de son Chevalier, Athéna prit le visage de Niképhoros entre ses mains, fit passer son pouce sur son front avant de le baisser. Lui releva la tête, les yeux troublés par des larmes naissantes.

« Ce que tu désires, je le souhaite tout aussi ardemment que toi. Mais je ne saurais agir de la sorte.

— Pourquoi ? » La voix, plaintive, manqua d’arracher un sanglot à la déesse aux yeux pers.

_« Car je ne peux aller à rebours de mon devoir. Parce que je ne dois agir que contre mes sentiments, m’interdire de t’aimer et d’enfanter à mon tour un héritier qui, un jour, devra combattre ses semblables comme l’exige notre sang maudit. Je ne saurais infliger pareille souffrance à un être issu de ma chair. »_

Le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien, en proie à ce besoin de réponses qui s’agitait en lui. Avait-il deviné la promesse qu’elle s’était faite à elle-même et en concevait-il la même amertume ? Ou demeurait-il dans l’ignorance et l’incompréhension qui rendaient ses refus tellement moins douloureux ?

Toujours fut-il que l’attention de Niképhoros ne fit que raviver le combat intérieur qui n’avait eu de cesse de se livrer dans les tréfonds de son être depuis que leurs routes s’étaient croisées, seulement quelques années auparavant. Bien trop, déjà, pour que chaque jour à le voir et se trouver à ses côtés ne soit pas une épreuve parfois aussi cruelle que la lutte qu’elle s’apprêtait à livrer contre son oncle. Et il fallait bien cette invasion, cette guerre fratricide, pour l’offrir tout entière à la rage et l’amener à penser que sans les appétits de ceux de sa race, son amour avec Niképhoros aurait eu une chance d’être.

Pour lors, toutefois, il lui fallait se ressaisir et faire taire les émois de sa conscience. Se comporter en la déesse qu’elle était, si cela avait encore la moindre signification.

« Sèche tes larmes, Niképhoros. N’amenuise pas tes forces en luttant contre toi-même, il te faut être plus grand que la nuit.

— Pourras-tu en dire autant, Athéna ?

— Oui. Ne te l’ai-je pas dit ? Je suis en paix avec moi-même. Il n’existe aucune solution en dehors de celle-ci. Guerroyer aurait été impossible sans cela. »

Le corps de Niképhoros se crispa comme il comprenait le sens des paroles d’Athéna.

« Alors je peux dire que je suis en paix avec moi-même depuis le jour où je vous ai rencontrée, ô ma déesse. Mais je vois déjà arriver les premiers Spectres, et à leur tête, Hadès et ses dieux et ses Juges. »

Le jeune homme disait vrai. Prenant pied sur le bras de terre reliant l’île aux terres grecques, Hadès, flanqué d’Hypnos et Thanatos, menait ses Spectres vers le Sanctuaire, provoquant un murmure d’appréhension de la part de ses Chevaliers qui parvint jusqu’à elle.

Et ce n’étaient pas seulement ses armées et ses ambitions qu’Hadès avait amenées avec lui sur Terre, mais toutes les pires horreurs que pouvaient contenir ses Enfers et qui se déversaient à présent sur le bras de terre qui, coupant la mer en deux, reliait le Sanctuaire au reste de la Grèce.

« Déesse Athéna, il est temps. » Souffla une autre voix.

La voix de la Chouette, sa présence rassurante scellèrent la détermination d’Athéna qui offrit un signe de tête aux deux êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers.

« Va, Chouette, va, Pégase. Montrez-leur ce que combattre veut dire. »

***

Il n’y avait pas eu de jour heureux sous le soleil estival. Relayant la brûlure des rayons célestes, les pierres s’étaient gorgées de chaleur, donnant à l’esplanade du Sanctuaire des allures de charnier fait de sang bouillant et de corps décharnés. Rien n’avait été épargné dès lors qu’avait sonné le cri de guerre et Spectres et Chevaliers s’étaient jetés les uns contre les autres avec férocité, pour une cause dont ils ignoraient les causes véritables, mais qui constituait l’air même de leur monde. Car sans cette confiance aveugle en leurs déités, les douleurs encourues, celles endurées et la peur de l’effacement auraient eu raison de leur résolution.

Les membres arrachés sur des corps encore vivants, hurlant de panique et de terreur, les ongles et les dents qui, finalement, venaient s’enfoncer dans des gorges et des yeux quand le cosmos était éteint et la force que son porteur en retirait se voyait remplacée par une rage sourde, une folle envie de vivre.

Terreur de la mort, extase du trépas, et, entre eux, ce qui les liait comme des frères malgré la haine qui les jetait les uns contre les autres, comme des bêtes assoiffées de sang et dénuées de sens, la résolution et l’amour pour leur dieu, la conviction que chacun serait en mesure de leur offrir un monde meilleur, expurgé de toutes les horreurs qu’ils perpétraient sous le soleil qui les observait, impassible.

Les plus faibles d’entre eux avaient rapidement trouvé la mort sur le champ de bataille et, déjà, ces jeunes Armures et Surplis, forgés par Héphaïstos, gisaient, morts dans leur prime enfance aux côtés de leurs compagnons humains, tous noyés dans le sang et la peur. Les combats étaient sans fin et une conscience accrue de ce fait frappa les hommes d’Athéna quand les Spectres morts virent une nouvelle force réinvestir leur corps.

Puis ce fut l’horreur qui s’invita quand, tombant sous les coups ennemis, les Chevaliers se relevèrent à leur tour, faisant face à ceux qui furent jadis leurs compagnons, leurs frères. Et pour ne pas périr, pour continuer à protéger la déesse et la cause qu’elle défendait, pour offrir, enfin, à leurs compagnons, le repos qu’ils méritaient, beaucoup durent s’unir pour mettre fin aux souffrances de ceux qui étaient revenus à la vie. Bien malgré elle, Athéna poussa un cri d’effroi devant les actes de ses Chevaliers, qui se maudirent en retour pour s’être ligués contre ceux qui avaient été leurs semblables, car quel sens donner à une guerre qui dressait ceux qui, quelques heures auparavant, avaient encore été amis ? Comment considérer comme des hommes ceux qui mêlaient entre eux leur cosmos pour mettre fin aux souffrances d’un compagnon déjà mort ?

En plein cœur de la masse d’hommes, la Chouette gisait, le corps éparpillé et sans vie, subissant en silence les assauts répétés de Thanatos qui n’était plus que rage, tout entier livré à la vengeance de son frère mort des mains de la protégée d’Athéna. Une lance effilée vint mettre fin à ses souffrances et la Mort s’accueillit dans un sourire apaisé.

Un cosmos doux, blanc, immaculé, printanier, empli de promesses et d’espoir irradia le champ de bataille cependant qu’un chant pur s’éleva au-dessus du tumulte, drainant les forces de la déesse aux yeux pers. Par l’amputation de ses propres forces, le cosmos suintant de malice de l’Invisible se voyait jugulé dans son expression la plus malsaine, empêchant pour un temps les morts de se relever, soulageant les âmes de ces hommes n’aspirant à rien d’autre qu’au salut.

Un vent nouveau parcourut les rangs d’Athéna. Galvanisés par leur déesse, une grande force s’insinua au creux de leur être. La bataille redoubla d’intensité, de violence et de férocité. Chaque homme n’était plus réduit qu’à des idées abstraites dépassant le simple cadre de leur pensée initiale. Amitié, ténacité, espérance, revanche, colère, tous ces sentiments se matérialisaient à travers les poings des Chevaliers et des Spectres, des gerbes d’énergie zébraient le ciel blanchi qui, peu à peu, se teintait du sang des morts.

***

Le jour s’étirait à l’infini, comme les plaintes d’Athéna et les ombres démesurées que les vivants projetaient encore sur les pierres calcaires encombrées de cadavres. Seuls demeuraient encore quelques Spectres exténués et une poignée de Chevaliers chancelants. Et Athéna, affaiblie par cette barrière qu’elle n’avait de cesse de maintenir pour ne pas voir la bataille basculer de nouveau. Et Hadès, aussi grand que superbe, et Niképhoros, dont la vigueur ne semblait pas connaître de terme. Niképhoros, seul parmi tous les Chevaliers restants à souhaiter poursuivre la lutte, quitte à affronter Hadès en personne.

Calme et forte, la voix d’Hadès s’éleva au-dessus du cimetière à ciel ouvert.

« Abandonne, Athéna, la victoire est mienne, ainsi que le destin de cette Terre !

— Nous aurions pu vivre heureux en Olympe, mon oncle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix t’élever contre ceux de ton sang ? Ne suis-je pas ta famille ?

— Cet endroit est mien, il me revient de droit, ainsi furent les vœux de mon père.

— Ton père est mort ! Ton frère est parti ! Il ne reste plus que nous et les autres, là-haut, il nous reste encore un espoir d’être heureux. Rejetteras-tu ce bonheur ?

— Rends-toi, ma nièce. Ton espoir s’évapore déjà au moment même où tu le formules. Plus rien ne peut être fait, à présent. »

La révolte sourdait en Athéna. Il n’existait nulle solution en dehors de la défaite d’Hadès qu’elle ne pouvait aimer en cet instant et qu’elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détester. _« Ô Père… pourquoi es-tu parti ? »_ Mais la révolte était parfois bien peu de choses en comparaison des limites d’un corps, fût-il divin, et une brume sombre passa devant les yeux d’Athéna qui sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Est-ce avec cette force que tu comptes régner sur Terre ? Tu es ridicule, ma nièce. »

Un crissement étouffé se fit entendre non loin d’Hadès, qui finit par apercevoir Niképhoros. Les intentions du Chevalier ne faisaient aucun doute. Athéna se crispa, Hadès sourit.

« Que fais-tu donc, mortel ? Souhaites-tu tant que cela mourir aux côtés de ta déesse ? Cette vie de Chevalier est à présent vaine, votre temps est déjà passé. Abdique comme ta déesse vient d’abdiquer.

— Je ne vois aucune abdication dans l’attitude de ma déesse. J’ai foi en elle, tout comme j’ai foi dans les espoirs qu’elle porte en elle. Elle vaincra, j’en ai la conviction et jusqu’à cet instant, je serai ton adversaire, Hadès.

— Et qu’escomptes-tu dans ton Armure de Bronze déjà exténuée, mortel ? Une partie de sa force s’en est allée et ne reviendra pas. Tu es comme désarmé devant moi, et quand bien même, ta puissance n’est rien comparée à la mienne. Tu serais incapable de seulement me blesser.

— J’ai foi en ce qu’Athéna nous a offert ! »

Une grande lueur émana de la silhouette de Niképhoros, balayant en un instant l’odeur de mort qui régnait tantôt, irradiant chaque individu présent céans. Un feu lumineux nimba le Chevalier dont la puissance était sans commune mesure avec celle qu’il avait exprimée jusqu’alors et qui ne laissa pas d’étonner l’Invisible. Comment une telle puissance pouvait-elle surgir d’un être si limité ? Se pouvait-il qu’il ait dit vrai, quelques instants auparavant et que ses convictions lui conféraient une force si démesurée ?

La lumière s’affadit et, quand tout un chacun put distinguer de nouveau Niképhoros, tous lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise. Hadès lui-même ne put rester impassible devant le fruit de cette hybris. Ce n’était plus la même Armure qui, à présent, recouvrait son corps. Ce n’était plus ces quelques pièces de bronzes si ridiculement fragiles. C’était une matière semblant puiser sa vigueur dans les racines mêmes du monde. C’était une Armure toute différente. Divine.

« C’est quand approche la nuit que les hommes font brûler cette lumière qui les habite. Je ne perdrai pas face à toi, Hadès !

— C’est donc cela votre force, mortels ? N’est-elle malgré tout pas vaine face à notre puissance ? Approche donc, Premier Pégase, je vais te faire goûter la mort. »


End file.
